Ein Klopfen an der Tür
by Minnnie
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorüber und in Hogwarts steht ein neues Schuljahr bevor. Ein Klopfen an der Tür verändert Severus Snapes Leben... HGSS
1. Ein Klopfen wird erhört

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original von Pearle

Übersetzung von Minnie

Beta: Schnuffi. Danke dir, du hattest ja eine Menge Arbeit mit diesem Kapitel… +knuddel+

Diese Story wurde im Juli 2004 veröffentlicht und war Pearles erste Fanfiction. Einige Ähnlichkeiten mit ihren späteren Stories kann man klar erkennen, nicht wahr?

Diese Story hier ist bereits abgeschlossen und hat insgesamt 18 Kapitel.

**

* * *

Kapitel 1 **

**Ein Klopfen wird erhört**

Das Nachmittagslicht strömte durch die verzauberten Fenster, während Severus Snape in seinem Büro saß und seine Vorräte an Zaubertrankzutaten mit den Anforderungen im Unterricht des kommenden Schuljahres abglich. Es war der letzte Samstag im August und der Unterricht würde am Montag wieder beginnen. Morgen Abend kamen die Schüler für das neue Schuljahr zurück nach Hogwarts und mit ihrer Rückkehr würde das Chaos wieder unangefochten an erster Stelle stehen.

„Wo ist nur der Sommer hin?", grübelte Snape. Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Überlegungen. Wer auch immer es war musste einen guten Grund haben, ihn an diesem letzten Abend der Ruhe und des Friedens zu stören. Snape war ein natürlicher Einzelgänger, er war ein schwieriger Mann, unbeugsam – und das waren seine guten Seiten. Der Gedanke daran, dass ein Kollege nur mal so vorbeischaute um nach ihm zu sehen, war unerhört. Albus wäre einfach herein gekommen.

„Herein", knurrte er, ohne von seinem Schreibkram aufzublicken. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und das Rascheln einer Robe, als jemand in sein Büro trat.

„Hallo Severus."

Severus sah hoch und fand es schwierig zu atmen. Eine kalte Maske der Gleichgültigkeit setzte sich auf seine Züge. Es waren fast zwölf Jahre her, seit er das Mädchen, das vor ihm stand, zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Nein, das war nicht länger ein Mädchen, das war eine Frau. Hermine Granger war erwachsen geworden. Und sie stand wieder einmal in seinem Büro.

Die Stille dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus. Keiner von beiden war bereit, das Schweigen zu brechen und die Spannung zu lockern. Schlussendlich seufzte Hermine. „Wie ist es dir ergangen? Darf ich mich setzen?"

Snapes Stimme fiel um eine Oktave. Seine Stimme veränderte sich von kalt zu kaum kontrollierbar. „Wie es mir ergangen ist? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das irgendetwas angeht. Raus!"

„Ich habe zu Albus gesagt, dass dies niemals funktionieren würde. Der Mann muss an einer Demenz leiden, wenn er denkt, dass ich das hinbekommen würde." Hermine war stehen geblieben und murmelte zu sich selbst.

„Obwohl ich das höchst faszinierend finde, was wollen Sie?" Severus sprach gedehnt, entschlossen die Frau nicht merken zu lassen, wie entnervt er von ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit war. Albus' Name hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Der Mann mischte sich ständig in sein Leben ein.

Hermine ließ sich selbst in einen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder und sah ihm in die Augen. „Severus", sagte sie seufzend, „es ist eine Menge Zeit vergangen."

Snapes Augen blieben kalt und sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich. „Madam, was wünschen Sie? Legen Sie ihr Anliegen dar und gehen Sie dann wieder."

„Hasst du mich wirklich so sehr?" Sein gereiztes Seufzen blieb ihre einzige Antwort. „In Ordnung. Hättest du jemals deine Maßstäbe gesenkt und an einer Lehrerkonferenz teilgenommen, müssten wir diese Unterhaltung nicht führen. Nun, wir hätten viel zu besprechen, aber unter anderen Bedingungen. Was habe ich mir nur gedacht?" Hermine wurde aufgeregter und hatte begonnen, auf und ab zu gehen, genauso wie sie wieder zu ihrer laufenden Erläuterung zurückkehrte und mehr zu sich als zu Snape sprach. Sie wusste, dass es schwierig werden würde, sie hatte diese Szene in ihren Gedanken viele Male in all den Jahren durchgespielt. Aber sie hatte sich nicht ausgemalt, wie unterschiedlich die Realität von ihrer Vorstellung sein würde. Snape war definitiv kein einfacher Mann. Sie hatte kein warmes Willkommen erwartet, aber ebenso wenig hatte sie sich dieses Ausmaß an Feindseligkeit vorgestellt.

Snapes Augen blitzten dunkel, als er sich räusperte. „Was.Wünschen.Sie?" Jedes Wort wurde deutlich ausgesprochen und schlug gegen die Stille, die sich wieder zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte.

Hermine hörte auf, hin und her zu gehen und setzte sich hin. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, letzten Endes war sie eine Gryffindor. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sagte mit fester, deutlicher Stimme: „Wenn… du heute Morgen am Treffen teilgenommen hättest, wüsstest du, dass ich die neue Mitarbeiterin der Medihexe bin. In diesem Jahr ist der Zustrom der Schüler stärker und Albus musste die Belegschaft vergrößern."

Snape wusste von der Zunahme an Schülern. Einige neue Professoren und Mitarbeiter waren eingestellt worden. Er war dazu genötigt worden, selbst eine neue Zaubertränkeklasse auf niedrigerer Ebene hinzu zu fügen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er die Zeit für diese erhöhte Unterrichtsbelastung her nehmen sollte. „Und dies soll mich interessieren? Es ist ein großes Schloss, ich bin sicher, dass wir uns ohne größeren Aufwand ausweichen können, wenn wir beide es nur versuchen."

Hermine starrte ihn nur an. „Hast du dich niemals gefragt, warum ich in dieser Nacht vor all diesen Jahren gegangen bin? Wo ich hinging und warum?" Sein kalter Blick war ihre einzige Antwort. „Es sind fast zwölf Jahre her, bist du nicht wenigstens ein bisschen neugierig?" fragte sie.

Snape hatte nicht vor zuzugeben, dass er mehr als nur ein wenig neugierig war. Sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen. Weder der nervige Junge-der-lebte noch sein genauso unausstehlicher Kumpel hatten irgendeine Ahnung wo sie hin gegangen war oder was mit ihr geschehen war. Sie hatte dem Orden eine Eule geschickt und erklärt, dass sie aus persönlichen Gründen gehen müsste und sie sie nicht suchen sollten. Sie war einfach verschwunden. Einfach ausgelöscht. Fort. Snape hörte nichts während seiner Treffen mit Voldemort oder den anderen Todessern. Ihr Name wurde nie erwähnt. Albus wurde von der Arbeit mit dem Orden und durch den laufenden Krieg aufgezehrt. Er erwähnte seine Sorge über den Verlust der klügsten Hexe ihrer Generation, aber mehr wurde nicht daraus. Albus hatte gesagt, dass er ihre Wünsche respektierte und nicht versuchen würde, sie zu finden. Aber Snape hatte sie gesucht. Und das nur, um mit leeren Händen zurück zu kommen.

Snape war Slytherin bis ins Innerste. Er würde niemals zugeben, dass er sich fragte, was mit ihr geschehen war. Sich einzugestehen, dass er sich immer noch sorgte, oder dass es ihm mindestens wichtig genug war zu fragen, wo sie hin gegangen war und warum, würde für seinen Teil nur bedeuten, Schwäche zu zeigen. Es ging ihr augenscheinlich bestens, sie war bei guter Gesundheit und unverletzt. Wo auch immer sie gewesen war, nun, es waren zu viele Jahre vergangen, um zurück zu gehen.

„Madam, ich werde langsam dieses Spieles, welches Sie da treiben, überdrüssig. Ich frage Sie zum letzten Mal. Was.Wünschen.Sie?"

Hermine erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel. „Severus, morgen Abend werden die Erstklässler sortiert. Ich dachte, du möchtest deiner Tochter gerne noch begegnen, ehe sie in Hogwarts anfängt." Hermine wappnete sich für die Explosion, von der sie sicher war, dass sie folgen würde. Stattdessen war da eine Totenstille.

Sie blickte zu Snape und sagte ruhig. „Wenn du Silenus gerne treffen möchtest, dann komme heute Abend um 19 Uhr in meine Räume. Guten Tag."

Severus konnte kaum einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken fassen. „Meine Tochter? Du erwartest von mir, dass ich glaube, dass ich ein Kind habe? Mit dir? Und dass sie hier ist? Was täuschst du hier vor?"

Anstatt dass sie nach ihrem Abschluss zu Universität gegangen wäre, war Hermine in Hogwarts geblieben, um mit Snape zu arbeiten und einen Trank zu entwickeln, der den Dunklen Lord schwächen würde. Sie verbrachten die nächsten sechs Monate damit, an dem Trank zu arbeiten und waren zu einer passablen, wenn nicht sogar freundschaftlichen Arbeitsbeziehung gelangt. Sie erwiesen sich als ähnlicher, als sie jemals selbst erkannt hätten. Ob sie aus Respekt zusammen kamen oder aus einem Gefühl der Verzweiflung über etwas Verpasstes im anwachsenden Krieg – keiner konnte es sagen. Sie sprachen nicht über ihre ‚Affäre'. Ihre Arbeitsbeziehung blieb dieselbe, und wenn es vorkam, dass sie entweder zu seinen oder ihren Räumen zurückgingen, um die Nacht zu verbringen, nun, es war ein Weg, die wachsende Anspannung die der Krieg verursachte, zu verbannen. Niemals wurden irgendwelche Versprechungen gemacht. Keine Aussagen von unsterblicher Liebe. Eigentlich wurden nie richtig viel Worte gesagt. Es war einfach so wie es war, bis zu der Nacht, in der sie verschwand.

Hermines Stimme war kalt, als sie auf den Ausbruch des Tränkemeisters antwortete. „Ich hatte nur einige Tage bevor ich entschied zu gehen, herausgefunden, dass ich schwanger war. Der Trank war beinahe fertig. Du wurdest tageweise immer distanzierter. Voldemort und der Orden veranlassten dich, noch größere Risiken als zuvor einzugehen. Du warst niemals ein offener Mann, aber du schienst dich jeden Tag mehr zu entziehen. Ich hatte nicht vor, ein Pfand zu werden, wenn es bekannt werden würde, dass ich dein Kind bekam. Ich hatte das Gefühl, keine andere Wahl zu haben als zu gehen." Hermine stand nur da und beobachtete den finsteren Mann vor sich.

Snape fühlte sich mehr als müde. All diese Jahre, all seine Lügen und Verstöße schienen ihn in nur wenigen Minuten wieder einzuholen. Wie konnte ein simples Klopfen an der Tür sein ganzes Leben verändern? Sein ganzes Dasein verändern. Merlins Roben, ein Kind. Sein Kind. „Du hast Albus erwähnt?", fragte er. Seine Augenbraue hob sich fast bis zum Haaransatz.

„Albus ist, war, mein Geheimniswahrer. Er half mir, nach Amerika umzusiedeln und sorgte dafür, das ich, nun dass wir, nachdem Silenus geboren war, sicher, gut verborgen und unentdeckt blieben. Er verschaffte mir eine Lehre als Medihexe – in einer amerikanischen Zaubererschule. Ich komme nur auf Albus' Bitte zurück nach Hogwarts. Silenus hat ihren Hogwarts Brief erhalten, genauso wie einen Brief für die amerikanische Schule, wo ich arbeitete. Sie wird mit den neuen Schülern morgen Abend sortiert."

„Silenus. Was hast du ihr erzählt?" Snape drückte auf seinen Nasenrücken, und bekämpfte den Kopfschmerz, der damit drohte, seine Gedanken zu überwältigen. Silenus. Hermine. Albus… . Albus. Er würde sich später mit ihm befassen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, wo sie gewesen war. Er wusste, dass Snape ein Kind hatte. Snape war kein besonders väterlicher Mann. Er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass es der Welt besser gehen würde, wenn die Linie der Snapes mit ihm enden würde. Eigentlich mochte er keine Kinder, hatte aber das Gefühl dass er die Pflicht hatte, für das Kind zu sorgen, wenn nicht noch mehr. Aber er war… ein besitzergreifender Mann. Und sie war von seinem Fleisch. Snape würde definitiv später mit dem Schulleiter sprechen. Hoffentlich würde er um diese Zeit morgen nicht in Askaban sein. Verdammt noch mal. Er hoffte, er würde es wenigstens durch diesen Abend schaffen.

Hermine hatte still Snapes Gesicht betrachtet, achtete auf seine Emotionen und Gedanken, während er ihrer Geschichte zuhörte. Äußerlich blieb er ruhig, aber ein ganz kleines Zucken unterhalb seines rechten Auges verriet seinen inneren Aufruhr. Sie kannte ihn lange genug, um zu bemerken, wie sich sein Rücken straffte und sich seine Augen für die Kürze von Sekunden veränderten. Er war ein Meister der Kontrolle, denn es war seine Kontrolle gewesen, die ihn am Leben gehalten hatte, während er als ein Doppelagent für Dumbledore und den Orden gegen Voldemort agiert hatte. Aber sie hatte ihn genau beobachtet und nach einem kleinen Hinweis gesucht, dass ihr sagen würde, dass sie eine Saite in dem Inneren dieses verhärteten Mannes angeschlagen hätte.

„Silenus? Was soll ich ihr über was gesagt haben?" Das war einfach zu gut für Hermine, um es zu verpassen. Sie wusste, was er meinte. Aber er hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht verhext und er hatte sie bis jetzt auch noch nicht aus seinem Büro geworfen. Jedoch war es niemals weise, mit einer bereits angriffsbereit eingerollten Schlange zu spielen, besonders mit einer, die jeden Moment bereit war zuzuschlagen.

Snape starrte die Frau vor sich wütend an. Der Blick wäre genug, um bei jedem Schüler bis einschließlich eines Siebtklässlers ein Herzversagen zu verursachen. Hermine blinzelte nur. „ Was hast du ihr über ihren Vater erzählt?" schnappte Snape mit kaum bezwungener Wut.

„Oh. Sie weiß, dass du ihr Vater bist. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir wegen des Krieges nicht zusammen bleiben konnten. Das schien zu genügen. Ich hatte mein Buch von ‚ Geschichte von Hogwarts' bei mir, so konnte ich ihr ein Bild von dir zeigen. Sie weiß, dass der Krieg vor einiger Zeit endete, aber wir waren glücklich wo wir waren. Für mich war es klar, dass es nach dem Krieg immer noch nicht sicher für sie war. Es hat das Ministerium eine lange Zeit gekostet, die überlebenden Todesser zusammen zu treiben. Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin nur auf Wunsch von Albus zurückgekehrt." Hermine stand immer noch da und hatte ihre Arme schützend vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Sie beugte sich über den Schreibtisch und sah direkt in Snapes Augen, Augen die so sehr denen ihrer Tochter glichen. „Silenus ist schlank und sehr groß für ihr Alter. Sie hat lockige schwarze Haare und ziemlich schwarze Augen. Sie tendiert ein wenig zu einem Einzelgänger und steckt ihre Nase für einen Großteil ihrer Zeit in ein Buch. Glücklicherweise hat sie meine Nase. Sie war ziemlich altklug als kleines Kind. Sie hat eine erstaunliche Fähigkeit zu fliegen. Sie hat außerdem eine Vorliebe dafür, Dinge zusammen zu mischen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, von wem sie das hat. Natürlich bist du selbst ein großartiger Zauberer. Sie ist eine höchst unglaubliche Kombination von uns beiden. Mehr als ich jemals hoffen konnte." Hermine hielt inne und dachte an ihre Tochter, während ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht erhellte. „Severus, wirst du sie heute Abend treffen? Sie ist nervös genug, weil sie in einer neuen Schule anfängt. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie endlich ihren Vater trifft, verursacht ihr eine Unmenge an Stress. Du hast oft genug gesagt, dass du Kinder nicht magst, aber das ist deine Tochter."

Severus war sprachlos von Hermines leidenschaftlicher Reaktion. Er würde das Kind treffen. Und was dann? „Was genau erwarten Sie dass passiert, Miss Granger? Welche Rolle soll ich ausfüllen? Sicherlich erwarten Sie nicht dass ich mir den Mantel der Elternschaft anziehe – nur durch eine einfache, überraschende Wendung ihrer Worte, oder sozusagen einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes?"

„Nein, kein albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel für Sie, Professor. Wirklich, Severus, der Krieg ist vorüber. Musst du wirklich noch die ganze Zeit den Bastard geben?"

„Ich habe niemals behauptet, weniger zu sein als ich bin, Miss Granger."

Hermine seufzte. „Ja, natürlich. Ich denke, es passt zu dir, der Bastard extraordinär. Und mein Name ist Hermine, im Fall dass es dich interessiert. Es gab eine Zeit, da warst du daran gewöhnt, ihn zu benutzen. Ich bin nicht irgendeine Erstklässlerin, die du einschüchtern kannst. Glaub mir, Professor, ich bin weit von Einschüchterung entfernt, was dich betrifft." Sie grinste verschmitzt. „Weißt du, Severus, ich könnte dich gar nicht erkennen, wenn du wirklich glücklich wärst oder wenn du lächelst oder vielleicht… grinst."

„Ich grinse nicht… Hermine.", stellte Snape eisig fest. Das war nun weit genug gegangen.

„Fein." Erwiesenermaßen war die Schlange nun bereit mit ihrem Schwanzende zu klappern und anzugreifen. Sie würde gut daran tun, zu gehen, solange sie es noch konnte. „Ich erwarte… gar nichts. Triff dich nur mit Silenus. Sie hat keine Erwartungen. Sie weiß von deinem Charakter. Ich habe ihr Geschichten von meiner Zeit hier erzählt. Sie will dich einfach nur sehen. Was danach kommt – wir werden sehen."

Snape nickte kurz zu der Frau, die vor ihm stand. „In Ordnung. Ich treffe euch in deinen Räumen um 19 Uhr heute Abend." Sein Nicken war eine Entlassung, während er zu seiner Arbeit zurückkehrte. Hermine hatte sich umgedreht und war gerade dabei, die Tür zum Büro zu öffnen und zu gehen, als seine Stimme sie stoppte. „Und was ist mit uns, Hermine? Was sind deine Erwartungen?"

Er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt und sie mit der seidigen Qualität durchzogen, die nur er konnte. Einen Moment lang ließ sie es über sich hinwegziehen und erinnerte sich daran, was ihr diese Stimme antun konnte. Die Erinnerung, wie schön die Nächte zwischen ihnen gewesen waren. Und wie lange es her war. Sie straffte ihren Rücken und antwortete ihm, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ich habe keine Erwartungen, Severus. Da bist du, da bin ich und da ist Silenus. Es gibt kein uns. Ich weiß nicht, ob es je ein uns gab. 19 Uhr. Komm nicht zu spät." Mit diesen Worten, die in seinen Ohren klingelten war sie fort.

Silenus. In Amerika geboren, ganz klar. Was hatten die Götter nur gegen ihn? Er würde sie noch fragen müssen, wie sie diesen Namen ausgesucht hatte. Er wusste, dass es von Silena abgeleitet war, der Göttin des Mondes. Snape stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging durch sein Büro zu dem verborgenen Eingang zu seinen privaten Räumen. Er senkte die Schutzzauber und trat in das Wohnzimmer. Er war kaum noch wütend, konnte aber nur schwer denken. Er öffnete seinen Schrank, holte sich eine Kristallkaraffe und ein passendes Glas heraus. Das Gewicht der Karaffe und das Glas fühlten sich gut in seinen Händen an. Dies war real. Sein Leben hatte eine scharfe Wendung von der Realität genommen und er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, diesen neuen Aspekt seiner Existenz zu akzeptieren. Warum hatte er nur das Klopfen an seiner Tür heute beantwortet. Als wenn das tatsächlich die Fakten verändert hätte. Er schenkte sich eine großzügige Portion Feuerwhisky ein und kippte den Drink in einem Schluck hinunter. Er warf das schwere Glas in den leeren Kamin an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Das Glas zerbrach mit einem äußerst zufrieden stellenden Geräusch. Ein Gedanke ging ihm ständig durch den Kopf. „Ich habe eine Tochter und ich werde jetzt Albus umbringen."

tbc

* * *

Ich bin gespannt auf eure Reaktionen! Diese Story wird wohl nicht so regelmäßig upgedatet, da ich schon größeres Augenmerk auf ‚Der mit der Hexe tanzt' lege. Allerdings kommt es natürlich auch darauf an, was ihr davon haltet. 


	2. Zu viele Türen im Schloss

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original **'A Knock at the door'** von **Pearle**, zu finden auf Ashwinder.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Danke Schnuffi, für deine blitzschnelle Beta-Arbeit! Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen!

Danke euch allen für die vielen Reviews! Es hat mich dazu bewogen, gleich weiter zu übersetzen und so die nächsten Kapitel zu sichern.

Vielen Dank an ginnylittle, leider konnte ich dir nicht mailen…

Bitte, liebe anonyme Reviewer, denkt alle dran, eine funktionierende Email Adresse anzugeben, wenn ihr möchtet, dass ich euch antworte.

**

* * *

Kapitel 2 **

**Zu viele Türen im Schloss**

Severus Snape stürmte durch die Flure der Kerker, seine Roben bauschten sich drohend hinter ihm auf. In seinem Gesicht hatte sich sein traditioneller wütender Blick festgesetzt. Der Anblick des Tränkemeisters in voller Aktion wäre genug gewesen, um Schrecken in den Herzen der meisten Schüler und genauso der Lehrer zu verursachen, wenn sie unglücklich genug gewesen wären, ihm im Weg zu stehen. Snapes enorme Wut war auf einen Mann gerichtet – Albus Dumbledore. Die Tatsache, dass der Schulleiter genauso sein Mentor wie auch die Person war, die man nach Snapes Beurteilung am ehesten einen Freund nennen würde, half seinen Füßen nicht in im Mindesten, aufzugeben.

Die Macht seines Ärgers trug ihn rasch durch die Korridore und die Treppen hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters. Snape blieb vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier stehen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, welche lächerliche Muggelsüßigkeit der Direktor in dieser Woche als sein Passwort nutzte. ‚Oh verdammt, es ist Zucker… irgendwas', dachte Snape zu sich selbst.

„Zuckerbabies, Zuckertörtchen, Zuckerbonbons", murrte Snape zu der unbeweglichen Statue durch zusammengebissene Zähne heraus. Es war wirklich aberwitzig, man sollte meinen, dass ein Mann in Albus' Alter und Gestalt Passwörter benutzen würde, die sich seiner Stellung mehr ziemten. Snapes Ärger erreichte den Punkt vor dem Überkochen.

„Zuckerknaller!" stieß er wütend hervor.

Snape wartete nicht bis sich der Eingang vollständig geöffnet hatte, ehe er damit begann die Stufen zum Büro des Schulleiters hinaufzuklettern. Als er die Hand hob um an die kunstvolle Holztür zu klopfen, hörte er, wie der Direktor rief: „Komm rein, Severus!"

Severus warf die Tür auf und ließ es zu, dass sie mit einem heftigen Knall an die hintere Wand stieß. Er schritt vorwärts zu Albus' Schreibtisch und fixierte den Schulleiter mit einem grimmigen Blick. Ehe er seiner Wut Ausdruck verleihen konnte, lächelte ihn Dumbledore an und hielt ihm eine Dose hin. „Guten Tag, Severus, kann ich dir in irgendeiner Weise behilflich sein? Zitronenbonbon?"

„Gibt es da irgendetwas, bei dem du mir behilflich sein kannst?" Seine Stimme war todbringend leise und enthielt einen gefährlichen Unterton. „Ja, du kannst mir erklären, Direktor, warum du mir das Wissen um Miss Grangers Aufenthaltsort vorenthalten hast. Hast du gedacht, das es nicht wichtig wäre dass ich über die Geburt meines Abkömmlings informiert werde?"

Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten und sein Lächeln wurde im Angesicht von Snapes Wut noch breiter. „Abkömmling? Severus, sie ist deine Tochter!"

„Ja, genau das ist auch mein Argument." Severus' Hände schlugen auf den Schreibtisch, während sein Ärger noch wuchs. „Wer gab dir das Recht zu entscheiden, ob ich von ihrer Existenz wissen sollte oder nicht? Das Recht mit meinem Leben zu spielen?"

Dumbledore betrachtete den Mann der vor ihm stand, ein Mann den er als seinen Sohn betrachtete. Er wusste von den Opfern, die Severus im Laufe seines Lebens gebracht hatte und auch von den Belastungen die er wie einen Weg der Buße für seine früheren Verstöße verrichtet hatte. Soweit es Albus betraf, hatte der Mann lange genug für seine Schuld in der Zaubererwelt gezahlt, auch wenn es schwierig war, Severus Snape von dieser Tatsache zu überzeugen. „Im Fall dass du es vergessen hast, aber da war noch ein Krieg am Laufen. Und wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt warst du dabei, als ich Miss Grangers Eule erhielt, die darum bat, dass wir sie nicht suchen sollen. Möchtest du etwas Tee, Severus?"

Der Schulleiter hatte ein vollständiges, silbernes Teeservice heraufbeschworen, komplett mit Schokoladenkeksen. Snape starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du weißt genau was ich meine, alter Mann. Du hast mich benutzt. Du hast uns alle für dein eigenes Ziel benutzt."

Albus nahm seine Brille ab und seufzte. Seine Augen hatten ihr Zwinkern verloren und er sah wie jedes einzelne seiner über 150 Jahre aus. „Dich benutzt? Der Krieg lief noch, Severus. Wir haben versucht, die Essenz des Bösen zu vernichten. Eine Bedrohung für die ganze Existenz unserer Welt. Du weißt, dass ich dir ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht enthüllen konnte.", sagte er leise. „Du magst ein Meister der Okklumentik sein, aber du bist immer noch ein Mann. Sag mir, Severus, hättest du das Risiko auf dich genommen zu wissen, dass Miss Granger deinen Abkömmling, wie du es ausdrückst, hat? Hättest du wirklich diesen Gedanken aus deinem Kopf bekommen und weitergemacht wie du es tatest? Und sag mir, Severus, hättest du das Kind in diesem Moment und zu dieser Zeit gewollt?"

Snape starrte den Mann weiterhin an, hatte aber etwas von seinem Dampf verloren. Albus hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, einigen harten Wahrheiten der Vergangenheit ins Auge zu sehen. Einige harte Wahrheiten über ihn selbst. Er nahm an, dass das nur eine Weitere war. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen hatte er niemals erwartet, den Krieg zu überleben. Die Tatsache, dass er immer noch am Leben war, ärgerte seinen Gerechtigkeitssinn unendlich.

„Ich denke nicht", sagte Dumbledore.

Snape ließ sich schwer in den Sessel an seiner Seite fallen und weigerte sich, seinen Ärger einfach verblassen zu lassen. „Und was jetzt, Albus, sollen wir einfach weitermachen als wenn keines der letzten elf Jahre vergangen wäre?" Albus hatte den Tee in die Tassen eingeschenkt und legte einen Keks auf den Teller, den er Snape reichte. Geistesabwesend nahm Snape den Tee und begann daran zu nippen. Er bemerkte, dass Albus' Augen wieder zu Zwinkern begonnen hatten und das Lächeln in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt war. ‚Merlin, hilf uns allen' dachte Snape.

„Natürlich nicht, Severus. Aber was sagen die Muggel? Wenn eine Chance an deine Tür klopft, öffne sie und lasse sie ein. Eine Chance hat an deine Tür geklopft. Wirst du sie öffnen?"

„Ich glaube, ich hatte das Pech, die Tür heute Nachmittag zu öffnen, als Miss Granger mir einen Besuch gemacht hat."

„Ah ja, unsere Miss Granger." Der Schulleiter lachte leise. „Solch eine charmante junge Frau. Ich bin erfreut, dass sie meiner Einladung gefolgt und nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen ist. Und auch noch mit ihrer Tochter im Schlepptau, ein so hübsches Kind."

Snape war sich bewusst, dass der Schulleiter versuchte, ihn zu provozieren. „Ja, Albus, wenn du dich erinnerst, dieses ‚hübsche Kind' ist meine Beteiligung an einer unbekannten Tochter. Der Grund für diese Unterhaltung!"

„Ich kann das Problem nicht erkennen, Severus. Geh einfach und triff dich mit Miss Granger und ihrer Tochter in deren Räumen. Du musst lediglich die Bekanntschaft des Kindes machen. Was sonst sollte heute Abend schon passieren?'" Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, waren Albus' Augen noch fröhlicher als zuvor.

Snape erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe und antwortete, ehe er ging, formell: „Wir sind mit dieser Unterhaltung noch nicht fertig, Direktor."

„Wie du willst, du weißt, dass dir meine Tür jederzeit offen steht, Severus. Ich bin sicher, dass es heute Abend gut klappt. Meine besten Wünsche an Miss Granger."

‚Genau das was mir noch abging. Eine weitere Tür in meinem Leben', dachte Snape, als er sich von der drehenden Treppe nach unten tragen ließ und fort von der Domäne des Schulleiters strebte.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Snape war zu seinen Räumen zurückgekehrt um zu versuchen, seine Gedanken zu sortieren, ehe er Miss Granger treffen würde. Granger. Hermine. Hermine und Silenus. Seine Gedanken waren in Aufruhr. Er nahm an, dass ein anderer Mann sich auf die Tatsache konzentriert hätte, dass er plötzlich ein Kind hatte, von dem er bis zu diesem Nachmittag keine Kenntnis gehabt hatte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Glasscherben in seinem Kamin und sagte: „Reparo." Ehe er zum Schrank ging, erhoben sich die Glasteile und formten sich selbst wieder zu dem Kristallglas, das er früher zerbrochen hatte. Müßig fragte sich Snape, was Muggel taten, wenn sie etwas zerbrachen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag goss sich Snape selbst ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein. Üblicherweise war er spartanischer bei seinen Gelüsten, aber wie auch immer – heute würde er eine Ausnahme machen. Snape blickte auf die Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch und stellte fest, das die Hand auf „Du hast noch Zeit, ehe du gehen musst", zeigte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und versuchte, seine jagenden Gedanken zu ordnen.

Der Krieg hatte für viel zu viele Jahre gewütet. Mehr Jahre als Snape darüber nachdenken wollte. Zu viele Leben gingen verloren und nun lebte er immer noch. Er hatte absolut erwartet, sein Leben zu geben, während er das Übel, dass sich selbst der Dunklen Lord nannte, vernichtete. Voldemort. Der Name schickte immer noch einen Kälteschauer durch ihn hindurch. Unbewusst rieb er über seinen Unterarm. Diesmal war Voldemort wirklich fort. Snapes Mal war zu einer matten, silberfarbenen Linie verblasst, wie bei einer alten Narbe. Der Junge der Lebte war nun der Junge der die Zaubererwelt rettete und lebte um immer noch eine Qual an seinem Hintern zu sein. Als der Dunkle Lord das erste Mal verschwunden und Harry noch ein Baby gewesen war, blieb Snapes Mal dunkel. Als Voldemort wieder seine Kraft erlangte, brannte das Mal und rief Snape. Es war vorher niemals verblasst.

* * *

Auch wenn das Goldene Trio seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, war Snape gezwungen gewesen, mit Harry und Ron während seiner Tätigkeit im Orden zusammen zu arbeiten. Ron hatte sich als exzellenter Stratege erwiesen und als unschätzbar für den Orden. Und Harry – nun Harry war dazu ausersehen die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Er lebte im Grimmauldplatz 12 und wartete darauf, mit seinem Leben weiter zu machen. Wenn er noch ein Leben haben würde, nachdem er Voldemort gegenüber gestanden hatte. Snape würde Potter niemals mögen, aber er musste, wenn auch ungern, dessen Bestimmung ‚die Vorsehung zu erfüllen' respektieren. Er nahm an, dass seine Lebensschuld mit dem Tod von James Potter geendet wäre, aber Snape lebte seinen eigenen ethischen Kodex und er war manchmal verdrehter, als der Kodex den Anschein erweckte. Seine Verpflichtung hing nicht so sehr an Potter junior als an der Zaubererwelt im Gesamten – und an Albus. Albus, der ihm ein Leben zurückgegeben hatte, dass er nicht verdiente. Ein Leben das er längst verwirkt hatte. Albus der ihm geglaubt hatte.

Granger war in Hogwarts geblieben um mit ihm an einem Trank zu arbeiten, der den Dunklen Lord lange genug für Potter oder Dumbledore schwächen würde um ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Er hatte es ihr gestattet, ihn in seinem privaten Arbeitsraum, der benachbart zu seinen Räumen lag, zu assistieren. Zunächst war es nur langsam voran gegangen. Die ersten paar Versuche waren niederschmetternde Fehlschläge. Snape fand, dass Granger erträglich war, wenn das idiotische Duo nicht in der Nähe war. Überraschenderweise tendierte sie dazu, sich ruhig auf ein vorhandenes Problem konzentrieren zu können. Er hatte beobachtet, wie sie die Möglichkeiten in ihrem Kopf umsetzte, Lösungskonzepte, die nicht funktioniert hatten zu analysieren und aufzugeben. Das alles während sie an ihrer Unterlippe kauend nach einem anderen Buch suchte. So weit es Laborassistenten anging war sie… geeignet. Er hatte schon einige Zeit an dem Entkräftungstrank gearbeitet, und sie hatten auch einen kleinen Fortschritt durch den Beginn ihrer kombinierten Anstrengungen erzielt und dann – nichts. Versuch über Versuch erwies sich als fehlerhaft. Beiden fehlte der Schlaf und die Temperamente flogen höher als üblich. Snape stürmte zurück in sein Wohnzimmer und Frustration überwältigte seine Gedanken. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn neuerdings oft zu sich gerufen und forderte Antworten. Er fügte ihm Schmerzen zu, wenn er nicht zufrieden mit Snapes Antworten war.

Er schleuderte die Tür seines Schrankes auf und griff nach dem Ogden's. Er hatte vor, auf seine eigene Art seine Gedanken zu vergessen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir bald eine Antwort finden, Professor. Vielleicht wenn wir die Sumpfgarbe durch den Vogelknöterich ersetzen, dann wäre der Effekt des Trankes stärker. Oder wir steigern die Menge an echtem Wermut?" Hermine sprach gedankenverloren mit seinem Rücken. Gedanken, wie man das Problem beseitigen könnte. Niemals sah sie das Zähnefletschen in seinem Gesicht oder den Glanz in seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Ja. Ich bin wirklich sicher, dass Sie mit Ihrem gewaltigen Zaubertränkewissen fähig sind, diese Sache zu klären, ehe heute Abend Tea-time ist. Bitte gestatten Sie mir, Ihnen nicht im Weg zu stehen, Miss Granger. Vielleicht können Sie und Potter die Welt beim Abendessen retten. Das würde uns allen ein freies Wochenende bescheren." Snape schüttete den Drink hinunter und schenkte sich einen Weiteren ein.

„Professor…"

„Raus."

„Wirklich, es gibt keinen Grund für diesen Ton." Hermine war hinüber zum Schrank gegangen und hatte sich selbst einen Drink eingeschenkt.

„Was tun Sie da?", fragte Snape ungläubig. Die kleine Kröte hatte Nerven.

„Wonach sieht es aus, was ich hier mache?" Sie prostete ihm zu. „Cheers."

„Cheers?" Snape konnte sie nur ungläubig ansehen.

Hermine begann heftig zu husten. Sie trank selten etwas Stärkeres als gelegentlich ein Butterbier. Was hatte sie sich nur gedacht? Snape lachte dunkel, während er sie beobachtete und bot ihr keinerlei Unterstützung an. „Nun, wenigstens ist nicht der gesamte Tag völlig überflüssig."

„Sie sind… Sie… sind ein Bastard. Sie wissen das!" Sie schaffte es, den Husten zu drosseln, ehe sie sich schwer auf dem Sofa niederließ.

„Ja, Miss Granger, ich bin mir bewusst darüber, was ich bin. Hier, trinken Sie das."

Hermine betrachtete misstrauisch das Glas, dass er ihr gereicht hatte. Ihre Stimme war krächzend, aber der Husten hatte ziemlich nachgelassen. „Was ist das?"

„Trinken Sie es einfach. Ich habe keinen Grund, Sie zu vergiften, Sie scheinen fähig zu sein, das selbst zu übernehmen."

Sie lächelte trotz seines Tonfalls und schluckte den Trank. Fast sofort fühlte sich ihr Hals besser an und ihr Husten hörte auf.

„Hier, vielleicht ist das mehr nach Ihrem Geschmack." Snape reichte ihr ein Glas, in welchem sich anscheinend Wein befand.

„Sie haben Muggelwein?"

„Mir ist offensichtlich im Moment das Blut ausgegangen."

Hermine lachte, während Snape fortfuhr sie zu beobachten. „Wir finden eine Lösung, das wissen Sie."

„Ja, ich nehme an, dass wir das tun. Es ist spät, Miss Granger und ich bin müde. Im Gegensatz zu der weit verbreiteten Annahme, bringe ich es fertig, ein paar Stunden in der Nacht zu schlafen. Wenn Sie mich nicht begleiten wollen, können Sie gehen."

Hermine blickte abwägend auf den Professor. „Man kann nie wissen, Sir." Und damit verließ sie seine Räume.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er hoffte, dass er sich morgen damit zurückhalten konnte, sie umzubringen, wenn sie wieder ins Labor gingen.

Die nächsten Versuche waren nicht besser, aber ein Muster schien zu entstehen. Am Ende des Tages verließen sie das Labor und nahmen einen Drink in seinen Räumen. Manchmal versuchten sie das vorliegende Problem zu klären und manchmal redeten sie nur ein wenig. Nun, sie sprach und er betrachtete sie dabei. Und die Zeit rückte vorwärts.

Es war ein besonders anstrengender Tag gewesen. Hermine hatte in dieser Nacht ein bisschen zuviel getrunken und lag verknautscht in der Ecke seines Sofas. Snapes Augen waren unlesbar, als er sie von seinem Sessel neben dem Feuer aus beobachtete. „Können Sie stehen, Miss Granger? Oder muss ich Ihnen helfen bei dem Versuch, in Ihre Räume zurück zu kehren?"

„Sie wollen mir doch nicht sagen, dass es sie wirklich kümmert, ob ich es zurück in meine Räume schaffe oder nicht, Professor?"

„Nein, es kümmert mich nicht, Miss Granger. Wie auch immer, da es nicht den Anschein hat, dass ich heute Nacht meinen Niedergang erlebe, habe ich auch kein Verlangen danach, morgen Minervas Wut zu begegnen, weil Sie heute Nacht nicht sicher in Ihren Räumen angekommen sind." Snape griff nach ihrer Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

„Hermine", sagte sie.

Snape stoppte verwirrt. „Bitte?"

„Hermine. Mein Name ist Hermine. Nur einmal würde ich gerne hören, wie mein Name von so einer wunderschönen Stimme wie der Ihren ausgesprochen wird." Sie lag immer noch ausgebreitet auf dem Sofa, mit einem intensiven Blick in ihren Augen.

Gott. Alles wonach es ihn im Moment verlangte waren ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Dieses Mädchen konnte wirklich nervig sein. „Hermine. Würden Sie bitte aufstehen, damit Sie sich selbst aus meinen Räumen begeben können?" Er hatte seiner Stimme eine seidige Qualität gegeben, die sehr wohltuend gewesen wäre, wenn nicht seine Worte und der Spott in seinem Gesicht gewesen wären.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wer was zuerst getan hatte. Sie bewegte sich, um aufzustehen und er beugte sich vor, um sie hoch zu ziehen. Beide verloren das Gleichgewicht. Snape landete teilweise auf ihr. Sie lagen Auge in Auge und beide atmeten ein wenig zu schwer.

Snapes Körper antwortete auf das Gefühl der Frau unter ihm. Ihre Augen waren ineinander verschmolzen. Keiner von beiden wusste, wer sich vorbeugte. Plötzlich küssten sie sich. Es war nicht der sanfte Kuss von Liebenden. Es waren raue Gefühle. Beide kämpften um die Vorherrschaft ehe sich Severus zurückzog. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Miss Granger." Er schaffte es, es abzuwürgen.

„Ich denke nicht. Ich glaube, das ist etwas, das wir beide brauchen. Und mein Name ist Hermine." Sie starrten sich intensiv einige Minuten lang an, ehe sich Snape von der Couch erhob.

„In Ordnung. Ihnen ist klar, dass es nicht weiter als bis hierhin geht?"

Hermine nickte ihr Einverständnis, blieb aber still. Sie beobachtete Snape, wie er das Wohnzimmer durchschritt und dabei die Manschetten seines weißen Frackhemdes, das er trug, aufknöpfte. Er hielt an der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer an und drehte sich um. Seine Stimme war voll, tief und seidig wie Satin. Er sprach nur ein Wort. „Hermine?" Und stumm folgte sie ihm.

Sie sprachen in dieser Nacht nicht mehr. Sie bewegten sich beide stürmisch und kraftvoll, jeder versuchte die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Snape drückte sie auf das Bett. Seine Atmung ging stockend. Sie hatte sich ihm Schritt um Schritt angepasst. Sie machte kleine Geräusche des Vergnügens, als er an ihren Brustwarzen saugte und biss und in ihre Haut kniff. Sie biss zurück, leckte Blut von seiner Lippe und ließ Rillen auf seinem Rücken zurück, wo sie ihn mit ihren Fingernägeln auf den Schulterblättern gekratzt hatte. Ohne weiteres Vorspiel nahm Snape ihre Beine auseinander und stieß nach vorn, auf seine eigene Erlösung bedacht. Hermine überraschte ihn, hob ihre Hüften und stieß hart gegen ihn zurück, traf ihn, Stoß für Stoß. Sie ritten einander bis zum unvermeidbaren Ende. Am Morgen war sie fort.

Und so lief es. Nichts wurde gesprochen. Nichts änderte sich. Ihre Arbeitsbeziehung ging weiter wie zuvor. Sie machten mit ihrer Forschung weiter und fielen in der Nacht miteinander ins Bett… und gingen vor dem Morgenlicht. Sie ließen sich treiben. Beim dritten Zusammensein freute er sich, als sie ihn auf seinen Rücken drehte und sich ohne weiteren Gedanken auf sein Glied setzte. Sie schien zu ihm zu passen, in Gedanken und in der Handlung. Und so ging es weiter.

Gelegentlich, wenn sein Mal aufgrund des Rufs des Dunklen Lords brannte, ging er. Am nächsten Tag bei Anbruch der Dämmerung war es wieder wie zuvor. Und so bewegten sie sich vorwärts.

Sie arbeiten nun schon sechs Monate lang an dem Trank und bewegten sich näher auf seine Vervollständigung zu. Er wurde neuerdings wieder öfters gerufen. Dies war das dritte Mal in einer Woche. Sie hatten es gerade geschafft, sich einander der Kleidung zu entledigen, als er fühlte, wie das Mal an seinem Unterarm anfing zu brennen. Er stand vom Bett auf und ging zu einem Bücherschrank, der in der Schlafzimmerwand eingelassen war. Er löste einen verborgenen Hebel aus und der Bücherschrank schwang auf und offenbarte einen flachen Schrank, der seine Todesserroben und die Maske enthielt. Er packte die Sachen auf seinem Weg zur Tür hinaus. Mit einem Blick zurück auf Hermine sagte er: „Sag Dumbledore, dass ich gerufen wurde." Es war das letzte Mal, dass er sie sah.

Was waren sie füreinander gewesen? Hatten sie einander geliebt? Sie waren Liebende gewesen, aber hatten sie einander geliebt? Er dachte nein. Er hatte Hermine auf seine eigene Weise gemocht. Er hatte ihren Verstand respektiert und ihre Fähigkeit, nicht nachzugeben, wenn sie einer Herausforderung gegenüberstand. Sogar wenn er manchmal die Herausforderung gewesen war. Ihr ‚Liebesakt' war mehr in dem Bereich gewesen, wenn zwei Leute zusammen kamen um menschlichen Kontakt zu haben. Sozusagen Haut an Haut. Mehr eine Befreiung der Spannung, als das Bilden von Intimität oder gar einer Beziehung. Eine Antwort auf den Druck unter dem sie lebten. Es war rau und leidenschaftlich gewesen. Sie hatte ihn mit der Intensität ihrer Emotionen und Handlungen überrascht, als sie das erste Mal verbunden gewesen waren. Er war ein ziemlich von sich eingenommener Mann. Er fühlte selten das Bedürfnis nach menschlicher Gesellschaft, dieses Zusammenspiel hatte eine selten gefühlte Leere in seinem Leben gefüllt. Er war ein Mann, der seinen niedrigen Bedürfnissen nachgab, nichts mehr. Eine Frau, die mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, deren Verstand und Temperament zu dem seinen passte, war ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen. Was hätte er gemacht, wenn er von dem Kind gewusst hätte? Hätte er mehr für sie empfunden? Es gab da mehrere Fragen, die eine Antwort geradezu herausforderten.

* * *

Snape kam durch das Läuten seiner Uhr zurück in die Gegenwart. Er blickte hoch und sah, dass sich die Hand mit seinem Bild darauf bewegt hatte zu „Du solltest nun gehen." Er hatte Granger nicht gefragt, wo ihre Räume waren. Er nahm an, dass sie im Krankenflügel neben Poppys sein würden. Severus Snape hatte selten Selbstzweifel. Seine Vermutungen basierten normalerweise auf Fakten, manchmal ein wahrer Widerspruch. So, und mit keinem anderen Ziel im Sinn als dem Krankenflügel… ‚Sie könnte nahe dem Gryffindorturm sein, immerhin war sie Minervas Stolz und Freude.' Der Gedanke schlitterte in Kürze durch seinen Gedanken, ehe er abgetan wurde. ‚Sie ist die neue Mitarbeiterin der Medihexe. Warum sollte sie dann nicht im Krankenflügel sein?' Als die Uhr im Hintergrund ein letztes Mal läutete, machte sich Snape auf dem Weg durch die Kerker und seine Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm auf. 

tbc

* * *

Drückt ihr auch diesmal so fleissig auf Knöpfchen? Ich hoffe doch, dass das keine einmalige Sache war +Kaffee und Kekse schickt+ 


	3. Slytherin, Gryffindor… oder…?

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Wie immer geht mein Dank an Schnuffi, sie findet alle allzu holprigen Stellen…

Eigentlich sollte hier schon die Einsortierung kommen, aber die Charaktere haben sich ein wenig verselbständigt, und so kommt das erst im nächsten Kapitel…

**

* * *

Kapitel 03 **

**Slytherin, Gryffindor… oder…?**

Madame Pomfrey war in ihrem Büro und eifrig dabei, ihre Schreibarbeiten für den Abend fertig zu stellen. Sie wollte, dass Miss Granger am Morgen den Lagerraum überprüfte und sicherstellte, dass alle Zutaten, die sie brauchen würden, vorhanden waren. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie einen verletzten Schüler hätten und nicht der richtigen Trank oder die richtige Salbe zur Hand wäre, wenn sie es benötigten. Sie musste sich nicht länger auf Professor Snape verlassen, wenn irgendeiner ihrer Tränke in diesem Jahr benötigt werden würde. Hermine war ziemlich gut in Tränken ausgebildet und konnte die Mengen, die während des Jahres gebraucht wurden, konstant halten. Merlin wusste, dass ihnen wohl der Aufpäppelungstrank ausgehen würde, wenn die Grippezeit herannahte. Sie hatten anscheinend niemals den adäquaten Vorrat zur Hand. Sie war erfreut, dass Hermine mit ihr in der Krankenabteilung arbeiten würde. Sie interessierte sich für die Veränderungen, die Hermine in Bezug auf den Wundreinigungstrank erwähnt hatte. Er rauchte immer noch violett, aber es wurde erzählt, dass er nicht mehr beim Auftragen brannte.

Hermine Granger. Madame Pomfrey hätte niemals erwartet sie wieder zu sehen. Gerüchten nach wurde sie ein Opfer des Krieges, als sie damals verschwunden war. Und nun tauchte sie mit einem Kind im Schlepptau wieder auf. Silenus Granger schien ein freundliches Kind zu sein, ein wenig von der ruhigen Sorte. Noch war es schwierig zu sagen. Sie hatte das Mädchen nur kurz für einen Moment am Morgen beobachtet. Die Gerüchte über die Identität des Kindsvaters wucherten wild umher. Harry Potter war der führende Favorit unter den Hexen im Schloss. ‚Die sind alle bekloppt. Ein Blick in die Augen des Kindes sollte ihnen das sagen.', dachte sie. ‚Sie würden die Nase in ihrem eigenen Gesicht nicht sehen, wenn sie es müssten.' Sie kicherte gackernd zu sich selbst. ‚Nasen, das Kind hat definitiv Glück damit gehabt!' Madame Pomfrey war keine Klatschbase, aber sie hatte Augen in ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste, wer der Vater war. Sie würde morgen mit Minerva oder Irma im Lehrerzimmer nicht darüber reden. Sie plante ihre Ratschläge für sich zu behalten. Aber sie wusste es.

Das Geräusch von Stiefelabsätzen, die durch die Krankenflügeltüren schritten, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie blickte hoch und fing einen flüchtigen Blick auf schwarze Kleidung ein, welche im Fenster der Türe vorbeiströmte. Sie lächelte breit zu sich selbst. Das könnte ihre Vermutungen bereits bestätigt haben, aber es warf außerdem eine Myriade von unbeantworteten Fragen auf. Sie erhob sich schnell von ihrem Schreibtisch und stürzte zum Korridor des Krankenflügels.

Severus Snape blitzte wütend das Portrait vor sich an. Sein Zauberstab war bereit. „Madam, ich werde erwartet. Wenn Sie nicht sofort Miss Granger mitteilen, dass ich hier bin, sehe ich mich gezwungen…"

„Gibt es hier ein Problem, Severus?"

Snape drehte sich um und sah Madame Pomfrey unter der Tür des Krankenflügels stehend. Er stöhnte innerlich auf. Konnte sein Leben noch komplizierter werden? Er war kurz davor, mit einer scharfen Bemerkung zu antworten, als das Portrait an seinen Verankerungen aufflog und einen offenen Durchgang enthüllte.

„Severus, warum stehst du immer noch hier draußen? Oh, guten Abend Poppy." Hermine hatte Madame Pomfrey gerade erst an der Seite stehend bemerkt.

„Guten Abend Hermine, Severus." Während Madame Pomfrey sich umdrehte und zurück in das Hospital ging, konnte man ihr leises Kichern hören. Snape starrte ihr zornig hinterher, ehe er Hermine durch die Tür folgte. „Bah. Hexe.", murmelte er leise.

Severus Snape stand im Wohnzimmer und sah sich die Umgebung an. Der Raum war gemütlich. Bücher bedeckten die meisten Wände. Eine große, orangefarbene… Katze? schlief am Kamin. Ein kleines schwarzes Kätzchen vergnügte sich selbst, indem es versuchte, den orangefarbenen Schwanz zu fangen, währenddessen dieser auf und ab ging. Es gab keinen Hinweis auf seine Tochter. Warum hatte er dann jetzt Schwierigkeiten zu atmen? Er war Voldemort gegenüber gestanden und lebte, um davon erzählen zu können. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und wandte sich Hermine zu. „Miss Gran… Hermine." Er verbeugte sich formell vor der Frau, die vor ihm stand. Seine Haltung war steif und unbeugsam, die Spannung war in jeder Bewegung greifbar.

Hermine hatte den Tränkemeister beobachtet. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was von diesem Treffen zu erwarten war. Sie kannte Snape – ganz genau. Die Rolle des scharfzüngigen Bastards war real, und eingeätzt bis zu seinen Knochen. Immer die Löwin, galt ihre Sorge ihrer Tochter und nicht dem Mann vor ihr. „Severus, ich rufe gleich Silenus. Bitte setz dich." Hermine hatte Snape zu einem Sessel am Feuer geleitet. Hermine setzte sich auf das Sofa gegenüber. Ein Teeservice stand auf dem Serviertisch bereit.

„Ich hätte gerne, dass du verstehst, dass dies ein schwieriges Treffen für Silenus sein könnte. In nur einigen Tagen hat sich ihr Leben drastisch verändert. Erst der Umzug von Amerika und nun das Treffen mit dir."

„Und du erhoffst dir von mir… was?" Snape war unsicher, wie er fortfahren sollte. Was wollte sie? Warum war die verfluchte Frau nicht da geblieben wo sie war und hatte ihn in Frieden leben lassen?

„Ich erhoffe mir gar nichts von dir. Ich möchte nur, dass du dir über die Tatsachen im Klaren bist. Bitte denk dran, dass sie immer noch ein Kind ist." Hermines Augen hatten einen stählernen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Ich werde sie nicht als eine Tränkezutat benutzen, falls es das ist, was du befürchtest." Die Dinge schienen sich heute wirklich ziemlich einfach seiner Kontrolle zu entziehen.

Hermine lachte. „Du hast dich nicht verändert, oder?"

Severus blieb ruhig. Offensichtlich hatte sich die Frau vor ihm beträchtlich geändert. Hermine rief ihre Tochter. „Silenus, Süße, kannst du einen Moment hierher kommen?"

„Sicher, Mom." MOM. Der flache Ton des Vokals schmerzte in Severus' Ohren. Mom. Oh Gott, seine Tochter war ja in Amerika geboren, das war ihm vollkommen entfallen.

Silenus kam in das Zimmer und sah zu ihrer Mutter und dem finsteren Mann, der im Sessel saß. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr Bilder von ihm in ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' gezeigt. Sie wusste, dass dies Professor Severus Snape war, Zaubertränkemeister… und ihr Vater. Sie war ein großes Mädchen und bewegte sich mit flüssiger Eleganz. Sie überquerte das Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa neben ihre Mutter.

„Silenus Granger, ich möchte, dass du deinen Vater kennen lernst, Severus Snape. Severus, das ist deine Tochter, Silenus." Die Spannung knisterte in der Luft, während Hermine die unnötigen Vorstellungen machte.

Silenus begegnete Severus' Augen. „Hallo."

Da war wieder die Stimme, flache Vokale und der Klang des Mittleren Westens. Severus bemühte sich, nicht zusammen zu zucken. „Guten Abend." Hermine beobachte den Austausch zwischen Vater und Tochter. Snape und Silenus saßen ruhig da und taxierten einander.

„Spielen Sie Zaubererschach?", fragte Silenus und wies auf das Brett in der Ecke hin.

„Ja, ich bin dafür bekannt, dann und wann an einem Spiel teilzunehmen."

Hermine lachte. „Vielleicht könnt ihr beide mal eine Partie machen, ich fürchte, ich bin nicht besonders gut darin. Silenus gewinnt normalerweise."

„In der Tat. Ich glaube, dass ein Spiel an einem Punkt zur rechten Zeit arrangiert werden könnte.", erwiderte Snape.

Das kleine schwarze Kätzchen war herübergekommen und schlängelte sich zwischen Silenus' Beine. Sie griff nach unten, hob das Kätzchen hoch und setzte es sanft auf ihrem Schoß ab. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, während er die Katze betrachtete. Nun fehlten im total die Worte. Hermine sprang in die Lücke. „Das ist Ink. Silenus' neue Vertraute. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Krummbein erfreut über ihn ist. Wir sind am Freitag in London angekommen und blieben dort im Tropfenden Kessel. Ich kaufte mit Silenus die Roben und die Schulsachen in der Winkelgasse ein."

Schule… das war ein sicheres Thema. Snape sprach seine Tochter an. „Hast du deine Bücher für den Beginn des Halbjahres durchgesehen?"

„Ja, das habe ich, Sir. Ich freue mich auch besonders auf Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke." Das Kind war nicht vorlaut, aber sie wich auch vor nichts zurück.

Zaubertränke? Hermine hatte gesagt, dass sie gerne Dinge zusammen mischte. „Kannst du mir sagen, welchen Trank du herstellst, wenn du Affodillwurzel in einen Wermutaufguss gibst?" Severus war unbewusst zu seiner Lehrerstimme übergegangen.

„Wirklich Severus, der Unterricht beginnt nicht vor Montag!"

„Man stellt den Trank der lebenden Toten her, Sir.", kam die ruhige Antwort.

Severus war beeindruckt. Das Kind war genauso, wie ihre Mutter gewesen war. Wissensdurstig. „Das ist richtig."

„Silenus hat ein ziemliches Wissen in Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst. Sie half mir in meinem Labor, als ich an der Veränderung des Wundreinigungstrankes arbeitete. Sie war sogar dafür bekannt, dass sie an der Schule, an der ich arbeitete, ein paar Fuß Pergament für einige der älteren Schüler schreib. Natürlich gegen ein Honorar." Mutter und Tochter tauschte bei dieser Bemerkung Blicke aus. Hermines Blick war von belustigter Verärgerung während ihre Tochter Unschuld heuchelte.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue bei dieser Erläuterung. Gegen ein Honorar, für die älteren Schüler, eher sie selbst zur Schule ging. Gut, dass schloss Hufflepuff aus, dankenswerterweise. Sie hatte offensichtlich die Intelligenz für Ravenclaw, aber ihr gesamtes Verhalten war defensiv. Unbewusst war sie ihrer Mutter gegenüber loyal. Aber sie hatte höheren Schülern ein Honorar berechnet, da sie ihnen die Pergamente schrieb. Gryffindor oder Slytherin? Es war gelinde gesagt eine interessante Frage. Hermines Einfluss oder seine DNA? Natürlich, es hatte viele Momente gegeben, während der Zeit als sie zusammen gewesen waren, in denen Severus gedacht hatte, dass Hermine besser nach Slytherin anstatt nach Gryffindor einsortiert hätte werden müssen. Die Einsortierung morgen Abend würde sich als sehr interessant erweisen.

„Darf ich fragen, von welcher Veränderung du sprichst?"

„Der Wundreinigungstrank. Er verursacht immer noch violetten Rauch, aber beim Auftragen brennt er nicht. Nach einer Menge Experimente fand ich heraus, dass wenn man drei Tropfen Aloegel mit gehackter Drachenleber kombiniert und dann die Menge der Brennnesseln von drei auf fünf steigert, dann brennt der Wundreinigungstrank nicht bei Kontakt mit der Haut." Hermine hatte damit begonnen, den Tee für alle drei einzuschenken, während sie Severus ihre Forschung erklärte.

„Aloe?"

„Ja, Aloe Vera. Es ist eine Muggelpflanze, die dafür benutzt wird, sonnenverbrannte Haut zu lindern. Die Blätter der Pflanze beinhalten ein Gel, dass extrahiert werden und zum Tränke brauen genutzt werden kann. Es wird schon seit Tausenden von Jahren benutzt. Es wurde als Pflanze der Unsterblichkeit und als Medizinpflanze bezeichnet."

„Und Muggel benutzen das?", fragte Severus überrascht.

„Man kann Aloe in den meisten Drogerien in der Muggelwelt kaufen."

„Ich denke, ich kann mich an einen Artikel erinnern, der in der Ars Alcemica vor einigen Jahren erschienen ist und diesen Durchbruch betraf. Aber ich glaube, der Name des Forschers war Helen Evans, wenn ich mich nicht irre." Snape war gedankenvoll, als er einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm.

„Evans war der Name, den Silenus und ich benutzt haben, während wir untergetaucht waren.", sagte Hermine.

„Evans war der Nachname von Onkel Harrys Mutter", bemerkte Silenus und streichelte ihr Kätzchen weiter.

Snapes Augen wölbten sich hervor und er verschluckte sich an seinem Tee. Durch das Husten schaffte er zu fragen: „Onkel Harry?"

Hermine lehnte sich belustigt zurück. Offensichtlich hatte Albus Snape keinerlei Details über die letzten zwölf Jahre gegeben. ‚Das könnte lustig werden', dachte sie. „Ja, du erinnerst dich doch an Harry Potter, oder nicht, Severus? Wir konnten ja nicht gut Granger nehmen, nicht wahr?"

Egal ob das Kind anwesend war, Snape wollte die Frau vor ihm erdrosseln. Verdammter Harry-das-Ärgernis-Potter, Der Junge Der Lebte und ihn auch weiterhin ärgerte – hatte gewusst wo sie sich versteckt gehalten hatte. Kaum fähig, sich im Zaum zu halten zischte Snape durch die zusammengepressten Zähne: „Potter wusste, wo du warst." Es war keine Frage, mehr die Feststellung einer Tatsache. Potter hatte gewusst, wo Hermine war, als er sie nicht finden konnte. Potter hatte sein Kind aufwachsen sehen. Es war egal, dass er sich unklar über seine Gefühle angesichts Granger oder besagtem Kind war. Was sein war, war sein. Snape war besitz ergreifend mit seinem Eigentum, egal ob er es gewollt hatte oder nicht.

„Wer wusste es noch?" Snapes Stimme war tödlich ruhig.

Hermine entschied sich, Snape nicht leiden zu lassen. Er sah bereit zum Explodieren aus. Seine Gefühle waren ihr egal, aber sie wollte Silenus nicht aufregen. „Keiner wusste es. Harry wusste bis vor ein paar Jahren nicht, wo wir waren. Ich hätte Silenus nicht gefährdet, indem ich Harry erlaubte zu wissen, wo wir uns verbargen. Er entdeckte nur durch Zufall, wo ich war."

Snape war einigermaßen besänftigt. Der Gedanke, dass Potter mit seinem Kind zusammen war, hätte ihm niemals gepasst. Er wusste, dass Granger und Potter enge Freunde gewesen waren, aber er brauchte den Trottel ja nicht zu mögen. Er nahm an, falls er irgendeine Art von Kontakt mit Hermine aufrechterhalten würde, wäre er dazu gezwungen Potter zeitweise zu ertragen. ‚Onkel Harry.' Am besten war, derzeit nicht darüber nachzudenken. Er entschied, die Taktik zu ändern und über diese Offenbarung später zu grübeln, wenn er ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte. Hermine Granger, hmm.

„Du hast dich entschieden, wieder den Namen Granger anzunehmen?" antwortete Snape steif.

„Ja, ich dachte es wäre am besten, wenn wir unseren richtigen Namen benutzen, wenn wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.", meinte Hermine.

„Dein richtiger Name. Nun, ich sollte am Montag wohl meinen Anwalt kontaktieren."

„Bitte?" Hermine begann, ärgerlich zu werden. Sie dachte, dass sie wüsste, worauf er hinauswollte, aber sie wollte die Worte aus seinem Mund hören.

„Mein Anwalt. Granger ist dein richtiger Name, nicht Silenus'. Ich werde meinen Anwalt kontaktieren, damit er sich um die Gesetzlichkeiten kümmert."

„Und welche Gesetzlichkeiten sollen das sein?"

„Silenus ist natürlich eine Snape."

„Sie ist meine Tochter, Severus."

Snape seufzte. Gut, er konnte auch zeitgemäß sein, wenn es das war, was sie wollte. „Also gut, dann ändern wir ihren Namen in Granger-Snape. Wird das genügen?"

„Nein. Das wird nicht genügen! Ihr Name ist Silenus Granger. Nicht Granger-Snape. Danke für die Beisteuerung deiner DNA, aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht, irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu treffen." Hermines Stimme hatte einen gehässigen Tonfall angenommen und war außerdem lauter geworden. Sie sah, wie Silenus im Sitz neben ihr hin- und herrutschte.

Silenus war still sitzen geblieben und hatte die beiden Erwachsenen betrachtet. „Danke Professor, aber ich habe mein ganzes Leben mit meiner Mutter verbracht. Ich denke ich ziehe es vor eine Granger zu bleiben. Vielleicht wird sich das eines Tages ändern. Ich hoffe, ich kann ihr Angebot, mit mir Zaubererschach zu spielen, immer noch einfordern?" Silenus' Augenbraue war angehoben und ihre schwarzen Augen tanzten vor Vergnügen.

‚Niemals ist eine Kamera da, wenn man eine braucht.', dachte Hermine. Es wäre schön gewesen, einen der wenigen Momente im Leben des Severus Snape aufzunehmen, in denen er vollkommen sprachlos war. Sein Mund stand offen und klappte dann zu.

Silenus stand auf und küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange, ehe sie sich dem verblüfften Professor zuwandte. „Danke Sir. Es war mehr als interessant. Ich freue mich auf Ihren Unterricht und auf das Treffen zum Schachspiel. Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge durchzusehen, ehe die Schule beginnt. Gute Nacht."

Snape schaffte es, ein ersticktes „Gute Nacht" auszustoßen. Er beobachtete das Kind, wie sie den Raum verließ, ehe er sich der Frau vor ihm zuwandte. „Sie ist immer noch eine Snape.", knurrte er. „Ich habe immer noch vor, meinen Anwalt am Montag zu kontaktieren."

„Du kannst Kontakt aufnehmen mit wem du willst, Severus. Ich müsste jedes wasauchimmer Papier unterschreiben, das ausgearbeitet wird, um es legal zu machen. Du weißt, dass das nicht passieren wird. Du hast Silenus gehört. Ich hoffe, dass ihre Gefühle auch irgendwie zählen." Hermine hatte nicht die Absicht, irgendwas irgendwie zu unterschreiben; sie hatte nur nicht das Gefühl, dass sie noch mehr Druck ausüben musste.

Snape saß ruhig da und betrachtete Hermine. Er hatte sie immer unterschätzt. Jetzt war es nicht der Moment, das weiterhin zu tun. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er ihre Kooperation für die Bearbeitung eines jeden legalen Papiers benötigte. Er würde seinem Anwalt nur eine Eule schicken um ihn über Silenus' Existenz zu informieren und ob irgendwelche rechtlichen Möglichkeiten für ihn in der Zaubererwelt verfügbar waren. Er würde seine Zeit abwarten. Er würde keinen Druck auf diese Angelegenheit ausüben, bis die Zeit reif war. Er war trotz allem das Oberhaupt der Slytherins. Er kannte den Vorzug des Wartens und mit der Hand nah an der Weste zu spielen. Snapes Motive waren so weit weg von selbstlos wie sie nur sein konnten. Ihm wurde nein gesagt und das war seine Version eines Wutanfalls. Sein Interesse war es nicht, eine väterliche Bindung mit dem Kind einzugehen, nur dass sie – nein – gesagt hatte. Das schloss nicht die Tatsache aus, dass sie nicht in der Zukunft zu einer Art von freundschaftlichem Verhältnis kommen konnten, das Problem war, dass sie jetzt nein gesagt hatte.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Snape bissig. „Ich warte damit, weitere Dinge zu unternehmen bis Silenus Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Es ist spät, Madam. Ich habe noch vor dem Fest morgen Pflichten nachzukommen. Ich würde gerne wieder mit Ihnen sprechen, wenn ich darf."

Hermine kicherte. Sie wusste, dass Snape dies nicht einfach sein lassen würde, aber für den Moment war sie zufrieden damit, es fallen zu lassen, auch wenn es nur war, um eine Art umgänglicher Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten. „Ja, natürlich, Severus. Es ist ein großes Schloss, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir uns treffen werden." Hermine lächelte, sie konnte es sich erlauben, großmütig zu sein, Silenus war ihre Tochter und nicht ihrer beider. Es war richtig, dass er es verpasst hatte, wie sie aufgewachsen war, aber Hermine zweifelte, dass Snape jemals warmherzige Gedanken über ein Kind um ihn herum haben würde. Hermine seufzte, „Geben wir nur den Dingen ihren natürlichen Lauf. Sollen wir?"

„Fein… Gra… Hermine. Darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen?" Snape sah ihr aufmerksam in die Augen.

„Ja?" Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wusste, was jetzt kam. Es war eine Frage, die sie sich oft selbst gestellt hatte, eine Frage, von der sie nicht sicher wusste, ob sie eine Antwort dafür hatte.

„Der Krieg ist schon mehr als sieben Jahre vorbei, ich verstehe, dass es eine ziemliche lange Zeit gedauert hat, bis alle Todesser zusammengetrieben und Voldemorts Anhänger richtig behandelt wurden aber…." Severus hob seine Hand um zu verhindern, dass die Worte aus der Hexe heraus brachen. „Hättest du nicht Verbindung mit mir aufnehmen können? Ich verstehe deine Sorge während des Krieges und unmittelbar danach, aber was ist mit den letzten paar Jahren?"

Severus wartete ruhig auf ihre Antwort. Die Intensität seines Blickes verängstigte Hermine. Sie seufzte schwer als sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich eine Antwort für dich habe. Zumindest auf jeden Fall nicht die richtige Antwort. Es ist schwer zu erklären."

„Tatsächlich. Versuch mich aufzuklären."

Offensichtlich würde er das nicht einfach so stehen lassen. „Als ich England verließ, hatte ich Angst. Angst um mich und um das Kind, dass ich trug. Wir waren kein Paar. Wir hatten niemals über die Zukunft gesprochen oder was geschehen würde, wenn der Krieg zu Ende war. Ich hatte niemals den Eindruck von dir, dass du warmherzige Gedanken hast, wenn es um Kinder ging.

Die Bemerkung lockte ein leises Lachen aus Severus heraus. „Nein, Madam, ich glaube nicht, dass diese Worte jemals benutzt wurden um mich zu beschreiben."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist schwer zu erklären. Der Krieg ging zu Ende und wir konnten noch immer nicht zurückkehren. Ein Tag ging in den anderen über. Es gab da viele Momente, in denen ich mit der Absicht, dir alles zu sagen, Pergament und Feder herausnahm, aber irgendetwas hielt mich zurück. Es scheint so, dass je länger man wartet, desto schwerer klappt es, Dinge zu ändern. Wir waren in Amerika glücklich, ich nehme an, ich wollte die Dinge einfach nicht ändern."

„Ich verstehe. Ich unterhalte mich mit dir in der nächsten Woche, wenn das in Ordnung ist." Severus' Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar, als er sich zum Gehen umwandte.

Hermine hielt ihn an der Tür auf, ein verschmitztes Grinsen in den Augen. „Und, was denkst du, Slytherin oder Gryffindor?"

Snape konnte nicht anders, und lachte befreit auf. Offenbar hatte auch sie Silenus in ihren Gedanken analysiert. „Schwer zu sagen. Sie ist vollkommen loyal dir gegenüber und Gott hilf mir, auch ‚Onkel Harry', das wäre wohl ein wahrer Gryffindor Weg, aber Pergamente zu verkaufen ist Slytherin pur."

Snape richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sagte stolz: „DNA Muster oder nicht, sie ist meine Tochter und sie wird eine Slytherin. Gute Nacht, Hermine." Ein Grinsen überzog seine Züge, während er auf seinem Weg hinaus durch den Durchgang Hermines Lachen hörte.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hermine schloss die Portraittür und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und das Teeservice mit all seiner Ausstattung verschwand. Sie fragte sich, wie sich Silenus fühlte, nachdem sie Snape getroffen hatte. Alles in allem hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass das Treffen ein wenig besser als geplant verlaufen war. Sie hatte niemals erwartet, dass ihre Tochter laut Daddy rufen und in sich Snapes offene Arme werfen würde. Das wäre niemals und für keinen von ihnen eine Wahl gewesen. Nein, alles in allen kamen die Dinge gut voran.

Hermine klopfte an Silenus' Tür. „Kann ich rein kommen, Süße?"

„Sicher, Mom."

Hermine öffnete die Tür und blickte auf ihre Tochter, die bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett lag. Bücher und Notizen waren um sie herum verstreut. Eine Welle der Liebe überkam sie für das Kind, das vor ihr lag. „Möchtest du was, Mom?"

„Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht über Professor Snape reden möchtest. Über das Treffen heute Abend mit deinem Vater." Silenus schien lieber die Bettdecke zu studieren, die vor ihr lag, als ihrer Muter zu antworten.

„Silenus?"

Seufzend drehte sich Silenus zu ihrer Mutter um. „Nun, wie ich schon sagte, es war interessant. Denkst du, dass er mit mir eine Partie Schach spielen wird?"

„Er sagte, dass er das wird, und ich bin sicher, dass er sein Wort halten wird. Silenus, es müssen dir gerade doch andere Dinge im Kopf herum gehen als Zaubererschach. Was hältst du von ihm?" Hermine ängstigte sich geradezu davor, diese Frage zu stellen.

„Er ist ziemlich… ich weiß nicht. Distanziert?"

Distanziert war wahrscheinlich ein gutes Wort, um Snape zu beschreiben, dachte Hermine. „Und?"

„Nun, ich bin einfach nicht sicher! Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich ihn mag oder ob ich ihn nicht mag. Es scheint schwierig zu sein, ihn kennen zu lernen, und er scheint auch nicht allzu freundlich, aber interessant genug zu sein. Ich meine, er ist ein Zaubertränkemeister. Vielleicht lässt er mich in seinem Labor assistieren, wie du es getan hast, Mom?" Silenus' Enttäuschung ließ ihre Stimme ungleichmäßig brechen.

Hermine umarmte ihre Tochter. „Eventuell. Ich hatte vor zu erwähnen, dass ich auch gerne einen Teil seines persönlichen Labors für meine Forschung, an der ich weiterarbeiten möchte, benutzen will. Er hat einen Kessel aus Gold, den ich für die nächste Stufe meiner Forschung benutzen müsste. Wenn du mir hilfst, lernst du ihn vielleicht besser kennen, falls er dann auch im Labor ist, und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Mom, wie soll ich ihn nennen? Wir haben nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen."

Richtig. Gute Frage. „Ich bin nicht sicher, Süße. Du kannst ihn nicht beim Vornamen nennen, das würde nicht respektvoll erscheinen. Und solange du ihn nicht richtig kennst, fällt auch Dad oder Daddy aus." Hexe oder nicht, eine Elfjährige ist immer noch eine Elfjährige. Silenus verdrehte ihre Augen und sah ihre Mutter an. „Ich vermute, Professor wird es im Augenblick tun, bis wir etwas anderes gefunden haben."

„In Ordnung. Nacht Mom, hab dich lieb." Silenus lächelte, während sie sich wieder ihren Büchern und Notizen zuwandte.

„Gute Nacht. Ich liebe dich auch, mein Liebling. Schlaf jetzt bald, morgen ist ein großer Tag."

Hermine verließ das Zimmer und zog die Tür zu. Sie lehnte sich an und schloss ihre Augen. ‚Merlin, ich hoffe, ich habe die richtige Entscheidung für uns getroffen, als ich zustimmte, wieder hierher zu kommen. Warum hatte sie Severus nicht früher kontaktiert? Slytherin oder Gryffindor?' Sie würde heute Nacht noch lange wach sein und die heutigen Vorfälle in ihren Gedanken überdenken.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses lag Severus Snape in seinem Bett und dachte über dieselben Dinge wie Hermine nach. ‚Sie hat keinerlei Entschuldigung angeboten, gerade mal die Fakten aus ihrer Sicht erzählt. Er hatte keine ‚warmherzigen Gedanken', wie sie es bezeichnet hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er getan hätte, wenn sie sich bei ihm gemeldet hätte. Silenus Granger. Das war sein Kind und sie war eine Snape, ob er eine aktive Rolle dabei hatte oder nicht. Sie hatte seine Augen, die Form und die Farbe. Aber nicht seine Nase.' Snape lachte in sich hinein. ‚Granger hat Recht, der Dank geht an das göttliche Wesen, das ihr Hermines Nase gegeben hat. Seine Nase mochte seinem Gesicht stehen, aber es wäre abscheulich in dem Gesicht einer Elfjährigen. Aber das Aussehen war vordergründig. Es war ihr Verstand, der ihn faszinierte. Sie besaß ein Auftreten mit ruhiger Zuversicht und ihre Augen strahlten Neugierde und Intelligenz aus. Er war sicher dass das Kind richtig einsortiert werden würde, er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht zu sehr von Potter oder ihrer Mutter beeinflusst worden war. Hoffentlich würde sich auch ihre Stimme beizeiten verbessern.' Severus stöhnte. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Der Krieg lag weit genug in der Vergangenheit und Slytherin hatte sich selbst von der Erbschaft der Todesser distanziert. Die derzeitige Gruppe von Schülern betrachteten Slytherin lediglich als anspruchsvoll und nichts weiter. Zweifellos hatten sie nicht mehr den schlimmen Ruf wie einst. Gryffindor war wegen Harry Potter immer noch am Populärsten. Er war zusammen mit Weasley ein Kriegsheld. Weasley. Hermine und Ron waren, als sie verschwand, miteinander zerstritten. Er fragte sich, ob das jemals wieder geklärt werden würde. Wegen seiner Anstrengungen als Spion im Krieg und durch den Trank, der geholfen hatte, Voldemort zu vernichten, hatte Snape zusammen mit dem idiotischen Duo einen Orden des Merlin, erster Klasse erhalten.

Snape setzte sich im Bett auf. Hermine war nach ihrem Verschwinden, oder nachdem jeder an ihren Tod geglaubt hatte, posthum ein Orden des Merlin verliehen worden, als ihr Anteil an der Herstellung des Trankes enthüllt worden. Wusste sie von der Medaille? Er würde mit Albus darüber sprechen. Sicher hatte Minerva ihr goldenes Mädchen schon von der Ehre informiert. Potter würde ebenfalls am morgigen Abend anwesend sein. Er kam jährlich, um an der Eröffnungsfeier als Gast des Direktors teilzunehmen. Vielleicht hatte er es ihr erzählt. Aus irgendeinem kindischen Grund wollte Snape derjenige sein, der es ihr sagte. Der Schlaf stellte sich lange Zeit nicht ein.

tbc

* * *

Verschönert meine Woche, und schickt mir Reviews… bitte +ganz lieb guckt+ 


	4. Die Einsortierung

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Danke wie immer an Schnuffi…

Leider habe ich es nicht geschafft, auf eure Reviews zu antworten. Vielen Dank dafür! Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel… ich war letzte Woche krank und bin die ganze Woche mit allem hinterher gewesen. Ich dachte mir, lieber gleich das neue Kapitel, gelle?

Dieses Kapitel ist nochmals überarbeitet worden, da einige Dinge in den nächsten Kapitel anders formuliert wurden und mir das entgangen war. Man sollte wirklich nicht ein Kapitel fertigstellen, wenn man nicht ganz fit ist +gg+

**

* * *

Kapitel 4 **

**Die Einsortierung**

**Original: Hi Ho, Hi Ho, A Sorting We Will Go gg**

Silenus stand nervös vor der Großen Halle. Die neuen Schüler waren gerade eben mit Hagrid in den Booten angekommen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie mit Hagrid zum Hogwarts Express gehen könnte um dann mit den Booten und den anderen Erstklässern überzufahren, so wie es Tradition war. Sie wollte gehen, aber Onkel Harry war nur einige Minuten zuvor angekommen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr unzählige Male erzählt, dass sie Onkel Harry im Zug nach Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte. Hagrid schien nett zu sein und sie wollte seine Gefühle nicht verletzten, aber sie kannte ihn nicht. Er redete ständig über die kleine Hermine und dass er es nicht fassen konnte, dass sie so erwachsen geworden war. Ihr war es lieber, mit ihrer Mom und Onkel Harry in ihren Räumen zu bleiben statt raus in den Regen zu gehen und eine Fahrt in einem Boot über den See zu machen. Wirklich, bis jetzt hatte sie ihren Verstand ja noch nicht verloren.

Sie konnte das Geräusch von Stimmen aus der Großen Halle hören. Die anderen Schüler waren bereits in Hogwarts angekommen. Das Schloss versetzte sie in Staunen. In Amerika hatte ihre Mutter bei der Witchfield Akademie gearbeitet. Die Akademie war in der Mitte von Nichts zwischen Chicago und Indianapolis angesiedelt und vor Muggelblicken verborgen. Die Gebäude waren aus soliden Ziegeln und die Außenanlagen breiteten sich meilenweit flächig aus. Sie vermisste ihre Freunde. Einige der Lehrer in der Akademie hatten Kinder in ihrem Alter gehabt. Ein Privatlehrer auf dem Schulgelände unterrichtete die Kinder der Belegschaft. Silenus beobachtete, wie die neuen Schüler den Pfad herauf kamen und ging nach vorn, wo Professor McGonagall schon mit einer Laterne wartete.

Professor McGonagall nickte, als sie dort eintraf. „Miss Granger. Ich stelle fest, dass Sie sich entschlossen haben im Schloss auf die anderen Erstklässler zu warten."

Silenus lächelte die Hexe an. „Ja, Ma'am. Ich wollte wirklich nicht unbedingt hinaus in den Regen." Die Feuchtigkeit der Schottischen Highlands setzte sich auf den beiden Hexen nieder, während sie auf die anderen Schüler warteten.

„Hat Ihnen Ihre Mutter erklärt, was es mit den unterschiedlichen Häusern auf sich hat und was bei dem Fest heute Abend geschieht? Ich weiß, dass es sich von dem Ablauf in Witchfield unterscheidet."

„Ja, Ma'am, in Witchfield werden fünf Steine in einen Hut gesteckt. Wenn ein Schüler in den Hut greift, verschwinden vier der Steine und nur ein Stein bleibt übrig. Auf den Steinen stehen die Namen des Wohnheims.", sagte Silenus.

„Interessant. Haben die Steine immer Recht?", fragte McGonagall skeptisch. Irgendeine Art von Hut schien in den meisten Schulen in irgendeiner Form benutzt zu werden.

„Oh ja, in einem Jahr versuchte ein Zauberer, seinen eigenen Stein in den Hut zu legen, aber der Name veränderte sich magisch, als er ihn wieder heraus nahm." Silenus blickte hoch, als die Schüler das Ende des Pfades erreicht hatten.

Professor McGonagall nickte verstehend und sagte: „Sie können nun zu den anderen Schülern gehen, Miss Granger."

Silenus ging nach vorn und stellte sich neben ein kleines blondes Mädchen, das funkelnde blaue Augen hatte. „Hi, ich bin Jessica Brownynn. Ich habe dich gar nicht im Zug gesehen." Das Mädchen schien freundlich zu sein, während sie mit Silenus sprach.

„Ich heiße Silenus Granger. Meine Mutter arbeitet hier im Schloss, deshalb war ich nicht im Zug."

„Du bist nicht von hier, oder? Granger? Dein Name klingt so vertraut." Jessica wollte gerade Silenus ausfragen, als Professor McGonagall in die Hände klatschte, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu richten.

„Bitte Ruhe. In einigen Minuten werden wir die Große Halle betreten, wo ihr in eure Häuser einsortiert werdet. Die vier Häuser heißen Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene noble Geschichte und jedes hat hervorragende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht… ich hoffe, dass jeder von euch ein Gewinn ist, für welches Haus auch immer ihr gleich einsortiert werdet. Eure Häuser werden wie eure Familien sein, während ihr hier in Hogwarts seid. Ihr werdet Punkte für euer Haus verdienen oder verlieren, je nachdem, wie euer Verhalten und eure Leistungen sind. Am Ende des Schuljahres wird an das Haus mit den meisten Punkten ein Hauspokal verliehen. Bitte wartet hier, ich werde gleich wiederkommen." McGonagall drehte sich um und ging zurück durch die Haupttore und ließ die Schüler nervös wartend an der Tür zurück.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Severus Snapes Blick war feindselig, als er den Tisch runter auf den jungen Mann starrte, der neben Hermine saß. Harry Potter. Der Junge war ein ständiges Ärgernis. Er schien zeitlebens dazu bestimmt zu sein, dem kleinen Trottel ausweichen zu müssen. Hermines Lachen ertönte den Tisch herab. Der Platz rechts von ihr war leer, dort würde nach der Einsortierung der Schüler Professor McGonagall sitzen. Potter saß zu ihrer Linken. Weiter unten am Tisch saßen Madame Pince und Madam Pomfrey, ihre Köpfe stecken zusammen in einer Unterhaltung.

Silenus und Hermine hatten den ganzen Tag seine Gedanken bevölkert. Er war nicht sicher, was er fühlte. Er war froh, dass das Mädchen für ihr Alter anscheinend intelligenter und reifer war. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob er es überlebt hätte, wenn sie den ganzen letzten Abend mit kichern verbracht hätte, wie es so viele Heranwachsende üblicherweise taten. Er hatte ein banges Gefühl, was das endgültige Ergebnis der Einsortierung betraf. Wie würde er fühlen, wenn Silenus nach Gryffindor sortiert würde? Wie sehr hassten ihn die Götter? Gab es eine Grenze, wie viel vorausgesetzt wurde, dass er aushalten musste? Wie würde sich Hermine fühlen, wenn das Mädchen eine Slytherin sein würde?

Hermine. Was für ein Gefühl hatte er bei ihr? Sein Ärger über ihre Irreführung hatte sich nicht gelegt. Er verstand die Gründe für diese Charade, aber nicht, dass sie es so eine lange Zeit hatte dauern lassen. Er war ein schwieriger Mann. Er wusste das. Und was das betraf nicht unbedingt zugänglich für Schönes. Aber gab ihr dass das Recht, die Entscheidung für ihn zu treffen? Er war nicht der Meinung. Er hatte geglaubt, dass die Reihe der Snapes mit ihm zu Ende gehen würde. Er hatte niemals ein Kind geplant, aber offensichtlich hatte das Schicksal andere Pläne gehabt. Seine Gefühle waren nicht länger so eindeutig, seitdem er wusste, dass er eine Tochter hatte. Er würde abwarten müssen, welche Art von Beziehung sie aufbauen würden. Snape knurrte und bedeckte mit der Hand sein Gesicht. ‚Beziehung? Woher ist das denn gekommen?', fragte er sich. Er würde auch darüber erst später nachdenken.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hermine nickte Severus zu, als sie in die Halle kam und sich neben Harry setzte. Sie sah, wie der Tränkemeister Harry mit den Augen durchbohrte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du dich entschlossen hast, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Ich habe es wirklich vermisst, dich zu sehen." Harrys Lächeln war kurz und aufrichtig. „Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du eine Tochter hast, die alt genug ist um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Überhaupt da ja der Blödmann ihr Vater ist."

„Harry, fang nicht damit an. Er diente dem Licht genauso wie du. Er hat sogar dein Leben während der finalen Schlacht gerettet!" Hermines Augen sprühten Funken. „Was auch immer zwischen Severus und mir vorgefallen ist, war damals und ist heute kein Thema zur Diskussion. Du musst ihn nicht mögen, aber er ist Silenus' Vater."

„Hat sich deine Kopie von ‚Eine Geschichte Hogwarts' selbst nach der finalen Schlacht erneuert? Weißt du deswegen, was passiert ist?", erkundigte sich Harry scherzhaft.

Hermine blickte ihn an und brach in Lachen aus. „Harry, wir hatten Zeitungen in Amerika. Ich blieb mit einer Menge Ereignisse, die sich hier ereigneten, auf dem Laufenden."

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich weiß, dass der Umzug hierher schwierig war, aber ich bin wirklich glücklich, dass du zurück bist. Ich hätte lieber Voldemort nicht überlebt, als von dir verhext zu werden. Silenus scheint damit klar zu kommen hier zu sein und Snape zu treffen. Was denkst du, wie geht es ihr?", fragte Harry nach und die Sorge für seine Freundin stand ihm im Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nun, es ging ihr gestern Abend anscheinend ganz gut, aber heute war sie ziemlich schweigsam. Sie ist ein wenig beunruhigt darüber, dass sie nach der Einsortierung heute Abend in einen Schlafsaal ziehen soll. Ich erzählte ihr über unsere erste…" Hermines Geplauder wurde unterbrochen, als Professor Dumbledore sich zu seinem Sessel in der Mitte des Lehrertisches begab.

Dumbledore zielte mit seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Sonorus auf sich selbst. „Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts." Die Stimme des Direktors ertönte laut durch die Große Halle. Er nickte der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, Professor McGonagall, zu und fuhr dann fort. „Professor McGonagall, würden Sie bitte die Schüler der ersten Klasse hereinführen, damit sie einsortiert werden können?"

Die neuen Schüler schwatzten untereinander und versuchten überallhin gleichzeitig zu sehen. Silenus fing den Blick ihrer Mutter auf und nickte nervös. Sie sah zum anderen Ende des Tischs und bemerkte dass Professor Snape sie beobachtete. Sie schenkte ihm ein nervöses Lächeln, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Einsortierung, die vor ihr lag, richtete.

McGonagall rollte das Pergament in ihrer Hand aus. Sie stellte sich auf die Seite, während der sprechende Hut sein alljährliches Lied sang.

„Einst kamen da zwei Hexen und zwei Zauberer

vor langer langer Zeit da war ich noch nigelnagelneu

Sie bauten eine Schule wunderbar aus Ziegel, Stein und Magie

Was sie alles vollbringen sollten, dem Gedanken treu…"

Der sprechende Hut leierte weiter…

„Wo immer ihr hingehen werdet, das Richtige müsst ihr tun,

Und mit dieser Absicht im Sinn will ich sortieren euch nun!"

Als der Hut sein langatmiges Lied beendet hatte, rief McGonagall: „Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, kommt ihr hier hoch und ich setze euch den Hut auf den Kopf. Er wird euch sortieren."

„Cynthia Adams." Ein kleines Mädchen durchschnittlicher Gestalt machte sich nervös auf den Weg nach vorn in die Halle. Sie setzte sich auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl und wartete, während ihr McGonagall den Hut auf den Kopf setzte. Der Hut dachte eine Minute lang nach und rief dann laut aus: „Ravenclaw!" Es brach Jubel aus und das Mädchen rannte hinüber zum Ravenclaw Tisch.

So lief es weiter, Melissa Amberon kam nach Gryffindor und Michael Athers nach Hufflepuff. Jedes Kind wurde aufgerufen und einsortiert. Das Mädchen, bei dem Silenus stand, Jessica Brownynn, wurde nach Slytherin geschickt. Und so ging es weiter mit der Nächsten. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und immerfort.

Plötzlich war Silenus an der Reihe. Ihr Mund wurde trocken als sie hörte, wie ihr Name aufgerufen wurde.

„Silenus Granger." Durch die Große Halle ging ein Murmeln, als der Name Granger genannt wurde. Ihre Mutter war durch ihre Verdienste im Krieg bekannt, auch wenn die Zaubererwelt annahm, dass sie tot war.

Sie sah geradeaus nach vorn, als sie zum Stuhl ging. Sie setzte sich und Professor McGonagall platzierte den Hut auf ihrem Kopf.

„Schön, schön. Was haben wir denn hier?", fragte der Hut. Seine Worte erklangen in ihrem Kopf. „Ja, das habe ich schon mal gesehen. Zwei starke Häuser und zwei Einflüsse in deinem Kopf. Da ist Klugheit und Ehrgeiz, da wäre Slytherin das Richtige, aber du hast da auch ein Tosen in dir, Tapferkeit und loyale kleine Gryffindors, wo soll ich dich hinschicken?"

Silenus saß schweigend da und lauschte auf die Stimme. Sie war angespannt, wohin würde sie kommen?

Severus und Hermine lehnten sich beide unbewusst nach vorn, hielten die Luft an und warteten auf die Bekanntgabe des Hutes.

„Ja, ich denke ich weiß, was das Beste sein wird…"

„Slytherin!", rief der Hut.

Der Slytherin Tisch jubelte. Hermines Lächeln schwankte und sie blinzelte einige Male mit den Augen. Sie beruhigte sich erst in dem Moment, als sich ihre Tochter umwandte und ihr einen Blick zuwarf. Sie applaudierte und nickte lächelnd. Snape stand neben sich. Seine Augen zeigten ein seltenes Glänzen. Zum allerersten Mal war sein Applaus aufrichtig.

Professor McGonagalls Stimme wackelte, während sie den nächsten Namen vorlas. „Thomas Gratland." Wie konnten zwei Gryffindors ein Kind in Slytherin haben? Hermine und Harry? McGonagall blickte zum Schulleiter hoch und so unmöglich es auch war schienen seine Augen noch heller zu funkeln.

Hermine sah zu ihrer Tochter hinüber. Sie unterhielt sich mit dem Mädchen, mit der sie in der Reihe gestanden hatte und lachte über irgendetwas. Sie schien glücklich zu sein. Sie blickte am Tisch hinunter zu Snape; er hatte ein breites, selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hermine erhob ihr Glas zu ihm.

Harry motzte an ihrer Seite: „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Es muss irgendein Fehler sein. Sieh dir den Blödmann an!"

„Lass es gut sein, Harry. Vielleicht ist es gut so. Vielleicht ist es das, was Silenus braucht. Was wir alle brauchen."

„Hermine. Du weißt, dass du niemals über das sprechen wolltest, was da zwischen euch vorgegangen ist. Jedes Mal, wenn ich das Gespräch darauf brachte, bist du mir ausgewichen." Harrys Augen blickten sie intensiv an, als er meinte. „Du warst eine lange Zeit fort, Mine. Wir alle dachten, dass du tot bist. Ich kann vielleicht Snape nicht ausstehen, aber er suchte wie verrückt nach dir. Irgendwann musst du dich damit auseinandersetzen."

„Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß." Hermine schwieg einen Moment gedankenverloren.

Der Austausch zwischen Snape und Hermine war den anderen am Lehrertisch nicht verborgen geblieben.

„Harry, bleibst du heute über Nacht im Schloss?"

„Ja, Albus hat Gästezimmer für mich. Ich dachte mir irgendwie, dass du vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft brauchen könntest, da Silenus nicht zurück in deine Räume kommen würde und so." Harry lächelte und Hermine fühlte sich besser.

„Amanda Zeller."

„Ravenclaw!" Der letzte Erstklässler war sortiert.

Der Schulleiter stand auf und machte seine Bemerkungen zur Begrüßung, erwähnte die nötigen Ankündigungen und eröffnete das Fest.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

McGonagall ging um den Lehrertisch herum und setzte sich. Sie wandte sich an den Schulleiter, als dieser seine Ankündigungen beendet hatte. „Albus, das muss ein Fehler sein. Wie konnte Miss Granger nur nach Slytherin kommen?"

Der Direktor lächelte. „Nein, Minerva, das ist kein Fehler. Ich bin sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Manchmal verfolgt das Schicksal einen anderen Plan als den Offensichtlichsten."

Minerva konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

Während das Fest weiter voranschritt, drehte sich der Schulleiter zu den Mann neben sich um. „Gratuliere, Severus. Wenn ich darf, würde ich mich gerne sofort nach dem Fest auf ein Wort mit dir treffen. Ich habe eine Eule vom Ministerium erhalten, über die wir sprechen müssen."

„Natürlich, Direktor, und danke."

Der Schulleiter wandte sich an Hermine. „Gratuliere, Miss Granger. Ich glaube, dass Silenus gut abschneiden wird. Wenn ich darf, würde ich mich gerne sofort nach dem Fest auf ein Wort mit Ihnen treffen. Sie können auch dabei sein, wenn Sie möchten, Mr Potter."

Hermine und Harry nickten und aßen weiter.

„Albus, um was geht es?"

„Wir reden später darüber, Minerva."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Als das Fest zu Ende war, ging Hermine zu Silenus, um sie zu umarmen. Snape stand in einigem Abstand da und beobachte die Szene.

„Gratuliere, Süße. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Du weiß wo du mich findest, wenn du mich brauchst. Ich werde dich vermissen!" Hermine war ein wenig aus der Fassung.

„Du regst dich nicht auf, Mom?", fragte Silenus. Sie wusste, dass sich ihre Mutter gewünscht hatte, dass sie nach Gryffindor käme.

„Überhaupt nicht. Du wirst großartig sein. Geh jetzt, bevor dir dein Hauslehrer Punkte für die Verspätung abzieht." Mutter und Tochter drehten sich zu Snape und begannen zu lachen.

Snape sah hinter sich, und war sich nicht sicher, warum er so plötzlich das Objekt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit war, aber er bemerkte, dass sie lächelten. „Um was ist es jetzt da wohl gegangen?" Er war zufrieden mit dem Ausgang des Abends. Vielleicht würde das Glück ihm schlussendlich auch einmal zulächeln. Mit leichtem Schritt machte er sich auf den Weg in das Büro des Schulleiters.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Der Direktor saß an seinem Schreibtisch, und Minerva stand zu seiner Linken. Der Tränkemeister wollte gerade eben Dumbledore fragen, was es für Schwierigkeiten gab, als Dumbledore rief: „Kommen Sie herein, Miss Granger, Mr Potter." Zwei weitere Sessel erschienen magisch vor dem Schreibtisch, als sie hereinkamen.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete das Paar, als sie eintraten. Sie schienen überrascht zu sein, ihn zu sehen und umgekehrt. Er lehnte sich zurück und wartete ab.

„Severus, Hermine, ich möchte euch noch einmal zu Silenus' Besuch in Hogwarts gratulieren." Ein Teeservice erschien zusammen mit seinen Lieblings-Schokoladenkeksen magisch auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Minervas Bestürzung lag offenkundig auf ihrem Gesicht. „Albus, was bedeutet das alles?"

Der Schulleiter fuhr fort. „Hermine, es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass Sie den Orden des Merlin erste Klasse für ihre Verdienste mit dem Entkräftungstrank erhalten. Da gibt es nur noch ein kleines Problem."

„Kleines Problem, Direktor?", erkundigte sich Hermine verwirrt. Sie würde einen Orden des Merlin bekommen!

„Ja, die Medaille wurde Ihnen posthum verliehen."

Snape setzte sich aufrechter hin. Er blickte auf den Schulleiter und dann auf Hermine.

„Tja, es scheint so, dass das Ministerium… Sie für tot hält."

Snape lachte leise. ‚Nun, das könnte interessant werden.'

„Aber ich bin nicht tot!"

Harry versuchte selbst, ein Lachen zurück zu halten. Er erhielt für diesen Versuch einen wütenden Blick von Hermine. Minerva stand schweigend an der Seite und beobachtete diese Nebenhandlung.

Der Schulleiter hatte damit begonnen, den Tee einzuschenken. „Ja, Miss Granger, ich bin mir dieser Tatsache bewusst. Aber Sie wurden als vermisst aufgelistet und dann für tot erklärt. Da gibt es aber noch eine weitere Sache."

„Was könnte da noch sein? Ich bin tot, erinnern Sie sich?" Hermine war wütend und ihre Stimme hatte einen schnippischen Ton angenommen. Was jetzt?

„Solange Sie für tot erklärt sind, können Sie nicht länger als Erziehungsberechtigte Ihrer Tochter fungieren." Die Augen des Direktors blitzten. „Ich fürchte, dass nun der einzige, lebende Verwandte Ihrer Tochter als Erziehungsberechtiger fungieren muss, bis wir den Papierkram ausgebügelt haben und Sie wieder als lebend erklärt werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass das allzu lange dauert."

Hermines Eltern waren bei einem Überfall in ihrem siebten Jahr ermordet worden. Es gab keine lebenden Verwandten. „Direktor, es gibt keine…"

„Wir haben den Fidelius Zauber auf Silenus' originale Geburtsurkunde gesprochen, Miss Granger. Die Geburtsurkunde wurde vom Ministerium bis heute verborgen gehalten. Sie haben Silenus' Vater angegeben."

Severus brach in lautes Lachen aus, während Hermine kreischte: "Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst!"

„Ich fürchte doch, Miss Granger, bevor Sie nicht wieder als lebend erklärt wurden, wird der Vater statt Ihrer fungieren. Severus Snape wird nun der Erziehungsberechtigte seiner Tochter Silenus sein.

Alle vier blickten auf die Seite des Schreibtischs, da sie einen lauten Knall gehört hatten. Minerva McGonagall war in Ohnmacht gefallen.

tbc

* * *

Wie ich schon mal einigen gegenüber erwähnte… Pearle lässt gerne mal jemanden in Ohnmacht fallen… +lach+ letzte Woche Edmund in ‚Der mit der Hexe tanzt' und diese Woche ist es Professor McGonagall… wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Review +schenk euch wieder mal Cappuchino und Kekse+ 


	5. Eine Tür knallt auf

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Einen Berg Kekse und einen Bottich Cappuchino für Schnuffi! Du hast wirklich viel Arbeit mit diesem Kapitel gehabt und sorry +gg+ dass ich nicht all deine Wünsche erfüllt habe…

Für die, die es vielleicht nicht bemerkt haben: Ich habe Kapitel 4 nochmals überarbeitet und hochgeladen. Es waren einige Dinge nicht so, dass ich sie lassen konnte und Schnuffi und ich haben uns nach regem Mailverkehr +gg+ geeinigt, dass McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer die Schüler siezen… Wobei natürlich der Schulleiter wie so häufig eine Ausnahme ist… +lach+

Hier noch ein wenig Werbung für alle Liebhaber von Harry/Draco Stories: Schreggi übersetzt gerade eine Story von Maxine-chan: 'All the Answers'. Das ist eine tolle Story und ich hoffe, dass viele sie lesen und auch reviewn!

**

* * *

Kapitel 05 **

**Eine Tür knallt auf**

Silenus zog sich schnell an. Jessica und Kelly hatten gesagt, sie würden im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warten, damit sie miteinander zum Frühstück gehen konnten. Sie mochte es, zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen im Schlafsaal zu sein. Natürlich war es ganz anders als in Witchfield. Sie war zornig gewesen, als ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie umziehen würden. Nun war sie froh, dass sie sich verändert hatten, aber sie vermisste ihre alten Freunde noch immer. Vielleicht würde sie ihnen heute Abend noch schreiben.

Die anderen Mädchen hatten sie wegen ihres Akzents geneckt. Sie war die einzige Amerikanerin in der ganzen Schule und war wütend geworden, als Jessie in Lachen ausgebrochen war. Am Ende dachten alle, dass es cool war, dass sie über dem großen Teich geboren wurde – wie sie es bezeichnet hatten. Sie sagten, dass es ihr einen Hauch von Geheimnis geben würde.

Dennoch brauchte sie auch in dieser Hinsicht keinerlei Hilfe. Sie war immer und immer wieder über ihre Mutter ausgefragt worden, da ja angenommen worden war, sie sei die ganze Zeit tot gewesen. Ihre Mutter war hier eine Kriegsheldin. Und Onkel Harry! War er wirklich der Freund ihrer Mutter? Würde er sie besuchen kommen? Würden sie ihn treffen können? Sie dachte, sie würde niemals das Ende dieser Fragen erleben.

Sie hatten sich über ihren Vater erkundigt. Wer war er? Wo war er? Wenn es überhaupt ein schwieriges Thema gab, dann war es dies. Silenus schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln das dem der Mona Lisa in nichts nachstand und zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Sie sagte ihnen, dass es nicht möglich wäre, seine Identität jetzt schon preiszugeben und weigerte sich zu antworten. Sie hatte ihn erst gestern getroffen und wollte ihn noch eine Weile für sich behalten. Auch wenn er wohl keine einfache Person war, die man schnell gut kennen lernen konnte, wollte Silenus es definitiv tun. Sie war entschlossen, sich mit ihm, wenn es möglich war, auf freundschaftlichen Fuß zu stellen. Silenus hatte sich die meiste Zeit ihrer Kindheit gefragt, wie er wohl war. Nun hatte sie die Chance, es wirklich heraus zu finden. Sie verstand, warum ihre Mom das getan hatte, was sie getan hatte, aber das bedeutete ja nicht, dass sie deswegen nicht wütend über sie war. Sie fragte sich, was ihre Hausgenossen denken würden, wenn sie herausfanden, wer ihr Vater war.

Silenus wusste, dass sie ihren Stundenplan erhalten würde, deshalb beeilte sie sich, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Ihre neuen Freunde waren alle schon dort und warteten auf sie.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Professor McGonagall ging zu den Mädchen, als diese die Große Halle betraten. „Miss Granger, der Schulleiter möchte gerne einen Moment mit Ihnen reden. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

McGonagall drehte sich um und rauschte aus der Halle. Silenus sah hoch zum Lehrertisch, die Stühle ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters waren leer. Das konnte nicht gut sein. Silenus beeilte sich, den Professor einzuholen. „Ist mit meiner Mutter alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

„Ja, Miss Granger, Ihrer Mutter geht es gut.", antwortete McGonagall ohne anzuhalten.

„Ist Professor Snape in Ordnung?"

McGonagall sah die junge Frau seltsam an. „Ja, es geht ihm auch gut. Ah, da sind wir." Sie hatten vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier angehalten. McGonagall hob ihre Hände und sagte: „Zuckerknaller!"

Die Wand begann sich zu bewegen um den Eingang frei zu geben, und die Stufen, die zum Büro des Schulleiters führten, drehten sich. „Sie können nach oben gehen. Sie werden erwartet." Damit drehte sich die Hexe um und ging.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Silenus erreichte das Ende der Stufen und betrachtete die mit Ornamenten verzierte Tür vor sich. Sie hatte gerade die Hand zum Klopfen erhoben, als der Schulleiter rief: „Komm rein, Miss Granger!"

Ihre Eltern saßen vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors. Ihre Mutter sah sehr wütend aus. Silenus dachte, dass bald Rauch aus ihren Ohren kommen würde. Professor Snape allerdings sah… nun ja, glücklich aus, wenn man das so überhaupt bezeichnen konnte. Er hatte ein ‚Die-Katze-hat-den-Kanarienvogel-gefressen' Schmunzeln fest auf dem Gesicht. Silenus setzte sich auf den leeren Sessel zwischen den beiden und blickte den Schulleiter an.

Dumbledore lächelte und hielt dem Mädchen eine Dose hin. „Ich bin froh, dass du kommen konntest. Hast du dich schon eingelebt? Zitronenbonbon?", fragte er.

„Nein danke, Sir. Ja, alles ist prima."

„Albus." Hermines Ton war scharf und sie sah aus, als hätte sie in der letzten Nacht nicht gut geschlafen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Sir?" Silenus warf ihrer Mutter einen Seitenblick zu.

Seine Augen blitzten. „Nein, Kind. Aber es hat sich etwas ergeben. Nachdem deine Mutter damals verschwunden war, hat das Zaubereiministerium sie für tot erklärt. Wir müssen eine Eingabe an das Ministerium ausarbeiten, um diese Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen. Es sollte nur eine Sache von einigen Tagen sein."

„Als wenn sie mich nicht einfach nur ansehen und danach bestätigen könnten, dass ich ein lebendiger und atmender Mensch bin.", murrte Hermine ärgerlich.

Albus warf Hermine einen Blick zu. „Der Punkt ist, da Professor Snape dein einziger, lebender Verwandter ist, ist er nun als dein legaler Vormund bestimmt worden."

Silenus sah den Professor an, ihren Vater. Kein Wunder, dass er zufrieden aussah. Silenus lächelte schüchtern und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Okay."

„Da gibt es noch eine Sache, Miss Granger." Die Erwachsenen zu ihren beiden Seiten stöhnten auf und schüttelten die Köpfe. Der Schulleiter entrollte zwei Schriftrollen auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Die Morgeneulen werden diese in einigen Minuten überbringen. Ich fürchte dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, das aufzuhalten. Diese Kopien hier sind früh heute Morgen in meinen Räumen angekommen."

Silenus lehnte sich vor um die beiden Schlagzeilen zu lesen. Jetzt verstand sie das Problem.

**

* * *

**

Der Klitterer… Alle Neuigkeiten, die die Magie ermöglicht

**xxx Spezialausgabe xxx**

**-Meine geliebten Kinder, die ich mit dem Geist einer toten Kriegsheldin habe-**

**von Professor Severus Snape**

„Wir verliebten uns, als Hermine mich in meinen Träumen verfolgte. Die Zwillinge bedeuten die Welt für mich." So wird Professor Snape, Zaubertränkemeister der Hogwartsschule und früherer Geliebter der verblichenen Hexe zitiert.

* * *

Silenus brach in Gelächter aus, als sie die Schlagzeile und das Zitat gelesen hatte. „Wirklich, ist das nicht ein wenig überflüssig, gleichzeitig ‚Geist' und ‚tot' zu sagen? Und welche Zwillinge?" Sie sah auf das andere Blatt und wurde ein wenig blass. **

* * *

**

Der Tagesprophet… … … Die Welt der Magie kommt direkt zu Ihnen

**xxx 5 Knuts**

**Hermine Granger kehrt zurück**

Das Zaubereiministerium gab letzte Nacht bekannt, dass Miss Granger tatsächlich nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist, nachdem sie in den letzten zwölf Jahren im Verborgenen gelebt hat. Unser Reporter hat erfahren, dass sie ihre elfjährige Tochter begleitet, deren Vater Professor Severus Snape ist, Zaubertränkemeister der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Träger des Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse. Eine Untersuchung steht an.

* * *

„Oh nein." Silenus hatte mit dem Lesen aufgehört und war zurück in ihren Sessel gesunken. Nun, jetzt würde sie es niemandem mehr sagen müssen. Alles was sie nun zu tun hatte war, die einhundert und eine Frage zu beantworten, die jeder haben würde. Sie würden alle noch vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde wissen, wer ihr Vater war. „Tja, ich nehme an das bedeutet, dass ich niemandem mehr sagen muss, wer mein Vater ist." 

Professor Snape sah zu seiner Tochter hinüber. „Ich vermute, das ist kein Problem. Oder etwa doch?"

„Sie meinen, wegen Ihnen und dem Geist? Nein, ich wollte nur noch ein wenig warten, bevor ich es allen sage, das ist alles." Silenus sah auf den Boden. Severus lachte ein wenig.

„Miss Gra…" wollte Snape beginnen, aber Hermine schoss einen Blick über den Kopf ihrer Tochter auf den Tränkemeister. Er versuchte es anders. „Silenus, es tut mir leid, dass die Neuigkeiten in dieser Art und Weise enthüllt wurden, aber es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, dass deine Mutter und ich für die Leute ein Begriff sind. Es wird für eine Weile großes Aufsehen erregen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich nach einiger Zeit wieder legt." Snape fand es schwierig, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin hatte er Schülern schon früher Ratschläge erteilt, doch das hier war anders. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber es war ihm wichtig, was sie von ihm hielt. Seine eigene Kindheit war schwierig gewesen. Er war in einer kalten, jämmerlichen Umgebung aufgewachsen. So wütend er auch auf Hermine war, konnte er doch erkennen, dass sie das Kind liebte und dass sie versucht hatte, das Beste für sie zu tun. Wie doch die letzten 48 Stunden sein Leben verändert hatten. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke." Silenus' leise Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Nun, dann ist das auch erledigt," sagte der Schulleiter fröhlich. „Möchte noch irgendjemand einen Tee?"

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sie hatten sich noch kurz unterhalten, ehe Silenus gehen durfte. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr versichert, dass alles gut werden würde. Silenus machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern für die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Der Direktor hatte ihr ihren Stundenplan gegeben, bevor sie sein Büro verlassen hatte. Sie hatte die erste Stunde Kräuterkunde verpasst. Ihr erster Tag und sie lag schon zurück!

Silenus hielt vor dem Durchgang zum Klassenzimmer an. Sie konnte das Murmeln der Stimmen auf der anderen Seite der Tür hören. Sie straffte ihre Schultern, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete die Tür. Die Lautstärke der Stimmen erstarb, während die Schüler sich umdrehten und Silenus ansahen. Jessica saß mit Kelly vorn. Sie winkte Silenus zu sich und warf dem Rest der Klasse einen grimmigen Blick zu.

Silenus saß zwischen Kelly und Jessica; sie konnte die Anspannung im Klassenzimmer spüren. Jessie warf dem Mädchen einen abschätzenden Blick zu, ehe sie mit lauter Stimme erklärte: „Ich muss schon sagen, für eine tote Frau sieht deine Mutter ziemlich gut aus!"

Die Bemerkung brach die Spannung und Silenus begann, dankbar über ihre neue Freundin, zu lachen. Die anderen Schüler fingen an, sie mit Fragen zu übersäen.

„Ist Snape wirklich dein Vater?"

„Wie ist er wirklich?"

„Warum sind deine Mutter und dein Vater nicht zusammen?"

„Wie war es, im Verborgenen zu leben?"

„Warum ist Snape nicht dein Nachname?"

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer knallte auf und krachte gegen die Wand. Professor Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Träger des Ordens des Merlin, Erster Klasse und Bastard extraordinär betrat den Raum. Die Schüler verstummten sofort. Er schritt nach vorn zum Schreibtisch, sein Markenzeichen – der finstere Blick – fest auf seinem Platz und die Roben bauschten sich furchteinflössend hinter ihm auf.

Mit einem winzigen Nicken an seine Tochter begann Professor Snape mit seiner traditionellen Erstklässleransprache. „Hier in meinem Unterricht wird es kein albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel oder kindische Hexereien geben…"

Und ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts hatte begonnen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Die Woche schritt voran und die Schüler fielen in Routine. Silenus war glücklich über den Unterricht und ihre neuen Freunde, die sie gefunden hatte. Ganz besonderes froh war sie über die Bibliothek. Sie beinhaltete eine größere Auswahl an Themen als jede, die sie bisher gesehen hatte. Sie hatte vor, sich dort durchzulesen, ehe sie Hogwarts verlassen würde. ALLE ihre Professoren hatten eine Bemerkung darüber gemacht, wie sehr sie ihrer Mutter glich. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wurde ihr das ziemlich lästig. Sie mochte die Tochter ihrer Mutter sein, aber sie war doch eine eigenständige Person.

Es war Freitagmorgen und sie war mit Jessie auf dem Weg zur Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Sie waren unzertrennlich geworden. Jessie war das genaue Gegenteil von Silenus. Silenus war groß, Jessie klein. Silenus hatte schwarzes, welliges Haar mit fast blauen Akzenten, Jessie war aschblond und hatte glattes Haar mit goldenen Strähnen. Silenus hatte das lockige Haar ihrer Mutter und auch deren Aussehen geerbt, aber ihre Augen waren eindeutig die ihres Vaters. Sie waren in einem tiefen dunkelbraun, beinahe schwarz und fast so durchdringend wie die Originale. Jessie war hellhäutig und hatte verschmitzte blaue Augen. Sie waren ein perfekter Kontrast von Licht und Dunkel, Tag und Nacht und sie waren dicke Freundinnen.

Sie traten in das Klassenzimmer und nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Sie waren Partner in Zaubertränke und unterhielten sich leise, als Snape in den Raum platzte. „Öffnet eure Bücher auf Seite 394. Wir werden heute einen variierten, nicht giftigen Einfärbungstrank ansetzen. Eure Tränke werden am Ende der Stunde getestet. Ich habe einen Umkehrtrank, der aber nur wirkt, wenn ihr den Trank richtig gebraut habt. Sucht eure Zutaten zusammen und beginnt mit der Arbeit."

„Der Mann weiß, wie man einen Auftritt macht.", flüsterte Jessie Silenus zu, während sie ihren Kessel aufsetzten.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Brownynn?" Snape war lautlos hinter sie getreten.

„Nein Sir, ich habe gerade nur meine Partnerin gebeten, die Zutaten zu holen, während ich den Kessel aufbaue." Jessies Blick war völlig unschuldig, narrte aber den Professor nicht einen Augenblick lang.

Er würde ein Auge auf seine Tochter und die andere haben müssen. Er hatte das Goldene Trio ausgehalten und auch die Probleme, die sie verursacht hatten, darum wusste er, wann Regeln nicht beachtet wurden, wenn er es vor sich sah. „Ich sehe schon, macht weiter."

Sie hatten das Ende des Unterrichts erreicht und die Kessel köchelten alle leise. Der Trank hatte die wunderbare Färbung von leuchtendem Hellgrün angenommen. „Kann mir jemand die Wirkung dieses Trankes sagen?", befragte Snape die Klasse.

Silenus' Hand fuhr hoch. Seine Tochter war wie ein Kohledurchschlag ihrer Mutter. Sie wusste alle Antworten, sogar ihre Schriftstücke waren länger als erforderlich. Er hatte Hermine eine Besserwisserin genannt, aber Silenus verursachte tief in ihm einen leisen Stolz. Er musste sie besser kennen lernen. Heute würde er den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung machen.

Er blickte durch den Raum. Keine andere Hand war erhoben. „Also gut, Miss Granger."

„Der Trank sollte eine leuchtend hellgrüne Farbe haben und die Konsistenz von Ahornsirup. Die Person, die den Trank benutzt, würde normalerweise einen Tropfen auf das gewünschte Objekt geben und dabei an eine Farbe denken. Da dies die ungiftige Version ist, glaube ich dass wir eine Kostprobe davon aufnehmen und unsere eigene Farbe ändern."

Silenus Antwort war genau wie im Schulbuch. „Acht Punkte an Slytherin für die richtige Antwort, Miss Granger." Snape richtete sich jetzt an die ganze Klasse. „Entscheidet, wer von beiden an jedem Platz den Trank testen soll. Dann schöpft eine kleine Menge in einen Becher. Ich werde herumgehen und jeden überwachen. Ich erwarte am Montag zwei Fuß Pergament über die normalen Wirkungen und die Gebrauchszeit des Trankes."

Er wandte sich an Silenus und Jessica. Sie hatten einen perfekten Trank gebraut, genauso wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. „Miss Granger, Miss Brownynn. Wer nimmt den Trank ein?"

„Ich, Professor." Snape nickte, während Jessica eine kleine Portion des Trankes schluckte. Sofort schien ihre Haut zu glühen. Ihre Haut veränderte sich und es erschienen hellblaue und lilafarbene Punkte auf hellgrünem Hintergrund. Die Klasse kicherte.

„Wirklich, Miss Brownynn. Zwei Punkte von Slytherin für diese Zumutung. Und sieben Punkte für Slytherin für die Originalität. Hier ist der Umkehrtrank." Er hatte ein belustigtes Licht in den Augen, auch wenn es ein Kontrast zu seinem Spott war.

„Miss Callon, welche Farbe sollte der Trank haben?"

„Hellgrün, Sir.", kam die kleinlaute Antwort.

„Und welche Farbe ist das?"

„Ähm… rot, Sir."

„Tatsächlich. Vier Punkte von Gryffindor, und Sie und Miss Gower schreiben dazu zwei Fuß extra darüber, warum Flussunkraut für diesen Trank richtig gehackt werden muss." Da der Krieg schon lange vorüber war, verteilte und reduzierte Snape Punkte ehrlicher und ohne dass es Auswirkungen auf Ereignisse außerhalb Hogwarts hatte. Er bevorzugte immer noch sein eigenes Haus gegenüber jedem Anderen, aber das war etwas, dass zu erwarten war.

Snape ging durch das Klassenzimmer, überprüfte Tränke, verteilte sie, reduzierte und vergab Punkte. Die Schlussglocke hatte gerade angefangen zu läuten, als er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. Ohne von seinem Papierkram hoch zu sehen, sagte er: „Miss Granger, kann ich dich noch einen Augenblick sprechen?"

„Ich heb' dir einen Platz beim Mittagessen auf", flüsterte Jessie, ehe sie ging.

„Komm mit.", meinte der Professor. Als er sich zur Wand drehte, erschien ein Torbogen. Silenus folgte ihm in einen Raum, der sein privates Büro zu sein schien. Papiere und Bücher lagen im ganzen Raum verstreut und bedeckten jede freie Oberfläche oder hafteten magisch an ein paar anderen. Die Regale hinter dem Schreibtisch enthielten eine Reihe von Flaschen und Glaskolben mit den verschiedensten Objekten und Tränkezutaten darin. Silenus war angetan von dem Zimmer, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Snape war zufrieden über ihre Reaktion auf sein Büro. Er hatte befürchtet, dass sie beim Anblick des Inhalts einiger der Flaschen einen verächtlichen und entsetzten Blick haben würde. „Wie ist deine erste Woche gelaufen?"

„Gut Sir. Ich mag den Unterricht. Hogwarts ist fantastisch." Ihre Worte waren voll von jugendlichem Enthusiasmus.

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass du dich ziemlich mit Miss Brownynn angefreundet hast."

„Alle Mädchen sind nett. Ich mag Jessie. Sie ist… interessant."

„Tatsächlich.", antwortete Snape trocken. Das erforderte auf jeden Fall Beobachtung.

„Ich glaube, dass wir uns über eine Partie Zaubererschach einig waren?" Eine feine, gebogene Augenbraue unterstrich die Frage.

„Ja Sir."

„Nun gut. Morgen ist Samstag und ich bin nicht gezwungen, die Gegenwart der üblichen Dummköpfe, die ich unterrichten muss, zu ertragen. Treffen wir uns nach dem Mittagessen, hier in meinem Büro?"

Silenus Lächeln hellte sich auf. „Ja Sir. Das würde mir gefallen."

Snape nickte dem Mädchen zu. Mit leiser Stimme sagte er: „Ich habe nicht vor, dich ‚gewinnen zu lassen'. Sag mir, bist du gut?"

Silenus' Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Ich bin sehr gut, Sir." Vater und Tochter standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich an, ehe sie sagte: „Möchten Sie eine Wette auf den Ausgang machen?"

„Hast du die Angewohnheit oft zu wetten?"

„Nur wenn ich sicher bin, wie es ausgeht."

Snape lachte leise. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass das Mädchen eine Slytherin war. Er dachte, dass er das Spiel sogar genießen könnte. „Und was könnte der Wetteinsatz sein?"

Snape nickte, während sie bemerkte: „Vielleicht können wir das morgen entscheiden? Nur fürs Protokoll, Sir, ich schlug üblicherweise Onkel Albus, wenn er zu Besuch kam. Ich dachte nur, dass Sie das wissen sollten."

Guter Gott, sie hat Albus geschlagen! Und sie versucht, ihren ‚Gegner' zu verunsichern. Das würde interessant werden. Snape bemerkte die Hand seiner Bürouhr, die ihr Bild trug und aussagte: „Mittagessen fängt in zehn Minuten an. Lass das Mädchen gehen."

„Morgen, Silenus?"

Silenus lächelte. Sie packte ihre Bücher und drehte sich auf dem Weg hinaus zum Professor um. „Danke, Sir. Ich freue mich schon darauf!"

Beide Seiten hatten das Gefühl, dass das Jahr definitiv noch interessanter werden würde.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Professor Snape saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte die Aufsätze der Erstklässler über den Gebrauch von Alraunenwurzeln in Zaubertränken. Seine Finger waren mit roter Tinte befleckt. „Jedes Jahr dasselbe, können diese Idioten kein Schulbuch lesen? Nein, Mr. Newton, die Alraunenwurzel wird nicht in einem Aufpäppelungstrank benutzt." Sein Federkiel strich die Worte aus und das Pergament war überwiegend rot mit nur einigen ungebleichten Flecken, die hindurch schienen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sein Umherstreifen. ‚Wer zum Teufel kann das jetzt sein?' Es war zehn Uhr abends und nach allem, was erlaubt war, sollten die Insassen des Schlosses jetzt bereits schlafen.

„HEREIN!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine Granger kam herein. Snape seufzte und blickte die Frau an. Sie hatte die Woche mit dem Versuch verbracht, dass das Ministerium sie für lebend erklären würde. Eine Frau, die Umbridges teuflischer Zwilling hätte sein können, hatte den Termin für die Anhörung auf einen Tag in einem Monat gelegt. Sie hatte Hermine gesagt, dass sie es auch zwei Monate dauern lassen könnte, wenn sich Hermine nicht endlich beruhigen und gehen würde. Glücklicherweise war Harry dabei gewesen und er hatte es geschafft, sie aus der Tür und zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen. „Entschuldige die Störung Severus, aber ich muss dich um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten." Sie betrachtete den finsteren Mann vor sich.

„Ich fürchte Madam, dass mir das Ministerium nicht erlauben wird, ein gemeinsames Sorgerecht mit einem Geist auszuüben." Snape hatte vor, es bis zum Äußersten zu treiben. Es geschah ihr Recht.

„Touché." Hermine sank in einen der Sessel. „Ich muss einige Tränke für Poppy machen und wollte auch selbst ein wenig forschen. Würdest du mir erlauben, dass ich einen der Arbeitstische in deinem privaten Labor dafür nutze?"

„Ist im Krankenflügel alles in Ordnung?" Snape bemerkte, wie müde die Frau vor ihm aussah.

„Ja, es geht. Das Übliche. Ich muss nur einige Dinge auffüllen. Silenus hat sich angeboten, mir wieder zu helfen. Ich werde versuchen, dir nicht im Weg zu stehen wenn du mir sagst, wann du selbst vorhast, im Labor zu sein."

Snape wusste, dass Hermine das Talent und die Fähigkeiten hatte, selbst eine Zaubertrankmeisterin zu sein. Sie war eine der wenigen Leute, die er jemals in sein privates Labor gelassen hatte. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich komme und gehe zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten. Ich werde die Schutzzauber an der äußeren Tür so legen, dass du und Silenus erkannt werdet."

„Silenus hat mir erzählt, dass ihr beide morgen Schach spielt." Snapes Gesicht war wachsam und er gab keine Antwort. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du damit beginnst und ihr euch besser kennen lernt."

Sie war einen Moment lang ruhig und meinte dann weich: „Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist und wenn es dir hilft – es tut mir wirklich leid."

Snape antwortete nicht, während Hermine aufstand. „Nun, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag werden, mit den ganzen Quidditch Ausscheidungen und all dem. Danke, Severus. Gute Nacht."

Snapes Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Brauchst du einen Schlaftrank?"

Hermines Lachen war ein wenig nervös. „Ist es so offensichtlich? Danke, aber nein. Ich glaube, ich werde es mit einem heißen Bad und einem Glas Wein versuchen." Snape sah ihr nach, als sie ging.

Hermine hielt am Türrahmen an und lehnte sich dagegen. Der Blick auf ihrem Gesicht war angestrengt, während sie den Tränkemeister betrachtete. „Wir haben uns niemals geliebt, oder Severus?", fragte sie traurig.

Die Stimme des dunklen Mannes war tief und voll mit Emotion. „Nein Hermine, das haben wir nicht."

Hermine nickte. „Nun, vielleicht können wir um Silenus willen jetzt Freunde sein." Sie drehte sich um und trat durch die Tür.

Sie hörte nicht mehr den samtigen Tonfall in seiner Stimme, wie Seide auf Satin, oder das geflüsterte „Gute Nacht, Hermine."

tbc

* * *

Hört sich ja alles schon ziemlich harmonisch an… aber es bleibt nicht so… oder was dachtet ihr denn? Schreibt ihr mir was? 


	6. Wieder klopft es an seine Bürotür

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Wieder gehen dankbare Grüße an Schnuffi +knuddel+

In diesem Kapitel werdet ihr endlich erfahren, woher Silenus ihren Namen hat… +gg+

**

* * *

Kapitel 06 **

**Wieder klopft es an seine Bürotür**

Severus Snape saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte die Aufsätze des dritten Jahrgangs. Das Pergament vor ihm war mit roter Tinte bedeckt. Rote Worte und Striche überall. Angewidert ließ er seinen Federkiel fallen. Denselben Satz hatte er nun dreimal gelesen und er war immer noch nicht in seinem Kopf erfasst. Seine Tochter würde gleich kommen. Was tat er da nur? Er war ein Ex-Todesser, der böse Tränkemeister, die Fledermaus der Kerker und nicht gerade eine väterliche Figur. Ein Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen. Sein Leben war viel leichter gewesen, als er noch als Doppelagent gearbeitet hatte. Es war leichter mit dem Bösen umzugehen das man kannte, als mit dem Bösen, das man nicht kannte.

Ein Klopfen erklang an seiner Bürotür.

„Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Silenus trat zögernd in den Raum. „Guten Tag, Sir. Ist es gerade schlecht?"

„Warum fragst du?"

„Sie waren nicht beim Mittagessen, deshalb habe ich überlegt, überhaupt hier herunter zu kommen. Wenn es ein Problem gibt, kann ich gehen, aber wenn Sie möchten, dann bleibe ich auch."

Snape studierte das Mädchen vor sich. Bedeutete das, dass sie nicht bleiben wollte? War sie nur höflich gewesen, als sie das Angebot eines Spiels angenommen hatte? Er hatte nur wenig Erfahrung mit Mädchen im Teenageralter, außer wie man ihnen Hauspunkte abzog oder sie beim Knutschen in irgendeiner Ecke mit einem hormongesteuerten Jungen zu erwischen.

„Miss Gr… Silenus", er musste darauf achten, ihren Namen zu benutzten, wenn er mehr sein wollte als ihr böser Zaubertränke-Professor. Ihr Gesicht blieb teilnahmslos. Doch ihre Augen verrieten ihre Gefühle. „Ich habe nur sehr wenig Erfahrung mit Teenagerinnen außerhalb des Unterrichtens. Meine Erfahrung als Vater beschränkt sich auf eine Woche. Kurz gesagt, was möchtest du tun? Möchtest du bleiben oder gehen?" Er bemühte sich, vernünftig und nicht scharfzüngig zu dem Mädchen zu sprechen, was näher an seiner Natur lag.

„Ich möchte gerne die Partie Schach spielen, Sir.", erklärte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Gut, das Brett steht bereits aufgestellt vor dem Feuer." Er deutete auf zwei dunkelgrüne Ohrensessel, zwischen denen ein Tisch stand. Das Schachspiel darauf war alt, kunstfertig gestaltet und die Figuren handgeschnitzt. Die Qualität war meisterhaft.

„Oh, wow. Das ist ein unglaubliches Spiel! Woher kommt es? Darf ich es berühren?" Die Worte purzelten nur so aus ihrem Mund.

Snape lachte leise. „Das Spiel ist seit vielen Generationen im Besitz meiner Familie. Es wurde vor hunderten von Jahren von einem wahren Meister hergestellt und von einer Generation zur anderen weiter gegeben. Ich hatte daran gedacht, es Albus zu hinterlassen, aber jetzt…" Er ließ den Satz verhallen.

„Es ist wunderschön." Silenus hatte Platz genommen, saß aber ganz still da. Sie wollte sich gut mit ihm stellen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Und wegen des Berührens der Figuren", Snape wölbte eine Augenbraue, „kannst du Zauberstablose Magie? Nein? Wie willst du dann die Figuren bewegen, wenn du sie nicht berührst?"

Silenus errötete ein wenig, als sie merkte, dass er Spaß machte. Auch wenn er nicht gerade warm und freundlich war, war er doch nicht so unzugänglich wie im Unterricht.

„Nun, dann ist das erledigt. Ehe wir anfangen, sollten wir glaube ich, über die Sache mit der Wette sprechen, die du erwähnt hast." Snape war neugierig, was es sein würde. Das Mädchen war zu schlau, um zu versuchen um eine bessere Note zu wetten und außerdem brauchte sie das ja auch gar nicht. Nein, es würde etwas anderes sein, da war er sich sicher. „Na?"

„Ähm, nun ja." Sie wollte beginnen, bemerkte jetzt aber, da sie mit ihm allein war, dass sie doch nervös war. Sie straffte ihre Schultern. Ihm gerade in die Augen blickend, in Augen, die Spiegel ihrer eigenen waren, sagte sie: „Ich würde gerne einen Passierschein haben, um am nächsten Wochenende nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ich weiß, dass ich noch nicht alt genug bin, um jetzt schon nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, aber als mein Hauslehrer und mein ebenso legaler Vormund könnten Sie es dieses eine Mal gestatten." Sie schien den Atem anzuhalten, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

Snape versuchte, den Grund für die Bitte zu ergründen. „Silenus, wir erlauben es keinen Erstklässlern, an Hogsmeade Wochenenden teil zu nehmen. Was brauchst du denn?"

Sie saß da und blickte auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen. Leise antwortete sie. „Der Geburtstag meiner Mom ist am 19. Ich möchte ihr gerne etwas besorgen."

„Ach so. Und wenn ich gewinne?", fragte Snape.

Merlin. Darüber hatte sie nicht nachgedacht. „Nun, das sollten Sie entscheiden und wir müssen nur übereinstimmen."

„Du weißt, ich kann es dir nicht erlauben, alleine zu gehen. Ich benötige einige Tränkezutaten; ich denke, du solltest mich begleiten. Wo möchtest du einkaufen?" Snape bemühte sich, nicht zu lächeln und dem Mädchen einen Schreck einzujagen.

„Oh, im ‚Geschriebenen Wort'. Es gibt dort zwei neue Bücher, von denen Mom erwähnt hat, dass sie sie gerne lesen würde." Silenus war beträchtlich fröhlicher geworden.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Hermine mochte ins Erwachsenenalter gekommen sein, aber sie hatte immer noch stets ihren Kopf in einem Buch vergraben. „Nun gut, wenn du gewinnst, darfst du mich am nächsten Samstag nach Hogsmeade begleiten. Wenn ich gewinne – meine privaten Lagerräume brauchen dringend eine neue Organisation. Du wirst meine privaten Tränkezutaten ordnen und inventarisieren. Ist das akzeptabel?" Snape betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich. Sie begann breit zu grinsen. Bei Kopf gewinne ich, bei Zahl verlierst du.

Silenus streckte ihre Hand aus. „Geht klar, zwei aus drei? Die Zeituhr auf fünf Minuten?" Sie war nun vollkommen geschäftlich geworden.

Snape lachte leise, während er die Hand seiner Tochter schüttelte. Er zauberte einen Fünf-Minuten-Timer herbei und stellte ihn magisch. Er schwenkte seine Hand und zu seiner Linken erschien ein kleiner Tisch mit Tee, Kürbissaft und Keksen. „Ich glaube, Ladys first.", sagte er mit einer kleinen, vornehmen Verbeugung. Er schenkte sich Tee ein und lehnte sich zurück, um den Nachmittag zu genießen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Beinahe drei Stunden waren vergangen und keiner der Spieler hatte die Zeit bemerkt. Zuerst war die Stille ein wenig bedrückend gewesen, doch während der Nachmittag verging, diskutierten sie über den Unterricht, die Unterschiede zwischen Amerika und England, und zwischendurch auch über Schachregeln. Snape gewöhnte sich an den Akzent seiner Tochter, auch wenn er sich noch ungewohnt in seinen Ohren anhörte.

„Wirklich Sir, einige der amerikanischen Muggelschreiber sind großartig." Sie hatte gerade ihre Königin bewegt, um ihren König zu schützen. Die arme Frau duckte sich auf dem schwarzen Feld, wohl wissend, dass das Ende nah war. Silenus hatte sich als eine faire Schachspielerin erwiesen. Sie besaß einen hohen, analytischen Verstand, den sie vollständig ausnutzte. Der Stand war eins zu eins, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass er das letzte Spiel und damit das Match gewinnen würde.

„Und welche Autoren sollen das sein?" Snape sah auf das Brett, während er sprach.

„Tja, zum einen Stephen King. Er schreibt einige wundervolle Horrorbücher. Ziemlich gut konstruiert und unwahrscheinlich imaginär."

Snape schnaubte. „Stephen King ist genauso sehr ein Muggel wie du oder ich. Und ich denke, das ist Schach und matt." Der weiße König lag auf seinem Rücken und warf seine Arme dramatisch in der Agonie des Todes umher.

Silenus hatte die Schachfigur noch nicht bemerkt. „Er ist ein Zauberer? Na, damit macht das, was er schreibt noch mehr Sinn!"

Sie sah hinunter und stellte fest, dass sie Schachmatt war. Ihr Lächeln wankte. Er hatte die Wette gewonnen. Nun sie hatte den Nachmittag so oder so genossen. War es nicht sowieso die Idee gewesen, ihn ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen? Sie musste sich etwas anderes für ihre Mutter ausdenken.

Snape lehnte sich zurück, während er seine Tochter ansah. „Deine Mutter lässt dich diese Art von Büchern lesen?"

„Ja. Mom hat mich immer zum Lesen ermuntert. Nun Professor, es sieht so aus, als hätten Sie gewonnen. Wann möchten Sie, dass ich den Lagerraum überprüfe?" Ihr Verhalten war, wahrscheinlich durch die Enttäuschung, irgendwie reserviert geworden.

„Ich denke, Freitag nach dem Unterricht wäre akzeptabel. Du wirst eine ganze Liste von Zutaten erstellen müssen, die ersetzt werden sollten. Wir werden die Liste am Samstag in Hogsmeade auffüllen." Er stellte das Schachbrett wieder auf und beobachtete das Mädchen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Seine Worte drangen in Silenus' Verstand ein. Wir, hatte er wir gesagt? „Sir, ich habe die Wette verloren, Sie müssen mich nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade mitnehmen."

„Unsinn, wie denkst du, soll ich mein Zutatenliste auffüllen? Und zufällig brauche ich ein Buch, dass ich auch beim ‚Geschriebenen Wort' bestellt habe. So, du siehst, du wirst nur den Teil deines Wetteinsatzes erfüllen, nicht mehr. Gleich gibt es Abendessen in der Großen Halle. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass deine Hausgenossen sich schon die gruseligsten Dinge vorstellen, die dich bis jetzt getroffen haben könnten. Du solltest jetzt in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen."

Sie würde in seinem privaten Labor arbeiten und sie durfte immer noch nach Hogsmeade! „Könnten wir irgendwann wieder spielen?"

„Ja, ich denke, dass sich das machen lässt."

Das Mädchen stand auf um zu gehen. Snape saß immer noch im Sessel vor dem Feuer. „Danke, Professor." Und unsicher, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, gab sie ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Ruckzuck war sie aus der Tür.

Severus Snape saß fassungslos und wie angewurzelt in seinem Sessel. Verdammt! Was geschah da mit ihm? Seine Hand berührte die Wange, wo sie ihn geküsst hatte. Er saß für eine sehr lange Zeit da und fand es schwierig, normal zu atmen. Seine Tochter hatte ihn geküsst. SEINE Tochter.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sonntag war ein typischer Herbsttag, windig und dunstig. Severus hatte den Tag damit zugebracht, seinen Papierkram zu erledigen. Er hatte noch einige Stunden Freizeit, ehe die abendliche Patrouille kam. Er überlegte, dass er könnte noch etwas in seinem Labor forschen könnte. Hermine war schon dort, als er das Labor betrat und Snape vermutete, dass er die Frau für eine kurze Zeit würde ertragen können. Er ordnete seine Unterlagen, als sie zu sprechen begann. „Wie ich es verstanden habe habt ihr, du und Silenus, euren gemeinsamen Nachmittag genossen?"

„Ja, es war… angenehm."

„Werdet ihr wieder spielen?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Nerve ich dich?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Ja."

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich still wäre?"

„Ja.", kam die knappe Antwort.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

„Sie können helfen, Madam, indem Sie Ihr Schweigen aufrecht erhalten!", zischte er.

Hermine lächelte und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Sie arbeiten fast zwei Stunden lang in kameradschaftlicher Ruhe. Snape streckte sich und sah hinüber zum anderen Arbeitstisch. Hermine kaute auf ihrer Lippe. Snape wusste aus früherer Erfahrung, dass eine Komponente des Trankes misslungen war und nicht wie gewünscht reagiert hatte und sie jetzt versuchte herauszufinden, warum das so war. Sie verlor sich selbst in ihrer Arbeit. Hogwarts hätte um ihren Kopf herum zusammen stürzen können und sie hätte es jetzt nicht bemerkt. Sie hatte immer noch Ringe unter den Augen.

Es waren vier weitere Wochen bis zur Anhörung. Das Ministerium bewegte sich manchmal wirklich langsam.

Er beschwor Tee, Kekse und etwas dunkle Schokolade herbei. Er dachte, dass sie es gebrauchen konnte.

„Miss Granger." Keine Antwort.

„Miss Granger." Ein wenig lauter. Keine Antwort.

„Hermine."

„Hm, was?" Ihr Kopf schoss bei diesem Tonfall der Stimme hoch.

Snape lachte leise. „Du hast nun wirklich lange Zeit gearbeitet. Hör einen Moment lang auf und iss etwas Schokolade."

„Du bist nett?", fragte sie etwas misstrauisch.

„Nein, aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du nicht gerade in meinem Labor in Ohnmacht fällst. Ich bin sicher, dass Poppy im Moment anderweitig beschäftigt ist."

„Jetzt sag nur nicht, dass du besorgt bist!", kam die schneidende Antwort.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht. Aber ich möchte gerne weiter mit Silenus sprechen können. Wenn sie denken müsste, dass ich dich vergiftet habe, weigert sie sich vielleicht. Aber – sie ist ja auch eine Slytherin, wahrscheinlich würde sie das dann doch nicht tun."

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange du brauchst, um mir das unter die Nase zu reiben." Snape warf ihr einen Blick zu, der versuchte, ein ‚was – ich?' zu sagen, aber es war eigentlich mehr ein Blick von boshafter Fröhlichkeit.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Seine Stimme klang wachsam.

Hermine hatte sich selbst eine Tasse Tee eingeschenkt. Sie nahm ein großes Stück Schokolade. „Du willst wissen, an was ich gerade arbeite?"

„Vielleicht. Nein, ich habe mich gefragt, wie du auf Silenus' Namen gekommen bist."

„Oh." Nun, sie war sich sicher, dass er denken würde, dass sie ein totaler Dummkopf wäre, wenn sie es ihm sagen würde. „Ähm, tja, als ich hier fort ging", begann sie.

Snape hatte sich versteift bei der Erinnerung an seine Rückkehr und sie fort und nirgends zu finden gewesen war.

Sie bemerkte seine Reaktion und beeilte sich, weiter zu reden. „Ich wohnte sechs Monate lang in einem sicheren Muggelhaus. Ich verbrachte meine Zeit damit, Magazine und Veröffentlichungen der Medihexen zu lesen. Dann ging ich zu einem Muggel-Gynäkologen, bis ich nach Witchfield umzog. Sie haben einen Apparat, der sich Ultraschall nennt. Er dient dazu, eine Art Bild des Babys in der Gebärmutter zu machen. Manchmal können sie dir dann sogar das Geschlecht des Kindes sagen."

„Du warst bei einem Muggelarzt?" Snape war wütend, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte warum.

„Es war vollkommen sicher, Severus, genauso wie diese Untersuchung. Egal, sie sagten mir, dass ich einen Jungen bekommen würde. Ich habe über Namen nachgedacht und überlegte, dass ich versuchen wollte, dem Kind gemäß deiner Familientradition einen Namen zu geben. Ich kam auf Silenus und mochte den Namen. Ich rieb über meinen Bauch und sang ihm etwas vor. Ich begann, mit dem Baby zu sprechen. Wenn ich getreten wurde, sagte ich, ‚Silenus, hör auf damit. Du bekommst etwas zu essen, wenn ich soweit bin'. Ich sagte jeden Abend Gute Nacht zu dem Baby. Ich weiß, dass es sich lächerlich anhört, aber es war eine schwierige Zeit für mich. Fünf Monate später zog ich zur Witchfield Akademie um. Ich hatte diese Zeit damit verbracht, von dem Baby als Silenus zu denken. Als ich aber feststellte, dass es ein Mädchen war, war ich total niedergeschlagen. Für mich war sie Silenus geworden. Es hätte sich angefühlt, als wenn ich das Baby verloren hätte, wenn ich den Namen zu diesem Zeitpunkt geändert hätte. Die Medihexe dort, Madeline, hatte ihre Tochter Morgan genannt. Sie erzählte, dass es dort ständig gemacht wurde. Der Gebrauch von untraditionellen und männlich klingenden Namen ist in Amerika wesentlich populärer als hier. So ließ ich es. Die meisten Leute machen Bemerkungen darüber, was für ein seltsamer Name das sei, meinen dann dass er hübsch sei und sagten danach nichts weiter dazu." Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und schwieg. Eine unangenehme Spannung hatte sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet.

„Aha." Severus ganze Haltung drückte Gleichgültigkeit aus.

„Severus, es tut mir leid, ich sagte dir das schon. Ich weiß, dass die Dinge vielleicht anders wären, wenn ich hier geblieben wäre. Aber da gab es nichts anderes, was ich hätte tun können!" Hermines Stimme war schrill geworden.

„Ich habe lernen müssen, Madam, dass es da immer etwas anderes gibt, das man tun kann." Seine Stimme war leise und wütend. „Ich habe nach dir gesucht. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wohin du gegangen warst. Oder was mit dir geschehen war. Ich habe das Schlimmste befürchtet. Und du wanderst hier zwölf Jahre später mit einer Tochter, die ich nie gesehen habe, wieder herein und erwartest, dass alles wieder gut wird." Snapes Stimme enthielt einen gefährlichen Unterton. Seine Augen glänzten vor Wut.

„Ich sagte schon, dass es mir leid tut, was willst du noch, Blut?" Hermine schrie jetzt.

Severus' Stimme war eisig, als er wütend hervorstieß: „Blut reicht nicht. Ich möchte diese zwölf Jahre mit meiner Tochter zurück." Er drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Er schloss die Tür zwischen seinem Labor und seinen privaten Räumen und legte die Schutzzauber darüber. Danach schenkte er sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein. ‚Das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit', dachte er. Er war wütend. Ein ‚Tut mir leid' war nicht genug. Er war nicht sicher, ob jemals irgendetwas genug sein würde.

Sie brachten es fertig, sich den Rest der Woche aus dem Weg zu gehen, und bei den Mahlzeiten am Tisch in der Großen Halle stets nach unten zu sehen. Severus kehrte zu seinem alten Verhalten zurück – so schnell wie möglich wieder zu gehen. Es war ein großes Schloss. Sie schafften es, sich voneinander fern zu halten.

Nach dem Abendessen am Freitagabend kam Silenus wie geplant, um die Inventur in seinem Lagerraum zu beginnen. Sie verbrachten einen ungezwungenen Abend, während sie seine Vorräte überprüften. Er beantwortete ihre Fragen über Zutaten und ihren Gebrauch. Silenus wusste, dass etwas zwischen ihren Eltern nicht stimmte, sie wusste nur nicht was. Ihre Mutter schlug ihr Angebot aus, ihr beim Brauen der Tränke zu helfen und sagte, dass sie zu viel zu tun hätte um auch noch in die Kerker zu gehen und vor einem rauchenden Kessel zu stehen. Und der Professor schien noch verschlossener als zuvor zu sein. Sie hoffte, dass sich die Dinge bald ändern würden. Silenus war einverstanden, ihn am Samstagvormittag um 10.30 Uhr in seinem Büro zu treffen. Von dort aus würden sie nach Hogsmeade aufbrechen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sie liefen den abschüssigen Pfad außerhalb des Schlosses hinunter. Ältere Schüler waren vor ihnen und beeilten sich, nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. „Du bist ziemlich ruhig." Es war eine Feststellung der Tatsache. „Was möchtest du mich fragen?" Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Warum denken Sie, dass ich Sie etwas fragen will?" Sie trug Muggeljeans mit einer Jacke über ihrem Shirt. Ihre Hände hatte sie, während sie miteinander gingen, in die Taschen geschoben. Das Mädchen war groß für ihr Alter und hatte lange Beine. Sie bewegte sich mit einer lockeren Anmut und konnte das Tempo, dass Severus anschlug, halten.

„Was ist es?" Er dachte, dass er es wüsste, denn immerhin war sie in Slytherin. Kriegsheld oder nicht, seine Tage als Todesser würden ihn immer verfolgen. Die Schüler redeten. Nicht mehr so viel wie früher, doch sie redeten immer noch.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Wie war Ihre Kindheit? Haben Sie Brüder oder Schwestern? Eigentlich weiß ich gar nichts über Sie. Mom redet nur über die Schule und ein wenig über den Krieg. Ich kann Onkel Harry nicht fragen, er redet niemals über irgend so etwas. Und Onkel Albus bietet mir immer nur Zitronenbonbons an."

Die letzte Bemerkung entlockte dem Tränkemeister ein tief empfundenes Lachen. Der Schulleiter blieb immer wie er war, egal, mit wem er zusammen war. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Potter nach vorne sah. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben im Scheinwerferlicht verbracht, und das nicht weil er das selbst so gewollt hatte. Was wollte er dem Mädchen erzählen?

„Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich wollte nicht neugierig sein.", kam eine sanfte Bemerkung.

Oh verdammt. Wie sollte er erklären, wie es war ein Todesser zu sein? Er hatte manch schreckliche Entscheidung in seinem Leben getroffen. Entscheidungen, die ihn für den Rest seines Lebens verfolgen würden. Es wurde Zeit, dass er einige davon korrigierte. „Silenus, das ist eine schwierige Frage, um darauf zu antworten. Ich bin nicht sicher, wo ich beginnen und was ich dir erzählen soll. Ich habe keine Rechtfertigung für einige meiner Taten. Erzählst du mir, was du gehört hast?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und steckte ihre Hände noch tiefer in die Taschen. „Nicht viel. Sie haben einen Orden des Merlin erster Klasse erhalten, soviel ich weiß. Sie sind ein Kriegsheld. Man hat gesagt, dass Sie als Spion gearbeitet haben. Irgendjemand hat Tod-irgendwas erwähnt."

Snape seufzte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie irgendwann etwas über seine Vergangenheit würde wissen wollen. Wie viel wollte er ihr erzählen? Er kam zu einer der schwersten Entscheidungen, die er je zu treffen gehabt hatte. Er war ein sehr privater Mann, aber wenn er vor hatte, dieses Mädchen kennen zu lernen, musste er einen Teil von sich selbst riskieren. „Der Anfang ist gewöhnlich eine gute Wahl um zu beginnen. Ich werde dir ein wenig von meiner Kindheit erzählen, und du sagst mir etwas über deine. In Ordnung?"

Silenus lächelte ihren Vater an. „In Ordnung."

„Ich habe keine Geschwister. Meine Eltern waren schon älter, als ich geboren wurde. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie glücklich zusammen waren." Und Snape erzählte ihr eine ziemlich bearbeitete Version von seinem Aufwachsen in einem kalten, jämmerlichen Zuhause und von seiner Zeit als Schüler in Hogwarts. Er erzählte von seinem Interesse an Zaubertränken und den dunklen Künsten, aber berührte seine Tage als Todesser nur.

Sie hatten Hogsmeade erreicht. Ein kleiner Laden stand gegenüber den Drei Besen. Allerart seltsame Dinge hingen in den Fenstern. Snape deutete auf den Laden. „Normalerweise gehe ich zu Slug & Jiggers in der Winkelgasse, ehe das Schuljahr beginnt. Aber der Zauberer hier hat einige… einzigartige Zutaten." Die Tafel über der Tür hing schief und man konnte noch ‚Trankopfer' entziffern. Das Schild war stark verwittert und von dem jahrelangen Gebrauch verblasst. Das Bild eines Kessels war darauf und der Rauch, der von dem Kessel aufstieg, wehte magisch hin und her über die Buchstaben des Geschäftsnamens.

Der Geruch war das erste, der Silenus auffiel, als sie durch die Tür kamen. Es roch wie in dem Lageraum in den Kerkern. Das Labor für Zaubertränke in Witchfield war nur halb so groß wie das in Hogwarts. Severus reichte dem Zauberer hinter der Theke seine Liste und wandte sich an Silenus. „Du brauchst Drachenhauthandschuhe, um mit einigen der Vorräte hier umgehen zu können. Fass keine der Zutaten an. Manche greifen vielleicht zurück." Sie lachte, während sich Snape wieder zu dem Angestellten drehte, um über einige der Sachen auf der Liste zu sprechen. Sie ging umherblickend herum und betrachtete die seltsamen Dinge, während sie auf den Professor wartete.

Als sie das ‚Trankopfer' verließen, überquerte Snape die Straße zu den Drei Besen. „Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Ich nehme an, dass du gerne ein Sandwich und etwas Kürbissaft hättest?"

„Ja, danke, ich bin durstig. Werden einige der Zutaten aus diesem Laden für die Dunklen Künste benutzt?"

„Alles kann für die Dunklen Künste benutzt werden. Eine der Hauptkräfte zwischen Dunkelheit und Licht ist der Vorsatz, mit dem die Zauberer die Zutaten nutzen. Einige der Ingredienzien in diesem Laden werden üblicherweise nicht von der hellen Seite der Magie benutzt."

Snape war zufrieden, der Vormittag verlief gut. Er öffnete die Tür zu den Drei Besen und ließ Silenus in das Pub vorangehen.

Madam Rosmerta sah hinter der Bar hoch als die Glocke über der Tür erklang. „Guten Tag, Professor!", rief sie.

Snape und Silenus setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch an der Seite. Rosmerta betrachtete das Mädchen, das bei Snape saß. Sie hatte eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, dass dies die Tochter war, die im Tagespropheten erwähnt worden war. Das Mädchen glich Snape.

„Was kann ich für euch beide tun?", fragte sie.

„Wir hätten gerne zwei Sandwiches mit Roastbeef, einen Kürbissaft und einen Kaffee, schwarz, Madame." Silenus saß ruhig da und sah sich um.

„Meine Mutter hat mir schon von diesem Ort erzählt."

„Jetzt erst?"

Rosmerta holte den Kürbissaft und den Kaffee. „Und wer mag wohl diese feine junge Lady sein?"

Silenus errötete ein wenig. ‚Die alte Hexe', dachte Snape. „Madame, darf ich Ihnen meine Tochter Silenus vorstellen? Silenus, das ist Madame Rosmerta, die Eigentümerin dieses Etablissements."

Rosmerta trat einen Schritt zurück und sah von Snape zu Silenus, ehe sie antwortete. „Oh ja. Ihre Tochter. Sie sieht wie Sie aus, Professor, aber ich sehe auch eine Menge von ihrer Mutter in ihr." Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war neutral. Er wusste, dass der Artikel in der Zeitung die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie ziehen würde.

„Es ist schön, Sie kennen zu lernen. Meine Mom hat mir eine Menge über diesen Ort erzählt." Silenus lächelte.

„Deine Mutter kam gewöhnlich hierher, als sie noch Schülerin war. Wie gefällt dir Hogwarts? Du bist in Amerika aufgezogen worden, nicht wahr?"

Snape sah die Frau an. „Madame, unsere Sandwiches?"

„Keine Sorge, Professor, sie kommen schon noch. Und was bringt dich heute nach Hogsmeade?" Rosmerta bemerkte das Päckchen auf dem Stuhl neben Snape.

„Nächste Woche ist der Geburtstag meiner Mutter. Der Professor bringt mich zum ‚Geschriebenen Wort', damit ich ein Geschenk für sie besorgen kann.", erklärte Silenus, während sie ihren Kürbissaft trank.

Der Professor. Nicht Dad oder Vater. Interessant. „Ich sehe mal nach diesen Sandwiches."

Der Rest des Mittagessens verlief relativ ruhig. Silenus erzählte Snape von der Witchfield Akademie und von ihren Freunden dort. Snape ließ sie reden, bereit zuzuhören was auch immer sie zu sagen hatte.

Rosmerta erschien am Tisch, als sie am Gehen waren. „Es war schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Silenus. Sag deiner Mum, dass Rosmerta ‚Hi' gesagt hat und willkommen zurück." Snape starrte die Frau an.

„Danke. Ich sag es ihr. Es war auch nett, Sie kennen zu lernen." Snape beglich die Rechnung und beide brachen auf.

„Es war auch schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, Professor."

Snape verbeugte sich formell vor der Hexe, ehe er hinausging. „Madame."

Sie wanderten den Weg außerhalb der Drei Besen entlang, der in die Richtung des ‚Geschriebenen Wortes' verlief. Es war ein kleines Geschäft, das vor Büchern überlief. Silenus fand die beiden Bücher, die sie als Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihre Mutter kaufen wollte. Sie legte die Bücher auf die Theke und zog einige Galleonen aus ihrer Tasche, um zu bezahlen.

„Das ist nicht nötig.", sagte Snape und wies auf die Galleonen, die auf der Theke lagen. Er wandte sich an den Angestellten. „Sie buchen das bitte von meinem Konto ab."

„Danke, aber ich habe Geld, Sir."

Snape sah Silenus an, seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz. „Ist es nicht normalerweise die Verpflichtung des Elternteiles, dem Kind einen gelegentlichen Zuschuss zu geben?"

Worauf wollte er hinaus? „Ja, ich glaube schon, Sir.", kam die zögernde Antwort.

„Gut, dann ist das abgemacht. Auch wenn ich dich nicht für die letzten elf Jahre entschädigen will, denke ich doch, dass wir diese besondere Handlung ab jetzt einrichten sollten. Gibt es noch irgendwelche Bücher die du kaufen möchtest, vielleicht für dich selbst?" Da war schon wieder diese erhobene Augenbraue.

„Wirklich, ich kann diese Bücher bezahlen!"

„Auch wenn das stimmen mag, möchte ich doch für sie zahlen. Und für dich? Etwas über Zaubertränke? Verwandlungen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nun danke sehr. Es gibt da ein Buch, das mich interessiert." Snape wartete, während Silenus ging um das Buch zu holen, dass sie wollte.

Er brach in Lachen aus, als er den Titel sah. Sie hielt ‚Eine Geschichte Hogwarts, die ungekürzte Version' in der Hand. „Das ist das Buch, das du kaufen möchtest?" Er konnte das Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, nicht verhindern.

„Ich weiß, dass meine Mutter eine ältere Ausgabe hat, aber ich dachte, dass ich gerne eine für mich selbst hätte."

„In Ordnung." Snape wandte sich wieder an den Angestellten. „Bitte rechnen Sie diese Bücher über mein Konto ab." Der Angestellte zählte die Bücher nach und die beiden verließen mit ihren Einkäufen das Geschäft.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sie gingen den Weg entlang der nach Hogwarts führte. „Danke, Professor."

„Gern geschehen, sieh es als ein nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk an."

Ihre Augen blitzten verschmitzt auf. „Welcher Geburtstag sollte das dann sein?"

Snape sah das Mädchen stirnrunzelnd an. „Warum fragst du?"

Sie vergrub ihre Hände wieder in ihre Taschen, während sie gingen. „Ich wollte nur den richtigen Geburtstag von meiner Liste streichen. Ich möchte mich ja nicht irren."

Snape lachte über ihren Versuch harmlos zu erscheinen. „Wie ich vorhin schon erwähnt habe, ich glaube nicht, dass ich alles der letzten elf Jahre ausgleichen kann. Wir müssen das wohl abwarten, oder nicht?"

Sie erreichten das Schloss. Severus bemerkte das Zögern seiner Tochter. „Was ist jetzt?"

„Lesen Sie Gedanken oder so?"

„Ja, das mache ich. Und was ist die Frage?"

„Moms Geburtstag ist am Donnerstag. Werden Sie kommen und nach dem Abendessen Kaffee und Kuchen mit uns trinken?" Es war ihr bewusst, dass die Dinge zwischen den beiden nicht richtig liefen.

Der Tränkemeister seufzte. „Silenus, deine Mutter und ich… es ist… kompliziert. Ich weiß, dass sie dich in Sicherheit haben musste, aber das erklärt nicht die letzten paar Jahre. Wir beide wollen das Beste für dich. Es ist sehr schwer zu begründen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie dich an dem Abend für sich alleine haben möchte. Ich glaube, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich nicht zu Besuch da bin." So. Das klang richtig. Er war nicht sicher, was er fühlte oder wollte.

Ärger blitzte in ihren Augen auf. „Ich habe Sie nicht um Erklärungen, sondern um Kuchen gebeten! Onkel Albus, Professor McGonagall und Onkel Harry werden auch da sein!" Silenus war der Meinung, dass er manchmal etwas zu egoistisch war. Sie vermutete, dass er ihr für ihren Ton Hauspunkte abziehen könnte. Oder sie verhexen könnte, wenn er wirklich wütend war. Dennoch dachte sie, dass er nichts davon tun würde.

„In der Tat. Wir werden sehen." Snape hielt sich aufrecht, seine Stimme war fest. Circe, Hermine. Er stand mit dieser Frau an gegensätzlichen Enden. Es war wahr, ihre Anwesenheit konnte zeitweise höchst interessant sein, ihr Verstand war scharf und sie war die einzige Person in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, die an seine UTZe anknüpfen konnte. Sie hatten manch lebendige Diskussionen über allerart Dinge gehabt. Die anderen Gefühle gar nicht zu erwähnen. Aber er fand es schwierig, über seinen Ärger hinweg zu kommen und den Groll, dass sie Silenus vor ihm versteckt gehalten hatte. Er mochte das Mädchen. Sie erinnerte ihn an eine glücklichere Ausgabe seines jüngeren ich's, eine Version, die, um damit zu beginnen, niemals das Dunkle Mal genommen hätte, egal was passiert wäre. Sie hatte eine ruhige Zuversicht und ein hohes Maß an Selbstvertrauen. Er mochte der Meinung sein, dass Miss Brownynn ein wenig verschlagen wäre, aber sie schien sich als gute Freundin seiner Tochter zu beweisen. Etwas, das er nie gehabt hatte – Freunde.

Der Schulleiter stand in der Tür, als sie zurückkehrten. Er strahlte sie an. „Guten Tag, Severus, Silenus. Wie fandest du Hogsmeade? Angenehm, hoffe ich?"

„Ja, sehr sogar, Schulleiter." Sie wandte sich immer noch ein wenig ärgerlich an Snape. „Danke für das Mittagessen, Sir." Sie drehte sich um und ging, ehe er noch antworten konnte.

Albus stand lächelnde da. „Schwierigkeiten, Severus?"

Verdammt noch mal, wusste er wirklich alles? „Alles ist in Ordnung, Direktor.", entgegnete er steif.

„Sie ist jung, Severus. Genauso wie es Hermine war, als sie gegangen ist. Gib ihr Zeit." Albus' Stimme klang ernst.

Über wen sprach er, Hermine oder Silenus? „Wenn das jetzt alles ist, ich habe noch Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss."

„Ja, natürlich. Ich freue mich, dich am Donnerstag zum Kuchen bei Miss Granger zu sehen."

Snape brach mit dem Rauschen seiner Roben in die Kerker auf, als wenn die Höllenhunde hinter ihm her wären.

tbc

**

* * *

A/N: Wenn ich darf, möchte ich einige Dinge erklären: **

Severus und Hermine haben eine schwierige Beziehung und eine Menge Ärger auf beiden Seiten zu bewältigen, wenn sie sich jemals vertragen wollen. Severus lernt gerade, mit seiner Tochter zurecht zu kommen. Auch das bedarf Zeit. Vielleicht ein unerwarteter Schubs in die richtige Richtung oder falls… nein… ihr werdet das abwarten müssen.

Fragen über ‚die Uhr' (in Severus' Räumen). Die Uhr hat sich irgendwie selbst kreiert. Ich liebe die Uhr in den HP Büchern, die anzeigt, wer in der Schule ist, bei der Arbeit, zu Hause etc. Und da die Spiegel Ratschläge geben, dachte ich, dass es die Uhr auch tun sollte.

Und Minerva, sie hat jetzt mit einigen Leuten klar zu kommen. Albus, da er ihr so lange ein Geheimnis vorenthalten hat und wusste, dass Hermine noch lebt. Und ein Kind hat. Und das Snape der Vater ist. Snape ist der Vater von ihrer Lieblingsgryffindor-Tochter. Ich denke auch, dass da noch mehr ist, aber das sollte erstmal genügen.

Und Ron? Ist er von der Erdkante gefallen? Wir hören zukünftig noch von ihm. Und seiner Frau. (Irgendwelche Vermutungen?)

* * *

Bitte drückt den einsamen Knopf… damit er zu Ostern was zu lachen hat +gg+. 


	7. Rate mal, wer zum Essen kommt

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Ein Riesenknuddler an Schnuffi, die immer diese kleinen, netten Worte findet, um einen Satz noch schöner klingen zu lassen. Danke!

**

* * *

Kapitel 07 **

**Rate mal, wer zum Essen kommt**

Die Woche schritt fort, dem Sonntag folgte der Montag. Klassen unterrichten, Aufgaben korrigieren und Nächte ohne Schlaf. Es war Mittwoch, spät in der Nacht, lange nachdem die Nachtpatrouillen vorbei waren und Snape war ruhelos. Er entschied sich, etwas in seinem privaten Labor zu arbeiten. In ein paar Tagen würde Vollmond sein, und sein Vorrat an Wolfsbann wurde knapp. Er konnte genauso gut jetzt welchen brauen. Lupin würde in etwa einem Tag vorbei kommen um sich eine Flasche zu holen. Er fragte sich, warum der Werwolf bisher noch nicht zurückgekommen war, um eine bestimmte Gryffindor zu besuchen.

Der Tränkemeister war so sehr in seine gedanklichen Wanderschaften versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war, als er ins Labor trat. Hermine arbeitete an einem der Arbeitstische. Sie hatte diesen ‚wie die Kuh wenn's donnert' Blick, als sie ihn ansah. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen. Snape seufzte tief, er hatte immer schon gewusst, dass er ein schwieriger Mann war und er vermutete, dass er wirklich genau so ein Bastard war, wie jedermann behauptete. Er war noch niemals gut im Umgang mit anderen Menschen gewesen.

„Sever… Professor. Entschuldigung. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie heute Nacht das Labor nutzen wollten. Ich habe nur etwas Aufpäppelungstrank und Brandsalbe für Poppy gebraut. Ich werde morgen wieder kommen, wenn Sie im Unterricht sind." Sie drehte sich um und begann damit, Stasis Zauber über die Tränke zu legen und den Arbeitstisch zu säubern, dabei vermied sie seinen Blick.

Severus wusste, dass sie sein Labor benutzte, wenn er Unterricht hatte. Er bemerkte niemals Spuren ihrer Arbeit, jedoch mussten dabei Dinge gebraucht oder bewegt werden. Er hatte Poppy gefragt, ob sie eine Wiederauffüllung ihrer Vorräte benötigte. Sie hatte ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zugeworfen und dann gesagt, dass Hermine alles auffüllte. „Kein Grund zu gehen, Madame. Sie können ihre Arbeit beenden. Ich wollte nur mit der Basis des Wolfbanntrankes beginnen."

Madame. Der Name und der Tonfall trafen Hermine tief. Sie straffte ihren Rücken und dachte ‚Fein, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest.' „Danke, Professor." Die Betonung auf ‚Professor' machte ihre Stimme kalt. ‚Ist das aus uns geworden?', dachte sie.

Snape stellte einen frischen Kessel ab und legte die Vorräte bereit, um die Basis des Trankes zu brauen. Er füllte Wasser in den Kessel und zündete eine kleine Flamme darunter an. Danach stellte er sich daneben, um die Zutaten herzurichten. Die Stille im Labor war angespannt. Jedes Hacken, jede Bewegung konnte genauestens gehört werden. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie sauber gemacht hatte, bis sie sich zum Gehen wandte.

Als Hermine die Tür zum äußeren Gang erreichte, drehte sie sich kaum um während sie kalt über die Schulter sagte: „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

Snape seufzte. „Hermine."

Sie hörte ihn, blieb aber nicht stehen. Sie ging einfach weiter aus dem Zimmer. Der Knall der Tür war seine einzige Antwort.

Merlins Eier, die Frau konnte einen wütend machen! Snapes Hacken wurde boshaft, als er seinen Ärger an den unschuldigen Zaubertrankzutaten ausließ. „Gute Nacht, allerdings!" Er spottete in den leeren Raum.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Snape ging schlecht gelaunt zum Frühstück. Er hatte nicht schlafen können, als er endlich in seine Räum zurückgekehrt war. Heute war IHR Geburtstag. Wenn er nicht Silenus und Albus gesagt hätte, dass er am Abend kommen würde, dann hätte er sich in seinen Räumen einschließen und eine ruhige Nacht mit einer Flasche Old Ogden's verbringen können.

Der Tag wurde noch schlimmer. Harry Potter und Remus Lupin waren erschienen und lachten mit Hermine und Minerva. Beide Hexen beschossen ihn mit hasserfüllten Blicken. Shakespeare mochte kein Zauberer gewesen sein, aber er hatte es mit seiner Klassifizierung von Hexen auf jeden Fall richtig gemacht. Und sie dachten, er wäre das Übel? Er verbeugte sich kurz vor ihnen und sagte: „Guten Morgen, meine Damen." Darüber konnten sie jetzt schmoren. Ein Mann, den Severus nicht erkannte, stand bei ihnen. Er war in Hermines Alter, mit blondem Haar, blauen Augen und lachte über etwas, dass sie gesagt hatte. Snape starrte den jungen Mann an.

Professor Dumbledore nahm seinen Platz am Lehrertisch ein und die anderen setzten sich. Er sprach einen ‚Sonorus' auf sich und begann mit den Ankündigungen. „Dürfte ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten? Wegen eines unglücklichen Unfalls gestern ist Professor Marchall, unser derzeitiger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, nicht mehr länger fähig zu unterrichten. Mir wurde gesagt, dass er sich ganz gut im St. Mungos erholt und im späten April oder frühen Mai entlassen werden wird. Wir hatten wirklich viel Glück für ihn als Ersatz Professor Michael Cammeron zu bekommen. Danke. Haut rein."

Snape blickte in die Richtung des neuen Professors. Genau das was er noch gebraucht hatte. Er hatte etwas von einem missglückten Fluch gehört, aber nicht allzu genau aufgepasst. Albus' Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Vergiss heute Abend nicht, Severus."

„Ja, Direktor."

Der Tag wurde schlimmer und schlimmer.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Snape war nach dem Mittagessen in seinem Büro und korrigierte Aufsätze. Das schien das Los seines Lebens zu sein. Es klopfte an der Tür. Was jetzt! Laut rief er: „Herein!"

Remus Lupin trat in sein Büro. „Guten Tag, Severus."

„Das könnte er bis jetzt gewesen sein.", kam die schneidende Antwort.

„Ach komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du dich freust mich zu sehen." Remus lächelte den Mann breit an. Obwohl die beiden niemals Freunde gewesen waren, war doch ein widerwilliger Respekt zwischen ihnen. Lupin genoss es wirklich, sich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen.

Snape beäugte den Mann. „Mein Vergnügen, dich zu sehen, kommt gleich nach einem Zusammenstoss mit einem Dementor, Lupin. Bist du wegen des Wolfsbanns hier?" Wolfsbann war extrem schwierig richtig zu brauen und erforderte einen Tränkemeister von höchstem Format um es richtig zu machen. Snape war einer der wenigen, die diese Leistung erbringen konnten.

Remus lachte. „Warum bist du noch immer hier, Severus?"

„Es scheint so, dass ich hier eben jeden Morgen aufwache." Snape löste die Schutzzauber der Tür, die zu seinen privaten Räumen führte. Lupin folgte ihm durch das Wohnzimmer in sein privates Labor.

„Das ist es nicht, was ich meinte und du weißt das. Wenn du es so sehr hasst, warum unterrichtest du dann immer noch? Du hast deine Schuld bezahlt, Severus. Du kannst überall, wo du möchtest, hingehen. Auch wenn deine Fähigkeiten, mit anderen Menschen umzugehen etwas Arbeit benötigt sind deine professionellen Talente doch außerordentlich."

Snape zog die Flasche aus einem seitlichen Wandschränkchen. Er hatte sich selbst diese Frage schon viele Male selbst gestellt. Wohin konnte er gehen? Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, Albus etwas zu schulden, dafür dass er nicht nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Hogwarts war sein Zuhause. Er hatte ein ererbtes Anwesen, welches er niemals aufsuchte. Sein Leben dort war niemals glücklich gewesen und er hatte keinen Grund, wieder dorthin zurück zu kehren. Auch wenn er niemals der freundlichste aller Menschen gewesen war, bezeichnete er doch einige seiner Kollegen als eine Art Freunde. Er genoss das Leben eines Wissenschaftlers. Seit er nicht länger zwei Meistern folgte, hatte er Zeit, selbständig Forschung zu betreiben. Er hatte sogar einige Artikel über die verschiedensten Zaubertränke geschrieben und veröffentlicht. Auch das Unterrichten war nicht mehr so schrecklich wie früher, nun da er fairer bei der Benotung sein konnte. Er dachte, dass er alles in allem mit seinem Los zufrieden sein konnte – so wie es war. ‚Und dies scheint hier zu sein, wo ich jeden Morgen aufwache und alles ganz nah bei mir ist.'

„Sollte ich dir meine Dienste verweigern? Ich glaube, momentan werde ich wohl hier bleiben."

Remus benutze die Flasche, um Snape zu salutieren. „Danke, Severus. Das bedeutet mir eine Menge."

„Gern geschehen, Lupin." Sie mochten keine Freunde sein, doch er fühlte mit den Problemen des Mannes. Er würde helfen, wenn er es vermochte.

„Ich habe Silenus getroffen. Du musst stolz auf sie sein. Sie ist wirklich süß.'"

Die Unterhaltung wandte sich nun einem unbequemeren Thema zu. „Danke."

„Ich hörte, dass Minerva beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen ist, als Hermines Tochter nach Slytherin einsortiert wurde. Ich wünschte, ich wäre dabei gewesen!", sagte Remus mit einem Grinsen.

„Tatsächlich fiel sie in Ohnmacht, als sie herausfand, dass ich Silenus' Vater bin. Nachdem Albus sie wieder auf die Beine gebracht hatte, sagte sie ihm, dass sie gerade den allerschlimmsten Albtraum gehabt hatte. Sie schaffte es aber irgendwie, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, als ich sie darüber informierte, dass es kein Albtraum, sondern die Wahrheit gewesen war." Snape lächelte sogar bei der Erinnerung an McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck.

Remus begann zu lachen. „Hoffentlich hat sie sich inzwischen erholt. Ich weiß, dass der Unterricht bald beginnt, darum danke für den Wolfsbann. Ich sehe dich heute Abend bei Hermine. Ich muss jetzt noch schnell nach Hogsmeade laufen und ein Geschenk für sie kaufen." Remus ging und lachte dabei immer noch in sich hinein.

Hermine. Ihr Geburtstag. Ein Geschenk. Oh Merlin.

Und der Tag wurde schlimmer.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Der Nachmittag verging. Das Abendessen kam und ging und er fand sich selbst in Begleitung von Albus, Minerva, Harry Potter und Remus Lupin auf dem Weg zu Hermines Räumen. ‚Es sieht aus wie eine verdammte Prozession', dachte er. Er hatte bemerkt, dass seine Tochter, ebenso wie Hermine nicht beim Abendessen gewesen war und angenommen, dass Mutter und Tochter zusammen in ihren Räumen gegessen hatten. Ein Stich der Eifersucht durchzog ihn. Sie war auch seine Tochter.

Sie hatten das Portrait außerhalb von Hermines Räumen erreicht. Das, welches ihn das letzte Mal nicht einlassen wollte. Der Schulleiter sprach laut: „Guten Abend, gute Frau. Wir sind hier, um Miss Granger zu sehen."

„Natürlich, Direktor." Und das Portrait drehte sich in seinen Angeln, aber nicht, ehe die Frau auf dem Bild vorher Snape noch einen ärgerlichen Blick zugeworfen hätte.

Es waren schon einige Leute anwesend. Hagrid überschattete Madam Pomfrey auf dem Sofa. Wer seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war der Mann mit dem sich Hermine unterhielt. Professor Michael Cammeron. Verdammt noch mal. Was machte der hier? Sie sprachen leise, während er dabei half, Tee in die Tassen einzuschenken. Silenus stand an der Seite und steckte Kerzen auf einen Kuchen.

„Ah, Professor Cammeron, wie ist Ihr erster Tag gelaufen?" Albus griff nach einer Tasse Tee.

„Sehr gut, Schulleiter. Die Schüler hier sind außergewöhnlich. Ich freue mich auf ein sehr lohnendes Jahr."

Snape starrte den jungen Mann an. „Was genau qualifiziert Sie dazu, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, Professor?" Der Name wurde mit soviel Geringschätzung ausgesprochen wie Snape nur in das Wort einfließen lassen konnte.

„Professor Cammeron, haben Sie schon Professor Snape, unseren Zaubertränkemeister kennen gelernt?", fragte Albus mit funkelnden Augen.

„Nein, wir haben uns noch nicht getroffen, aber Ihr Ruf geht Ihnen voraus. Es ist schön, Sie kennen zu lernen, Sir." Cammeron lächelte Snape zu.

Sir. Sir? Wie alt dachte denn der Trottel, dass er war? „Was genau qualifiziert Sie dazu, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, Professor?"

„Ich habe einige Zeit auf diesem Gebiet gearbeitet und studiert, Sir. Ich habe ziemlich viel Erfahrung", kam die Antwort, die allerdings mehr als eine Herausforderung dargelegt wurde.

Snapes Blick war fragend, während Albus sich einschaltete. „Professor Cammeron war ein Unsäglicher, Severus. Er hat außerdem Zauberkunst und –sprüche bei Mister Moody studiert. Er ist für diese Position sehr qualifiziert.

Snapes Blick war mörderisch. Silenus reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee und stellte sich dazwischen. Der Raum hatte sich auf die beiden Männer begrenzt, die sich ansahen. Die anderen Anwesenden schienen sie zu beobachten und darauf zu warten, dass etwas passieren würde.

„Und diese junge Dame ist unglaublich gut bewandert in Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen. Insbesondere für jemanden, der so jung ist." Cammeron machte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf Silenus aufmerksam.

„Danke, Sir, ich habe das Meiste davon von meiner Mutter gelernt und ein paar von Onkel Harry.", meinte Silenus leise.

„Es schadet niemals, vorbereitet zu sein.", sagte Cammeron.

„Es gibt da aber noch eine Sache, ich habe ein wenig über das Duellieren gelernt, als ich mit meiner Mom in Witchfield war. Ich würde wirklich gerne mehr darüber lernen." Silenus wandte sich an Snape. „Professor, meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ein Duellmeister sind, vielleicht könnten Sie mich unterrichten?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass Professor Snape ein beschäftigter Mann ist. Ich würde dich gerne ausbilden, Silenus." Cammeron lächelte immer noch breit. Das Lächeln des Mannes erreichte jedoch nicht seine Augen.

Der Raum war in Schweigen verfallen. Albus beobachtete die beiden Männer, seine Augen funkelten hell. Hermine stand seitlich und überlegte, dass sie das unterbrechen sollte, aber es war als wenn man einem Zugunglück zusah. Man konnte nicht weg blicken, man musste einfach die ganze Zeit dort hin starren.

„Ich bin niemals zu beschäftigt, um meine Tochter auszubilden." Snape drehte sich zu Silenus um. „Wenn du am Samstag zum Schach spielen kommst, dann machen wir einen Zeitpunkt aus, um mit deinem Training zu beginnen."

Harry konnte den Blödmann vielleicht nicht leiden, aber da war etwas an Cammeron, dass er noch weniger mochte. Er war erstaunt, dass Snape seine Tochter in der Öffentlichkeit so anerkannte. Er sah zu Silenus hinüber, sie lächelte mit funkelnden Augen. Hermine sah aus, als würde sie versuchen, nicht über die beiden Männer in Lachen auszubrechen. Harry fing ihren Blick ein und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Cammeron war ruhig geworden. „Ihre Tochter?"

„Ja. Hat Ihnen Miss Granger nicht erzählt, dass ich Silenus' Vater bin? Wie gut sind Sie denn informiert, wenn Sie nicht einmal jüngst den Tagespropheten gelesen haben?" Snape genoss das.

Silenus konnte man flüstern hören: „Oder den Klitterer. Ich frage mich, wo die Zwillinge sind?"

Harry erstickte ein Lachen und entschied sich für einen Versuch, die Situation zu entschärfen. „Nun, ich denke, es ist Zeit für ein Happy Birthday und den Kuchen." Jeder versammelte sich um Hermine um für sie zu singen, während sie die Kerzen auspustete.

Der Kuchen war aufgeschnitten und verteilt worden und der Raum war angefüllt mit Geräuschen der Konversation.

Cammeron zog Hermine auf die Seite. „Warum haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, dass Snape der Vater von Silenus ist?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat es für eine Bedeutung, wer ihr Vater ist? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht glaube, dass wir bisher jemals über meine Tochter gesprochen haben oder irgendeine tiefere Unterhaltung in dieser Angelegenheit geführt haben. Gibt es da ein Problem, Michael?" Sie waren sich an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück begegnet, was wollte er? Genau das war der Grund, warum sie nicht mit jemandem ausging. Männer. Zauberer. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn ich in die Defensive getrieben werde. Bitte nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung an." Cammeron lächelte wieder.

„In Ordnung. Aber ich bin nicht diejenige, die Sie dorthin gedrängt hat. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich muss mich um meine anderen Gäste kümmern." Hermine entfernte sich von dem Mann und setzte sich auf das Sofa zu Harry und Remus.

„Hör mal Hermine, Remus und ich übernachten hier. Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen Abend nach Hogsmeade gingen? Es ist eine Weile her, dass wir in den Drei Besen auf ein Butterbier waren."

„Das fände ich wirklich toll, Harry. Meine Schicht ist um sieben vorbei. Ich treffe dich dann vor der Großen Halle neben dem vorderen Eingang. Von da aus können wir dann gehen."

Wenn Hermine sich die Mühe gemacht hätte und sich umgesehen hätte, hätte sie bemerkt, dass jemand ihr Gespräch mitgehört hatte. Es schien, als würden mehr Leute als die drei morgen Abend nach Hogsmeade gehen. Und den Hinweisen nach würden sie auch auf Ärger zusteuern.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Ein Schrei durchbrach den Lärm in der Großen Halle und klang für alle wie eine Todesfee. Für einen Freitagabend waren gerade mal ein paar Schüler zum lernen in der Großen Halle. Der Schulleiter hob die Hände und versicherte den Schülern, dass alles in Ordnung war und dass sie zu ihren Beschäftigungen zurückkehren konnten. Minerva warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu als er hinausging um das Haupttor zu überprüfen.

Wenn jemand aufmerksam zugehört hätte, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass das Geräusch nicht so sehr ein Schrei als ein Kreischen in einer sehr lauten Dezibelhöhe war.

Hermineeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Es war nur einige Minuten zuvor gewesen, als Hermine ihre Räume verlassen hatte um Harry und Remus außerhalb der Großen Halle beim Haupteingang zu treffen. Sie war in Silenus gelaufen, als sie ging. Hermine war wirklich froh, dass Silenus mit Severus vorwärts kam. Die Götter wussten, was für ein Blödmann er manchmal sein konnte. Sie verstand, dass das Mädchen ein Recht darauf hatte, ihren Vater kennen zu lernen, aber sie fühlte immer noch… nun ja, sie war eifersüchtig. Sie wusste, dass Silenus sie liebte, aber sie mit ihm zu sehen und kein Teil davon zu sein quälte sie mehr, als sie sagen konnte. Sie war noch nicht bereit, so grausam ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein.

Und Silenus, sie war immer glücklich über die stabile Mutter-Tochter Beziehung gewesen. Immerhin gab es immer nur sie beide. Jetzt waren es einfach zu viele Veränderungen auf einmal. Silenus lebte nicht bei ihr, Silenus hatte neue Freunde, Freunde über die Hermine nichts wusste, Silenus und Severus, oh mein Gott Severus. Am Besten gar nicht erst auf diese Gedankenschiene kommen. Die Stimmung ihrer Tochter war in letzter Zeit merkwürdig gewesen. ‚Ich vermute, ich könnte es auf die Hormone schieben oder auf die Tatsache, dass sie bis vor drei Wochen niemals ihren Vater getroffen hat.' Hermine seufzte, während sie die Treppen hinunter zur Eingangshalle ging. Zeit. Die Dinge würden mit der Zeit einfacher werden. ‚Ja, genau. Sag mir was, das ich glauben kann.' Sie sagte der Stimme in ihrem Kopf, sie solle den Mund halten.

Ein Schrei überraschte Hermine.

„Hermineeeeeeeeeeeee!"

„Ginny!" Hermines Gesicht erhellte sich. Harry hatte ein blödes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während Ginny Weasley Hermine so fest umarmte, dass sie dabei um ein Haar ums Leben kam.

„Gin, lass sie zu Atem kommen. Sie ist gerade erst zurück – da würde ich sie nicht gerne schon wieder verlieren!" Harry grinste, während er die beiden Hexen betrachtete.

„Wie geht es dir? Wo hast du nur gesteckt?"

„Ich bin sooo wütend auf dich! Warum hast du es mich nicht wissen lassen, wo du bist und was mit dir passiert ist?"

„Es tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht. Du siehst großartig aus. Und was geht eigentlich mit euch beiden vor sich?"

„Wo ist deine Tochter. Wann treffe ich sie? Snape?"

Remus lachte, während er zu Harry sagte: „Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass wir ein sinnvolles Wort aus ihnen herausbringen. Sie bemerken nicht einmal, dass wir da sind."

Der Schulleiter stand vor dem Eingang zur Großen Halle. Er ging zu den zwei Hexen hinüber. „Miss Weasley, wie immer ein Vergnügen. Ich glaube, einige Schüler haben ihren Gruß als das Kreischen einer Todesfee aufgefasst. Vielleicht können Sie es für uns aufzeichnen und Professor Cammeron kann es dann im Verteidigungsunterricht verwenden." Der Direktor deutete auf den Mann, der gerade zu ihnen trat.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie schon unseren neuen ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' Professor getroffen haben. Professor Michael Cammeron, darf ich Ihnen Miss Ginny Weasley vorstellen?"

Cammeron schüttelte Ginny die Hand. Sie hob fragend ihre Augenbraue zu Hermine und kicherte. Harry war besitzergreifend zu ihr getreten. Sie waren ernsthaft in den letzten zwei Jahren miteinander ausgegangen. Ginny hatte endlich ihre Ausbildung um eine Stelle im Ministerium beendet. Es war nicht unüblich für Paare, eine lange Zeit nur miteinander auszugehen. Hexen und Zauberer lebten zweihundert Jahre und länger und ließen sich nur selten scheiden.

„Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen, Ginny. Darf ich Sie Ginny nennen?" Cammeron lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Er machte den Eindruck, perfekt zu sein. Groß, toller Körperbau, blondes Haar, blaue Augen, gute Manieren und höflich – ohne einen Fehler. Was war dann verkehrt? Vielleicht war er zu perfekt. Ja, denn das war es, was Snape gegen ihn hatte, richtig. Hermine kicherte bei dem Gedanken. Harry sah allerdings auch nicht allzu glücklich wegen Professor Cammeron aus.

„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg auf ein Butterbier nach Hogsmeade.", erklärte Remus Cammeron.

„Das hört sich hervorragend an. Ich glaube, ich werde Sie begleiten." Cammerons Lächeln schien auf seinem Gesicht zu kleben, aber dabei niemals seine Augen zu erreichen.

‚Als ob das alles nur zur Schau wäre. Nur ein Gefühl, Hexenintuition, aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht', dachte Hermine. „Nun…" Sie sah Harry Hilfe suchend an.

„Wunderbar. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr Leute eine großartige Zeit haben werdet." Albus hatte damit begonnen, sie aus den Eingangstüren zu schieben. Hermine warf dem Schulleiter einen Blick zu und fragte sich, was er vorhatte.

Die seltsame Gruppe drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg den Pfad hinunter nach Hogsmeade.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Die Mädchen verließen die Bibliothek und eilten nach unten zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. „So, über was redet ihr beiden?" Jessie starb vor Neugierde um heraus zu finden, wie die Dinge zwischen Silenus und Professor Snape liefen. Silenus war eher verschlossen, wenn es um irgendwelche Informationen über ihren Vater ging.

Silenus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, Bücher, Zaubertränke, Unterricht. Er hat ein wenig über sich selbst gesprochen. Er ist anders, wenn er nicht im Unterricht ist. Irgendwie… lustiger und entspannter."

Jessie sah skeptisch drein. „Er erzählt Witze?" Etwas, dass sie sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte war der Zaubertränkemeister, der Witze erzählte, geschweige denn dass man darüber lachen konnte. Vielleicht hat er sogar jongliert?

„Nein.", sagte Silenus lachend. „Keine Witze. Eine Art von merkwürdigen Bemerkungen, die… nun ja, lustig sind."

„Lustig?"

„Ja, wie dass er mir sagt, ich solle nichts berühren, weil es zurück greifen könnte. Es ist einfach, ich weiß nicht, leichter mit ihm zu reden, wenn wir allein sind. Wir spielen morgen Nachmittag wieder Schach zusammen. Ich weiß aber immer noch nicht, wie ich ihn anreden soll. Ich fühle mich unwohl, wenn ich ihn anders als Professor nennen müsste."

„Wie wäre es, seinen Namen zu benutzen?" Obwohl Jessica nicht glaubte, dass Professor Snape der Typ dafür war, beim Vornamen genannt zu werden.

Silenus' Stimme senkte sich zu einem leisen Flüstern. „Ich kann mich schon sehen, wie ich morgen in sein Büro gehe und sage, ‚So Sev, wie läuft's? Oh, Severus, könntest du mir den Tee rüberreichen? Ja, klar." Beide Mädchen brachen in einen Kicheranfall aus.

„Daddy?", stieß Jessie durch ihr Gelächter aus. Alles was Silenus tun konnte, war, ihren Kopf zu schütteln, während sie noch mehr lachte.

„Nun, wenigstens bin ich glücklich darüber, dass du ihn kennen lernst. Früher oder später findest du schon noch heraus, wie du ihn nennen kannst. Wie geht es deiner Mum?"

„Meine Mutter. Zur Zeit scheint sie irgendwie immer genervt zu sein." Silenus rollte mit den Augen. „Sie versucht immer noch das Ministerium dazu zu bringen, deren Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen und sie für lebend zu erklären."

„Habt ihr beide jemals über deinen Dad gesprochen, bevor ihr hierher kamt?" Silenus hatte in einem fort über Witchfield und Amerika gesprochen, aber über nichts, das zu persönlich war. Jessie war wahnsinnig neugierig auf sie. Die Tatsache, dass beide, ihre Mutter und ihr Vater dafür verantwortlich waren, dass Harry Potter Den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, zu Fall gebracht hatte, und dass er ein Familienfreund war, war an sich schon unglaublich spannend an Silenus. Aber Jessie fand sie einfach interessant weil sie sie wirklich mochte, der Rest fügte nur etwas zu dem hinzu, das sie ausmachte. Ausserdem war Silenus intelligent und lustig und passte perfekt zu Jessies eigener Persönlichkeit.

„Ein wenig. Sie zeigte mir sein Bild in ‚Die Geschichte Hogwarts'. Ehrlich, das Bild starrt dich nicht besonders freundlich an. Sie sprach darüber, als sie zusammen waren. Ich habe es nicht kapiert. Ich bin nicht sicher, wieso sie zusammen waren oder warum sie sich trennten." Silenus zuckte mit den Achseln und distanzierte sich etwas.

Jessie sah zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. „Tja, ich bin sicher, dass das alles schon irgendwie klappen wird. Hast du heute Morgen die neue Ausgabe der Hexenwoche schon gesehen?" Sie hatte eben das Portrait zum Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht. Jessie wandte sich an das Portrait und sagte: „Tollkirschenextrakt." Das Bild schwang zur Seite.

„Wer denkt sich denn immer diese Passwörter aus?"

„Ich glaube, dass der Hauslehrer von jedem Haus für deren Passwörter verantwortlich ist. So wäre das hier… mein Vater, Professor Snape." Die Mädchen sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen.

„Na, vielleicht kannst du ihn bearbeiten, dass er es zu etwas weniger unheimlichem ändert."

„Das seid ihr beiden ja, ich habe schon überall nach euch gesucht!" Kelly winkte Silenus und Jessie von den Sesseln vor dem Feuer zu. „Benita und Melissa waren gerade dabei, uns einige Zauber zu zeigen, die sie im Sommer gelernt haben – wie man seine Haare zu einer französischen Rolle hochsteckt."

Ob Hexe oder Muggel, Teenager waren überall die Gleichen. „Oh, lasst sehen. Mach es mit Silenus' Haar, sie wird großartig aussehen!"

Der Rest des Abends wurde mit Frisuren und Mode und Jungs verbracht. Morgen würde Silenus wieder mit ihrem Vater Schach spielen. ‚Alles in allem laufen die Dinge ganz gut', dachte sie.

tbc

* * *

Na, wie war das? Das nächste Kapitel wird lustig aber auch ziemlich dramatisch, finde ich… und ich würde mich über eine verbale Stimulierung durch Reviews wirklich freuen… denn es ist noch nicht ganz fertig! 


	8. Stehen wir wieder ganz am Anfang?

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Schnuffi, danke für deine flinken Finger. Du bist großartig.

**Warnung**: Diese Kapitel enthält Gewalt. Eine versuchte Vergewaltigung. Wenn es euch zu sehr aufregt, lest dieses Kapitel lieber nicht.

**

* * *

Kapitel 08 **

**Wechselnde Launen – oder stehen wir wieder ganz am Anfang?**

Severus saß an der Bar der Drei Besen bei einem gepflegten Glas Whisky. Der Schulleiter hatte ihn gebeten, eine außerplanmäßige Bestellung bei Dervish und Banges abzuholen. Warum Albus nicht bis Montag warten konnte und dann die verdammte Bestellung selbst abholte, wusste er nicht. Manchmal war mit dem Mann keine Argumentation möglich. Snape fragte sich, was das Päckchen, dass er Madame Rosmerta überreicht hatte, beinhaltete. Es war stark verzaubert und es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen, einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Alles was Dumbledore dazu gesagt hatte war, dass er sicherstellen sollte, dass sie es erhalten würde, wenn er diese spezielle Bestellung abgeholt hatte.

Snape seufzte. Silenus würde morgen wieder zum Schach spielen vorbei kommen. Er genoss die Gesellschaft des Mädchens. Sie war ernsthaft – den Göttern sei Dank – und nicht so albern wie einige der anderen Jugendlichen, die er gezwungen war zu ertragen. Und Hermine. Es war schwer, keinen Ärger und Verbitterung zu fühlen, wenn er an sie dachte.

Als wenn seine Gedanken sie zu ihm gerufen hätten, öffnete sich die Tür und sie trat ein. Die anderen strömten lautstark hinter ihr her. Sie gingen zu einem Tisch entlang der Wand, während Remus Rosmerta hinter der Bar zurief: „Schau mal, wen wir auf ein Butterbier hier herein gebracht haben, Rosmerta!"

Hermine grinste, bis sie den Mann in Schwarz am Ende der Bar bemerkte. Ihr Lächeln erstarb ihr auf den Lippen, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Hastig drehte sie sich zurück zu Rosmerta, die herüber gekommen war, um sie zu umarmen. Remus hatte die Veränderung an Hermine bemerkt und war ihrer Blickrichtung gefolgt. Snape. Nun, das würde sicherlich interessant werden. „Severus, komm zu uns herüber. Ich wusste nicht, dass du heute Abend auch hier sein würdest." Die anderen am Tisch sahen auf, überrascht, Snape dort zu sehen.

Severus stand steif auf, seinen Drink in der Hand und ging zum Tisch hinüber. Albus Dumbledore ist ein toter Mann, dachte er. Das war der wahre Grund gewesen, warum er ihn heute Abend nach Hogsmeade geschickt hatte. Albus und seine verdammten Einmischungen. Snape verbeugte sich leicht, als er den Tisch erreicht hatte und wandte sich an Remus. „Lupin." Die drei Hexen zu seiner Linken gaben ein wirklich gutes Beispiel von – na ja, Hexen eben. Sie kreischten und gackerten sich an.

"Setz dich, Severus, das läuft schon so, seit sich Ginny und Hermine gesehen haben." Mit einer Neigung seines Kopfes deutete Lupin auf die Hexen. Harry sah Remus an, als hätte dieser seinen Verstand verloren. Snape einladen, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen?

Severus wollte gerade nein sagen, als er bemerkte, dass Cammerons Blick auf Hermine gerichtet war. Was konnte schon ein weiterer Whisky schaden? „Also gut, danke Lupin." Er nahm sich den leeren Stuhl zwischen Cammeron und Lupin.

Harry war sicher, dass er in eine alternative Realität übergewechselt war. Snape kam zu ihnen und er bedankte sich bei Lupin. Wer war dieser Mann? „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich kannte einmal einen Professor in Hogwarts, der Ihnen sehr glich. Groß, trug immer schwarz, mit einem finsteren Blick auf dem Gesicht. Er hatte was von einem Scheißkerl an sich. Der Name war Snape. Sie kennen ihn nicht zufällig, oder?"

Lupin spuckte etwas von seinem Drink aus und lachte, während er erklärte: „Harry! Lass Severus in Ruhe."

Keiner außer Lupin und Potter schienen ihm im Moment zuzuhören. Severus' Gesichtsausdruck war neutral, während er sein Glas nahm und Harry ansah. „Ich glaube, mein böser Zwillingsbruder ist kürzlich in der Nähe des Schlosses gesehen worden. Wir sind wirklich nicht so schwer zu unterscheiden. Ich bin der Gutaussehende in der Familie." Severus dachte, dass er gerade vielleicht eins zu viel gegeben hatte. Aber sein normaler Spott schien im Moment überhand zu nehmen, während er damit fortfuhr, an seinem Drink zu nippen.

Was immer auch Harry erwartet hatte, dass Snape sagen würde – dies war es nicht gewesen. Sofort verschluckte er sich an seinem Drink. Als er sein Husten endlich in den Griff bekam, schaffte er es, erstickt auszurufen: „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Vielleicht sollten Sie mal Ihr Gehör testen lassen, Potter. Obschon ich dachte, dass von Auroren erwartet wird, dass sie sich immer in guter Gesundheit befinden." Severus saß weiterhin da und trank unverbindlich seinen Whisky.

Lupin lachte. „Ich wusste, dass es da noch eine Person irgendwo da drinnen gibt, Severus."

„Gewiss."

Die anderen hatten aufgehört und beobachteten sie.

„Sie sind rein zufällig heute Abend hier, Snape?", fragte Cammeron herablassend.

Snape bemerkte, wie sich Harrys Griff um sein Glas verspannte. Interessant. „Nein Cammeron, ich war in Angelegenheiten für Hogwarts unterwegs. Nicht, dass es Sie irgendetwas anginge."

Rosmerta betrachtete die beiden Männer und lachte still in sich hinein. Wenn sie Elche wären, hätten sie jetzt die Geweihe verkeilt. Sie waren in einen verdammten Wettstreit verwickelt und ihr Geld setzte sie auf Snape. „Lasst mich eure Getränke holen. Oh, Hermine, der Professor war letzte Woche mit Ihrer Tochter hier. Reizendes Mädchen. Sie müssen stolz auf sie sein."

Hermine errötete ein wenig. „Danke. Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie." Sie blickte zu Snape hinüber, konnte aber den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht lesen.

„Ich habe sie bisher noch gar nicht getroffen. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass Hermine eine Tochter hat, die alt genug ist, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen.", sagte Ginny.

Hermine lachte. „Glaub es, Gin. An manchen Tagen fühle ich mich unglaublich alt."

„Unsinn, meine Liebe. Sie sehen großartig aus." Cammeron saß zu Hermines Rechten und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre zu nehmen. Hermine zog ihre Hand zurück, ehe er das tun konnte und stieß dabei Snapes Whisky in Cammerons Schoß.

Cammeron sprang auf, sein Gesicht war wütend. Hermine lachte und sagte: „Michael, es tut mir leid. Es war ein Unfall." Remus und Harry konnten vor Lachen kaum an sich halten.

„Wirklich, Cammeron. Die Örtlichkeiten sind hinten um die Ecke." Snapes Gesicht blieb weiter neutral, aber seine Augen hatten ein belustigtes Glänzen an sich. Remus und Harry gaben es auf. Cammerons Blick war mörderisch.

Nun, sieht aus als hättest du verloren, dachte Rosmerta. „Hier, ein schneller Reinigungszauber bringt das wieder in Ordnung. Professor, ich bringe Ihnen wieder einen, wenn ich mit den Getränken zurückkomme."

„Danke, Madame." Snape lächelte süffisant. Geschah ihm Recht!

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Michael, es war ein Unfall." Cammeron war immer noch wütend, ließ es aber zu, dass Hermine ihn tröstete.

Einige Zeit später verließ die merkwürdige Truppe die Drei Besen und ging den Pfad nach Hogwarts hinunter. Ginny übernachtete im Schloss und hatte Hermines Versprechen, dass sie morgen zusammen Mittagessen würden und sie so die Chance hatte, Silenus zu treffen. Harry und Ginny unterhielten sich leise miteinander.

Remus befragte Cammeron über eine neue Abwehrtechnik, von der er gehört hatte. Snape war hinter die Gruppe zurück gefallen. Er ging alleine. Hermine trat zu ihm und fiel in den gleichen Schritt. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fragte: „Hast du wirklich vor, Silenus das Duellieren bei zu bringen, Severus?"

Wir sind wieder zurück bei Severus, oder? „Ich zeige ihr die Grundlagen. Ich glaube, sie weiß mehr als nur einen angemessenen Anteil an Flüchen und Zaubern. Was sie noch nicht weiß, hat sie wahrscheinlich jetzt schon in der Verbotenen Abteilung nachgeschlagen." Severus sprach gleichförmig, ohne ein Zeichen von Emotion.

Hermine wölbte eine Augenbraue. „Du wirst vorsichtig mit ihr sein, oder?"

„Was treibt dich dazu, anders darüber zu denken?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie möchte, dass du sie magst. Sie sagt es vielleicht nicht, wenn es ein Problem gibt." Hermine war besorgt.

„Aha."

„Severus, es tut…" Snape hob eine Hand um sie zu aufzuhalten.

„Entschuldige dich nicht noch einmal. Es hilft nicht." Er versuchte, vernünftig zu sein. So schwierig es auch sein mochte, er wollte schon um Silenus' wegen nicht wütend auf sie sein.

Hermine wurde wieder ärgerlich. „Warum hörst du mir nicht zu?"

Snape sah sie an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das Recht hast, wütend auf mich zu sein. Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass man mit dem leben muss, was man einmal gewählt hat."

Sie hatten den Rand der Schlossgründe erreicht. Snape und Hermine waren stehen geblieben und sahen sich an. Hermine hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Nein. Es geht immer nur um die Fehler, die du gemacht hast, ist es nicht so? In Ordnung. Ich habe es falsch gemacht. Ich gebe es zu. Ich kann nicht zurückgehen und es ändern. Warum verstehst du das nicht? Was willst du, das ich mache? Was willst du von mir?" Sie schrie jetzt. Die anderen waren weiter gegangen, blieben aber stehen und drehten sich um, als sie Hermine brüllen hörten.

Snape drehte sich zu Hermine, seine Stimme war leise. „Ich will gar nichts von dir. Meine Sorge gilt nicht dir. Mein einziges Interesse liegt jetzt darin, meine Tochter besser kennen zu lernen. Das Kind, das du mir vorenthalten hast. Wenn jemand das Opfer von all dem hier ist, dann ist es wohl Silenus." Snape wandte sich ab und während sich seine Roben dramatisch hinter ihm aufbauschten, eilte er zu einem Seiteneingang, der zu den Kerkern führte.

Ginny lief zu Hermine, sie war besorgt um ihre Freundin. „Bist du in Ordnung? Möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Verdammt. Dass dieser Mann mich immer so wütend macht.", schrie Hermine. Sie sah Ginny an. „Es geht mir gut. Es ist nur – wieder hier zu sein, die Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium und wieder zu versuchen, mit Severus umzugehen. Ich vermute, es ist mit mir durch gegangen."

Ginny lachte, während sie Hermine ansah. „Anscheinend hast du dann aber einen guten Job gemacht. Nun, ein wenig Dampf ab zu lassen schadet niemals. Bist du okay?"

Sie hatten nun den vorderen Eingang erreicht. Hermine wusste, dass Ginny noch etwas Zeit mit Harry verbringen wollte. Es ging ihr gut. Wirklich. „Geh nur. Ich bin in Ordnung. Kein weiteres Gebrüll mehr. Ich sehe dich dann morgen."

Remus trat vor. „Komm, ich bringe dich nach oben."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich begleite sie zu ihren Räumen." Cammeron war während des gesamten Austausches ruhig da gestanden. Er nahm Hermines Arm und begann, sie nach vorn zu leiten.

Hermine drehte sich zu Remus um. „Es geht mir gut. Geh nur. Michael, Sie müssen mich nicht nach oben bringen. Ich bin in Ordnung."

„Im Gegenteil, ich bestehe darauf."

Sie gingen die Stufen hoch und plauderten über triviale Dinge. Als sie außerhalb von Hermines Räumen angekommen waren, drehte sie sich zu ihm. „Nun, danke für die Begleitung. Es ist ziemlich spät geworden. Ich sehe Sie dann morgen."

„Darf ich einen Moment lang herein kommen?"

„Michael, es ist spät."

„Ich würde Sie gerne etwas fragen. Bitte, es dauert nur einen Augenblick. Ich fühle mich unwohl dabei, hier draußen in der Halle zu stehen."

„In Ordnung." Hermine wandte sich an das Portrait. „Guten Abend, Laurel."

„Guten Abend, Madame." Hermine hatte das Gemälde so verzaubert, dass sie erkannt wurde. Es öffnete sich mit einem Schwung in den Angeln und erlaubte ihnen so den Eintritt.

Hermine nahm ihren Umhang ab und legte ihn auf eine Ablage neben der Tür. „Nun, was wollten Sie mir sagen, Michael?"

„Hermine." Cammeron trat einen Schritt vorwärts und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Arm auf und ab. Seine andere Hand spielte mit dem Oberteil ihrer Robe. „Du bist wunderschön. Ich kann dir anscheinend nicht widerstehen."

Hermine ging einen Schritt zurück. „Ich glaube, Sie gehen jetzt besser. Ich habe vor, das morgen dem Schulleiter zu melden, wissen Sie?"

„Wirklich? Ich glaube nicht." Cammeron hatte einen seltsamen Blick im Gesicht, während er näher an Hermine heranrückte. Er nahm seine Robe ab uns ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Darunter trug er ein Hemd und einfache Hosen. Sie wich weiterhin zurück, bis sie das Sofa hinter sich spürte.

„RAUS!", schrie ihn Hermine an. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab in der Seitentasche ihrer Robe.

„Da ist er nicht, meine Liebe. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, ihn vorhin zu entfernen, als wir in den Drei Besen waren. Wenn Silenus diese Flüche und Zaubersprüche von dir gelernt hat, ist es mir doch lieber, dich unbewaffnet zu haben." Cammeron griff nach vorn, packte beide Seiten vom Oberteil ihrer Robe und riss es entzwei.

Hermine war geschockt über die Plötzlichkeit seiner Bewegung. Sofort war er über ihr und stieß sie auf das Sofa. Seine Hand zog an den Überresten ihrer Robe. Kratzte über ihre Brüste. Seine andere Hand lag an ihrem Hals. Sein Daumen drückte ihr die Luftzufuhr ab. Sie kratzte ihn in dem Versuch, frei zu kommen. „Du kleines, schlammblütiges Miststück. Du machst deine Beine für einen Schleimbeutel wie Snape breit, aber nicht für mich? Ich glaube nicht, du kleine Hure. Ich plane, dich zu nehmen, ob du willst oder nicht." Er hielt ihre Hände an den Seiten, sein Körper lag schwer auf ihr. Er biss ihr in den Hals und saugte Blut.

Hermine blieb ruhig und versuchte, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Dieser Mann schien zu allem fähig zu sein. Sie wollte nicht heute Nacht durch seine Hand sterben und versuchte zu sprechen. Es kam nur ein Krächzen heraus. „Michael." Er ließ ihren Hals los, griff zwischen sie beiden um seinen Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Das war alles an Bewegung, die sie brauchte. Hermine schaffte es, ihr Bein zwischen seine Beine zu bringen. Mit soviel Kraft wie sie konnte, zog sie das Knie fest nach oben in seine Hoden. Hart. Er ließ ihre Hände los, als ihm der Atem aus dem Körper gedrückt wurde. Schmerz strahlte von der Attacke nach oben aus.

„Du kleine…" Eine seiner Hände glitt zu seiner Leiste, während die andere ihr quer übers Gesicht schlug. Sie nutzte die Hebelwirkung seines Körpers und hob ihr Knie ein weiteres Mal schnell hoch, diesmal mit noch mehr Energie. Dieses Mal hatte sie definitiv Schaden angerichtet. Er stöhnte, während sie ihr Knie ein drittes Mal nach oben zog und es dann schaffte, ihn von sich herunter zu drücken. Cammeron lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden in fötaler Position, stöhnend und fluchend.

„Du Hurensohn!", schrie sie und trat ihm in die Seite. Dann nahm sie einen tiefen Luftzug und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. „Accio Zauberstab." Ihr Zauberstab flog aus der Tasche seiner Robe, die auf dem Boden lag, in ihre Hand.

„Du Scheißkerl. Dafür wirst du jetzt bezahlen!" Sie sprach leise zwei Zauber über seinen Körper. Als sie mit dem letzten Spruch fertig war, begann der Mann auf dem Boden vor Schmerz zu schreien und sich umher zu wälzen. Hermine sprach den Petrificus Totalis und zwang ihn damit, still zu liegen. Nur seine Augen verzeichneten noch Emotionen. Dann geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Cammerons Züge veränderten sich. Er hatte einen Zauber getragen.

Sie ging zum Kamin und warf etwas Flohpulver hinein. Ihre Stimme zitterte und war rau, als sie rief: „Albus, ich brauche dich." Sie brach auf dem Boden zusammen und schluchzte unkontrolliert.

Albus Dumbledore trat aus dem Kamin und sah Hermine auf dem Boden liegen. Er rief eine Decke aus dem anderen Zimmer herbei und wickelte sie hinein. Dann drehte er sich zurück zum Kamin, warf ein wenig Flohpulver hinein und rief durch das Netzwerk: „Severus, ich brauche dich sofort in Miss Grangers Räumen. Bitte rufe Poppy und Minerva für mich."

Er wandte sich zu der Frau vor sich und sagte ruhig: „Bist du in Ordnung? Hermine, was ist passiert?"

Sie ließ sich von ihm hoch helfen und zum Sessel vor der Feuerstelle führen. Dankbar sank sie hinein und sagte: „Er hat mich angegriffen. Er sagte…" Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da das Schluchzen wieder stärker wurde. Dumbledore legte ihr eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter.

Snape trat durch den Kamin und nahm die Szene vor sich auf. „Hermine?", fragte er leise. Hermines Gesicht war zerschrammt. An ihrem Hals war ein Daumenabdruck und verschiedene andere blaue Flecken waren zu sehen. Blutige Kratzer liefen über den oberen Teil ihrer Brüste. Das wenige, das von ihren Roben noch übrig war, hing in Fetzen herunter. Versuchend, sein Temperament zu zügeln, ging er zu der Hexe und fragte mit sanfter Stimme: „Kannst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?"

Sie sah Severus an und begann von neuem zu weinen. Minerva und Poppy kamen durch das Portrait. „Lieber Gott, Hermine! Albus, was ist hier vorgefallen?"

„Hermine, sieh mich an." Poppy sah ihr in die Augen und ließ ihren Zauberstab über Hermine gleiten. Dann zog sie ein Stück Schokolade aus ihrer Tasche. „Du solltest das essen. Nun, dankenswerterweise hat er nicht…" Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, als sie auf Hermines tränenüberflutetes Gesicht blickte.

„Nein, Poppy, er hat mich nicht vergewaltigt. Er hat es versucht. Er sagte, er nahm meinen Zauberstab, als wir in den Drei Besen waren. Ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt. Dann bestand er darauf, mit hier nach oben zu kommen, nachdem…" Nachdem Severus und ich mit Streiten fertig waren, dachte sie, ließ aber den Gedanken unausgesprochen. „Er sagte, er müsse mit mir reden und fragte mich, ob er mit herein kommen dürfte."

„Aber warum?" Minerva sah so verloren aus, wie sich Hermine fühlte.

Poppy heilte die Kratzer über ihrer Brust. Es waren nur noch dünne, weiße Linien, die nach einer kleinen Weile vollständig verschwinden würden. Sie hatte bereits die Schrammen an Gesicht und Hals geheilt. Was sie nicht verschwinden lassen konnte, war der Blick in Hermines Augen.

„Minerva, würdest du bitte Miss Weasley ausfindig machen und sie bitten, heute Nacht hier zu bleiben?" Albus wandte sich an Severus, unsicher, was er im Gesicht des Tränkemeisters sah. „Severus, ich werde dich brauchen um ihn ins St. Mungos zu schaffen und dann müssen wir das Ministerium kontaktieren."

Severus blickte auf dem Mann auf dem Boden. „Weißt du, wer er ist, Severus?", erkundigte sich Albus.

„Ja, er war ein Todesser, einer der unbedeutenden Sorte. Er muss einen Verhüllungszauber verwendet haben. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie sein Name lautet." Severus studierte das Gesicht des Mannes.

„Das würde einige Dinge erklären."

Poppy ließ ihren Zauberstab über Cammeron gleiten und schüttelte den Kopf. Snape war an der Seite stehen geblieben. Er hatte das starke Bedürfnis, einen Avada Kedavra auf den Mann am Boden zu werfen. Er bemerkte Poppys rätselhaften Blick. „Was ist, Poppy?"

„Es scheinen hier neben dem Petrificus Totalis noch zwei zusätzliche Zauber zu sein, aber ich kann nicht sagen, welche es sind."

Albus drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Kannst du uns sagen, was passiert ist und was du auf ihn gezaubert hast, Hermine?"

Sie hatte sich so gut wie sie konnte, beruhigt. Die Decke um sich wickelnd wie einen Schild, meinte sie: „Er riss meine Robe auseinander und nannte mich ein schlammblütiges Miststück und eine Hure. Er sagte, wenn ich mit Severus schlafen könnte, dann könnte ich auch mit ihm schlafen." Ihre Stimme hakte, während sie sich an seine genauen Worte erinnerte. Das Zimmer war still geworden. „Er vergaß eine Sache. Ich bin muggelgeboren. Vor Jahren schon haben meine Eltern darauf bestanden, dass ich Selbstverteidungskurse mache. Sie hatten das Gefühl, dass ich wissen sollte, wie ich mich selbst zu verteidigen hätte und dabei nicht den Kopf verlöre. Ich habe nur benutzt, was mir beigebracht wurde."

„Was hast du auf ihn gezaubert, Hermine?" Severus' Stimme war leise, er wollte die Frau nicht erschrecken. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das alles sein Fehler war. Cammeron war Hermine nach gestiegen, eine Möglichkeit nutzend, ihn zu bekommen. Er hatte mit ihr gestritten, kurz bevor Cammeron mit ihr hierher gekommen war. Vielleicht wäre sie mehr auf der Hut gewesen, wenn sie nicht so wütend auf ihn gewesen wäre.

„Ich glaube, die Furunkel auf seinen Genitalien werden mindestens sechs Monate oder noch mehr brauchen, um zu verschwinden. Ich bin nicht sicher, aber der zweite Zauber war entweder, dass seine Teile ihm während des Heilens abfallen oder für ein Jahr oder länger nicht benutzt werden können. Ich bin wirklich zu aufgelöst, um mich genau zu erinnern." Hermine lächelte das erste Mal, seit all das begonnen hatte.

Der Mann auf dem Boden hatte einen panischen Blick in den Augen. „Severus, bringst du Cammeron in mein Büro? Wir werden von dort aus ins St. Mungos und ins Ministerium flohen."

Snape war zu Hermine hinüber gegangen. Ihre Augen waren distanziert. „Hermine?"

„Tu's nicht, Severus.", sagte sie müde. „Ich bin nicht deine Sorge. Erinnerst du dich?" Sie drehte sich weg und sah ins Feuer. Snape fehlten die Worte. Er konnte nur die Frau vor sich anstarren.

Albus' Augen waren traurig, als er die beiden betrachtete. So viel Schmerz. Er würde ihn gerne verschwinden lassen, wenn er nur wüsste wie. „Poppy, bitte bleib hier, bis Miss Weasley eintrifft. Ich glaube, das ist der Rekord für die Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dieses Mal sind es weniger als zwei Tage."

Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie lachte über die Bemerkung, so wie Albus es auch beabsichtigt hatte. Er lächelte auf sie hinunter und sagte sanft: „Ich bin glücklich, dich lachen zu hören. Die Zeit wird sich aller Dinge annehmen, meine Liebe."

Hermine hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen. „Danke, Albus."

Die Portraittür öffnete sich und Ginny flog durch die Tür, gefolgt von Harry. „Hermine! Bist du in Ordnung?" Beide begannen zu weinen, während sie sich umarmten. Poppy sagte Harry, dass er ihr mehr Schokolade geben sollte. Sie würde in einigen Minuten einen Traumlosen Schlaftrank vorbei bringen.

Snape sprach Mobilcorpus auf Cammeron und hob ihn hoch. Sofort ließ er den Mann zurück auf den Boden fallen. „Sorry. Ich glaube, ich sollte meinen Zauberstab besser im Griff haben." Er stieß Cammeron an die Ecke des Tisches, verpasste die Portraittür um einen guten Meter und knallte mit der Schulter des Mannes an die Wand. Er ließ Cammeron wieder auf den Boden fallen, hob ihn dann wieder hoch und rempelte ihn an die Wand im Durchgang.

„Probleme, Severus?"

„Nein, Albus. Es geht schon. Soll ich ihn hoch in dein Büro bringen?" Severus blickte zu Hermine hinüber. Sie weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen.

„Ja, wir erreichen das Ministerium von dort aus." Albus wandte sich an Hermine. „Ich melde mich nach einer kleinen Weile wieder bei dir, meine Liebe."

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Ginny und Harry sind hier."

Das letzte, das Snape hörte, als das Portrait sich wieder schloss, war Hermines tränenerstickte Stimme. „Ginny, was wenn er Silenus in die Hände gekriegt hätte?"

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Es hatte einige Stunden gedauert, um Cammeron ins St. Mungos zu bekommen und dann das Ministerium zu benachrichtigen. Sein richtiger Name stellte sich als Michael Cammdon heraus. Er war ein niedriger Todesser, der seit dem Ende des Krieges nicht mehr gesehen worden war.

„Es gibt nichts, dass du hättest tun können, Severus." Sie waren gerade eben zurückgekehrt und befanden sich nun in Albus' Büro.

„Er versuchte, sich an mir zu rächen, Albus. Sie und ich stritten kurz bevor wir im Schloss ankamen. Vielleicht hätte sie gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wenn sie aufgepasst hätte." Snape konnte sich kaum im Zaum halten. Er wanderte zügig hin und her. Cammdon war ein Todesser. Er war verdammt dazu, für seine Vergangenheit zu bezahlen. Er hatte grauenvolle Taten im Namen des Dunkeln und im Namen des Lichts begangen. Er hatte gedacht, dass er damit würde leben können, aber Hermines Worte kamen wieder und verfolgten ihn. „Was wenn er Silenus in die Hände gekriegt hätte?"

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte, bis ihm Albus antwortete. „Das lag nicht in deinen Händen. Wir alle waren zu irgendeiner Zeit ein Ziel. Hermine war genauso verantwortlich für Voldemorts Tod wie der Rest vom Orden. Du bist nicht für alles Böse in der Welt verantwortlich. Wir können nur versuchen, die, die wir lieben so gut wir können zu beschützen. Silenus wird es gut gehen. Und auch Hermine."

Snape sank in den Sessel, der vor ihm stand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine."

„Die Zeit wird sich aller Dinge annehmen, Severus." Es war derselbe Ratschlag, den Albus ihr gegeben hatte. Snape konnte nur hoffen, dass er Recht hatte.

Und die Welt drehte sich weiter.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Albus bat Remus einzuspringen, bis er einen neuen Verteidigungslehrer gefunden hatte. Harry stimmte zu, die Tage zu übernehmen, an denen er nicht unterrichten konnte – bei Vollmond.

Severus hatte eine schlaflose Nacht verbracht. Seine Tochter würde in einigen Minuten eintreffen. Hermine war nicht beim Frühstück oder Mittagessen gewesen, aber er hatte eigentlich auch nicht erwartet, dass sie dort sein würde.

Ein Klopfen erklang an seiner Tür.

Seine Stimme war müde, als er rief: „Herein!"

Silenus kam vorsichtig in sein Büro. Sie hatte den Unterschied im Tonfall seiner Stimme bemerkt. Sie warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?"

„Begrenzt gut."

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Snape seufzte. Das sollte nicht ihr Problem sein. „Tut mir leid, Silenus. Letzte Nacht sind Schwierigkeiten aufgetreten. Alles ist jetzt gut."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Möchtest du heute nicht Schach spielen? Angst, dass ich alle drei Spiele gewinnen könnte?" Er versuchte, die Stimmung aufzuhellen, etwas, in dem er nicht besonders gut war.

Silenus drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um und lächelte, während sie sagte: „Eigentlich Professor, sehen Sie aus, als hätten Sie nicht geschlafen. Ich bin sicher, dass ich sie leicht schlagen könnte."

„Ist das so? Möchtest du eine Wette darüber eingehen?"

Silenus lächelte, während sie sich in die hohen Sessel vor dem Kamin setzten. Snape schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und das Schachspiel begann, sich selbst aufzustellen. „Begrenzt wetten.", meinte sie.

Snape lachte leise. Definitiv Slytherin. „Was würde dich dieses Mal interessieren?"

„Wenn ich gewinne, lege ich das Passwort für Slytherin fest. Sie werden nehmen, was immer ich aussuche." Silenus hatte ein Glitzern in den Augen. Warte bis Jessie erfährt, um was die Wette dieses Mal ging.

„Du möchtest das Passwort für Slytherin festlegen? Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir zu sagen warum?" Snape runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte sie vor?

„Nun, einige der Passwörter sind ein wenig… eigenartig. Was, wenn Sie gewinnen?"

Was wollte er? Alles was er brauchte, schien gerade hier zu sein. Seine Welt war auf das Kind vor ihm zusammen geschrumpft. „Ich glaube, ich könnte einen Assistenten in meinem Labor gebrauchen, für ein Projekt, das ich beginnen sollte."

Silenus setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Das würde ich ohnehin machen."

„Ich weiß."

Am Ende stimmten sie überein, dass falls Silenus gewann, würde sie für eine Woche das Passwort festlegen. Er würde ihre Wahl akzeptieren, auch wenn es ‚rosa Hasen' wäre. Severus lachte, als er diesen Ausdruck hörte. Falls er gewann, würde er den Ausdruck für diese Woche wählen. Den schlimmsten, der ihm nur einfiel. Es war entschieden, dass sie ihm sowieso im Labor helfen würde.

Es war der Beginn von etwas, dass ihre Standardwette für Silenus' sämtliche Hogwartsjahre sein sollte. An irgendeinem Punkt ließ sie sogar ihre Hausgenossen abstimmen, was das Passwort sein würde, wenn sie gewann.

Severus' Augenbraue schoss hoch. „Abgemacht?"

Silenus streckte ihre Hand zum Schütteln aus. „Abgemacht."

Und Vater und Tochter lehnten sich zurück um ihr nachmittägliches Spiel zu genießen. Hermine war in Severus' Gedanken niemals weit weg. Er konnte die Frau in dem Kind vor sich erkennen. Sie hatte Recht gehabt als sie sagte, dass Silenus das Beste von ihnen beiden sei. Nun, wenn nur noch Hermine und er lernen könnten, miteinander umzugehen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Es war drei Stunden später, als Silenus mit unverstellter Fröhlichkeit triumphierte. „Schach und Matt!" Sie hatte es geschafft, zwei der drei Partien zu gewinnen.

Snape beobachtete seinen König, der seinen Dolch in seinem Herzen versenkte. Die Figuren waren etwas melodramatisch geworden. Er stellte seine Teetasse auf den Nebentisch, während er sagte: „So ist es. Ich denke, das bedeutet, dass du das Match gewonnen hast."

Das Spiel war knapp gewesen und hätte in beide Richtungen ausgehen können. Snape freute sich, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

„Ich kann alles für das Passwort aussuchen, richtig?"

„Ja, ich glaube, so lautete die Wette."

„Kann ich morgen wiederkommen?", fragte sie hoffend.

„Ich vermute, du planst, dich mit Miss Brownynn zu beraten?"

„War das ein Ja oder ein Nein?"

Snape lachte leise. „Das, Silenus, war ein Ja. Du kannst es mir morgen sagen. Es ist spät. Ich glaube, ich habe noch Aufgaben zu korrigieren und Schüler durchfallen zu lassen. Hast du nicht auch noch Arbeiten zu erledigen?"

Silenus lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich etwas zum lernen finde, oder zu tun, oder zu zerstören."

„Ich lasse es dich wissen, wenn ich soweit bin um im Labor zu arbeiten. Und irgendwann nächste Woche beginnen wir mit deiner Ausbildung im Duellieren. Nun, ich denke wir sind fertig. Hast du Lust, wieder zu spielen?"

„Ja, das würde ich gern. Ich glaube, ich werde wahrscheinlich auch wieder gewinnen." Sie streckte sich und küsste Snape auf die Wange, ehe sie aus dem Büro schoss.

Severus saß noch für mehrere, lange Minuten im Sessel. Er hatte den Nachmittag genossen. Es hatte geholfen, einige Gewissensbisse zu zerstreuen, die er wegen der letzten Nacht gehabt hatte. Er seufzte schwer. Er hoffte, dass Albus Recht hatte. Die Zeit wird sich aller Dinge annehmen.

tbc

* * *

Ein wechselhaftes Kapitel – wie zuletzt angekündigt. Wäre nett, wenn sich viele dazu äußern würde. Mich interessiert es sehr, was ihr dazu sagt… 


	9. Happy Birthday und kleine grüne Männchen

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Vielen lieben Dank, Schnuffi, für deine wundervolle Arbeit.

Dieses Kapitel gibt es diesmal schon nach einer Woche, da ich nicht weiß, wann ich das nächste updaten kann. Ich hoffe, ihr vergesst mich nicht!

Für alle Freunde des Pairings Harry/Draco: Ich habe einen neuen Oneshot übersetzt, der im Original von Maxine-chan stammt. Sie hat auch die sehr bekannte Story ‚Starts with a Spin' geschrieben.

**

* * *

Kapitel 09**

**Happy Birthday und kleine grüne Männchen?**

„Unglaublich, bei dieser Quote werde ich vor Weihnachten noch eine neue Flasche roter Tinte brauchen." Severus Snape verbrachte wie üblich seinen Sonntagnachmittag damit, in seinem Büro die Aufsätze über Zaubertränke zu korrigieren. Seine Feder strich durch eine weitere Zeile und zog rote Tinte über die Seite. „Ja, Mister Bristol, ich sollte dich deine Ingwerwurzel mahlen lassen anstatt sie zu schneiden, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du diesen Verstandschärfungstrank brauchen könntest, falls du überhaupt so klar denken kannst."

Ein Klopfen erklang an seiner Tür. „Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und seine Tochter Silenus kam herein. Sie sah auf das Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Ist da jemand gestorben?"

Snape lachte leise. „Nur Mister Bristols Verstand. Bist du gekommen um mir zu sagen, wie das Passwort für die Woche lauten soll?"

„Wir haben uns doch geeinigt, dass es egal ist, was ich aussuche, auch wenn es rosa Hasen sind, Sie werden es erlauben. Richtig?"

Snape stöhnte. Diese Art Äußerung konnte nur zu Ärger führen. „Was hast du ausgewählt?"

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich Recht habe, ehe ich es Ihnen sage."

„Ja. Ich kann wohl kaum diese Abmachung widerrufen. Aber ich sehe schon, dass es in der Zukunft eine Ergänzung geben muss, falls wir diese Art Wette wieder machen. Silenus, was hast du ausgesucht?" Snape sah zu, wie sich die Räder in ihrem Kopf drehten.

„Ich liebe Harry Potter."

Snapes Augen wölbten sich nach außen. Er wurde noch bleicher als üblich und brüllte: „Was?"

Silenus hatte ein Leuchten in den Augen. Sie dachte, sie sollte die Chance ergreifen, ihn wütend zu machen, aber sie wollte auch sehen, was er sagen würde. „Sie mögen das Passwort nicht?"

Snape blitzte sie nun wütend an. Tochter oder nicht, das Passwort würde nicht ‚Ich liebe Harry verdammt noch mal Potter' lauten.

„Okay, es ist rosa Hasen."

„Ich denke, das ist jetzt weit genug gegangen, Miss Granger."

„Würden Sie ‚Ich liebe Harry Potter' bevorzugen? Wette ist Wette." Sie dachte, dass sie wohl jetzt hier ihr Leben in die Hände nehmen musste.

„Silenus."

„Okay, in Ordnung. Das wirkliche Passwort ist ‚Schicksalsschwestern'. Das ist eine Musikgruppe.", sagte sie übers ganze Gesicht lächelnd.

„Ich weiß ziemlich gut, wer sie sind. Schicksalsschwestern. Das wird das Passwort für die nächste Woche sein." Snape sah seine Tochter an. „Ich sehe, du bist ziemlich zufrieden mit dir selbst. Wem ist ‚Ich liebe Potter' eingefallen? Dir oder Miss Brownynn?"

„Ähm. Wie genau möchten Sie die Wette für das nächste Mal ergänzen?" Silenus und Jessie hatten sich die Schicksalsschwestern einfallen lassen. Sie dachte, wenn sie sich vorher einige ausdenken würde, die er hasste, wären die Schicksalsschwestern nicht mehr so schlimm.

Snape war zufrieden, dass sie ihre Freundin und Hausgenossin nicht mit hineinzog. „Sag Miss Brownynn, dass sie dieses mal vor einer Strafarbeit sicher ist."

„Wir können die Veränderung an den Regeln das nächste Mal, wenn wir spielen, besprechen. Wie auch immer, am nächsten Samstag ist dein Geburtstag, ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht wieder nach Hogsmeade gehen. Wir können in den Drei Besen zu Mittag essen und dann kannst du dir etwas aus dem ‚Geschriebenen Wort' aussuchen. Hast du schon Pläne mit deiner Mutter für den Tag gemacht?"

Hermine. Er war am vorigen Abend in ihre Räume gegangen, um zu sehen wie es ihr ging. Ginny Weasley war immer noch dort gewesen. Es war schon spät gewesen und Hermine hatte bereits einen traumlosen Schlaftrank eingenommen. Er hatte sie heute Abend beim Abendessen gesehen. Sie sah müde und verhärmt aus. Die Schatten unter ihren Augen waren noch stärker als zuvor ausgeprägt. Sie schien kaum etwas zu essen und hatte, soweit er das sagen konnte, mit keinem gesprochen. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihre Gemütsverfassung.

„Ich habe versucht, mit Mom zu reden, aber sie sagte, dass sie sich nicht gut fühle. Sie sah auch nicht besonders gut aus. Mom macht normalerweise immer ein Abendessen und Kuchen an meinem Geburtstag. Sie kommen zum Kuchen, ja?" Silenus war beunruhigt. Ihre Mom hatte wirklich nicht gut ausgesehen.

Die Augenbraue fuhr hoch. „Ich vermute, mit Onkel Harry?" Silenus grinste. „Na gut. Vielleicht kann ich mit deiner Mutter reden." Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht seine Aufgabe war, Silenus über den Angriff auf Hermine zu erzählen. Sie sollte das von ihrer Mutter selbst hören.

„Danke. Tja, ich gehe dann mal zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Gute Nacht." Das Thema schien ein wenig heikel zu sein. Silenus ging schnell.

„Gute Nacht, Silenus." Circe, wie schlecht ging es Hermine nur?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Es war spät. Das Feuer im Kamin war beinahe herunter gebrannt, und die Nacht war bereits in den frühen Morgen übergegangen. Severus Snape sah zu, wie die übrig gebliebene Asche glühte. Sein leeres Glas strafte die Häufigkeit Lügen, mit der er es in dieser Nacht nachgefüllt hatte. Nachdem Silenus gegangen war, war er nach Hermine sehen gegangen. Sie ließ ihn mit der minimalsten Quittierung seiner Anwesenheit ein. Sie war hohläugig und er hatte ihr einen starken Schlaftrank angeboten, welchen sie abgelehnt hatte. Ihr Lachen war bitter gewesen, während sie den Trank verweigerte.

„Du hattest Recht, weißt du. Die Vergangenheit holt einen immer wieder ein." Sie starrte in den leeren Raum, hielt nicht einmal Augenkontakt.

„Hermine, du kannst nichts dafür. Silenus ist besorgt wegen dir. Du musst ihr sagen, was passiert ist. Vielleicht solltest du mit jemandem reden?" Das war nicht die Besserwisserin aus Gryffindor, die er kannte.

„Geh weg, Snape." Ihre Stimme klang flach und hörte sich leblos an.

Er wurde ärgerlich. „Du musst damit aufhören!"

„Mitleid steht dir nicht. Warum tust du uns beiden nicht einen Gefallen und gehst? Es geht mir gut. Morgen bin ich wieder in der Krankenabteilung auf der Station und ich werde auch mit meiner Tochter sprechen. Zufrieden?", meinte sie mit harter Stimme.

„Du möchtest, dass es dir gut geht? Werde wütend. Tu etwas!"

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an. „Du bist wirklich ein Scheißkerl, oder etwa nicht? Vor zwei Tagen hat ein Todesser versucht, mich zu vergewaltigen und zu töten und alles was du willst, ist, dass ich einfach weiter machen soll." Es war ein Flüstern, aber er hörte sie dennoch. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich jemals zurückgekommen bin."

Ärger flackerte in seinen Augen auf. „Du wünschst, du wärst wieder in Amerika? Fortlaufen ändert gar nichts. Du hast dich zwölf Jahre lang versteckt. Du hast eine komplette Lüge gelebt. Und was ist am Ende daraus geworden? Du hast verleugnet, wer du bist. Du hast deinen Freunden mehr Kummer gemacht, als du jemals erfahren wirst. Ich kann Potter vielleicht nicht leiden, aber er trauerte um dich. Silenus hat eine Lüge gelebt. Mit einem Namen, der nicht ihr eigener war und dazu ein Leben, das sie sich nicht ausgesucht hat. Es ist mehr als nur der Angriff, ist es nicht so? Ich weiß alles darüber, etwas zu bedauern, und ein Leben zu leben, welches man sich nicht selbst ausgesucht hat. Zum ersten Mal in dreißig Jahren gehören mir meine Gedanken. An manchen Tagen ist das verwirrender als dem Dunklen Lord zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten gegenüber zu stehen. Es wird Zeit, sich zu den Lebenden zu gesellen, Miss Granger!" Er ging, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Nun saß er hier und dachte, dass er trotz allem ein Scheißkerl war. Er war schon immer im Innern ein Zyniker gewesen. Er hatte gemeint, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Er wusste, dass sie nach dem Angriff immer noch unter Schock stand, aber es ging viel tiefer als das. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen. Nun, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er zugeben, dass das eine Lüge war. Er wollte sie verletzen. Er wusste, dass es kleinlich und armselig war, aber er wollte sie genauso verletzen, wie sie ihn verletzt hatte. Er hatte sich vor zwölf Jahren mehr schlecht als recht um sie gekümmert und sie war gegangen. Wenn sie ihm etwas von dem Baby erzählt hätte, wäre alles das er gewollt hätte gewesen, dass sie verschwunden wären.

Aber die Dinge hatten sich geändert. Zum ersten Mal seit dreißig Jahren waren seine Gedanken und seine Handlungsweisen wahrhaftig seine eigenen. Voldemort war fort. Es war nicht mehr erforderlich, die Slytherins aus Angst vor Repressalien anderer Todesser zu verhätscheln. Der Bedarf, Harry verdammt noch mal Potter zu beschützen war vorüber. Sogar Albus, der ihm sein Leben zurückgegeben hatte, hatte ihm gegenüber nicht länger eine Handhabe. Er war nun hier, weil er es selbst so wünschte. Lieber Gott, vielleicht sollte er derjenige sein, dem man den Verstand untersuchen sollte? Sie musste mit den letzten zwölf Jahren fertig werden. Er hatte sie verflucht, als sie so plötzlich mit einem Kind im Schlepptau erschienen war. Sein Kind. Aber es war eine seltsame Sache daraus entstanden. Er war nicht warm und fürsorglich, aber Silenus war ihm wichtig. Er hatte eine sonderbare Menge an Genugtuung, wenn sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass das Leben nicht immer fair war. Man spielte die Karten, die man ausgeteilt hat.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Der Montag kam nicht hell und sonnig heran, sondern eher bedeckt und düster und unterbrochen durch Regen. Und mehr Regen. Die Kerker waren feucht und frostig. Snapes Stimmung schien zu diesem Tag zu passen. Es war früh während der Doppelstunde der Zweitklässler Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, als das Problem auftrat. Snape sah, wie Henderson anstatt 5 ml 15 ml Drachenblut hinzufügte. Er war kaum noch fähig, ein Schild zu kreieren, bevor der Kessel explodierte. Glücklicherweise war die Explosion eingedämmt, ehe jemand verletzt wurde. Unglücklicherweise krachte Henderson, als er zurück sprang um der Explosion zu entgehen, in eine Flasche Jobberknoll-Extrakt, die auf dem Arbeitstisch hinter ihm stand. Die Phiole zerbrach und zerschnitt und verbrannte dabei seinen Arm. „Accio Tuch." Ein feuchtes Tuch flog in die Hand des Tränkemeisters. Er legte es auf den Arm des Jungen und sprach einen schnellen Zauber. Danach legte er Stasiszauber auf die übrigen Kessel im Raum. „Setzt euch. Wenn ich wieder zurück bin, möchte ich einen Fuß Pergament darüber, warum man mit Jobberknoll-Extrakt sorgfältig umgehen muss. Keiner berührt irgendetwas oder dessen Haus wird 50 Punkte verlieren, wenn ich zurückkomme! Mr. Henderson, ich begleite Sie zum Krankenflügel." Nach diesem Malheur hatte er nicht vor, sie ohne seine Anwesenheit im Raum weitermachen zu lassen.

„Poppy, wo bist du? Ich habe einen verletzten Schüler." Die Schwingtüren des Krankenflügels klapperten hinter ihm.

Hermine kam aus dem Büro. „Madame Pomfrey ist im Augenblick nicht hier. Was gibt es für ein Problem?" Sie war herüber gekommen und untersuchte Mr. Hendersons Arm.

Snape blickte Hermine an. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch verhärmt und blass, aber sie schien wieder besser mit sich zurecht zu kommen als noch am Abend zuvor. „Madame Granger, Mr. Henderson hat eine Phiole von Jobberknoll-Extrakt zerbrochen."

„Danke, Professor. Ich kümmere mich um den jungen Mann. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung." Hermine geleitete ihn zu einem Bett und griff nach den Vorräten. Snape nickte, während er sich umdrehte und ging. Er konnte hören, wie sie den Jungen beruhigte und ihm sagte, dass alles wieder gut würde. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung. Hatte sie den Jungen oder sich selbst gemeint?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Severus hatte brüllende Kopfschmerzen und nichts genügend Starkes, um sie verschwinden zu lassen. Es war noch fast eine Stunde bis zur Sperrstunde und dem Beginn seiner abendlichen Patrouille. Er hörte ihre Stimmen, als er die Tür zum Labor öffnete.

„Sorg dafür, dass du die Schlangenreißzähne in ein feines Pulver zerstößt. Du musst die Mischung auch noch sieben, ehe sie sich setzt und zu einer Paste wird."

Hermine zeigte Silenus, wie man den Wundreinigungstrank herstellte.

Ihre Augen trafen sich kurz, während sich Severus knapp verbeugte. „Meine Damen." Er ging zu seinem Arbeitstisch, holte sich einen frischen Kessel herunter und begann, seine Vorräte zusammen zu stellen.

Hermine beobachtete, wie Severus arbeitete. Die Wirtschaftlichkeit seiner Bewegungen, die Anmut und Präzision seiner Hände hatten sie schon immer fasziniert. Korkenzwiebelwurzeln, ein Kwama-Ei, Weichweizen, getrocknete Brennnesseln und Ingwerwurzel. Sie wandte sich an Silenus. „Geh und hacke die Ingwerwurzel für deinen Vater. Achte darauf, die Scheiben dünn zu schneiden. Sind deine Kopfschmerzen so schlimm?"

Severus wölbte eine Augenbraue, während er die Hexe ansah. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass jemand mit ihrem Hintergrund in Medizin und Zaubertränken bemerken würde, was er machte. „Ja. Es entspricht in etwa einem explodierendem Kessel in meinem Kopf."

Hermine kam auf seine Seite des Arbeitstisches. Sie flohte in die Küche nach Schokoladenkeksen und Ginsengtee. Sie stellte das Tablett auf die andere Seite des Tisches. „Setz dich. Der Tee wird helfen, bis der Trank fertig ist." Sie deutete auf die Korkenzwiebelwurzeln, während sie Silenus anwies: „Reibe die Wurzel in die Schale, ehe du sie abwiegst."

Severus betrachtete Mutter und Tochter, wie sie arbeiteten. Er wollte nichts sagen, um nicht den fragilen Waffenstillstand, den sie anscheinend erreicht hatten, zu brechen. Hermine reichte ihm einen Becher mit orangefarben dampfendem Trank zum Trinken und machte sich daran, den Arbeitstisch mit Silenus' Hilfe sauber zu machen.

„Danke. Ich denke, es hat geholfen." Er sah zu seiner Tochter. „Solltest du nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen? In zehn Minuten ist Sperrstunde."

Silenus wandte sich an Snape. „Meine Mom lädt jeden am Samstagabend zum Kuchen ein, um meinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Sie kommen doch auch, oder?"

Severus sah zu Hermine. Sie gab ihm ein winziges Nicken. „Ich nehme an, dass Potter und Lupin da sein werden?" Sie nickte wieder. „Ich denke, da es dein Geburtstag ist, kann ich einige Stunden in ihrer Anwesenheit aushalten."

„Toll. Gute Nacht, Sir."

„Komm, Silenus, ich gehe mit dir zurück. Gute Nacht, Professor." Hermine hielt die Tür für Silenus auf, als sie das Labor verließen.

Severus sah zu, wie sie gingen. Professor. Wahrscheinlich verdiente er das. Aber wenigstens sprach sie wieder mit ihm.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Als Snape am Donnerstag in sein Labor kam, fand er wieder Mutter und Tochter zusammen bei der Arbeit. Er erkannte ihre Anwesenheit an und richtete sich ein, um an seiner Forschung zu arbeiten. Er fühlte, wie Silenus an seiner Seite stand, noch ehe er hochsah.

„Gibt es etwas, wobei ich Ihnen helfen kann?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Was denkst du über Forschung?"

„Forschung?"

„Ein Prozess, Informationen zu suchen, sie zu vergleichen und Kenntnisse zu erweitern. Forschung." Severus konnte sich nicht helfen und grinste über den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Tochter.

„Sie möchten, dass ich etwas nachschlage?"

„Leicht zu sehen, dass du die Tochter deiner Mutter bist." Snape hatte exzellente Reflexe. Er duckte sich, als Hermines Rührstab neben seinen Kopf segelte und harmlos auf dem Arbeitstisch hinter ihm landete.

„Das ist genug von Ihnen, Professor." Sie war immer noch ärgerlich auf ihn, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er und Silenus gut miteinander zurecht kamen.

Snape entschied, es nicht weiter auf die Spitze zu treiben. Er deutete auf die Notizen vor sich. „Ja. Dies sind die Formel und die Zutaten für einen Entschlackungstrank. Speziell sollte ich wissen, ob die drei Zutaten, die hier stehen, der Kiefernast, die roten Beeren und das Einhorn-Horn mit dieser Liste für den Wolfsbanntrank kombiniert werden können. Du musst jede Zutat nach einer Wechselwirkung mit denen auf der Liste überprüfen und mit jeder anderen, während sich der Trank umwandelt. Außerdem wird es nötig sein, jede Form der Zutat zu prüfen. Pulver kann stärker sein als Scheiben oder Geriebenes. Du wirst sorgfältig die Stellen deiner Quellenangaben angeben müssen, damit ich Gefundenes nachprüfen kann, falls es Schwierigkeiten gibt.

„Und wo finde ich diese Informationen?"

Snape deutete auf eine Ecke des Labors. Ein großer, altmodischer Eichensekretär stand dort gleich neben einigen überquellenden Bücherregalen. „Das dort wäre wahrscheinlich ein guter Platz, um zu beginnen."

Silenus sah skeptisch drein. „Und bis wann muss ich mit dieser Forschung fertig sein?"

Snape lachte leise. „Wenn du fertig bist. Das ist das Problem mit der Forschung, Silenus, man kann es nicht an einem Zeitplan fest machen." Silenus nahm die Papiere und ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber, um mit ihrer Forschung zu beginnen.

Hermine sah zu, während sich die beiden unterhielten. Ein Stich der Eifersucht durchzog sie. Sie hatte beschlossen, um Silenus' Willen höflich zu sein. Auf diesem Weg war es einfacher. Einiges, was er in dieser einen Nacht gesagt hatte, hatte sie verletzt. In Ordnung, ziemlich viel von dem, das er sagte, hatte sie verletzt. Unglücklicherweise hatte er bei dem meisten davon Recht gehabt. Aber sie würde das ihm gegenüber auf keinen Fall zugeben.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Severus wartete in seinem Büro darauf, dass seine Tochter eintraf. Heute war ihr zwölfter Geburtstag.

Ein Klopfen erklang an seiner Tür. „Herein."

Silenus kam herein, als wenn sie schweben würde. Ihre Augen waren fröhlich und sie hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das so breit wie die Welt war. „Guten Tag", sagte sie freudig.

Snape sah von seinem Papierkram hoch. „Du siehst ganz schön fröhlich für einen Samstag aus", meinte er gedehnt.

Silenus sah ihren Vater vorsichtig an. Vor einem Monat noch hätte sie diese Bemerkung verletzt, aber nun sah sie den Glanz in seinen Augen und den Beginn eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen. Der Ton seiner gedehnten Sprechweise war ebenso verräterisch, wenn man genau hinhörte. Die meisten Schüler, na gut, die meisten Leute hatten zuviel Angst vor ihm um richtig auf den Mann hinter den drohenden Roben zu sehen. „Ja, es ist ein toller Tag. Onkel Harry kommt heute Abend zum Essen."

Snape brach bei der Bemerkung in Lachen aus. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ich 50 Punkte abziehen könnte, nur weil du seinen Namen gesagt hast?"

„Nicht von Slytherin, das würden Sie nicht tun. Jeder weiß, dass Sie den Hauspokal wollen."

„Ich verstehe." Severus war zu der hinteren Wand seines Büros getreten. Ein Durchgang erschien magisch als Antwort auf einen leisen Zauber und einen Wink seiner Hand. „Komm mit. Ich habe etwas für dich."

Silenus folgte ihm in seine privaten Räume. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um und nahm alles in sich auf. Die Sessel mit den hohen Lehnen aus schwarzem Leder, die neben dem Kamin standen, das schwarz, silber und dunkelgrün gemusterte Sofa, die Tische aus dunklem Holz und die orientalischen Teppiche. Es standen Bücherregale an jeder Wand. Die meisten waren überfüllt mit Büchern, doch manche enthielten auch Artefakte und andere Andenken. Der Raum war vornehm und sehr gemütlich. Es gab mehrere Türen, die wie zufällig in den Wänden zu liegen schienen und in andere Zimmer führten. Eine, das wusste sie, führte in sein privates Labor. Sie war neugierig auf seine Räume, in welchen er lebte, gewesen, dachte aber, dass es ungezogen wäre zu fragen, ob sie sie sehen dürfte. Sie erblickte einen Ort, der wie ein großes Aquarium aussah. „Sie haben ein Aquarium?", fragte sie ungläubig. Er schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der Fische hielt.

Snape lachte leise und in Belustigung. „Nein. Das, was du da siehst, ist ein Fenster. Wir sind in diesem Teil der Kerker unter dem See. Setz dich." Er deutete dabei auf das Sofa.

Snape verschwand in eines der Zimmer, kam mit einem hell eingepackten Päckchen wieder zurück und legte es auf den Tisch vor das Mädchen. „Ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht der Vater bin, den du dir immer vorgestellt hast, aber ich bin glücklich, die Chance zu bekommen, dich kennen zu lernen, trotz des späten Zeitpunktes. Wir werden dem ‚Geschriebenen Wort' auf jeden Fall noch nach dem Essen einen Besuch abstatten, aber da gibt es etwas, von dem ich möchte, dass du es bekommst. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Silenus."

Silenus starb vor Neugierde. Das war das persönlichste, das er ihr bis zu diesem Punkt gesagt hatte. Sie riss das Papier weg und enthüllte eine schlichte Schachtel. Sie nahm den Deckel ab und sah hinein. Die Luft blieb ihr im Halse stecken. In der Schachtel war das Schachspiel, mit dem sie gespielt hatten. Es war ein Snape'sches Familienerbstück. Sie blickte hoch und sah, dass ihr Vater sie beobachtete. „Oh Gott. Danke." Überwältigt von Emotionen stand sie auf und umarmte ihren Vater.

Severus war ratlos, wie er reagieren sollte. Ungeschickt klopfte er ihr auf den Rücken. Als sich das Mädchen zurück zog, fragte er: „Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du dich über das Geschenk freust?"

„Oh ja! Ich freue mich sehr! Aber ich habe Angst, dass etwas damit passiert, wenn ich es zurück in den Schlafsaal bringe." Sie wusste, wie wertvoll und selten das Spiel war.

„Die Figuren sind so verzaubert, dass sie bei dem Brett bleiben. Niemand kann sie dir wegnehmen. Außerdem gibt es einen Kennzeichnungszauber, so dass sich das Spiel nicht bewegt, außer du möchtest, dass es das tut. Ich glaube aber, wir werden ein neues Spiel brauchen, wenn wir nächste Woche spielen wollen." Snape war zufrieden, dass sie das Spiel mochte. Es war etwas, von dem er gewollt hatte, dass sie es bekam. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was man einer Zwölfjährigen schenkte. „Warum lässt du das Spiel nicht hier und wir holen es wieder ab, wenn wir zurückkommen? Gehen wir jetzt zum Essen?"

Vater und Tochter verbrachten einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag, indem sie in den Drei Besen aßen und sich Bücher im ‚Geschriebenen Wort' aussuchten. Sie machten sogar einen Abstecher in den Honigtopf, ehe sie zurück ins Schloss gingen. Silenus erinnerte Severus an sein Versprechen, diesen Abend zum Kuchen essen zu kommen, als sie das Schachspiel aus seinen Räumen holte.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Severus stand außerhalb des Portraits vor Hermines Räumen und sah es wütend an.

„Schon wieder Sie.", sagte Laurel.

Sein finsterer Blick vertiefte sich noch. Er war wohl doch in seinem hohen Alter schon senil geworden, oder hatte zu viele Cruciatusflüche auszuhalten gehabt, um wieder hier zu stehen. Er versuchte es ein letztes Mal. „Madame, haben Sie vor, dies jedes Mal zu tun, wenn ich mich hier vor dieser Tür zeige?" Er war kurz davor, in seine Räume zurück zu kehren – natürlich nachdem er das Gemälde verhext hatte. Vielleicht könnte er es versuchen und hierher flohen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry Potter sah hinaus. „Snape. Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden hier draußen gehört. Möchten Sie herein kommen?" Harry hatte ein schiefes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, während er seinen früheren Professor ansah. „Silenus, schau mal, wen ich in der Halle gefunden habe!"

Snape gebrauchte seinen patentierten, finsteren Blick an dem jungen Mann, während er das Zimmer betrat. Er ließ seine Stimme so geringschätzig erklingen, wie er nur konnte. „Potter."

Ginny lachte, während sie zu den beiden Zauberern hinüber ging. „Guten Abend, Professor."

Snape verbeugte sich förmlich. „Miss Weasley."

Er ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Beistelltisch, um sich eine Tasse Tee zu nehmen. Nachdem er den Raum inspiziert hatte, stellte er fest, dass es zahlenmäßig grob geschätzt zwei zu eins war. Die üblichen Gryffindors waren zu Besuch, Albus, Minerva, Remus, Potter, Miss Weasley und Hermine, sowie obendrein ein paar andere. Die einzigen anderen Slytherins waren seine Tochter, ihre drei Freunde und er selbst. Er musste lachen, als er den Kuchen ansah. Hermine war herüber gekommen. „Sehr diplomatisch", sagte er.

„Ich weiß, dass sie in Slytherin ist, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht über mich bringen, einen grünen Kuchen zu machen." Der Kuchen war weiß mit goldener und silberner Zuckerglasur. „Sie ist richtig aufgeregt über das Schachspiel, weißt du."

Severus seufzte. „Ungeachtet ihres Nachnamens ist sie doch eine Snape. Das Schachspiel ist rechtmäßig ihres."

„Ich dachte, das Spiel wurde immer weiter vererbt?"

„Ich hatte nicht vor, in der näheren Zukunft zu sterben, darum habe ich mir gedacht, es ihr jetzt schon zu geben."

Hermine hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ach so."

Der Rest des Abends verging relativ schmerzlos, wenn man bedachte, in welcher Gesellschaft er sich befand. Er wurde sogar von Harry und Remus in eine ganz interessante Diskussion über die neue Quidditchsaison gezogen.

Soweit es Geburtstage betraf war Silenus der Meinung, dass dieser der Beste bisher war.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

In der Mitte der Woche wurde der Mittwoch seinem Namen gerecht. Da er den Nachmittag frei hatte, hatte sich Severus entschieden, es anzugehen und einige seiner Forschungsversuche nachzuholen. Die Tür zu seinem Labor wurde mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen. Eine sehr wütende Hermine Granger stürmt in das Labor. „Schwierigkeiten, Madame Granger?", erkundigte er sich.

„Diese Idioten. Diese verdammten Scheißkerle. Ich sollte ihnen ihre Dinger weghexen!" Sie war überaus wütend.

Snape erinnerte sich. Mittwoch, 2. Oktober. Die Anhörung beim Ministerium. „Bist du immer noch verschieden?"

„Oh nein, ich bin am Leben. Nun bin ich ein Alien!", schrie sie.

Ein Alien? Er kam einen Schritt näher, nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und betrachtete ihr Gesicht von Seite zu Seite.

„Was machst du da?"

„Du siehst überhaupt nicht grün aus."

„Grün?"

Snape hatte ein schwaches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Ja, deine Tochter erzählte mir irgendwann etwas über Außerirdische. Kleine grüne Männchen hat sie sie, glaube ich, genannt. Auch wenn ich

sagen muss, dass deine Farbe mir nicht unbedingt anzeigt, dass du ein Alien bist."

Hermine lachte trotz ihrer Verärgerung. „Das Ministerium behauptet, dass ich meine Staatsangehörigkeit verloren habe, weil ich länger als zehn Jahre im Ausland gelebt habe. Silenus hat ihre Staatsangehörigkeit, da du ein Britischer Staatsangehöriger bist. Mir wurde ein Alien Status gegeben, bis ich mir einen Wohnsitz verschafft habe."

„Kann dir Albus nicht helfen?"

„Nun, sie haben nicht vor, mich irgendwohin mit einem Schiff zu verschicken, falls es das ist, was dich beunruhigt. Sobald Albus die einwandfreien Unterlagen über meine Wohnregelung und meine Position in Hogwarts eingeschickt hat, wird das in Ordnung gebracht. Einige weitere Monate und es wird hoffentlich geklärt sein. Es ist einfach frustrierend!"

Snape sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Ministerium." Das schien alles zu besagen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Samstag kam heran und Silenus und Severus hatten sich in seinen Privaträumen niedergelassen und benutzten das Familienschachspiel. Severus war es bisher noch nicht möglich gewesen, ein akzeptables Ersatzspiel zu finden.

„Hat Ihnen Mom erzählt, dass sie jetzt ein Alien ist?", fragte Silenus.

Mit offensichtlicher Belustigung sagte Severus: „Ja. Sie sah aber gar nicht grün für mich aus."

Silenus begann zu lachen. „Mom erzählte mir kurz bevor sie ging, dass Sie das gesagt haben."

„Gegangen? Wohin ist deine Mutter gegangen?" Wohin würde Hermine gehen, fragte er sich.

Silenus studierte sorgfältig das Brett. Die Partie stand eins zu eins. „Oh sie ist übers Wochenende zu Ginny nach London gegangen. Irgendetwas über ein doppeltes Blind Date mit Ginny und Onkel Harry."

Severus hörte kaum das triumphierende „Schach und Matt" seiner Tochter. Hermine? In London? Zu einem Blind Date?

tbc

* * *

Na, krieg ich ein Review? 


	10. Niemals ist ein Waffenstillstand da

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Tausend Dank wieder an Schnuffi, die sich die Zeit für die Überarbeitung wohl gerade aus den Rippen schneidet… ihr wisst gar nicht, wie viel besser die Kapitel dann sind!

Ich bin wieder da! Und sofort bekommt ihr das neue Kapitel, gerade ist es fertig geworden. Und als Zuckerl werde ich auch nächsten Donnerstag wieder updaten, damit ihr für die lange Pause entschädigt werdet. Es geht mir viel besser und ich habe mich sofort in die Arbeit für diese Story gestürzt.

Vielen Dank an Latriviata und Jana, denen ich nicht persönlich auf ihre Reviews antworten konnte.

**

* * *

Kapitel 10 **

**Niemals ist ein guter Waffenstillstand da, wenn man einen braucht…**

„Chudley Cannons?"

„Cassandra Vablatsky?"

„Ich weiß es, Celestina Warbeck!"

„Celestina Warbeck?"

„Ja. Sie ist die Singende Zauberin im drahtlosen Zauberer-Netzwerk." Die Mädchen saßen zusammen, um Silenus zu helfen, das Passwort für die Woche auszusuchen. Die Schicksalsschwestern waren ein großer Hit unter ihren Hausgenossinnen gewesen. „Dann steht es fest, es ist Celestina Warbeck."

„Alles ist besser als das Passwort der letzten Woche. Bubotubler-Eiter. Igitt! Vielleicht können wir alle Schachstunden für dich geben, falls du wieder verlierst.", sagte Jessie. Silenus schlug ihre Freundin scherzhaft mit einem Kissen. „Bist du sicher, dass das alles dem Professor recht ist?", fragte Jessie. Sie wollte nicht, dass Silenus in Schwierigkeiten geriet.

Silenus schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Problem. Die veränderten Regeln sagen nur aus, dass man keine bestimmten Gryffindors und nichts Putziges und Fluffiges nennen darf." Alle lachten bei dem Gedanken an Putziges und Fluffiges im Zusammenhang mit Professor Snape.

„Hast du schon wegen den Weihnachtsferien gefragt?" Jessie hatte Kelly, Benita und Silenus eingeladen, sie für ein paar Tage an Weihnachten zu besuchen.

„Meiner Mum und meinem Dad macht das nichts aus. Sie reisen meistens in den Süden um meine Schwester zu besuchen. Ich gehe lieber zu Jessie.", meinte Benita.

„Ich habe vor, meinen Eltern nächste Woche zu eulen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie ja sagen." Kelly durchwühlte ihren Koffer nach Süßigkeiten, während sie sprach.

„Ich glaube, ich werde auch bald fragen." Das Problem war, wen sollte sie fragen, überlegte Silenus, ihre Mutter oder ihren Vater?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Falls der Kessel ein wenig heftiger als nötig gegen das Gestell geknallt war, hatte es Snape jedenfalls nicht bemerkt. Sie war nicht beim Frühstück oder Mittagessen gewesen. Es war nicht seine Sache, was sie tat oder mit wem. Er wusste, dass sie an den letzten drei Wochenenden nach London gegangen war. Er versuchte gerade für den morgigen Unterricht der Viertklässler die Basis für einen Mustertrank herzustellen, den er dort benötigte. Snape ging durch seine Lagerräume und suchte nach Katzenfuß und Süßgras. Professor Sprout müsste noch einen Vorrat im Gewächshaus Nr. 3 haben, dachte er. Er sprach einen Gefrierzauber über den Kessel und verließ das Labor durch die Außentür. Sein privater Ausgang war ursprünglich dafür konstruiert worden, dass er das Schloss unentdeckt betreten und verlassen konnte, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn gerufen hatte. Nun war es eher eine Abkürzung, wohin auch immer er gehen wollte. Er kam um die Ecke von Gewächshaus Nr. 1 und blieb plötzlich stehen. Dort auf dem Weg in Richtung Hogsmeade war Hermine Granger mit einem jungen Mann in ihrem Alter. Er war größer als Hermine, hatte dunkles Haar und ein klassisches, gutes Aussehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer der junge Mann sein könnte, aber nachdem, wie die beiden aussahen, konnte er es nur vermuten. Auch wenn sie sich nicht an den Händen hielten, schienen sie sich doch aneinander zu lehnen, während sie gingen. Ihr gemeinsames Lachen wehte zu Snape hinüber. Ihr Lächeln war sogar auf diese Distanz offensichtlich. Snape fühlte einen Ruck in seiner Magengrube. Er verhielt sich kindisch. Sie war zwölf Jahre lang weg gewesen. Sie hatte nichts für ihn bedeutet und sie bedeutete ihm auch jetzt nichts. Er ging weiter zum Gewächshaus um die Vorräte zu holen und wischte alle Gedanken über die Hexe weg.

Das Essen an diesem Abend war das übliche Chaos. Albus bat um Ruhe und gab dann bekannt, dass es an diesem Donnerstag einen Halloween Ball geben würde. Der Lärmpegel in der Großen Halle erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt, während die Schüler die Tanzveranstaltung besprachen.

„Ach, wieder jung zu sein, Severus", sagte Albus und griff nach dem Kürbissaft.

Severus konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Shepard's Pie aufzuspießen, um so zu versuchen seine Umgebung zu ignorieren. Albus sah dem Mann einen Moment lang zu. „Ich glaube, dass dich die Pastete nicht angreifen wird, wenn du sie leben lässt, Severus."

Snape warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Hast du niemand anderen, den du quälen kannst, Direktor?"

Albus kicherte. „Ich glaube, heute Abend stehst du ganz oben auf meiner Liste." Er deutete auf das andere Ende des Tisches, wo Hermine und der junge Mann in eine Unterhaltung versunken waren, während sie aßen. „Es ist schön, dass Madame Granger wieder gut aussieht, oder nicht?"

Remus saß auf der anderen Seite von Snape. Er hörte die Bemerkung des Schulleiters. „Du meinst Hermine und Aidan Parks? Sie scheinen wirklich gut miteinander auszukommen. Ich glaube, er arbeitet mit Artefakten im Ministerium. Du weißt ja, dass Harry die beiden miteinander verkuppelt hat."

Snape ließ seine Tasse so hinunterknallen, dass Remus hochschreckte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu gezwungen werden kann, euch beiden zuzuhören, wenn ihr wie zwei alte Hexen gackert!" Snape erhob sich von seinem Platz und mit herrischer Bewegung seiner Roben verließ er die Halle durch die hintere Tür. Einige Schüler duckten sich verschreckt, als sie sahen, wie der gefürchtete Tränkemeister aus der Halle stürmte. Silenus sah nachdenklich zum Lehrertisch und dann zu Jessie, ehe sie wieder zum Thema Tanzabend zurückkehrte.

Remus lachte, während er zu Albus meinte: „Nun, ich muss schon sagen, das war eine interessante und unerwartete Reaktion."

Albus' Augen blitzten fröhlich, als er unheimlicherweise den Tränkemeister selbst gab: „Allerdings."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hermine schalt sich selbst für die späte Stunde. Sie musste noch zwei schnelle Tränke für den nächsten Morgen brauen. Sie hätte Aidan wirklich bitten sollen, früher zu gehen, aber sie hatte seine Gesellschaft sehr genossen. Es war nett, mit jemandem so ungezwungen zu reden. Zu wissen, dass sie nicht immer auf der Hut sein musste, und dass jede Unterhaltung weder ein geistiger Wettstreit noch ein verbaler Angriff war. Manchmal erschien er ihr ein wenig langweilig, doch sie war sicher, dass das vergehen würde, wenn sie einander besser kennen würden. Sie war verblüfft, dass sie wirklich wieder fähig war, auszugehen und eine gute Zeit zu haben. Sie hatte bisher nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie einsam war, ehe sie wieder angefangen hatte, auszugehen. Aidan war intelligent und hatte gute Manieren. Er war etwa fünf Jahre älter als sie und hatte eine Menge gleicher Interessen. Er war… nett. Du lieber Gott, das hörte sich schrecklich an. Wie der Kuss des Todes. Nett. Nun, dachte sie, dass sollte sich bald ändern. Die Dinge hatten sich in den letzten drei Wochen langsam entwickelt, aber endlich schienen sie sich langsam aufzuheizen.

Snape kam in sein privates Labor und blieb stehen. Hermine arbeitete an der freien Arbeitsbank. Hermine und Silenus hielten sich gewöhnlich am Mittwoch- oder Donnerstagabend hier auf. Nicht Sonntagnacht. Nicht zu erwähnen die Tatsache, dass er nicht mit ihr reden wollte. „Madame Granger, ich hatte angenommen, dass sie heute Abend anderweitig beschäftigt seien."

Was zum Teufel sollte das bedeuten? Sie hatten vor fast einem Monat einen Waffenstillstand erreicht. Auch wenn es nicht warm und freundlich war, so waren sie zumindest einigermaßen höflich zueinander gewesen. „Gibt es ein Problem, Severus?"

„Nein, ich denke, ich habe noch Arbeit in meinem Büro, die meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf." Snape drehte zum Gehen um, überlegte es sich aber anders und wandte sich seiner Arbeitsbank zu, um sich Unterlagen zu holen.

„Wirklich, was ist das Problem?" Hermine war verwirrt. Über was redete er nur? „Genauer gesagt, wie sollte ich heute Abend ‚anderweitig beschäftigt' sein?"

„Vielleicht hast du nicht zugehört? Es gibt kein Problem. Nichts zu diskutieren." Snape nahm sich einige seiner Notizen über den Entschlackungstrank. Silenus hatte bei ihrer Forschung fleißig geackert. Ihre Arbeit war von höchstem Format, und so wie er sich das schon gedacht hatte, war das Mädchen wahrscheinlich klüger als er und Hermine zusammen.

Hermine sah Snape abwägend an. „Für jemanden, der keine Probleme hat, scheinst du ein wenig aus der Fassung zu sein."

„Was dich allerdings nichts angeht!" Die Kampflinien waren wieder neu gezogen, dachte er.

„In Ordnung." Er ging sie nichts an. Nicht ihre Angelegenheit. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie sie an. Lügnerin.

Die Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen schlug hinter ihm zu, als er das Labor verließ. _Hexe_, dachte er.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Der Sturm draußen im Freien entsprach nicht im Geringsten dem, der in Severus' Kopf tobte. Das Zimmer war gänzlich den Kontrasten unterworfen, die die Blitze durch ein verzaubertes Fenster an der seitlichen Wand reflektierten. Die Schatten erschienen wieder, als die Blitze nachließen. Die Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch läutete. Die Hand mit seinem Bild hatte sich zu „Du bist fünfzehn Minuten zu spät für deine Abendrunde. Zwei Gryffindors sind nicht im Bett.", bewegt. Eine weitere Hand war kürzlich erschienen, sie hatte sich von Zeit zu Zeit in den letzten paar Wochen gezeigt, doch nun schien sie ständig da zu sein. Die neue Hand zeigte ein Bild von Silenus. Diese Hand deutete auf: „Slytherin Gemeinschaftraum, Besprechung des Halloween Tanzabends." Snape hob sein Glas mit trotzigem Gruß der Uhr entgegen. „Ich werde dort sein, wenn es mir verdammt noch mal taugt, bereit dafür zu sein." Snape stürzte den Rest seines Drinks hinunter, während er aufstand. Er war ein Einzelgänger und würde es immer sein. Sein Leben hatte sich insofern verändert um Silenus einbeziehen zu können und das war alles. Es war Zeit, wieder die Kontrolle über sein Leben zu übernehmen. Er befreite seine Lehrerroben, die am Ende des Sofas hängen geblieben waren und verließ seine Räume, um mit den Runden zu beginnen. Der Himmel möge jedem Schüler helfen, den er heute Nacht außerhalb seines Bettes erwischen sollte, dachte er.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Snape betrat die Große Halle mit seinem Markenzeichen: dem finsteren Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Roben bauschten sich gleich Flügeln von Fledermäusen, die nun über die Köpfe flogen, hinter ihm auf. Der Schulleiter hatte sich mit der Dekoration der Großen Halle für die Halloween Festlichkeiten selbst übertroffen. Hunderte von Fledermäusen, Kerzen, Kürbissen und orangefarbenen Luftschlangen waren die ganze Große Halle hindurch in der Luft aufgehängt. Ein erhobenes Podium an der Seite der Halle bedeutete, dass es an diesem Abend Live-Musik geben würde. Snape hasste diese Veranstaltungen. Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin wurde von ihm vorausgesetzt, den Tanz zu beaufsichtigen. Aber nur weil verlangt wurde, dass er dort zu sein hatte, hieß das ja nicht, dass ihm das gefallen musste. Er trottete zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich.

Ein lautes Kreischen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. ‚Wunderbar', dachte er. Seitlich neben dem Lehrertisch standen Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter. Sie unterhielten sich mit Hermine, Remus, Minerva und diesem Zauberer, Parks. Er konnte nicht ausmachen, welche Hexe gekreischt hatte, aber sie waren alle ziemlich aufgeregt, wenn man nach ihren Gestikulationen mit den Händen und der Lautstärke ihrer Stimmen ging.

In diesem Augenblick schritt Albus nach vorn um eine Ansage zu machen. Er winkte mit der Hand und die Lichter verdunkelten sich. „Ladies und Gentlemen, die Schicksalsschwestern sind heute Abend hier und versorgen uns mit der musikalischen Unterhaltung. Aber ehe sie spielen, möchte ich meine wärmsten Gratulationen im Namen der Schüler und Belegschaft an Miss Ginny Weasley und Mister Harry Potter zu ihrer Verlobung aussprechen." Die Schüler applaudierten und schrieen dem glücklichen Paar Glückwünsche zu.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und seine Hand bedeckte sein Gesicht. Er blickte zu der Gruppe hinüber und bemerkte, dass Silenus zu ihnen getreten war. Die Frauen lachten und umarmten sich. Snape stöhnte. Er hatte gewusst, dass der heutige Abend fast unerträglich sein würde, nur hatte er nicht geahnt, dass es so schlimm kommen würde. Die Musik begann und die Menge verteilte sich, um zu tanzen. Er sah, wie seine Tochter mit einem Zweitklässler aus Ravenclaw zur Tanzfläche ging. Ihr Haar war zu einer französischen Rolle hochgesteckt. ‚Sie sieht heute Abend so viel älter aus', murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er überlegte, ob er den jungen Mann, mit dem sie tanzte, verhexen sollte oder nicht. Er war nur nicht sicher, ob er das Albus gegenüber rechtfertigen könnte, sonst hätte er es schon längst versucht. Er trank aus einem Slytherinkrug, der mit Brandy gefüllt war, nur um die Spannung abzuladen, die die Festivitäten an diesem Abend verursachten. Er sah, wie sich Hermine auf dem Tanzboden mit Parks drehte. Sie trug ein tief burgunderfarbendes Abendkleid, welches ihre Gestalt umschmeichelte und mit ihrer Figur angab. Sie lachte über etwas, das Parks gesagt hatte. Snape dachte, dass das Vorderteil etwas zu tief ausgeschnitten war um noch als dezent zu gelten.

Silenus kam zwischen den Tänzen zu ihm. Ihre Augen glänzten. „Ginny hat Mom und mich gebeten, Brautjungfern zu sein. Ich bin das noch niemals zuvor auf einer Hochzeit gewesen! Wir fahren nach London um die Roben auszusuchen. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich bin so aufgeregt!" Sie schwappte beinahe vor jugendlichem Enthusiasmus über.

„Tatsächlich." Das war so sozial wie er es an diesem Abend nur konnte.

Silenus sah ihren Vater an und nickte, ehe sie wieder davon stürzte. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass er den Tanz nicht einmal genossen hatte, ehe er überhaupt begonnen hatte. Er war nicht gerade ein Partytyp. Und da Onkel Harry hier war, nun ja, galten alle Wetten nicht.

Sie ging zu ihren wartenden Freunden hinüber. „Schwierigkeiten im Paradies?", erkundigte sich Jessie grinsend.

„Nein. Ginny hat meine Mutter und mich gebeten, Brautjungfern bei der Hochzeit zu sein. Ich habe eben nur dem Professor davon erzählt."

„Und?"

„Und. Nun ja, er ist nicht gerade der Typ für eine Party." Dies verursachte das erwartete Lachen der Gruppe und sie fingen an, über Roben und Hochzeitstraditionen zu reden.

Der Tanz endete um halb zehn und gab so den Schüler Zeit, um vor der Sperrstunde zurück zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu gehen. Hermine ging mit Aidan in den Garten. Die Nacht war kühl und erforderte den Gebrauch eines Wärmezaubers, damit sie es behaglich hatten.

„Ich bin so glücklich für Ginny und Harry. Ich denke, Ginny stand seit dem ersten Tag, an dem wir alle uns getroffen haben, auf Harry." Hermine dachte zurück zu dem ersten Moment, als sie Ginny und Harry zusammen gesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß dass Harry verrückt nach ihr ist. Was ist mit dir?" Aidan war stehen geblieben und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Willst du nicht auch was jede Hexe will?"

Hermine war wegen seines chauvinistischen Verhaltens ein wenig verärgert. „Und was genau möchte jede Hexe?"

„Verheiratet sein. Ein Zuhause haben, Kinder. Du weißt schon."

„Aidan, ich habe ein Zuhause und ein Kind."

„Ja, aber das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Und warum ist das nicht dasselbe?" Ihr Ärger wurde größer mit jedem Wort, dass er sprach.

„Ich… äh, meinte nur, weißt du, verheiratet sein. Diese Sache." Er bemerkte an der Art, wie ihr Kiefer sich bewegte, dass er das Falsche gesagt hatte. „Was ich meine ist…"

„Was du meinst ist also, dass ich nicht glücklich sein kann, weil ich nicht verheiratet bin? Ist es das? Ich brauche einen Zauberer oder ich habe kein Glück mehr?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen harten Klang, aber dieser war nichts gegen den Blick in ihren Augen.

Er fuhr mit den Händen sanft an ihren Armen auf und ab, in dem Versuch, sie zu beruhigen und ein Desaster abzuwenden. „Nein. Das habe ich niemals gesagt. Hermine, sieh doch, es tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe.

Es war genau dieser Moment, als Snape um die Ecke kam und den Garten betrat. „Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für unschickliches Benehmen eines Mitarbeiters der Belegschaft, Madame Granger. Haben Sie nicht das Handbuch gelesen, in welchem steht, dass Sie ein Vorbild für die Schüler in Hogwarts sind?"

„Dann erklär mir wie es für Slytherin möglich ist, überhaupt Punkte für ihr Haus zu bekommen, da es dir allein als ihrem Hauslehrer erlaubt ist, ein Vorbild zu sein?" Ihre Stimme war genauso sarkastisch wie seine und ihre Augen spuckten Feuer. „Fünfzig Punkte von Slytherin für unfaire Lehrmethoden, Professor!"

„Du kleine Hexe. Einhundert Punkte von Gryffindor dafür, dass Sie eine Besserwisserin sind, Madame." Sie standen beinahe Nase an Nase, während sie sich wütend anfuhren. Die Stundengläser außerhalb der Großen Halle verloren rapide ihre Rubine und Smaragde, während sie sprachen.

„Zweihundert Punkte von Slytherin für unmoralische Praktiken und schlechte Hygiene, Snape!"

„Zweihundertfünfzig Punkte wegen unausstehlich überragender Leistungen, Granger."

„Scheißkerl."

„Ja, ich denke, wir haben diese Tatsache bereits fest gestellt."

Aidan sah zwischen der wütenden Hexe und dem Zauberer hin und her, als wenn er ein Tennismatch beobachten würde. Im vorderen Eingang stehend beobachteten Minerva und der Schulleiter die beiden Stundengläser, die nun beinahe ohne Steine waren.

Hermine Augen hatten ein seltsames Licht darin, als sie zischte: „Fünfhundert Punkte von Slytherin dafür, dass du _du_ bist, Severus." Sie drehte sich zu Aidan um und meinte mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Gehen wir zurück zu meinen Räumen auf einen Schlummertrunk, Aidan?" Sie hätte mit den Wimpern geklimpert, wenn sie nicht der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass das doch ein wenig zuviel des Guten wäre.

„Was genau denkst du, dass du da tust?" Severus war bereit, ihr den Hals umzudrehen.

„Ich mache, was du mir geraten hast. Mich zu den Lebenden gesellen." Mit Aidan im Schlepptau verschwand sie.

Es war leicht zu sehen, in welcher Stimmung Snape war, als er einen Rosenbusch nach dem anderen in die Luft jagte und so den ganzen Garten demolierte.

Hermine eilte Flüche über einen bestimmten Zauberer murmelnd zurück zu ihren Räumen und Aidan folgte ihr nach. „Was denkt er nur, wer er ist!", fragte sie den leeren Korridor.

Minerva stand bei Albus und blickte auf die leeren Stundengläser von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes und einem Blitzen in den Augen gab er die verlorenen Punkte an beide Häuser zurück. „Ich glaube, dass Severus und Hermine versuchen, ihre Differenzen zu lösen."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hermine gestattete es ihrem Ärger, sie bis zu ihren Räumen mitzureißen. Sie sprach ziemlich scharf zum Portrait: „Laurel, öffne bitte."

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Madame?" Das Mädchen war ein wenig erschrocken. Üblicherweise war Madame Granger der Inbegriff von gutem Benehmen.

„Fein, danke. Öffnen, bitte.", meinte sie ungeduldig.

Das Portrait schwang ohne weiteres Wort lautlos auf. Aidan folgte Hermine leise nach drinnen. „Geht es dir gut? Wer war das und um was ging es?" Aidan sah Hermine neugierig an.

Hermine schien aus einer Betäubung zu erwachen und bemerkte jetzt, dass Aidan immer noch bei ihr war. „Hm? Oh. Ähm." Nun ja, das war ja nicht gerade verständlich, dachte sie. „Das war Professor Snape, Silenus' Vater. Er und ich… tja, es ist nicht gerade so, als würden wir besonders gut miteinander klar kommen." Wie genau sollte sie das mit Severus erklären, oder das mit sich und ihm, wenn sie es nicht einmal selbst verstand?

„Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt habt ihr euch aber mal verstanden." Er war näher an sie heran getreten, nur einen Hauch entfernt.

„Und was soll das bedeuten?" Ihr Ärger auf ihn begann von Neuem.

„Nichts. Er scheint nur kaum dein Typ zu sein. Und Silenus ist wirklich ein großartiges Kind, überhaupt nicht wie er." Seine rechte Hand zeichnete langsame Muster an ihren Arm auf und ab. Seine andere Hand spielte sanft mit den Haaren in ihrem Nacken, während er näher kam. Er begann einfach, zärtlich die Muschel ihres Ohres zu küssen und an ihrem Hals zu knabbern.

Sie gab sich nicht den Empfindungen hin, die er erschuf. Es war schon eine lange Zeit her, dass sie sich so gewollt gefühlt hatte. Severus war weder ihr erster noch ihr letzter Liebhaber gewesen, aber er war der mit der meisten Erfahrung gewesen. Er schürte eine Flamme tief in ihr. Keiner vor oder nach ihm, nicht dass da mehr als eine Handvoll während der letzten zwölf Jahre gewesen wären, war außer ihm fähig gewesen, solche Gefühle in ihr zu verursachen. „Aidan." Sie versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Seine Hände liebkosten ihr Gesicht. Seine Finger streichelten sanft über die Linie ihres Kiefers. Er neigte den Kopf und fing ihre Lippen in einem weichen Kuss ein. Selbst als sie ihre Hand um seinen Nacken legte dachte sie, dass das zwar süß war, jedoch war da kein Feuer. Eine Hand strich über ihren Rücken und die andere quer über ihre Schultern, um Hermine in seine Umarmung zu ziehen. Wieder kam ihr der Gedanke in den Sinn – nett. Er wäre sicher ein sanfter und aufmerksamer Liebhaber, der sich zuerst mehr um ihr Vergnügen kümmerte als um sein eigenes. Das Problem war, dass sie das was jede Hexe, jede Frau begehrte. Feuerwerke. Sie wollte Leidenschaft und Explosionen. Sie wollte einen Gentleman und auch den Teufel. Mit einem Seufzer zog sie sich zurück. „Aidan, es ist schon spät und ich habe als erstes morgen Früh Runden zu laufen."

Er warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Er wusste nur nicht was. „Ich verstehe. Mein Morgen beginnt ebenfalls früh. Wir sehen uns aber auf jeden Fall das nächste Wochenende, stimmt's? Wir haben Karten für dieses Stück mit Ginny und Harry. Vielleicht möchtest du dieses Mal über Nacht bleiben?" Er hatte sie das schon früher gefragt, aber sie hatte immer abgelehnt.

„Vielleicht. Wir werden sehen." Sie gingen zur Portraittür, damit er nach Hause konnte. Er musste erst noch zum Tor, ehe er apparieren konnte.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft. „Gute Nacht, Hermine."

„Gute Nacht, Aidan." Und dann war er weg. Hermine war in Gedanken, während sie am Kamin in die Flammen starrte. Es musste etwas mit ihr nicht stimmen. Aidan war ein netter Mann und sie mochte ihn. Aber er löste nicht die geringsten Gefühle der Leidenschaft in ihr aus. Snape hatte gesagt, geselle dich wieder zu den Lebenden. Sie wollte sich auf jeden Fall wieder lebendig fühlen. Aber das hier war es nicht. Wie konnte Severus diese Gefühle und Emotionen aus ihr herauslocken und Aidan nicht? Sie wollte, dass Aidan derjenige war, der sie fühlen ließ. Er war alles, was sie wollen sollte. Auf dem Papier war er perfekt. Also, was war das Problem. Snape war das Problem. Es war nicht sein Image des bösen Jungen, dunkel und mysteriös. Gott, er würde sie sicher verfluchen, wenn er sie das jemals würde sagen hören! Sie würden noch Jahre später die Teile von ihr aufsammeln. Es war tiefer als das. Aber zum Teufel, sie würde es herausfinden. Sie dachte, dass ein Glas Wein und ein heißes Bad ihr helfen würde, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Sie hatten sich niemals geliebt – beide waren sie sich darüber einig gewesen. So, was genau war dann ihr Problem?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sie hätte vielleicht anders empfunden, wenn sie außerhalb ihrer Tür in den Flur hinunter gesehen hätte. Einer der Schatten teilte sich selbst von der Wand und ging in die Kerker. Snape machte den Versuch, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er nur wegen ihres Wohlergehens besorgt und dass es nichts anderes war, als er dem Paar zurück ins Schloss folgte. Er hielt es nun für sicher zu gehen, zufrieden dass Hermine okay und Parks fort war. Er eilte zurück zu den Kerkern und zu einem Cognacglas mit Brandy um zu versuchen, seine Gedanken zu zerstreuen.

tbc

**

* * *

A/N:** Das Problem eines Waffenstillstandes liegt daran, dass er niemals andauert. Kann eine Medihexe überhaupt Punkte abziehen? Sind alle beide blind? Ist es das, was jede Hexe wirklich will? Und warum hat der Schulleiter noch nicht die jährliche Feier des Sieges über Voldemort bekannt gegeben? … (Oh, wartet, das kommt erst in einem oder zwei Kapiteln!) Könnt ihr euch denken, wer dort sein wird? Tipp: Der erste Buchstabe ist ein ‚R' ! 

Mehr Fragen, mehr Antworten das nächste Mal.

* * *

Ihr wisst doch, wie anspornend eure Kommentare sind, oder? Also, haltet euch nicht zurück und drückt auf den Knopf! Ihr habt ja eine Woche Zeit, bis das nächste Kapitel kommt +gg+ 


	11. Wo sind wir und was ist das?

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Danke Schnuffi, für deinen wirkungsvollen Umgang mit meinen Pronomen… hau sie einfach weg +gg+

Vielen Dank für eure zahlreichen Kommentare! Es hat so gut getan, wieder da zu sein und so willkommen zu werden! Ich hätte auch schon früher das Kapitel hochgeladen, aber ff . net hat mich nicht gelassen, sorry!

Liebe Grüße an Susanne und ranko9000, ich freue mich sehr, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat! Mit einer Mailaddy könnte ich euch auch persönlich antworten…

Sagte ich euch schon, dass ich nichts für diese Kapiteltitel kann? Sie wirken vielleicht nur noch seltsamer durch die Übersetzung +lach+.

**

* * *

Kapitel 11 **

**Wo sind wir und was war das für eine Unebenheit in der Strasse?**

‚Vielleicht gehe ich nach London und suche nächste Woche, wenn unsere Partie vorbei ist, nach einem neuen Spiel', dachte Snape. Es war schon über einen Monat her, seitdem er Silenus das Snape'sche Familienschach zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und sie benutzten es immer noch. Er hatte in Hogsmeade nachgesehen und kein Spiel nach seinem Geschmack gefunden. Nun saß er in seinen Räumen und wartete auf seine Tochter und das samstägliche Schachspiel. Er hatte noch nicht realisiert, wie sehr er inzwischen ihre Partien genoss. So gesehen war die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten, nicht besonders großartig, aber es bedeutete ihm mehr, als er überhaupt bemerkt hatte. So saß er nun da und dachte über die kommende Woche nach, während er auf Silenus wartete. Gedanken über Silenus leiteten versehentlich zu Gedanken über Hermine und ihren letzten Zusammenstoss.

Er hatte eine bittere Genugtuung empfunden, als er Punkte von der besserwisserischen Gryffindor abzog, auch wenn Albus sie wieder aufgefüllt hatte. Parks. Was für ein Trottel. Was sah sie nur in ihm? Tja, was. Er war jung, sah gut aus, war erfolgreich und von angenehmer Erscheinung. Severus seufzte. Tja, was. Es war Zeit, seinem eigenen Ratschlag zu folgen und sich zu den Lebenden zu gesellen. Er war niemals ein besonders netter Mann gewesen. Nett und Ex-Todesser passten nicht zusammen. Er war nicht jemand, der ‚Beziehungen' hatte. Er mochte ein mächtiger Zauberer sein, aber letztendlich war er nur ein Mann. Als Todesser wurde von ihm erwartet, bei den dunklen Festen mit zu machen, und auch wenn sein sexueller Appetit ihm dort durchging und überhand nahm, war Vergewaltigung doch etwas völlig anderes.

Nach dem Krieg waren die Zeitungen voll mit seinen Anstrengungen, für die Seite des Lichtes spioniert zu haben, über seinen Orden des Merlin erster Klasse und dem aktuellen finanziellen Status seiner Familie. Hexen kamen überall hinter dem Ofen hervor, um nach ihm zu suchen. Die meisten, wenn nicht alle, hätten ihm nicht einmal einen Tag gegönnt, wenn er nicht das Tagesgespräch gewesen wäre. Er hatte vor dem Krieg die Nockturngasse besucht, aber nach all der Publicity war das nicht mehr möglich gewesen. Außerdem hatte er einige One-Night-Stands gehabt, aber nichts längeres, bis er vor fünf Jahren auf einer Zaubertränke-Konferenz in Italien gewesen war. Er hatte über eine von ihm verwendete Überarbeitung des Wolfsbanntrankes referiert. Eine bestimmte Hexe hatte gezielte und detaillierte Fragen über seine Arbeit gestellt und hatte ihn sogar nach der Vorlesung aufgesucht. Ihr Name war Melinda Marino und sie war Italienerin. Sie gingen in die Hotelbar um etwas zu trinken und zu fachsimpeln. Er überraschte sich selbst damit, dass er ihre Gesellschaft die nächsten drei Tage lang genoss. Sie war intelligent und hatte einen scharfen Verstand.

In der letzten Nacht der Konferenz landeten sie in seinem Bett in einem Gewirr von schwitzigen Laken und nacktem Fleisch. Jeder nahm, was der andere anzubieten hatte. Es war eine Befriedigung für beide. Sie trafen sich weiterhin zufällig über die nächsten drei Jahre. Abendessen, Wein, etwas Gerede und unglaublicher Sex. Schließlich lebten sie sich auseinander. Es war auf keiner Seite jemals genug Interesse vorhanden, eine Beziehung außerhalb der Bindung einzugehen, die sie selbst füreinander festgesetzt hatten. Inzwischen waren beinahe zwei Jahre vergangen, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Vielleicht sollte er Melinda eine Eule schicken und ihr mitteilen, dass er am nächsten Samstag in der Nähe sei. Er könnte nach Italien ebenso leicht wie nach London apparieren und er hatte nicht vor, nach einer Frau zu suchen. Er war nicht der Typ für Verabredungen. Aber ein paar zufällige Begegnungen würden nicht aus dem Rahmen fallen. Es war Zeit, sich zu den Lebenden zu gesellen.

Ein surrendes Geräusch alarmierte ihn, dass jemand außerhalb des Einganges zu seinen Räumen war. Der Eingangsbereich war so verändert worden, dass er die Anwesenheit seiner Tochter erkannte. Einen Augenblick später betrat eine lächelnde Silenus das Zimmer.

„Guten Tag, Professor, bereit zu verlieren?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie den Platz am Feuer, der nun ihrer war, einnahm und das Schachspiel auf dem gerade erschienenen Tisch aufstellte.

„Du scheinst dir ziemlich sicher zu sein."

„Im Gegenteil, ich stelle nur eine Tatsache fest."

„Wir werden sehen. Ich stelle fest, dass du dich mit deinen Hausgenossinnen berätst, ehe du ein Passwort aussuchst – für die unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit dass du gewinnst, aber ich glaube, ich werde das Passwort für diese Woche festlegen: Zerrissene Kakerlaken. Fangen wir an?" Snape deutete auf das Schachbrett. „Ladies first."

Silenus sah ihren Vater an. „Das Problem ist, dass ich glaube, dass Sie wirklich alle diese krassen Zutaten nachweislich bei den Sachen in ihrem Büro haben." Sie studierte das Regal, während sie sprach und bereitete sich darauf vor, den Königsbauern nach vorn zu schieben.

Snape lächelte das Mädchen leicht an. „Kann sein."

Und der Rest des Nachmittages verging in etwa der gleichen Art wie es die vorangegangenen getan hatten. Sie unterhielten sich über Slytherin und die Chancen für den Hauspokal. Sie sprach über ihre Freunde und über den Unterricht. Und sie diskutierten lange über seine Forschung und wann die nächste Stufe fertig sein würde. Die Zeit verging, ohne dass es von Vater und Tochter bemerkt wurde.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hermine hatte nicht so viel Glück. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde jede Minute eine Stunde lang andauern. Sie behielt ihre Uhr im Auge um die Zeit zu überprüfen. Aidan hatte gesagt dass er niemals jemanden kennen gelernt hatte der eine Muggel-Armbanduhr so verwandelt hatte, dass sie in der Zaubererwelt funktionierte. Es war ja auch wirklich nicht sein Fehler, dass das Stück so heimtückisch war.

‚Kessel zu verkaufen' war ein Hit unter den Musicals. Die Karten waren beinahe unmöglich zu bekommen. Das Stück basierte auf einem Buch des gleichen Namens und zeichnete sich durch das Hauptlied aus: ‚Meine Zutaten oder deine?' Unglücklicherweise erinnerte sie das an jemand anderen.

Ginny stupste sie an und flüsterte: „Hermine, geht es dir gut?" Ginny saß zu ihrer Linken und Aidan auf ihrer rechten Seite. Das Abendessen war ziemlich angespannt gewesen, ehe sie sich zum Hauptteil des Abends aufgemacht hatten.

„Klar, alles in Ordnung, Gin." Ginny warf ihr einen Blick zu der sagte ‚Wen versuchst du hier zu verarschen', aber sah davon ab, irgendeinen weiteren Kommentar abzugeben.

Die Lichter waren gerade angegangen um die Pause zu signalisieren. „So", sagte Harry, „was haltet ihr bisher davon?" Er fühlte die Spannung in Hermine. Sie strahlte förmlich aus ihr heraus. Er hatte auf jeden Fall vor, später mit ihr zu reden, wenn sie allein wären. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass sie immer noch an den Angriff dachte, doch nun war er nicht mehr so sicher. „In der zweiten Hälfte kommt noch so ein großartiges Lied: ‚Welches Herz hackst du in Stücke, das des Drachens oder meines?'

Hermine brach in Gelächter aus. „Wer denkt sich nur solche Dinge aus?"

Aidan war den größten Teil des Abends ziemlich ruhig gewesen. Er beobachtete die Interaktion mit Harry und war neidisch auf die ungezwungene Freundschaft, die sie zu teilen schienen. Er überlegte, ob es Ginny auch störte, wollte aber nicht fragen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir nach dem Stück noch in meine Wohnung auf eine Tasse Tee oder was auch immer gingen?" Ginny wusste, dass Harry noch mit Hermine reden wollte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir das nächste Mal in deine Wohnung gingen, denn es wird wohl sehr spät sein, wenn das Stück vorüber ist?" Aidan versuchte diplomatisch, Hermine von Ginny und Harry Potter fern zu halten.

„Oh Aidan, es tut mir leid, ich habe vergessen es dir zu sagen. Morgen früh wollen wir uns ganz zeitig nach den Hochzeitsroben umsehen. Du hast Recht. Es wird wirklich schon sehr spät sein, wenn das Stück vorbei ist. Ich denke, ich gehe einfach mit zu Gin heute Abend. Es sind sowieso alle meine Sachen dort. Vielleicht nächste Woche." Sie hatten nichts am nächsten Morgen vor. Sie wollte nur nicht Aidans Gefühle verletzen.

„Harry, ich denke ich sah jemanden aus meinem Büro in der Lobby. Ich würde dich gerne vorstellen. Komm mit."

„Wen hast du gesehen?" Ginny warf ihm einen Blick zu, der mehr Macht hatte als ein Avada Kedavra. Männer konnten manchmal so blöd sein. Aber Harry stand auf und folgte Ginny artig nach draußen.

„Nun, das ist etwas, dass man nicht jeden Tag zu sehen bekommt. Harry Potter – der Zauberer, der die Welt rettete, wird von jemandem ins Gebet genommen, der fast einen Meter kürzer als er ist." Aidan sah Hermine an. „Was ist los? Warum möchtest du nicht bleiben? Bitte, lass dir etwas besseres einfallen, als dass ihr nur einkaufen gehen wollt. Und als Tipp für die Zukunft, du solltest deine Freundin über deinen Plan informieren und nicht einfach drauf los reden. Ginny sah ein wenig zu überrascht über deine Bemerkung aus. Hermine. Was stimmt nicht?"

Hermine seufzte. „Aidan, ich weiß nicht, was nicht stimmt. Ich weiß nur, dass das hier nicht… richtig ist. Ich kann es wirklich nicht erklären, weil ich es selbst nicht verstehe."

Aidan betrachtete sie, während sie sprach. Er dachte zurück an den Abend im Garten. Sie war laut und wütend gewesen und voller Emotionen. Er hatte sie niemals zuvor so ungeschützt gesehen, seit sie zusammen waren. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was falsch war. „Du magst diese alte Fledermaus. Oder nicht?"

„Welche alte Fledermaus?" Harry und Ginny waren gerade zu ihren Plätzen zurückgekommen.

„Das ist so ziemlich die lächerlichste Aussage, die ich jemals gehört habe." Hermine sah ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Ich habe dich gesehen, Hermine. Ihr beide standet Nase an Nase streitend im Garten. Ich habe dich niemals, in all der Zeit in der wir miteinander ausgehen, so lebendig gesehen." Sein Stolz war verletzt und man spürte es in seiner Stimme. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie irgendein Interesse an dieser übergroßen Fledermaus haben könnte. Nun, da musste mal ein Interesse da gewesen sein, sonst hätten sie ja nicht ein Kind zusammen.

Die Lichter gingen aus, der Vorhang öffnete sich und schnitt so effektiv alle weiteren Unterhaltungen ab. Hermine konnte den zweiten Akt kaum hören. Snape?

Sie standen unbehaglich außerhalb des Theaters, nachdem das Stück zu Ende war. „Denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe. Ich eule dir nächste Woche. Ich mag dich wirklich, Hermine und ich denke, wir könnten glücklich miteinander sein. Aber du musst entscheiden, was du möchtest." Er küsste sie auf die Wange, ehe er zu Harry und Ginny Gute Nacht sagte.

„Gehen wir zurück in meine Wohnung", meinte Ginny und hakte sich bei Hermine unter.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sie saßen auf Ginnys Sofa mit Tee und Pralinen vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Ist das, was Aidan wegen Snape sagte, wahr?" Harrys Blick war offen. Was genau ging da vor sich?

„Was wegen Severus?"

„Severus? In Ordnung, hast du Gefühle für ihn?" Severus. Nein, für ihn würde er immer Snape sein. Er respektierte den Mann. Snape hatte sein Leben bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten gerettet. Er war Silenus' Vater und ein brillanter Tränkemeister. Aber er musste ihn nicht mögen.

„Komm schon, Harry." Hermine verdrehte tatsächlich die Augen, als sie ihn ansah.

Harry begann zu lachen. „Ich meine das ernst."

Hermine seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Aidan ist… nett."

„Autsch." Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Genau das ist der Punkt. Wenn er mich küsst, dann ist es… nett. Ich möchte aber Leidenschaft haben. Ich möchte, dass es mir durch und durch geht. Ich will nicht, dass es nur… nett ist."

„Und mit Snape ist es besser?" Ginny war neugierig.

Hermine sagte kein Wort. Sie brauchte es nicht. Sie errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln.

„Okay, das war jetzt mehr Information als ich haben wollte." Harry versuchte, seinen Geist vor den Bildern zu verschließen, die sich ihm aufdrängten.

„Wow. Wir müssen uns unbedingt unterhalten. Ich möchte Details hören!"

„Ginny!", grollte Harry Ginny an.

"Was?"

"Er ist ein Ex-Todesser. Was erwartest du?" Harry wurde ein wenig grün, als er bemerkte, was das für Bilder aufwarf.

„Nein. Das ist es nicht. Denn das ist der Punkt. Todesser tun nicht, was Severus tut… ähm, tat. Traut mir, ich bin sicher, dass sie sich nicht darum gekümmert haben, ob die andere Person Vergnügen dabei hatte. Aber wir sind nie weiter als das gegangen. Es war nur Sex. Großartiger Sex. Aber nur Sex." Hermine hatte ein albernes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während sie darüber nachdachte, was er mit seinem wundervollen Mund und seiner Zunge getan hatte. Und besonders, wenn er Schwung in die Sache brachte…

„Großartig. Ginny, denkst du, dass du mich zuverlässig obliviaten kannst?"

Ginny lachte. „Harry, hör auf."

„Harry, das ist zwölf Jahre her. Wir haben uns beide verändert. Er ist immer noch wütend auf mich, weil ich ihm nichts von Silenus gesagt habe. Es war damals nichts zwischen uns und es ist jetzt nichts zwischen uns. Ich wollte nur, dass wir um meiner Tochter Willen Freunde sind." Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Ich wäre auch auf dich wütend, wenn ich eine Tochter hätte, von der ich zwölf Jahre nichts wusste. Was ist im Garten passiert?"

Ein verschmitztes Licht tauchte in ihren Augen auf. „Nun, er fand Aidan und mich zusammen und zog Punkte von Gryffindor für unangemessenes Benehmen eines Mitgliedes des Personals ab."

Ginny lachte und lachte. „Du machst Scherze!"

„Nein, und ich habe dann Punkte für unfaire Lehrmethoden abgezogen. Aber noch besser waren die Punkte, die ich wegen schlechter Hygiene abgezogen habe! Albus hat am Ende alle Punkte wieder aufgefüllt und so ist kein Schaden entstanden." Alle drei lachten nun.

„Wenigstens hast du etwas Konstruktives getan." Harry versuchte, sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Wie geht es dem Kind mit all dem?"

„Dem Kind geht es großartig. Sie ist aufgeregt, dass sie ihren Vater kennen lernen kann. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin sogar ein wenig eifersüchtig, wie gut die beiden miteinander zurechtkommen. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich bin glücklich, dass die beiden sich kennen lernen, aber sie gehörte während der ganzen Zeit mir alleine. Ich bin ein Einzelkind, ich kann nicht gut teilen." Hermine lächelte, während sie dies sagte, aber man konnte die Wahrheit im Gesagten sehen.

Harrys Stimme war ruhig. „Hermine, du hast ihr nichts von dem Angriff gesagt, oder doch?"

„Du weißt genau, wie man die Stimmung runter bringt, nicht wahr?"

„Hermine?" Ginny sorgte sich um ihre Freundin.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, wie ich es ihr sagen sollte, auch wenn ich es sollte. Es geht mir jetzt gut. Es ist vorbei und liegt in der Vergangenheit."

„Sie sollte es wissen. Bist du okay?" Ginny war immer noch besorgt darüber, dass der Angriff sie mehr beeinflusst hatte, als sie zugab.

„Ja, Ginny, es geht mir gut. Ich brauche nur eine neue Liebe und dann ist alles wieder vorbei. Harry, möchtest du mich noch mit jemand anderem verkuppeln?"

„Nun, da gibt es diesen Kerl, den ich kenne…"

Der Rest der Abend verlief mit Gesprächen über voraussichtliche Dates, die bevorstehende Hochzeit und noch vielem anderen was sie so wussten, während die drei Freunde sich miteinander entspannten.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Am Montag war der erste Schneefall dieses Schuljahres. Die Schüler waren entzückt, als sie die Große Halle betraten und den Schneefall auch innen vorfanden. Albus hatte den Schnee so verzaubert, dass er einige Meter über ihren Köpfen verschwand. Snape ertrug die Täuschung mit seinem üblichen finsteren Blick. Er dachte immer noch darüber nach, was er über das Wochenende tun sollte. Er bemerkte Hermine am anderen Ende des Tisches, lachend und sich mit einem der neuen Mitglieder des Personales unterhaltend. Sie war die… was war sie? Die Frau war die neue Assistentin der Bibliothekarin, Sheila irgendwas. Sie war blond, in Hermines Alter und viel zu fröhlich. Sie schien nur aus Lächeln und Kichern zu bestehen. Kein Benehmen für jemanden in ihrem Alter, dachte Snape lieblos.

Und es ging weiter. Der Dienstag folgte dem Montag, der Mittwoch dem Dienstag. Und dann kam der Donnerstag.

Snape beobachtete seine Tochter, als sie und Miss Brownynn den Aufpäppelungstrank zusammenmischten. Er wusste, dass sie die Klasse unterrichten könnte, wenn man an die Häufigkeit dachte, in der sie Hermine half, den Trank für Poppy herzustellen. Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen und sie machten einen überaus traurigen Eindruck. Er ging im Raum umher, prüfte die Tränke und verlieh und reduzierte Punkte. Die meisten Schüler hatten den Trank richtig vollendet.

„Nehmen Sie eine kleine Menge Ihres fertigen Trankes und füllen Sie es in eine Phiole ab. Schreiben Sie Ihren Namen darauf und legen Sie sie auf meinen Schreibtisch. Den Rest des Trankes schütten Sie in einen versiegelten Becher. Sie können gehen, wenn Sie Ihre Arbeitstische sauber gemacht haben. Wenn Sie den Trank richtig fertig gestellt haben, wird er in den Krankenflügel gesandt, um dort benutzt zu werden." Er war zurück an seinen Schreibtisch vor der Klasse getreten. „Miss Granger, ich möchte Sie nach dem Unterricht sehen."

Silenus und Jessie tauschten Blicke aus. Jessie klopfte ihrer Freundin zur moralischen Unterstützung auf den Arm. Diese Geste blieb Snape nicht verborgen. Die Schüler verweilten niemals in seiner Klasse. Der letzte Schüler ging, als die Glocke läutete. Silenus folgte ihrem Vater in sein Arbeitszimmer und blieb seitlich des Schreibtisches stehen.

Snape setzte sich in seinen Sessel und versuchte, für sich Zeit zu schinden. Wo war Hermine? Er war nicht gut darin, wenn Mädchen in diesem Alter Schwierigkeiten hatten. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Silenus?"

„Nein, Sir.", kam die ruhige Antwort. Ihre Augen lagen auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihr. Sie vermied Snapes Blick.

„Silenus, du siehst bestürzt aus. Was ist nicht in Ordnung? Möchtest du, dass ich zu deiner Mutter gehe?" Snapes schwarze Augen blickten sie nachdrücklich an. Das war neu für ihn. Was stimmte nicht mit dem Mädchen? „Silenus?"

Ihre Stimme war leise. Er musste sich anstrengen, sie zu verstehen. „Wir haben heute in Geschichte der Zauberei von Grindelwald und seinen Gefolgsleuten gelernt. Das führte zu einer Diskussion über Voldemort und seinen Anhängern, da das Jubiläum seiner Vernichtung vor der Tür steht."

Snape wurde blass und dachte, dass er nur schwer atmen könnte. Er dachte, er hätte mehr Zeit mir ihr gehabt. Dass sei einander noch besser kennen lernen könnten, ehe sie etwas über die Gräueltaten, die er verübt hatte, herausfand. Er bereute es schon so lange, ein Todesser geworden zu sein, aber jetzt ging es noch tiefer. Er wollte eine Absolution, doch er würde sie wohl nicht bekommen. Er war sicher, dass das etwas war, das sie nicht versehen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Herz heraus geschnitten.

„Waren Sie wirklich ein Todesser?" Ihre ruhige Stimme war für ihn schmerzvoller als jeder Cruciatusfluch, der jemals vom Dunklen Lord gesprochen worden war.

Er stand auf und antwortete mit einem tiefen Seufzen und schweren Herzen: „Komm mit mir, Silenus. Ich werde versuchen, deine Fragen zu beantworten." Er führte sie durch den verzauberten Durchgang in der Rückwand seines Wohnzimmers.

Sie saßen in ihren Sesseln wie immer, als das Schachspiel zwischen ihnen erschien. Snape winkte es fort und sah seine Tochter an. „Ist es wahr?", fragte sie und sah ihm endlich in die Augen.

„Ja, Silenus, es ist wahr. Ich war jung. Meine Familie geht weit zurück in der Zaubererwelt. Der Name Snape hat eine lange Tradition. Ich glaubte nicht an den Plan des Dunklen Lords, die Welt von unreinem Blut zu befreien, aber ich wurde von der Macht angezogen, die er anbot und von der Chance, die dunklen Künste zu trainieren. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich keine angenehme Kindheit hatte. Meine Zeit in Hogwarts war nicht gerade viel besser. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich das Dunkle Mal nahm und mich ihnen anschloss. Voldemorts Anhänger, besonders mein einziger Freund Lucius Malfoy, lockten mich sich ihnen anzuschließen. Kurze Zeit nachdem ich dabei war, realisierte ich, was für ein geistesgestörter Mann er war. Ich ging zu Albus, um ihm von Voldemort zu erzählen und von der möglichen Gefahr für Potters Eltern. Lily war eine Zeitlang hier in Hogwarts eine Freundin von mir gewesen. Ich habe keine Gnade erwartet. Ich kam nur zu Albus um ihn über die Gefahr zu informieren. Ich wusste, dass er ein ehrenhafter Mann war und dass er mich wenigstens anhören würde. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, nach Askaban zu gehen, doch Albus und das Schicksal hatten andere Pläne für mich. Er engagierte mich, Zaubertränke zu unterrichten und Voldemort und die anderen Todesser auszuspionieren." Seine Stimme war leise und hypnotisch. Obwohl er diese Geschichte seiner Tochter berichtete, schien es, als würde er zu sich selbst sprechen.

„Ich wusste niemals, wann die Attacke auf Lily geplant war. Ich hätte sonst versucht, sie aufzuhalten. Ein Todesser mit Namen Pettigrew verriet sie an den Dunklen Lord. Potters Eltern wurden ermordet und Baby Harry vernichtete den Dunklen Lord. Eigentlich war es Lily gewesen, die Harry geschützt und den Dunklen Lord umbrachte. Sie hatte einen sehr mächtigen Zauber mit alter Elementarmagie gesprochen. Der Zauber ist gebunden und wird von einer der stärksten Mächte der Erde angetrieben – von Mutterliebe. Abgesehen davon war der Dunkle Lord nicht wirklich fort."

Gedankenverloren rieb er über seinen linken Unterarm. „Mein Mal war immer noch dunkel. Ich wusste, dass er wiederkommen würde. Ich sagte das Albus und wir beobachteten und warteten. Als Harry nach Hogwarts kam, erstarkte Voldemort wieder. Ich wurde ein Doppelagent. Ich bin sicher, dass dir deine Mutter über einige ihrer Abenteuer mit Potter hier an der Schule erzählt hat. Wir arbeiteten, nachdem sie die Schule abgeschlossen hatte, zusammen an dem Trank, der den Dunklen Lord schwächen würde. Es dauerte trotzdem noch fünf weitere Jahre, ehe wir fähig waren, ihn zu vernichten. Ich habe keine Rechtfertigung für das was ich tat, was ich war." Snape war still geworden. Er hatte sein Bedürfnis zu leben verloren. Er konnte seine Tochter nicht ansehen. Er wollte den Horror und die Zurückweisung nicht in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Ihre ruhige Stimme schnitt durch seine Gedanken. „Woher wissen Sie, dass er diesmal wirklich fort ist?"

„Mein Mal. Nachdem Potter ihn das erste Mal vernichtet hatte, blieb es dunkel. Als er ihn später vernichtete, brannte mein Mal das letzte Mal auf und veränderte die Farbe. Es ist jetzt silbern-weiß. Es sieht wie eine alte Narbe aus. Wirklich trügerisch, da es doch so viel mehr ist."

„Kann ich es sehen?"

Snape sah sie prüfend an. „Warum möchtest du es sehen?"

Silenus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Neugierde, denke ich."

Er starrte sie eine weitere Minute lang an, ehe er nachgab. Er zog den Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben und begann damit, die lange Reihe von kleinen schwarzen Knöpfen an der Manschette seines Gehrocks auf zu machen. Er öffnete die Knöpfe an der Manschette seines weißen Hemdes und rollte den Stoff nach oben. An seinem linken Unterarm waren die Umrisse einen Schädels mit einer Schlange, die hindurch lief, zu sehen. Die Linien waren silbrig-weiß und sahen wie nach langer Zeit verblasst aus. Silenus streckte einen Finger aus um den Umriss nach zu zeichnen. Snape zuckte zusammen, als ihre Hand seine Haut berührte. „Es… es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht tun!" Sie sah ihn ängstlich an. „Hat das wehgetan?"

„Nein. Es tut nicht mehr weh. Silenus, ich kann nicht rechtfertigen, was ich getan habe. Ich habe niemals behauptet, ein guter Mensch zu sein."

„Sie haben einen Orden des Merlin bekommen."

„Ja, für das Erstellen des Trankes, der Voldemorts Herrschaft beendete und für das Spionieren über all die Jahre. Das rechtfertigt aber nicht, dass ich mich zuerst dem Dunklen Lord überhaupt angeschlossen habe. Und es verändert nicht die Tatsache, dass ich Sachen in beiderlei Namen getan habe – im Namen des Dunklen und des Lichts, die ich bis zu dem Tag an dem ich sterbe bereuen werde." Nun, jetzt würde er seine Samstage wieder für sich selbst haben. Sie würde kein Monster zum Vater haben wollen.

„Wie kamen Sie und Mom zusammen?"

Tja, wie? „Deine Mutter und ich arbeiteten an dem Trank, nachdem sie Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte. Sie blieb sechs Monate lang hier." Er dachte zurück an ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Was hatte Hermine dem Mädchen erzählt? Hatte sie ihre Beziehung romantisiert? „Was hat dir deine Mutter gesagt?"

Silenus zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Nicht viel. Dass ihr beide zusammen gearbeitet habt. Sie sagte mir, dass Sie brillant wären und dass sie dachte, dass Sie ein guter Mann wären. Sie hat niemals wirklich darüber gesprochen, was zwischen euch geschehen ist, nur, dass sie nicht hier bleiben konnte. Sie fürchtete wohl, dass ich verletzt würde oder sie ermordet worden wäre."

Snapes Lachen klang bitter. „Deine Mutter ist eine weise Frau. Sie hatte Recht. Auch wenn ich das zu dieser Zeit nicht so gesehen habe."

„Ich nehme an Sie dachten wie so viele andere, dass Mom tot wäre, da sie nicht nach ihr suchten."

Snape sah seine Tochter an. Sie wollte einen Held, einen Ritter in einer schimmernden Rüstung, der auftauchte, um die holde Maid zu retten.

„Silenus, ich suchte nach deiner Mutter, als sie ging. Aber sie hatte eine Eule mit der Bitte an Albus geschickt, dass wir sie in Ruhe lassen sollen. Und dann gab es das Gerücht ihres Todes. Ich achtete genau darauf, aber ihr Name wurde nie erwähnt. Der Krieg ging weiter. Unschuldige Menschen starben. Erst als sie zurück kam erfuhr ich, was wirklich mit ihr geschehen war und wohin sie ging. Ich wusste nichts von dir, bis sie zurückkam."

Ihre Stimme war wieder ruhig. „Hat es Ihnen Leid getan, als Sie von mir gehört haben?" Sie beobachtete ihn und wartete auf seine Zurückweisung. Die Fledermaus der Kerker, ein Ex-Todesser und sie wartete auf seine Anerkennung.

Seine Stimme vor rau vor Emotionen. „Silenus, wenn ich auch das meiste in meinem Leben bedauere, hast du dich als das einzig Gute darin erwiesen. Wenn ich morgen sterbe, dann weiß ich doch, dass ein kleiner Teil von mir nicht böse war."

„Sie sind nicht böse."

„Silenus, hast du zugehört? Ich bin nicht nett. Ich bin kein Held. Ich bin ein alter Mann, der garstig und weitgehend unbeliebt ist. Ich habe keine Illusionen. Ich weiß, was ich bin."

Er musste sich anstrengen, sie zu hören. „Ich mag Sie."

„Danke, Silenus. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet." Sie kam zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen und dieses Mal umarmte er sie zurück. Sie war bereit, ihn zu akzeptieren, ungeachtet dessen, wie schwarz sein Herz war. Sie war seine Absolution. „Ich mag dich auch. Deine Mutter hat gesagt, dass du der beste Teil von uns beiden wärst. Ich kann da nur zustimmen. Du bist besser als wir beide. Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich dich nicht schon früher kennen gelernt habe. Außerdem glaube ich, dass du ein wenig Gryffindor in deinem Blut haben musst, um etwas Gutes in mir alter Fledermaus zu sehen."

Sie hatte sich wieder in ihrem Sessel gemütlich gemacht. Ihre Augen waren klar und hell. „Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich davon abhalten könnte, oder?" Sein Herz fühlte sich leichter als in den vergangenen dreißig Jahren an.

Sie sah ihn an. Er konnte an ihren Augen und an der Gestik ihres Mundes sehen, dass sie ihn etwas fragen wollte, doch ihre Meinung geändert hatte. „Was machen Sie in den Weihnachtsferien?"

„Silenus, das wolltest du mich nicht fragen."

„Doch, das war es. Ich bin neugierig. Was machen Sie in den Weihnachtsferien? Bleiben Sie hier oder gehen Sie irgendwo hin?" Sie hatte einen unschuldigen Blick in den Augen. Das war ganz sicher nicht ihre Frage gewesen.

„Ich habe dir von meinem geerbten Haus erzählt, Snape Manor. Vielleicht erlaubt es deine Mutter, dass du es im Sommer besuchst. Es wird dir in jedem Fall eines Tages gehören. Ich dachte immer, ich wäre der letzte Snape, doch du hast das verändert. Und wegen Weihnachten – ich bleibe normalerweise im Schloss und arbeite an Tränken und meiner Forschung. Also. Wirst du nun sagen, was du mich wirklich fragen wolltest?"

„Wollen Sie in meinen Gedanken lesen, um es heraus zu finden?"

„Silenus."

„Ok, ok. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen. Aber ähm…" Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, wie um die Worte aus ihrem Mund zu schieben. „Wie soll ich Sie anreden?"

Snape hätte gelacht, wenn er nicht der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass es das Mädchen vor ihm aufgebracht hätte. Er war nicht sicher gewesen, was sie fragen wollte. Er befürchtete, dass die Frage irgendetwas mädchenhaftes sein würde oder Merlin bewahre, dass er ihr etwas über Sex erklären müsste. Er musste sofort mit Hermine darüber reden. Wie sie ihn nennen sollte? Sie schien den Atem anzuhalten, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete. „Wie möchtest du mich anreden?" Nun da er darüber nachdachte… normalerweise nannte sie ihn Sir oder Professor. Dem Blick in ihren Augen nach zu urteilen hoffte er, dass es nicht Sevie oder Daddy war. Er dachte nicht, dass er das schlucken konnte, zu süß und fluffig für seinen Geschmack.

„Wenn wir unter uns sind, nicht im Unterricht oder sonst wo, könnte ich dich Dad nennen?" Sie sah ihm fest ins Gesicht und wartete auf seine Antwort.

„Ich glaube, das ginge in Ordnung. Würdest du es vorziehen, wenn ich dich Tochter anstatt Silenus rufe? Oder hast du noch einen anderen Namen im Sinn?" Er hob eine Augenbraue wie wenn er die Frage noch unterstreichen wollte.

Sie bemerkte, dass er sie neckte. „Nun, ich dachte, ich könnte meinen Namen zu Harrietta ändern lassen. Dann könntest du mich kurz Harri nennen." Ihr Lächeln war wie das Sonnenlicht in dem dunklen Raum.

„Silenus!"

Die Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch läutete. Beide Hände hatten sich zu: „Mittagessen beginnt in zehn Minuten und das Mädchen hat zwei Unterrichtsstunden versäumt.", bewegt.

„Ich schwöre, das Ding ist besessen.", murmelte Snape. „Tja, anscheinend muss ich auch noch mit den Professoren McGonagall und Sprout sprechen. Ich bin sicher, dass Albus sie darüber informiert hat, dass du bei mir bist oder sie hätten schon längst eine Suchmannschaft geschickt."

„Woher weiß er das?"

„Er… weiß es einfach. Nun, Tochter. Gehen wir zum Mittagessen?"

„Okay. Dad." Sie probierte den Namen aus um zu sehen, ob er passte.

Dad. Sein Herz zerfloss in seiner Brust.

Die Welt drehte sich und alles darin war in diesem Moment in Ordnung.

tbc

* * *

Was denkt ihr? Ist die Sache mit Aidan jetzt erledigt? Wird Silenus sich umtaufen lassen? Mehr im nächsten Kapitel und schreibt mir fleissig… es beflügelt einfach meine Hände und mein Hirn… 


	12. Kennen Sie Tribbles?

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Danke Schnuffi, du warst so schnell!

Viel Spaß beim lesen dieses zugegebenermaßen kurzen Kapitels…

**

* * *

Kapitel 12 **

**Kennen Sie Tribbles? … sorry, falsche Serie**

„Mister Winston! Sie sollten sich doch setzen! Welchen Teil von sitzen haben Sie nicht verstanden?" Hermine stand mit den Händen in den Hüften da und starrte einen Jungen an, dem Dampf aus den Ohren kam. „Nach meiner Uhr waren das erst fünfzig Minuten. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass der Aufpäppelungstrank eine volle Stunde braucht, um Ihr System zu neutralisieren und es abklingen zu lassen. Wenn der Dampf aufhört, können Sie gehen. Nun, setzen Sie sich!"

„Ja, Madame Granger." Der Junge, ein Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff, setzte sich. Teilweise war er in Ehrfurcht, dass dies DIE Hermine Granger war. Freundin des Jungen-der-lebte-um-die-Zaubererwelt-zu retten und die Hexe, die dabei geholfen hatte, den Trank herzustellen, der Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf umbrachte. Ein anderer Teil von ihm war ehrfürchtig, weil sie genauso finster starren konnte wie Snape.

Eine Grippe-Epidemie war in den letzten zwei Tagen ausgebrochen und es wurde eine Menge an Aufpäppelungstrank gebraucht, um die Symptome zu bekämpfen. Sie hatte zurzeit fünf Schüler in verschiedenen Stadien der Krankheit auf der Station. Sie würde am Abend eine neue Ladung herstellen müssen. Hermine dachte, sie könnte Poppys Hilfe gerade wirklich gut brauchen, doch an diesem Morgen fand ein Quidditchspiel zwischen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff statt. Poppy stand an der Seitenlinie, im Fall dass jemand verletzt werden würde. Als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür mit einem Quietschen öffnete dachte sie, _nicht schon wieder_.

Sie war angenehm überrascht, als sie die Stimme ihrer Tochter rufen hörte: „Mom, bist du hier?"

„Silenus?"

„Warte einen Augenblick, ich denke, sie ist hinten." Hermine fragte sich, wer bei ihrer Tochter war, während sie nach vorne kam. Silenus und ein anderes Mädchen standen bei einem der Betten. Die linke Hand des Mädchens war mit einem Slytherinschal eingewickelt. „Mom, Benita ist ausgerutscht und ihre Hand glitt an einer unfertigen Bande unter einem der Sitze entlang. Sie hat nun einen Haufen Holzsplitter darin. Kannst du sie wieder herausholen?"

„Hi Benita, setz dich hier hin und ich sehe mir das einmal an." Hermine klopfte auf das Bett, das am Nächsten stand und begann damit, den Schal abzuwickeln. Die Hand des Mädchens sah an einigen Stellen geschwollen aus. Mehrer Splitter ragten aus ihrer Handfläche heraus. Hermine dachte, dass es eine Infektion geben könnte.

„Halte still, während ich ein paar Sachen hole." Hermine drehte sich zu dem Schrank an der Seite.

„Madame Granger, darf ich nun gehen?" Die Ohren des Hufflepuffs hatten mit Rauchen aufgehört und die Farbe des Jungen war ein wenig besser geworden.

„Sie können gehen, Mister Winston. Aber wenn Sie sich morgen nicht gut fühlen, brauchen Sie noch eine weitere Portion."

„Danke!", rief er und huschte zur Tür hinaus.

Hermine kam mit einigen Tränken und einer Salbe zurück. „Du musst jetzt ganz still halten." Sie benutzte einen speziellen Zauber, während sie den Zauberstab über die Handfläche des Mädchens in verschlungen Kreisen schwang. Die Splitter schienen aus Benitas Hand zu gleiten, während sie zusahen. Hermine benutzte eine antibakterielle Salbe, ehe sie einen Schrumpfzauber zur Reduktion der Schwellung sprach. „So, deine Hand wird in einigen Stunden wieder vollkommen geheilt sein."

„Danke, Madame Granger." Benita beugte ihre Finger ab. Sie waren so geschwollen, dass es schwierig war, sie abzuknicken oder zu bewegen.

Hermine blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Silenus, haben du und der Professor nicht normalerweise gerade euer Schachspiel?"

„Oh, wir haben schon heute Morgen gespielt. Der Professor musste gehen, deshalb haben wir diesmal früher gespielt."

Hermine war neugierig. Soweit sie wusste, ging Severus nur selten außerhalb des Schlosses irgendwohin. „Wohin ist er gegangen?"

Silenus betrachtete ihre Mutter. „Ich denke, er sagte Italien. Ich bin aber nicht sicher warum. Benita, bist du bereit zu gehen? Ist es okay, wenn wir verschwinden, Mom?"

Hermine hörte nicht zu. Warum sollte Severus nach Italien gehen? „Was? Oh ja, ihr könnt gehen. Pass auf dich auf, Liebling."

„Tschüss, Mom."

„Tschüss, Madame Granger."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Das Mittagessen war eine ziemlich ruhige Angelegenheit, da es ein Hogsmeade Wochenende war und die meisten Schüler ab der dritten Stufe in dem kleinen Dorf waren. Hermine saß am Tisch zwischen Remus und Sheila. Die junge Frau war angenehm und es war nett, jemanden in ihrem Alter im Schloss zu haben, aber sie begann ihr auch auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ihr ständiges Gekichere war langsam genauso nervig wie wenn Nägel an einer Tafel kratzten.

„Hat dir das Stück gefallen?" Remus füllte, während er sprach, beide Gläser nach.

Hermine lachte. „Es war, gelinde gesagt… interessant. Ich finde es wirklich schwer zu glauben, dass die Show ausverkauft ist."

„Nun, die Geschmäcker der Leute sind nun mal verschieden.

„Wie klappt es mit der Stelle in Verteidigung?" Sie wusste, dass Harry Remus einige Male bei Vollmond vertreten hatte.

„Es ist großartig. Ich mag die Kinder und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat mich immer schon interessiert."

„Remus, ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Remus lächelte. „Sicher, was brauchst du?"

„Tja, Severus sagte, er möchte bald mit dem Duellierungsunterricht für Silenus anfangen. Denkst du, dass ihr beide euch vielleicht zuerst duellieren könntet, damit Silenus sehen könnte, wie es gemacht werden sollte?" Hermine war immer noch besorgt um ihre Tochter.

„Hermine, Severus würde Silenus niemals verletzen. Ich bin sicher, dass er vorsichtig ist. Man kann sehen, dass er sie mag."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich mache mir doch Sorgen."

„Harry kommt am Montag und übernimmt meinen Unterricht für die Woche." Hermine nickte verstehend. „Mittwochnacht ist Vollmond. Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihn bitte, mit Severus zu reden?"

„Danke, ich wäre wirklich dankbar dafür. Übrigens, weißt du wo sich Severus aufhält? Ich wollte noch mit ihm reden." Sie starb vor Neugierde. Italien?

Der Schulleiter schien einfach so mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hinter Hermine aufzutauchen. „Er ist in Italien, meine Liebe. Brauchst du etwas?"

„Albus, du hast mich erschreckt. Jemand sollte dir eine Glocke umhängen! Warum ist er in Italien? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Remus beobachtete die junge Frau intensiv, während der Schulleiter meinte: „Es geht ihm gut, Hermine. Ich glaube, er besucht eine Kollegin, Madame Marino, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Morgen Abend kommt er wieder zurück."

„Marino. Ich glaube, dass er sie erwähnt hat, auch wenn es einige Zeit her ist, dass ich den Namen gehört habe. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind es sogar schon einige Jahre her, aber da war er öfters in Italien. Sie war bei einem Vortrag, den er vor Jahren über den Wolfsbann gehalten hat. Ich glaube, er erzählte mir, dass die Forschung, die er nun macht, auf einer ihrer Theorien basiert.", sagte Remus gedankenvoll.

„Severus hat einen Vortrag gehalten?", fragte Hermine ungläubig nach.

„Er hat einige Male in den letzten zehn Jahren Vorträge gehalten. Es ist nur schon eine Weile her, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dass er für ein Wochenende fort ist. Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm gut geht. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich werde woanders gebraucht." Und mit einem Lächeln war Albus weg.

Hermine schüttete ihren Kopf. „Jemand sollte ihm wirklich eine Glocke um den Hals hängen. Wenigstens würde ich ihn dann kommen hören."

Remus lachte. „Ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass eine Glocke helfen würde. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich so verzaubern, dass sie ruhig ist und nur dann läutet, wenn er jemanden ärgern möchte."

„Wer wäre dann noch da, um jenen zu helfen?" Hermine liebte Albus sehr, aber häufig dachte sie auch, dass er doch zeitweise ein wenig nervig wäre – nicht zu erwähnen dass er meistens mit Hintergedanken erschien, auch wenn er vorgab, helfen zu wollen.

Hermine nippte gedankenverloren an ihrem Kürbissaft, während Sheila und Remus über das heutige Quidditchmatch diskutierten. Was machte Severus in Italien?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Snape hatte Melinda Marino am Donnerstagnachmittag eine Eule geschickt. Am Freitagabend erhielt er ihre Antwort. Sie war nun Madame Melinda Marino-Maritti, nachdem sie Maceo Maritti geheiratet hatte. Und er hatte schon gedacht, dass die Tradition in seiner Familie, Namen zu wählen, die mit ‚S' begannen, ein wenig merkwürdig war. Maceo Maritti war ein Forscher in einem örtlichen Zaubertränkelabor. Ihr Brief sprach davon, dass sie überrascht war, nach all dieser Zeit wieder einmal von ihm zu hören. Und ob es ihm gefallen würde, mit ihnen zu Abend zu essen, wenn er vorhatte, in der Gegend zu sein? Snape hatte entschieden, ihr Angebot anzunehmen. Er dachte, er könnte etwas Zeit außerhalb des Schlosses vertragen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Der Rest des Briefes war ein wenig geschwätzig, aber beinhaltete die Botschaft, dass es dort zu keinerlei Erwähnung von vergangenen Liaisons kommen sollte, nur ihre gemeinsame, professionelle Verbindung. Die Lady hätte nicht besorgt sein müssen. Snape hielt an einer alten Zaubererregel fest, er würde eine Seele der Diskretion sein.

Er hatte seine Tochter gefragt, ob es ihr etwas ausmachen würde, wenn sie ihre Schachpartie vor dem Quidditchmatch dieser Woche spielen würden, da er an diesem Wochenende etwas in Italien zu erledigen hätte. Er dachte sowieso, wenn die Zeit reif war, dass sie auch an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden teilnehmen würde, müssten sie ihre Partie wohl auf Sonntagabend verlegen. Wenn sie sie fortführen würden. Trotz allem war sie doch ein typischer Teenager, der wahrscheinlich das Dorf den Tag über mit ihren Freundinnen würde besuchen wollen. Das war aber erst in zwei Jahren. Genug Zeit, sich dann Gedanken darüber zu machen. Ihr Spiel ging kurz vor Beginn des Matches zu Ende, wobei Silenus das letzte Spiel mit nur der geringsten Spanne gewann. Überraschenderweise war es ziemlich ausgeglichen. Sie hatten genau die gleiche Anzahl gewonnen und verloren, seit sie zu spielen begonnen hatten, keiner konnte jemals über alle drei Spiele reinen Tisch machen. Normalerweise kam sie irgendwann am Sonntag, um ihm, wenn sie gewonnen hatte, das Passwort für die Woche zu sagen. Silenus zog los zum Spiel und ihr Vater reiste nach Italien.

Severus apparierte zu einer kleinen Zaubererstadt außerhalb von Venedig in Norditalien, die Città del Magia hieß. Er hatte auf Melindas Rat hin ein Zimmer in einem Hotel namens Il Palazzo Danieli reserviert. Der Name war ehrgeiziger als das Gebäude, zu dem er gehörte. Es war ein altertümliches Haus, aber in keinster Weise ein Palast. Er hatte noch Zeit übrig, um durch die Stadt zu gehen, ehe er Melinda und ihren Mann zum Essen treffen würde. Mit Glück konnte er ein Schachspiel in einem der lokalen Geschäfte finden.

Er verlor das Gefühl für die Zeit, während er in die verschiedensten Läden ging, in die örtliche Apotheke, einen kleinen Basar und einem italienischen Buchladen. Er fand ein ungewöhnliches, handgeschnitztes Schachspiel aus Teak in einem kleinen Geschäft. Er kaufte das Spiel und schrumpfte es zur Sicherheit. Er hatte gerade noch genügend Zeit sich zu fragen, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, hierher zu kommen und diesen beiden Leuten zu begegnen, ehe er sich endlich auf den Weg machte, um Melinda und ihren Mann zu treffen. Sicherlich hatte er irgendwo unterwegs seinen Verstand verloren? Mit diesem Gedanken betrat er das Restaurant.

„Severus." Melinda und ihr Mann warteten schon auf Snape, als er in das Bistro kam. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Halt, berichtigte er selbst diesen Gedanken. Sie sah genauso aus mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nun einen Ehemann an ihrer Seite hatte. Melinda war eine kleine, dunkle Frau durchschnittlicher Größe und Gestalt. Sie hatte schulterlange, braune Haare und lächelte Severus an. „Severus Snape, dies ist mein Mann, Maceo Maritti. Maceo, erinnerst du dich, ich habe dir von den Korrekturen beim Wolfsbanntrank erzählt?" Severus ist derjenige, der daran gearbeitet hat."

Die beiden Männer nickten einander zu, während sich Severus setzte. Maceo schenkte Severus ein Glas Wein ein und fragte: „Snape? Das kann kein allzu gewöhnlicher Name sein. Irgendeine Verbindung zu dem Tränkeprofessor in Hogwarts?"

Severus beäugte den Mann in dem Versuch, irgendeine Unterstellung in seinen Worten fest zu stellen. „Ich glaube, ich bin schuldig, eben dieser Professor zu sein. Warum fragen Sie?"

Die Veränderung in Maceo war unmittelbar. Er lächelte. Seine ganze Haltung öffnete sich. „Oh, das ist eine Ehre. Ich habe verschiedene Artikel gelesen, die Sie geschrieben haben. Tatsächlich forsche ich an einem Lehrsatz, den Sie bei Ihrem Versuch dargelegt haben, die Auswirkungen des Cruciatusfluches zu reduzieren. Wenn Sie Zeit haben, wäre es mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie in unser Haus kämen und sich etwas von der Arbeit ansehen würden. Haben Sie jemals eine komplette Versuchsreihe des Fluches veröffentlicht?"

Der Rest des Abends wurde damit verbracht, von Zaubertränken zu reden, von Forschung, Ursachen und Ergebnissen. Die Zeit verging schnell. Maceo erzählte von den Ausgangsdaten die er hatte und die für Severus von Nutzen sein könnten und Melinda berichtete von einigen ihrer neuen Arbeiten, denen sie nachging. Es wurde spät und das Paar erhielt von Severus das Versprechen, am nächsten Tag nachmittags ihre Villa, die am Stadtrand lag, zu besuchen ehe er wieder nach Hogwarts zurück reiste. Maceo bot an, diverse Punkte von Severus' Projekt nachzuforschen, wenn er ihm einige entsprechende Informationen zuschicken würde.

Snape sah Melinda an, während er den Rest seines Tees trank. „Wärst du so nett mir zu sagen, warum du so einen seltsamen Blick in den Augen hast? Du siehst mich schon die letzten zehn Minuten lang an."

„Severus, wir haben auch hier den Tagespropheten, weißt du.", meinte Melinda mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ich verstehe." Und das tat er wirklich. Sie hatten über Silenus und Hermine gelesen. Er fragte sich, ob sie auch den Klitterer gelesen hatten. Er lachte in sich hinein, während er darüber nachdachte, ob sie ihn wohl nach den Zwillingen fragen würde. „Und was ist deine Frage?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Frage oder eher eine Beobachtung ist. Du erscheinst mir… ruhiger – wobei mir dafür einfach kein besseres Wort einfällt. Entspannter. Ausgeglichener. Wie gehst du mit der Situation um?" Ihre Stimme war weich.

Severus seufzte. „Wenn du mich das dreieinhalb Monate früher gefragt hättest, hätte ich dich sicherlich verhext. Aber meine Tochter und ich haben uns nun ein wenig kennen gelernt. Wir spielen an den meisten Samstagen Schach. Sie hat mir bei Gelegenheit im Labor geholfen. Es war höchst interessant."

Maceo sah ihn sonderbar an. „Du lässt dir von dem Mädchen helfen? Ist sie qualifiziert?"

Severus lachte leise, während er meinte: „Sehr qualifiziert. Sie könnte wahrscheinlich meinen Unterricht der Erst- und Zweitklässler ohne meine Hilfe übernehmen. Hermine hat ihr erlaubt, ihr zu helfen, als Silenus noch sehr klein war. Sie hat wirklich eine Gabe für das Handwerk."

„Hermine?", fragte Maceo.

„Ja, erinnerst du dich, Maceo? Der Artikel sprach davon, dass ihre Mutter Hermine Granger sei. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass das Kind bestimmt einige Rekorde in Hogwarts brechen wird, wenn man an ihre überragende Genetik denkt."

Severus fühlte sich nicht wohl mit der Richtung, in die die Unterhaltung gegangen war. Melinda brachte das Thema auf einen neutraleren Boden und sie diskutierten über Führungen und über den Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sich am nächsten Tag treffen wollten.

Alles in allem hatte Severus einen überraschenderweise vergnüglichen Abend damit verbracht, über Theorien und Zaubertränke zu reden. Und freute sich auf die Aussicht weiterer Analysen am nächsten Tag. Es war ziemlich spät, als er Sonntagnacht endlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal nachgesehen?" Jessie war damit beschäftigt, eine Antwort in ihrem Verwandlungsbuch nachzusehen, während sie mit Silenus redete. „Hier ist es. Es war falsch, Kelly. Du musst zweimal antippen und dann schnalzen."

„Bist du sicher? Lass mal sehen. Wer sagt so was?" Jessie reichte Kelly ihr Buch und deutete auf einen bestimmten Absatz.

Silenus seufzte. „Ich habe vor etwa einer Stunde kontrolliert. Ich weiß nicht, wann er zurück sein wollte."

Jessie sah auf die Uhr. „Tja, wir haben immer noch dreißig Minuten bis zur Sperrstunde, möchtest du, dass ich mit dir gehe und wir noch einmal nachsehen?"

„Nein, ich kann selbst gehen. Es ist ja nur den Gang hinunter. Ich bin in ein oder zwei Minuten zurück. Das Passwort für die Woche ist Knuddelmuffs, richtig?" Die anderen Mädchen nickten, während sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis Silenus das Büro ihres Vaters erreicht hatte. Sie konnte das Licht unter der Tür sehen, als sie klopfte.

Sein tiefer Bariton rief: „Herein." Meistens fand man ihn an den Sonntagabenden in seinem Büro beim Korrigieren von Aufsätzen.

„Dad?"

Severus sah von seinem Schreibkram hoch und sah, wie seine Tochter das Büro betrat. „Silenus, komm herein. Ich nehme an, du bist hier um mir das Passwort für die Woche zu sagen? Du kannst sicher sein, dass ich vorhabe, in der nächsten Woche zu gewinnen und euch das widerwärtigste Passwort zu bescheren, dass mir nur einfällt."

„Du bist ziemlich spät zurück. War deine Reise erfolgreich?"

„Ja, eine Art Kollegin lebt außerhalb von Venedig. Die Frau und ihr Mann haben eine ähnliche logische Linie bei dem Versuch entdeckt, den Wolfsbanntrank zu verändern. Wir müssen die Notizen kopieren, damit ich sie ihnen zuschicken kann. Maceo Maritti ist ein erstklassiger Zaubertränkeforscher. Ich bin sicher, dass sein Mitteilung sehr informativ sein wird."

Silenus saß in dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Das ist großartig."

Snape bemerkte, dass die Stimme seiner Tochter leise war und keine wahre Überzeugung hatte. „Ja. Es wird eine gewaltige Hilfe sein. Natürlich bedeutet das auch eine unglaubliche Menge an Mehraufwand um deren Informationen mit den Notizen, die wir hier haben, in Beziehung zu setzen." Er sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht aufhellte, als ihr seine Worte bewusst wurden.

„Ich kann immer noch Forschung für dich machen?"

„Ja, Silenus, du darfst immer noch forschen. Auch wenn nur Merlin weiß, warum es dir gefällt, deine Nase den ganzen Tag in all diese muffigen Bücher zu vergraben. Du bist wirklich viel mehr wie deine Mutter, als dir klar ist. Nun, ehe du noch die Sperrstunde übertrittst und ich gezwungen bin, Punkte nicht nur von meinem eigenen Haus sondern auch noch von meiner eigenen Tochter ab zu ziehen, sagst du mir bitte das Passwort?"

„Oh, richtig. Das Passwort für diese Woche ist Knuddelmuffs." Silenus grinste breit.

„Knuddelmuffs?" Das Wort wurde mit einer Menge Verachtung ausgesprochen.

„Ja, Knuddelmuffs, kleine gelbliche Fellknäuel, die schnurren."

Snape seufzte frustriert. „Ich weiß ganz gut, _was_ diese Kreaturen sind."

„Sie sind nicht pink und fluffig.", meinte sie unschuldig.

„Sie sind fluffig."

„Aber sie sind nicht pink."

Snape sah seine Tochter an. „In Ordnung. Knuddelmuffs."

„Sie sind nicht in Gryffindor."

„Silenus!"

„Schon gut. Tja, ich habe noch zu arbeiten. Gute Nacht, Dad."

„Gute Nacht, Silenus."

Snape dachte, er hätte noch etwas von beißenden Bettwanzen gehört, als sich die Bürotüre schloss, aber er war sich nicht sicher.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Severus trank seinen Tee, während er in Gedanken seinen Tag plante. Er verlor den Gedankenfaden, als sich der Junge, der lebte um die Zauberer- und die Muggelwelt zu retten, aber weiterhin eine Plage an seinem Hintern war, neben ihn setzte. Severus stöhnte und meinte zu Harry: „Potter, hier sind mehrere freie Plätze auf dieser Seite des Tisches mit Menschen, die wirklich ihre Gesellschaft begrüßen und mit Ihnen sprechen möchten. Dasselbe gilt nicht für den Platz, denn Sie gerade innehaben."

Harry lächelte Snape an. „Und es ist doch immer eine Freude, auch Sie wieder zu sehen, Snape, doch ich habe Hermine versprochen, dass ich mit Ihnen reden würde."

„Hermine?"

„Ja, kleine Hexe, mittlere Gestalt, langes braunes Haar. Hat ein wirklich schlimmes Temperament, wenn man ihr quer kommt. Ich würde wirklich lieber wieder Voldemort gegenüber stehen, als wenn sie wütend auf mich wäre." Harry kaute geräuschvoll an einem Frühstückshörnchen, während er mit Snape sprach. Remus hatte ihm erklärt, dass Hermine besorgt darüber war, dass Snape Silenus das Duellieren beibrachte, es wäre ihr lieber, wenn er oder Harry sich mit Snape duellieren würden, damit Silenus sehen könnte, wie es gemacht werden musste. Nur um sicher zu gehen, trieb ihn Hermine am Morgen in die Enge und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, mit der alten Fledermaus zu reden.

Severus lachte über Harrys Beschreibung. Er musste dessen Beurteilung über Hermine Granger zustimmen. Er war einige Male am empfangenden Ende ihrer spitzen Zunge gewesen. „Was wollen Sie, Potter?"

„Ich bin bis zum Ende der Woche hier. Sie möchte, dass ich mich mit Ihnen duelliere, damit Silenus sehen kann, wie es richtig gemacht wird. Dann können wir wechseln und sie kann sich mit Ihnen und mir separat duellieren."

„Sie möchten sich mit mir duellieren?" Snape fand es schwer zu glauben, dass Harry wollte, dass Severus seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Nicht genau. Aber sie ist besorgt darüber, dass Silenus verletzt werden könnte. Und ehe Sie in Wut geraten, sie weiß, dass Sie sie nicht verletzen würden, aber es wäre ihr lieber, wenn man es ihr zuerst zeigen würde." Harry beobachtete Severus auf eine Reaktion hin.

Severus dachte, dass es wohl keine schlechte Idee wäre, wenn sie beide sich zuerst duellierten und danach Silenus mit Potter und er ihr dabei helfen könnte. „In Ordnung. Donnerstagabend treffen wir uns nach dem Abendessen im Raum der Wünsche."

„Das war's?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja, Potter. Es macht Sinn und ich glaube, dass es inzwischen auch Zeit für den Beginn des Unterrichts ist. Müssten Sie nicht irgendwo sein?" Severus drehte sich um und ging mit aufbauschenden Roben durch die hintere Tür der Großen Halle hinaus.

‚Es ist nicht mal ein Lüftchen hier in der Nähe. Wie macht er das nur?', fragte sich Harry als er ging, um die Klasse in Verteidigung zu unterrichten.

tbc

* * *

Na, gespannt auf das Duell? Reviews? ... +Eistee verteilt+ 


	13. Zauberstäbe aus Feuer

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Danke Schnuffi, für deine schwitzende Arbeit über diesem Kapitel +Eiswürfel schickt+

**

* * *

Kapitel 13 **

**Zauberstäbe aus Feuer oder ein Kampf bis zum Tod kann nicht richtig sein**

„Ich habe nur noch ein paar weitere Ankündigungen, ehe wir die Versammlung schließen können. Die Schüler verlassen das Schloss am Freitag, den 20. Dezember für die Weihnachtsferien, deshalb findet die Jahresfeier von Voldemorts Vernichtung am Sonntag, den 22. Dezember statt. Das sollte jedem genug Zeit geben, am Freitag oder Samstag nach Hogwarts zu reisen, bevor das Fest am Sonntagabend beginnt. Ich kümmere mich darum, dass die Einladungen noch diese Woche an die verschickt werden, die daran teilnehmen möchten. Minerva, könntest du bitte prüfen, wer von den Schülern über die Ferien im Schloss bleibt?" Minerva nickte mit dem Kopf und notierte das auf ein Pergament, das vor ihr lag. „Und für alle die interessiert sind, Mister Potter und Miss Weasley haben beschlossen, dass sie hier auf Hogwarts während der Osterferien getraut werden. Die Belegschaft ist eingeladen, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir alle bald individuelle Einladungen per Eule erhalten werden. Ich glaube, weiter gibt es keine Ankündigungen. Wenn niemand mehr Fragen oder Bemerkungen hat, sollten wir uns zum Frühstück begeben."

Die Versammlungen der Belegschaft wurden sporadisch im Lehrerzimmer vor dem Frühstück abgehalten. Die Professor und die anderen Mitarbeiter unterhielten sich miteinander und verließen das Zimmer in Zweier- und Dreiergruppen. Hermine saß seitlich mit Harry und Sheila. „Hast du heute Morgen Ginnys Eule bekommen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Sie möchte, dass ich an diesem Wochenende zu ihr komme, damit wir die Hochzeitsroben einkaufen können. Und noch etwas wegen eines ihrer Freunde?" Hermine konnte an diesem Wochenende abends nicht. An allen anderen Wochenenden hatte Poppy mit ihr die Nachtschichten getauscht und alles was sie wollte war, etwas Zeit zum Ausruhen zu haben. Sie war wirklich nicht scharf auf ein weiteres Blind Date.

„Harry will dich mit jemandem verkuppeln? Das ist so süß!" Sheila war an jedem ihrer Worte gehangen. „Ähm, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Hermin widerstand der Versuchung, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Klar, was gibt es?"

„Nun, ich weiß, dass du und Severus eine Tochter habt. Ich bin Silenus begegnet, aber ihr beide scheint nicht gerade wie… ähm…" Sheila war nicht sicher, wie sie Hermine sagen konnte, was sie wollte, ohne dass sie darüber wütend werden würde.

„Severus und ich sind was nicht?" Gott, wie schlug diese Frau jemals etwas in einem Buch nach? Sie konnte ja kaum einen verständlichen Gedanken formen. Harry verfolgte ziemlich belustigt den gesamten Austausch.

„Nun ja, wenn du dich mit anderen Leuten triffst, dann triffst sich Severus auch mit anderen Leuten. Richtig? Ich meine, wenn ich ihn zu einem Drink einladen würde, wäre das doch okay, stimmt's?"

Harry brach in Lachen aus und brachte so einige Leute dazu, sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen. Es waren immer noch einige im Lehrerzimmer. Das Frühstück begann erst in zehn Minuten.

Die Frau konnte kaum zwei Worte aneinander reihen und wollte Severus einladen? „Sheila, willst du Severus einladen?"

„Ja, nun, es ist ja nicht so, als würdet ihr beide miteinander ausgehen oder so was."

Harry konnte kaum sprechen, so sehr lachte er. „Du willst die alte Fledermaus einladen? Guter Gott, ich kann es nicht glauben!"

„Warum nicht? Er ist irgendwie dunkel und mysteriös, weißt du? Wie die Helden, über die diese Muggel-Schwestern immer schreiben. Charlene oder Emily Brutt irgendwer."

Es schockte Hermine, dass die Frau ein Muggelbuch gelesen hatte. Tatsächlich aber war sie schockiert, dass Sheila überhaupt ein Buch gelesen hatte. Hermine war nicht sicher, wie sie eigentlich an diesen Job in der Bibliothek gekommen war. Sie war nicht gerade die schärfste Feder in der Packung. „Charlotte und Emily Bronte."

„Richtig. Sie schrieben über diese große, finstere, gequälte Seele auf einem Felsen oder so etwas. Sehr mysteriös und sehr romantisch." Sheila klang sehnsüchtig, allerdings hörte es sich auch an, als würde sie von einer Buchhülle ablesen.

Harry glotzte sie ungläubig an. „Snape und romantisch?"

Hermine starrte Harry an, ehe sie sich wieder Sheila zuwandte. „Du meinst Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights. Es wurde von Emily Bronte geschrieben."

„So ist es. So, macht es dir jetzt etwas aus oder was? Ich meine, ich muss ja nicht fragen, aber ich dachte, weil ihr beide eine Tochter zusammen habt… nun ja." Sheila ließ den Satz offen, während sie mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Tja, es ist ja nicht so, als würde er mir… wasauchimmer." Hermine fehlten die Worte. Sie hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, dass Severus sich mit jemand anderem treffen könnte. Diese Frau würde keine zwei Sekunden unter seinem finsteren Blick oder seiner scharfen Zunge aushalten, aber was, wenn auch andere Hexen in der gleichen Weise empfanden?

„Großartig. Danke." Sheila winkte Hermine zum Abschied zu, während sie sich beeilte, einen der anderen Professoren einzuholen.

Harry sah Hermine an. „Hermine, geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus, als hätte dir jemand den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Du sorgst dich doch nicht immer noch um die alte Fledermaus, oder?" Harry war sich niemals sicher gewesen, welche Art von Beziehung die beiden früher gehabt hatten. Sie hatten eine Art beiderseitiger Übereinstimmung, niemals darüber zu reden. Natürlich gab es Silenus, deshalb musste da etwas gewesen sein.

„Ich habe nur niemals so über Severus nachgedacht."

„Was ist passiert, als ihr beide zusammen wart? Du weißt, dass wir das niemals besprochen haben." Harry beobachtete immer noch ihre Augen.

„Und das werden wir auch nicht tun. Fertig zum Frühstücken? Was ist überhaupt mit dieser Jubiläumsfeier?" Hermine stand schon und wartete auf Harry.

Verdammt, die Jubiläumsparty. Er hatte es vergessen. „Albus lädt den Orden ein und das Ministerium, es scheint so, als würde die halbe Zaubererwelt auftauchen. Aber es gibt da noch eine Sache." Sie gingen miteinander den Korridor zur Großen Halle entlang.

„Was?" Hermine war langsam genervt. Der heutige Tag schien jetzt schon absolut unglaublich zu sein.

Harrys Stimme war leise, als er sagte: „Ron wird da sein." Hermine und Ron hatten einen riesigen Krach in dem Jahr, als sie die Schule abschlossen. Ron verabscheute Snape und nahm jede Gelegenheit war, Hermine davon zu erzählen. Snape und Ron arbeiten zusammen im Orden des Phönix, allerdings waren aber sogar die kleinsten Versuche der Interaktion schwierig durchzuführen. Schlussendlich kam es in einer Nacht zum Gipfel am Grimmauld Platz 12. Ron und Hermine lieferten sich ein richtiges Schreiduell. Offenbar traf sich Hermine mit Snape bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon einige Monate lang. Ron hatte ein paar gewählte Worte dafür übrig, was er davon hielt, dass Hermine mit Snape schlief. Er hatte sogar die Dreistigkeit, sie mit ein paar wirklich unverschämten und beleidigenden Worten zu titulieren. Hermine verhexte ihn und ging. Sie weigerten sich seitdem, miteinander zu reden. Ron hatte Harry nie erzählt, welche Auswirkungen der Zauber gehabt hatte. Es musste irgendwann abgeklungen sein, denn Ron hörte auf, jedes Mal wenn er sich setzte, zusammen zu zucken. Einige Wochen später war Hermine verschwunden. Ron ging sogar so weit zu behaupten, Snape habe sie umgebracht, aber Albus brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Harry hatte Snape nie leiden mögen, aber sogar er konnte feststellen, dass der Mann besorgt über Hermines Verschwinden war. Er war im Zimmer gewesen, als Snape mit Albus über die Tatsache stritt, dass keiner nach Hermine zu suchen schien. Albus hatte dem Orden mitgeteilt, das Miss Granger gezwungen war, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit zu gehen und dass sie sie nicht suchen sollten. Harry wusste, dass Albus es eingefädelt hatte, dass er Hermine vor einigen Jahren wie zufällig getroffen hatte. Harry wäre niemals nach Amerika gegangen, wenn es nicht für Albus gewesen wäre.

Hermine blieb stehen. „Ron."

Harry nickte. „Ron und seine Frau nehmen jedes Jahr an dem Fest teil. Er war Teil des Ordens, der Voldemort zu Fall brachte."

„Harry, es ist jetzt zwölf Jahre her. Wir haben uns nicht gerade im Guten getrennt." Hermine ging weiter. Sie rieb unruhig ihre Hände.

„Tja, Hermine, ich bin sicher, dass er schon weiß, dass du zurück bist. Erinnerst du dich an den Artikel im Klitterer?" Hermine nickte. Das war der Artikel gewesen, der behauptet hatte, dass sie ein Geist wäre. „Er hat Luna geheiratet."

Hermine begann zu lachen. „Loony Luna? Du machst Witze!"

Harrys Grinsen war ansteckend. „Nein, ich meine das ernst. Sie ist immer noch so merkwürdig wie früher. Es ist ziemlich unheimlich, dass sie so zusammen passen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er über die beiden nachdachte. Harry sah Ron hin und wieder. Ginny und Luna waren nie enge Freundinnen gewesen, aber gelegentlich trafen sich die beiden Paare zum Essen. „Schau, wenn du der alten Fledermaus nach zwölf Jahren gegenüber treten kannst, dann kannst du es bei ihm auch. Es muss härter gewesen sein, Snape mit einer Tochter von der er nichts wusste zu sehen, als es sein wird, Ron zu begegnen. Das wird dir schon gelingen. Und wenn nicht, Gin und ich sind ja da um dich vom Boden zu kratzen."

Hermine schlug ihm auf die Schulter mit einer Geste, die an ihre Schulzeit erinnerte. „Herzlichen Dank!"

„Gern geschehen."

„Vielleicht könntest du versuchen, Potter das nächste Mal mehr Schaden zuzufügen, wenn du ihm eine Lektion erteilen willst?" Severus war hinter ihnen erschienen und ging eilig auf seinem Weg zum Lehrertisch um die beiden herum.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass die kleine Gans ihn nach einem Drink gefragt hatte – und dass ausgerechnet vor Potter. Er hatte jedoch nicht den Schluss mitbekommen. Er fragte sich, wer das noch alles gehört hatte. Sheila hatte Severus gleich nach dem Essen abgefangen, ehe er noch die Chance bekam, in seine Kerker zu entkommen. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er mit ihr am Freitagabend etwas trinken ginge. Der kleine Hohlkopf schien nicht einmal ein Gehirn in ihrem Kopf zu haben. Er dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihr Zeit seines Tages zu schenken, nicht einmal für einen Drink. Severus stöhnte auf. Nachdem ihm der Orden des Merlin verliehen worden war und der sich daraus ergebenden Publicity, war er hoch in den Gunsten alter und junger Hexen gestanden. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis seine Fans herausgefunden hatten, dass er nicht der romantische Held aus ihren Träumen war. Er war danach ziemlich in Ruhe gelassen worden.

Es war spät am Mittwochabend, als Severus sein Büro verließ um bei seiner Forschung wieder auf den neuesten Stand zu kommen. Er hatte noch einige Tränke, die er brauen musste und musste wahrscheinlich wieder mit einer neuen Portion des Wolfsbanntrankes beginnen. Hermine war mit Silenus im Labor und braute mehr Aufpäppelungstrank. „Mom, muss ich die Wurzel hacken oder in Scheiben schneiden?"

Severus hörte die Stimme seiner Tochter, während er die Tür zum Labor öffnete. „Meine Damen." Sie hatten seit dem Streit in der vorigen Woche im Garten kaum mehr miteinander gesprochen, aber Severus hatte vor, Hermine gegenüber neutral zu bleiben. Normalerweise wäre er ihr gegenüber verbal gesehen handgreiflich geworden, aber nun musste er an seine Tochter denken. Nein, verbesserte er in Gedanken, ihrer beider Tochter. Er ging zu seinem Arbeitstisch und begann damit, seine Notizen nochmals zu durchdenken, während er aufbaute.

„Severus.", sagte Hermine in Anerkennung seiner Anwesenheit. Sie war erleichtert, dass Severus nicht mit einem weiteren Krieg begonnen hatte. Sie war ein wenig besorgt über den Empfang gewesen, der ihr bevorstehen würde, wenn sie am heutigen Abend im Labor arbeiten würde. Vielleicht konnte sie endlich einen neutralen Boden finden, auf dem sie beide stehen konnten.

„Hi Dad." Hermine hob eine Augenbraue als sie bemerkte, wie salopp sich ihre Tochter ausdrückte. Silenus drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um. „So, soll ich jetzt hacken oder Scheibchen schneiden?"

„Schneiden. Dünne, gleichmäßige Scheiben." Silenus hatte ihrer Mutter erzählt, dass sie endlich Severus gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn Dad nennen durfte. Sie schienen über die letzten Monate wirklich gut miteinander klar zu kommen. Hermine versuchte, ihren Ärger und ihre Schuld über ihre Bindung zu unterdrücken. Sie dachte, sie sollte glücklich darüber sein, dass Silenus ihren Vater kennen lernte. Es schien so, als wären die Dinge niemals einfach. ‚Wenigstens kann ich sie jeden Tag sehen.', dachte Hermine bei sich. Hogwarts war ein Internat. Die meisten Eltern sahen ihre Kinder niemals während des Schuljahres, ausgenommen die Weihnachts- und die Osterferien. Gelegentlich kam ein Elternteil zu einem der Quidditchspiele, aber das war nicht sehr häufig.

„Da ihr beide hier seid, möchte ich euch eine Frage stellen." Silenus' Stimme war zögerlich.

Lieber Merlin. Was wollte sie jetzt nur fragen? Das Mädchen schien meistens mit den schwierigsten Fragen aufzuwarten. Er dachte, dass Albus schon schlimm war, aber Silenus war fast noch direkter. Er hoffte schwer, dass es nichts Persönliches war. Es gab Grenzen über das, was er von Teenagern wissen wollte. Dafür hatte sie Hermine. „Um was geht es, Silenus?"

Großartig, genau das, was ich jetzt brauche, dachte Hermine. Noch ein Reifen, durch den ich Springen muss. „Was, Liebling?"

Ihre Eltern sahen sie beide an und warteten auf ihre Frage. Ihr Vater sah ein wenig bleicher als üblich aus, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war und ihre Mutter sah irgendwie Bange aus. „Jessie hat Benita, Kelly und mich eingeladen, ein paar Tage während der Weihnachtsferien zu ihr zu kommen. Wäre das in Ordnung?" Sie sah von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Vater und zurück.

„Das ist die Frage? Ein Besuch während der Weihnachtsferien?" Das war alles das sie wollte? Sie hatte sich so ernst angehört. Er würde Teenager niemals verstehen. Dann wiederum, die meisten Männer verstanden die Frauen nicht, als warum sollten Teenager anders sein? Sie waren nur jüngere Frauen. Er sah Hermine an. „Hermine?"

Hermine. Er warf ihr den Ball zu. „Wann würdest du hingehen?"

„Tja, sie sagte etwas über den späten ersten Feiertag, damit wir den zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag zusammen feiern könnten. Kann ich hingehen?" Silenus sah wieder von einem zum anderen.

Hermine fing Severus Blick fragend ein. Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, während er knapp nickte. Sie nickte und meinte: „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du nicht dorthin dürftest. Ich muss nur noch mit Jessicas Eltern wegen der Einzelheiten reden."

„Danke!" Silenus umarmte ihre Mutter und kam dann um den Arbeitstisch herum, um auch ihren Vater zu umarmen.

Danach ging sie zurück zu ihrer Arbeit und fragte: „Ich weiß, dass wir nicht mehr in Indiana sind, aber ich denke, hier feiert niemand Thanksgiving, oder?"

„Oh, Silenus, das habe ich vollkommen vergessen. Es ist morgen, nicht wahr?" Es war Hermine gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie den amerikanischen Feiertag nicht feiern würden.

„Ist das der Feiertag, der wegen der Kolonisten abgehalten wird, die England verließen um die Ureinwohner Amerikas zu treffen oder ist das der Feiertag, der den Sieg der Kolonisten über die Briten feiert?", erkundigte sich Severus mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Okay, ich kann verstehen, warum das hier nicht gefeiert wird." Silenus zuckte mit den Schultern und hackte weiter die Zutaten für den Zaubertrank.

„Silenus, wie wäre es mit einem traditionellen Thanksgiving-Essen in meinen Räumen? Du könntest deine Freunde dazu einladen." Hermine hatte schon eine Weile kein ganzes Essen mehr gekocht, aber sie war sicher, dass sie der Sache gerecht werden konnte.

„Nein, danke trotzdem, Mom. Ich stehe nicht so auf den Truthahn. Ich esse lieber in der Großen Halle."

Severus war während des ganzen Austausches ruhig gewesen. „Silenus, Maceo schickt mir am Wochenende neue Informationen, könntest du am Sonntagabend kommen und mir dabei helfen, meine Unterlagen neu zu sortieren?"

„Klar. Sonntagabend ist kein Problem. Sag mir nur um welche Zeit."

„Weiß du, hier findet zu Beginn der Weihnachtsferien ein Fest statt. Was meinst du, würden wohl deine Freundinnen gerne mit dir in meinen Räumen bleiben und an der Party teilnehmen?" Hermine dachte, dass ihrer Tochter die Feier sicher gefallen würde. „Onkel Harry wird mit Ginny auch dort sein."

„Wird sie Tante Ginny für mich sein, nachdem sie geheiratet haben?" Silenus wusste, dass Harry nicht ihr richtiger Onkel war, aber er und ihre Mutter standen sich ziemlich nahe. Wie Bruder und Schwester. Da beide Einzelkinder waren, hatten sie sich wie gegenseitig adoptiert.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wir werden sehen. Es ist fast Zeit für die Sperrstunde. Du musst zurück zu deinem Haus. Geh schon zu, ich mache hier noch sauber." Hermine gab Silenus einen Kuss und beobachte, wie sie um den Tisch herumging und ihren Vater auf die Wange küsste. Und erneut hatte sie dieses Stechen wieder.

„Ist die Feier wegen der Vernichtung von Voldemort?" Severus fühlte einen leichten Schauder, wie lässig seine Tochter den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprach.

„Ja. Es müsste ein prächtiges Ereignis sein.", meinte ihre Mutter.

„Ich bin sicher, dass die anderen Mädchen in die Luft springen bei dieser Chance! Ich werde sie fragen."

„Fein. Nun los mit dir." Hermine hatte begonnen, den Arbeitstisch sauber zu machen.

Silenus rief noch, während sie den Raum verließ: „Nacht Mom, Nacht Dad!"

„Ihr beide scheint euch wirklich gut zu vertragen." Ihre Stimme war nicht so ruhig, wie sie das gerne gehabt hätte.

„Sie ist ein kluges Kind und ziemlich gut im Schach. Ich finde ihre Gesellschaft interessant." Was war nun das Problem? Severus war auf der Hut.

„Ja, ich habe das auch schon immer gemocht. Wie war deine Reise nach Italien?" Hermine hoffte, dass sie unverbindlich klang.

So, sie wusste also, dass er in Italien gewesen war. „Es war ganz gut. Höchst wahrscheinlich werde ich in naher Zukunft nochmals dorthin reisen." Darüber konnte sie jetzt nachdenken.

„Wundervoll. Nun, gute Nacht." Hermine drehte sich um und ging.

„Gute Nacht." Die Frau war zum Verzweifeln. Was war nun falsch mit ihr? Severus arbeitete bis spät in der Nacht im Labor. Gedanken an Hermine gingen ihm immer wieder im Kopf herum.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Der Donnerstag verging ohne dass irgendeine größere Katastrophe geschah. Severus ging nach dem Abendessen die hintere Treppe zum siebten Stock empor. Harry brachte Silenus in ein paar Minuten mit. Er komplettierte seinen dritten Gang vor der blanken Wand und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Wunsch für das Zimmer, als eine Tür erschien. Offenbar hatte der Raum der Wünsche entschieden, dass er jemand mit einem Bedürfnis war.

Duelle unter Zauberern wurden von den meisten als Sport angesehen, aber Harry und Severus sahen es als das an, was es wirklich war, ein Hilfsmittel um sich selbst gegen einen Feind in Zeiten eines Krieges zu verteidigen. Harry hatte den Raum der Wünsche in seiner Zeit als Schüler in Hogwarts dazu benutzt, ein Gruppe mit Namen Dumbledores Armee oder kurz DA in Duelltechniken zu unterrichten. Harrys Können im Duellieren war zu vielen Zeiten während der nächsten Jahren hilfreich gewesen, da sich die Gefahren weiterhin häuften. Falls Harry und Hermine Silenus Zauber und Flüche beigebracht hatten, dann sollte sie schon auf halbem Weg zu einer ausgebildeten Duellantin sein. Severus selbst war ein Duellmeister. Das Selbe konnte man auch über Harry sagen, auch wenn er nicht in irgendwelchen formellen Wettkämpfen angetreten war. Die Fähigkeit, Todesser zu bekämpfen und Voldemort zu vernichten war wahrscheinlich außerhalb jeder Ebene der meisten sportlichen Ereignisse.

Das Zimmer war im Großen und Ganzen leer, nur einige Matten lagen hinten auf dem Boden. Harry und Silenus kamen einige Minuten später an. Silenus' Augen funkelten und ihr Gesicht war erwartungsvoll gerötet. Severus drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um, als sie in den Raum kamen. „Potter. Guten Abend, Silenus. Bist du bereit, mit dem Training zu beginnen?"

Silenus nickte ihrem Vater zu. „Was soll ich tun?" Onkel Harry hatte ihr nicht viel erklärt. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er erst sehen wollte, was Snape vorhatte, wenn sie ankamen.

„Potter?"

„Bereit."

„In Ordnung. Silenus, deine Mutter hat darum gebeten, dass Potter und ich dir zuerst zeigen, wie ein formelles Duell vonstatten gehen sollte. Dann, denke ich, wirst du dich eine Runde lang mit Potter duellieren, wobei ich dir dabei assistiere." Severus hatte ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während er mit seiner Tochter sprach.

„Ich duelliere mich mit Ihnen und dann mit Silenus?"

„Irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten damit, Potter?"

„Nein, ich wollte nur sicher sein, was wir vorhaben."

„Wie in jedem Sport gibt es Regeln, die befolgt werden müssen. Beim Duellieren gibt es keine Berührung. Zuerst verbeugt man sich formell voreinander und hält dabei seinen Zauberstab vor sich, siehst du wie? Anschließend macht man eine Geste mit dem Zauberstab." Severus und Harry standen einander gegenüber und machten die Stationen eines Duells vor, während Snape sie aufzählte. „Der Basisspruch der Verteidigung ist Expelliarmus, wenn er nicht geblockt wird, wird er dich entwaffnen indem dein Zauberstab zum Sprecher des Zaubers fliegt. Sieh zu."

Harry und Severus verbrachten die nächsten fünfundvierzig Minuten mit einem formellen Duell. Sie passten gut zusammen und keiner war fähig, den anderen zu übertreffen. Silenus war fasziniert davon, ihren Vater und Onkel Harry beim Duellieren zuzusehen. Sie realisierte, dass die Duellierenden, die sie in Witchfield beobachtet hatte, Amateure im Vergleich zu den beiden Zauberern vor ihr gewesen waren.

Es war Zeit, es als ein Unentschieden zu sehen. Ein Tisch mit einem Krug voll Kürbissaft und drei Gläsern erschien. Anscheinend war der Raum der Ansicht, dass sie etwas zu trinken brauchten. „Potter, hier. Möchtest du es jetzt versuchen, Silenus?" Severus fragte seine Tochter, während er für alle den Kürbissaft einschenkte.

Sie nickte und kam nach vorn. Sie hatte ihre Roben fallen gelassen und trug ihre Schuluniform.

„In Ordnung. Ich stehe an der Seite und weise dich an, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Also los, Silenus, nimm deinen Platz ein."

Silenus hatte genau zugehört, als ihr Vater die Bewegungen des Duellierens erklärt hatte. Sie wollte ihr Bestes geben. Sie verbeugte sich formell vor Harry und schwang danach ihren Zauberstab so, wie sie es die beiden hatte machen sehen.

„Gut, Silenus. Nun konzentriere dich auf die üblichen Sprüche und Zauber, die du schon kennst." Severus beobachtete seine Tochter. Sie war ein Naturtalent in diesem Sport. Hermine und Potter hatten sie mit einer Mannigfaltigkeit an Zaubern und Sprüchen trainiert, einige waren allerdings ein wenig undurchsichtig, dachte er.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, ehe Harry es schaffte, einen Fesselzauber zu werfen, den Silenus nicht abblocken konnte. Der Zauber ließ ein kleines, dünnes Tau aus dem Ende seines Zauberstabes fliegen und wickelte sich von selbst um ihre Handgelenke. Und band währenddessen so auch ihre Magie. Nachdem er sich mit Snape und dann mit Silenus duelliert hatte, war Harry erschöpft. Er ließ sich auf eine Matte fallen, während Severus den Zauber, der auf seiner Tochter lag, umkehrte.

„Gut gemacht, Silenus. Du brauchst kein wirkliches Training, sondern musst nur deine Fähigkeiten verbessern." Severus fand es lustig, dass Harry so erschöpft war. „Schwierigkeiten, Potter?"

Harry ignorierte Snape und grinste Silenus an. „Du hast das großartig gemacht, Silenus. Wir hätten dich vor ein paar Jahren gebrauchen können. Natürlich schadet es auch nicht, dass deine Mutter und dein Vater zufällig zwei extrem mächtige Zauberer sind. Ich glaube, ich kann nie mehr stehen."

Severus schnaubte. „Oder die Tatsache, dass sie zwei der mächtigsten Zauberer heutzutage Onkel nennt."

Harry war stumm vor Erschütterung. Er und Severus hatten zusammen gearbeitet, um den Dunklen Lord zu bezwingen. Snape hatte einige Male sein Leben gerettet und Harry hatte seines während der finalen Schlacht gerettet. Aber Snape hatte noch niemals zuvor Potter in irgendeiner positiven Art anerkannt.

Silenus lachte. „Pass auf, Dad. Ich glaube nicht, dass Onkel Harry noch einen direkten Schlag aushält."

„Scheint so."

Harry schüttelt den Kopf, während er aufstand. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass der schmierige Blödmann auch menschlich sein könnte. Silenus, du wirst vielleicht als die mächtigste lebende Hexe bezeichnet werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals davon gehört haben, dass jemand eine Fledermaus in einen Menschen verwandelt hat."

„Sehr komisch, Potter. Das nächste Mal mache ich es Ihnen nicht so leicht. Silenus, es ist Zeit für dich, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Findest du den Weg von hier aus?"

„Klar. Gerade die hintere Treppe hinunter. Kein Problem. Das war großartig! Danke."

Beide Männer wünschten ihr eine Gute Nacht, als sie ging.

„Nacht Dad. Nacht Onkel Harry."

Harry stand da und betrachtete Snape. Severus seufzte wachsam. „Was gibt es jetzt noch, Potter?"

„Hermine."

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ja?"

„Was fühlen Sie für sie?" Harry dachte, Snape würde ihm das sicher nicht sagen, aber er wollte das trotzdem wissen.

„Wirklich, Potter. Haben Sie Ihre Kindheit noch nicht hinter sich gelassen? Immer noch Briefchen durch die Klassen schicken, oder?" Snapes Tonfall war schneidend.

„Snape. Ich mag Sie nicht und Sie mögen mich nicht. Aber ich sorge mich um meine beste Freundin und egal ob sie es weiß oder nicht, scheinen Sie ihr auch wichtig zu sein." Harry ließ sein Genervt-sein durch seine Stimme sickern. Die alte Fledermaus änderte sich wohl nie. Was sahen Silenus und Hermine nur in ihm? Sogar Ginny sagte, dass Harry nicht lange genug hinter den Groll und die Verbitterung des Mannes sehen konnte um zu erkennen, wie er wirklich war. Harry wusste, wie er tatsächlich war. Er war ein Scheißkerl, ganz klar und einfach.

„Ja, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie und Mister Parks dieses Wochenende damit verbringen, eine muntere Debatte darüber zu führen, wie Hermines Gefühle mir gegenüber sind. Verziehen Sie sich, Potter." Severus hatte seinen Gehrock wieder gefunden und schloss die Knopfreihe.

Harry hatte seine Hand auf dem Türknauf, als er sich wieder zu Snape umdrehte. „Hermine hat sich mit Aidan seit eurem kleinen Streit im Garten nicht mehr getroffen. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie nicht an ihm interessiert sei. Persönlich würde ich sie lieber mit ihm als mit Ihnen sehen. Aber aus einem unbekannten Grund scheint er nicht ihre Wahl zu sein. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, warum das Kind Sie mag."

„Und ich bin ihre Wahl?" Das war kindisch. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, ein Ex-Todesser. Er brauchte nicht hier zu stehen und zuzuhören, wie Potter solchen Unsinn verzapfte. „Was für ein totaler Blödsinn."

„Was auch immer." Harry ging hinaus und ließ Snape mit seinen Gedanken allein.

tbc

**Ü/N:** Glückwunsch an alle, die Luna als Rons Frau erkannt haben…

* * *

Es ist immer noch heiß und meine Gehirnzellen kochen manchmal geradezu… wie wäre es mit einem Review zum abkühlen +gg+ ... ? 


	14. Sind wir jetzt da, oder?

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Danke Schnuffi, für deine fleißige Arbeit!

**

* * *

Kapitel 14 **

**Sind wir jetzt da oder wie kommen wir von hier nach dort?**

Hermine apparierte und kam außerhalb des Tropfenden Kessels an. Ginny lebte weniger als einen Block entfernt. Sie wollte wirklich nicht zu diesem Blind Date heute Abend gehen. Erst gestern hatte sie eine Eule von Aidan erhalten, der sie wegen ihrer Beziehung befragte. Da gab es keine ‚Beziehung'. Das war das Problem. Harry hatte die ganze Woche kindisch agiert, indem er sie schimpfte, weil sie sich nicht genügend um Aidan kümmerte. Sie führte aus, dass man sich nicht plötzlich um jemanden kümmern konnte, wenn er bei einem gefühlsmäßig nicht an vorderster Stelle stand und wenn er der Meinung war, dass Aidan so großartig wäre, dann solle er sich doch mit ihm treffen. Und hier war sie nun schon wieder, versuchte ein weiteres Date und eine weitere ‚Beziehung'. Sie dachte lange und ernsthaft darüber nach, ob sie sich einfach umdrehen und zurück nach Hogwarts gehen sollte. Silenus war dort und auch Severus. Severus. Er war das gewesen, was einer Beziehung am Nächsten gekommen war und man konnte ja sehen, wie sich das entwickelt hatte. Es war Zeit, ihre Roben irgendwo aufzuhängen – wenn man das so sagen konnte.

Hermine erschien an Ginnys Eingang und hatte nun ihre Gedanken geordnet. Ginny ließ sie nach dem ersten Läuten hinein. „Gin, ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst mit diesen Blind Dates, aber ich habe einfach genug davon. Wer sind Sie?" Hermine hatte mit Sprechen begonnen und bemerkte erst dann den Mann, der am Tisch saß und Tee trank.

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen. Das ist ein Freund von mir. Thomas. Thomas Smythe, dies ist Hermine Granger." Ginny genoss es, Hermine zuzusehen, wie sie sich herauswand. Harry hatte Ginny früh am Morgen geeult und sie über Hermines Gemütszustand informiert.

„Reizend, Sie kennen zu lernen. Würde es helfen, wenn ich Ihnen erzählte, dass ich das genauso wie Sie sehe?" Thomas lächelte sie an.

Hermine bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und ließ sich in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen. „Ich neige leider manchmal dazu, ins Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Tut mir Leid, wirklich. Sie scheinen sehr nett zu sein, es ist nur so, dass ich eine lange Woche hatte und heute war es auch nicht besser."

„Hermine, du redest geschwollenes Zeugs. Nimm dir Tee und Schokolade. Ich denke, du kannst es gebrauchen.", versuchte Ginny sie zu beruhigen.

Am Ende blieb Thomas und Harry tauchte auf. Er hatte Glück, dass er nicht sofort verhext wurde. Sie hatten ein frühes Abendessen und verbrachten einen schönen Abend mit Gesprächen. Binnen kurzem waren sie zurück in Ginnys Wohnzimmer und tranken wieder Tee. Ginny und Harry verschwanden und ließen Thomas und Hermine alleine.

„Ich fand diesen Abend wirklich schön, Hermine."

„Mir hat es auch gefallen. Danke, Thomas." Sie saß an dem einen Ende des Sofas und Thomas am anderen.

„Aber es war nicht schön genug, um es wieder zu tun?"

„Du bist ein netter Mensch…", begann Hermine.

Thomas hob eine Hand. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer meinte er: „Du bist ein netter Mensch aber da gibt es jemand anderen. Richtig?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein. Nein, da gibt es niemand anderen. Ich kann das wirklich nicht erklären."

Thomas sah sie einen Augenblick lang an. „Weiß dieser Mann, was er für ein Glück hat?"

„Thomas, da ist kein anderer. Ehrlich. Ich wäre heute Abend nicht ausgegangen, wenn ich mit jemand anderem zusammen wäre."

„Es gibt jemanden. Du glaubst bisher nur selbst nicht daran. Den größten Teil dieses Abends warst du ganz woanders. Ich wünsche dir Glück, Hermine. Er ist ein glücklicher Mann. Du kannst ihm ausrichten, dass ich das gesagt habe." Thomas stand auf und küsste sie auf die Wange, ehe er sich selbst hinausließ.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Es war spät am Sonntag, ehe Hermine nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Sie und Ginny hatten Roben für die Hochzeit ausgesucht und den Tag miteinander verbracht. Sie war müde, als sie endlich ihre Räume erreichte. Sie hatte den größten Teil des Tages darüber nachgedacht, was Thomas gesagt hatte. Poppy hatte ihr eine Notiz hinterlassen und sie darin gebeten, ob sie noch mehr Aufpäppelungstrank brauen könnte. Der momentane Vorrat war fast zu Ende. Sie schienen während der letzten beiden Wochen einen Run auf diesen Trank zu haben, als wäre es Wasser. Sie entschied, hinunter ins Labor zu gehen und die Arbeit gleich heute aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

Severus arbeitete an seinem Arbeitstisch und hackte Zutaten, als Hermine ins Labor kam. „Guten Abend, Severus." Sie war todmüde. Vielleicht war es doch nicht eine so gute Idee gewesen. Sie könnte am Morgen zurückkommen und den Trank dann brauen.

Severus hatte ihr nicht geantwortet. Er hatte knapp genickt und so ihre Anwesenheit anerkannt. Silenus saß am Schreibtisch in der Ecke und arbeitete daran, die alten Unterlagen zusammen mit den neu erhaltenen Informationen zu ordnen. Severus sah sie an. Sein Gesicht war kalt, verschlossen und seine Augen hatten einen harten Zug. „Du siehst müde aus. Was willst du hier tun? Sogar ein Erstklässler weiß, dass man nicht brauen kann, wenn man müde ist. Willst du dich etwa schneiden oder verbrennen?"

„Ich bin wohl kaum noch ein Kind. Ich muss einen schnellen Trank brauen. Das ist alles." Tja, da war der Waffenstillstand wieder dahin. Hermine warf Severus einen genervten Blick zu. Sie bemerkte Silenus in der Ecke. „Hallo Liebling. Ich habe einige Roben für dich, die du anprobieren solltest. Komm später vorbei und sieh sie dir an." Hermine begann damit, die Zutaten für den Zaubertrank zusammen zu suchen. Sie stellte ihren Kessel auf das Feuer und fügte etwas Wasser zum Kochen hinzu.

Silenus hatte schon früher mitbekommen, wie sich ihre Eltern angeraunzt hatten, die beiden waren ja auch nicht gerade Freunde. Allerdings schien es heute noch ein wenig boshafter als gewöhnlich zu sein.

Hermine war müde. Als sie damit begann, die Wurzel für den Trank in Scheiben zu schneiden, schnitt sie sich in den Daumen. Die Schnittwunde überraschte sie sehr. „Au!"

Snape war augenblicklich um den Tisch herum. „Lass mich das ansehen…, Sie müssen auch immer beweisen, dass Sie alles besser wissen, Miss Granger. Werden Sie das jemals lernen? Blut kontaminiert den Trank."

„Es geht mir gut. Es ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt." Hermine warf Snape unverhohlen einen wütenden Blick zu und zog ihre Hand zurück.

„Wenn du nachts mal ordentlich in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen würdest, wärst du sicher in der Lage, deine Pflichten präzise zu erledigen.", sagte Snape kalt.

„Ach, darum geht es? Weil ich dieses Wochenende weg war? Ich kann es nicht fassen. Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig!", brüllte Hermine.

„Eifersüchtig, meine Liebe? Ich kann gar nicht eifersüchtig sein, weil das bedeuten würde, dass ich mich für dich interessieren würde!"

„Und ich interessiere dich nicht?" Hermine war fürchterlich aufgebracht.

„Du hast mich eine sehr lange Zeit nicht interessiert. Tatsächlich waren es sogar Jahre. Du kannst das Labor für dich haben. Verschließe nur die Tür, wenn du raus gehst."

„Wag es ja nicht, vor mir wegzulaufen." Hermine schrie Snapes Rücken an.

„Warum nicht, du bist ja vor zwölf Jahren auch vor mir weggelaufen!" Snape wusste, dass er sich kleinlich benahm. Er war wütend, weil sie dieses Wochenende schon wieder weg gegangen war. Sie hatten in der letzten Woche wieder zu einer angenehmen Arbeitsgemeinschaft gefunden. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, sie im Labor zu finden und dann konnte es Harry nicht erwarten ihm zu sagen, dass Ginny ein Blind Date für sie arrangiert hatte. War er eifersüchtig? Er war zu wütend, um das jetzt genau zu wissen. Er hatte große Lust, Potter das nächste Mal wenn er ihn sah, zu verhexen. Vielleicht konnte er ihn als Zutat für Zaubertränke benutzen? Es wäre interessant, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Ich schaffe das nicht mehr. Ich bin müde. Ich will nicht länger streiten. Jedes Mal, wenn wir versuchen, miteinander klar zu kommen, wirst du wütend. Du bist immer noch wütend auf mich. Ich halte das nicht länger aus. Ich sagte, dass es mir leid tut, was erwartest du noch von mir?", schrie die Frau ihm gegenüber.

„Leid für was? Für die letzten zwölf Jahre? Na gut, dann sage ich halt in zwölf Jahren ‚Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an' und dann sind wir wieder quitt!", donnerte Severus. Der Zorn fraß an allen beiden.

„Genug!" Silenus rannte aus dem Labor und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie hatten beide vergessen, dass sie ncoh da war.

„Du Scheißkerl." Hermine rannte ihrer Tochter nach.

Sie kehrten beide fünfzehn Minuten später wieder ins Labor zurück, nachdem sie die Kerker durchkämmt hatten und hofften, dass Silenus zurückgekommen war. Keiner von beiden hatte es geschafft, sie zu finden.

Snapes Blick war mörderisch. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich irgendwo im Schloss versteckt. Geh und sage Albus Bescheid, dass Silenus fortgelaufen ist. Ich sehe nochmals im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum nach, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass sie dort ist."

„Ich bin ihre Mutter, ich werde sie suchen.", brüllte Hermine ihn an.

Severus packte ihren Arm und zischte die Frau mit giftiger Stimme an. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr wundersamerweise beide verloren geht." Hermine hatte sich aus seinem Griff befreit. Seine Stimme war tödlich. „Falls du es vergessen hast, sie ist auch meine Tochter. Ich will nicht nur dann ihr Vater sein, wenn es dir gelegen kommt. Ich werde sie suchen. Geh und sag Albus Bescheid."

„Du bist ein Mistkerl!"

„Ja, Madam. Ich denke, das haben wir bereits vor langer Zeit festgestellt." Snape ging mit zügigem Schritt durch die Kerker. Er überprüfte den Gemeinschaftsraum und Miss Brownynn bestätigte, dass Silenus nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er dachte, dass er eine Ahnung hätte, wo sie zu finden wäre.

Severus stieg die Treppen zum Astronomieturm hinauf und bemerkte die Flecken im Staub auf dem Boden. Zusammengekauert in einer schattigen Ecke lag die schlafende Gestalt seiner Tochter. Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen schimmerten im Mondlicht, das durch ein nahes Fenster herein schien. Er war nicht sicher was sie verwandelt hatte um die hässliche Decke zu bekommen, die sie umhüllte. ‚Violetter, orangefarbener und grüner Schottenstoff, warum sollte sie denn diese Farben aussuchen?', fragte er sich. Mit einem aufgewühlten Seufzer hob er seine Tochter hoch und wiegte sie in seinen Armen.

Sie drückte sich etwas von ihm weg und stöhnte leise. Snapes Welt neigte sich aus seiner Achse. Er hatte niemals vor diesem Abend diese Fülle an Gefühlen gespürt. Und das fühlt er gerade eben. Was in Teufels Namen passierte da mit ihm? ‚Sschh. Alles ist jetzt in Ordnung, Silenus. Ich habe dich."

Das Mädchen schluchzte leise, ehe sie sich wieder an seine Brust lehnte und in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel. Snapes Schritt war schwer, während er das schlafende Mädchen zurück in seine Räume trug. Er legte sie sanft auf sein Bett und ließ dabei die hässliche Decke am Platz, damit er ihren Schlaf nicht störte. Severus strich ihr ein paar Locken aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zart auf die Stirn. Er seufzte tief. Sie konnten so nicht weiter machen. Er und Hermine konnten sich nicht gegenseitig zerreißen und dabei Silenus verletzen. Die Dinge mussten sich ändern. Er hatte niemals erwartet, ein Kind zu haben, aber nun da er sie kennen gelernt hatte, wollte er sie auf keinen Fall gehen lassen.

Snape sah nochmals zurück zu der schlafenden Gestalt seiner Tochter, ehe er den Raum verließ. Er konnte den Rest seines Lebens wütend und alleine verbringen und gegen Wände schlagen, oder er konnte Frieden mit seiner Vergangenheit schließen und versuchen an einer Zukunft zu arbeiten, die Silenus mit einschloss. Eigentlich gab es keine Wahl. Sie war sein und er hatte nicht vor, sie gehen zu lassen.

Er flohte Albus an und versicherte ihm, dass es Silenus gut ging und sie in seinem Schlafzimmer eingeschlafen war. Er würde nachts das Sofa nehmen. Er bat Albus, ihre Freundinnen in Slytherin zu informieren, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie am Morgen unverletzt zurückkehren würde. Albus sagte ihm, dass Hermine mit der Hoffnung in ihre Räume zurückgegangen war, dass Silenus vielleicht dorthin gelaufen war. Er stand einen Augenblick da, sah ins Feuer und kontaktierte dann Hermine.

„Silenus geht es gut. Ich fand sie schlafend in einer Ecke des Astronomieturms. Sie schläft jetzt in meinem Bett.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank, Severus." Die Erleichterung war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Hermine, komm bitte durch. Wir müssen reden."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sie standen da und sahen sich an. Severus fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar und versuchte, die Frau vor sich nicht gleich wieder anzuschnauzen. Es war Zeit, einen neuen Anfang zu machen und die Vergangenheit hinter ihnen zu lassen. Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang, streckte dann die Hand aus und sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon begegnet sind. Ich bin Severus Snape, Silenus' Vater. Du musst Hermine sein. Sie spricht nur Gutes über dich. Es ist schön, dass wir uns endlich treffen."

Hermine stand da und starrte Severus an. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, ehe sie seine Hand schüttelte und meinte: „Es ist auch schön, dir zu begegnen, Severus. Ich bin Hermine Granger, Silenus' Mutter. Ich hoffe, dass wir Freunde werden."

Sie verbrachten den Großteil der nächsten Stunden damit, Brücken zu reparieren oder neu zu bauen und über Silenus zu reden. Es war ein Beginn, ein neuer Start für sie alle.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Das frühe Morgenlicht strömte durch das verzauberte Fenster und ließ Severus' Schlafzimmer in einem warmen Licht erscheinen. Das Fenster war ähnlich wie die Decke in der Großen Halle verzaubert. Es war sogar eine Projektion eines Fensters im Astronomieturm. Snapes Räume waren unter dem See, zu tief als dass reales Licht seine Zimmer erreicht hätten. Silenus streckte sich, während sie langsam aufwachte. Die Decke fühlten sich weich an ihrem Gesicht an und das Bett schien größer als üblich zu sein. Auf einmal fiel ihr alles wieder ein – die letzte Nacht! Sie fragte sich, wie wütend wohl ihre Mutter und ihr Vater waren. Vor allem, wie wütend sie auf sie waren. Sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie im Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters war. Neugierig betrachtete sie die schweren Möbel aus dunklem Holz und dabei auch die anderen Farben im Raum. Es war ein eindeutig männlicher Raum. Es gab nur wenige persönliche Sachen, die den Raum als den seinen kennzeichneten. Sein Büro und besonders sein privates Arbeitszimmer flossen vor Erinnerungen von überall her über, aber hier gab es nur wenig Indizien dafür. Sie seufzte, während sie aus dem Bett kletterte. Sie war immer noch in ihre normalen Klamotten vom Abend zuvor gekleidet, Jeans und T-Shirt. Jemand, wahrscheinlich ihre Mutter, hatte ihr die Turnschuhe ausgezogen. Die Decke, die sie letzte Nacht verwandelt hatte, bedeckte sie immer noch. Gott, die Farben sahen im Tageslicht einfach schrecklich aus. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass die Wolldecke violett mit grünem Saum sei. Woher war das orange gekommen und, was das betraf, das Schottenmuster? Sie musste viel erregter gewesen sein als sie dachte, dass sie einen solch einfachen Zauber vermasselt hatte. Sie ging langsam zur Tür. Es war Zeit, sich die Musik anzuhören. Silenus öffnete so leise wie sie konnte die Schlafzimmertür und hoffte, dass sie erst einen Blick auf die Szene im Wohnzimmer werfen könnte, ehe sie dort tatsächlich rein musste – was immer auch dort auf sie wartete.

Leider war sie nicht leise genug. „Guten Morgen, Silenus. Nett, dass du mir Gesellschaft leistest." Ihr Vater saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Aufsätze. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, dass am Hals offen war mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und schwarzen Hosen. Genau das, was er gestern Abend im Labor getragen hatte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Überhaupt nicht gut.

„Morgen, Dad. Was gibt's Neues?" Sie versuchte, lässig zu klingen und versagte dabei kläglich. „Ich denke, ich sollte zurück in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum, damit ich mich vor dem Frühstück noch umziehen kann. Übrigens - nettes Schlafzimmer. Okay, tja, tschüss, ich sehe dich dann später." Sie schien nicht mit Reden aufhören zu können. Ihr Vater warf ihr einen Blick zu. Sie hatte andere Schüler sich furchtvoll zusammen kauern sehen, wenn er ihnen diesen Blick zugeworfen hatte, aber sie war noch niemals am empfangenden Ende dieses speziellen, finsteren Blickes gewesen.

Severus hatte damit aufgehört, seine Tochter anzusehen, oder eher wütend anzustarren. Seine Hände hatte er übereinander aufgetürmt, während er ihr zuhörte. Nettes Schlafzimmer? „Silenus, setz dich. Du und ich müssen uns unterhalten." Er war ärgerlich auf das Mädchen, darüber dass sie am Abend zuvor fortgelaufen war, doch konnte er nicht behaupten, dass er sie dafür allzu sehr tadeln konnte. In Wahrheit war er mehr besorgt als ärgerlich wegen ihr gewesen. Wenigstens hatte sie das Schloss nicht verlassen.

Er und Hermine hatten tatsächlich das erste Mal letzte Nacht, seit sie vor vier Monaten wieder aufgetaucht war, ruhig miteinander geredet. Sie stimmten miteinander überein, dass ihr Streiten Silenus verletzte und dass das ein Ende haben musste. Sie beiden wollten das Beste für sie. Hermine gab sogar zu, dass sie glücklich darüber war, dass sie beide so gut klar kamen, aber dass sie auch ein wenig eifersüchtig auf ihre Beziehung war. Das Geständnis plättete Severus. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Hermine eifersüchtig auf irgendeine Beziehung zwischen ihm und Silenus sein könnte, war unglaublich. Silenus liebte ihre Mutter. Da gab es keine Frage, auch zu ihrer Loyalität nicht. Er begann einiges von der Wut, die Hermine ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte zu verstehen, es war ein Resultat dieser Eifersucht. Er gab zu, dass er Hermine ihr Auftauchen zuerst richtig übel genommen hatte aber nun dankbar über die Chance war, seine Tochter kennen lernen zu dürfen. Es wurde Zeit, seinen Ärger fahren zu lassen, ihr zu vergeben und vielleicht sogar währenddessen sich selbst zu vergeben, falls er vorhatte, eine Zukunft mit seinem Kind zu haben. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er wegen Hermine fühlte, aber es war klar, dass er sich in punkto Freundschaft bemühen würde. Er hatte sogar angeboten, seinem Anwalt zu eulen um zu prüfen, was man wegen ihres Alienstatus' machen konnte. Sie hatte eine neue Anhörung im Januar. Sie gingen den letzten Schritt und überbrückten die Vergangenheit zu Gegenwart, indem sie sich über ein gemeinsames Sorgerecht für Silenus einigten, es war Zeit, zusammen zu arbeiten.

Silenus saß in der Ecke des Sofas und sah klein und verloren aus. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände und wartete darauf, dass ihr Vater zu brüllen anfangen würde. „Den Regeln nach solltest du eine Woche Strafarbeit für deine Aktion letzte Nacht bekommen. Es war spät, und du hattest kein Recht dich im Astronomieturm aufzuhalten." Er beobachtete ihre Bewegungen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich davor fürchtete, was er sagen oder tun würde.

Severus seufzte und setzte sich neben seine Tochter. Seine Stimme war leise und kündete deutlich von der Müdigkeit, die er spürte. „Silenus, sieh mich an." Er wartete, bis sie ihre Augen hob und fuhr dann fort. „Ich werde dich nicht bestrafen. Deine Mutter und ich hatten Angst um dich. Das ist alles. Verstehst du dass es nicht sicher ist, nachts alleine im Turm herum zu wandern? Ich weiß, dass dich unser Streit aufgebracht hat. Das sollte für die Zukunft nicht länger ein Thema sein."

Ihre Augen waren hell, während sie ihm zuhörte. „Was meinst du damit ‚nicht länger ein Thema in der Zukunft?' Du gehst nicht irgendwo anders hin, oder? Wo ist Mom?" War sie gegangen? Wo war ihre Mutter?

„Nein. Deiner Mutter geht es gut und sie will dich heute irgendwann noch sehen. Ich habe nicht vor, meine Kerker zu verlassen." Er schwang seinen Arm in einem Bogen um auf das Zimmer aufmerksam zu machen. „Wo sonst finde ich solch elegante und weitläufige Räumlichkeiten?" Sie hatte Angst, dass er gehen könnte?

Silenus kicherte und entspannte sich ein wenig. Es war eine für ihn seltsame Geste gewesen, so gegensätzlich seiner Natur.

„Deine Mutter und ich haben eine – aus Mangel eines besseren Wortes – Übereinkunft erzielt. Wir werden für dich das gemeinsame Sorgerecht haben und einen Versuch starten, besser miteinander klar zu kommen. Du bist meine Tochter, Silenus. Ich habe nicht vor, irgendwohin zu gehen." Severus fand es schwer, dem Mädchen zu sagen was sie ihm wirklich bedeutete.

„Ihr beide werdet das Sorgerecht für mich haben? Geht dann einer auf die linke und einer auf die rechte Seite?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Mir würde die Seite gefallen, die nicht frech antwortet. Welche wäre das dann wohl?"

„Sorry, das machen beide Seiten." Es war ein alter Witz. „Aber ich nehme an, du solltest die rechte Seite nehmen, denn dann hast du die Seite, die immer bei vollem Verstand ist."

Severus stöhnte, als die Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch läutete. Letzte Nacht war eine weitere Hand mit Hermines Bild darauf erschienen. Er konnte nicht herausfinden, was die Uhr dazu bewegte, sich zu verändern. Die Hand mit Silenus' Bild darauf bewegte sich zu: „Deine Zimmergenossinnen sind wach und Frühstück ist in 24 Minuten. Geh duschen."

Silenus sah auf die Uhr und lachte. Sie hatte vor einer Weile beim Schachspielen bemerkt, dass da eine Hand mit ihrem Bild darauf war. Sie deutete auf die Uhr. „Das ist die ulkigste Uhr, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Nun hat sie auch Moms Bild."

„Tatsächlich." Severus glaubte, dass die Uhr zumindest ein wenig besessen war. Er würde später näher darauf eingehen. „Seltsam oder nicht, es ist ein guter Rat. Du darfst niemals wieder einfach so fortlaufen. Nun geh, ehe ich meine Meinung ändere und doch noch eine Strafarbeit festsetze."

Silenus umarmte und küsste ihren Dad und war wie der Blitz aus der Tür. „Bye, Dad. Danke!"

Severus sank zurück in das Sofa. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen. Er hatte stundenlang wach auf dem Sofa gelegen, um mit den Ereignissen des Abends fertig zu werden. Es gab Tage in seinen Erinnerungen, die für immer in sein Gedächtnis als Drehpunkte seines Lebens eingebrannt waren; als er nach Hogwarts kam; die Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte mit den Rumtreibern; als er Hogwarts abschloss; der Tag, als er das dunkle Mal nahm; der Tag, als er sich Albus zuwandte; der Tag als Hermine verschwand; das Ende des Dunklen Lords; der Tag an dem Hermine mit seiner Tochter auftauchte. Sein Leben hatte sich an jedem dieser Tage bedeutsam verändert. Er fühlte, als wenn die letzte Nacht in diese Liste aufgenommen werden sollte. Sein Leben hatte sich letzte Nacht wieder in einer unerklärlichen Weise geändert, er konnte nur nicht sagen wie. Es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er vergessen hatte, seine Tochter nach der hässlichen Wolldecke zu fragen. Vielleicht später.

Die Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch läutete wieder. Die Hand mit Silenus' Bild bewegte sich zu „Verlässt den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihren Freundinnen." Die Hand mit Hermines Bild glitt zu „Geht zum Frühstück." Die Hand mit seinem Bild rutschte zu „Worauf wartest du noch?"

Worauf wartete er noch? Nach einem schnellen Zauber, der ihm frische Kleidung und Roben verschaffte, verließ Severus sein Zimmer und schritt nach draußen um dem Tag zu begegnen.

tbc

* * *

Na, was meint ihr? Endlich ein Wendepunkt? Wird ja auch eigentlich Zeit, oder? Schreibt mir, was ihr denkt! 


	15. Feste und Weihnachtswünsche

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Mein Dank geht wie immer an Schnuffi. Knutsch dich, Süße!

Danke an euch alle lieben Reviewer, leider hatte ich diesmal keine Zeit für die Replies, das Haus ist voller Besuchskinder und der PC belagert, damit sie Sims2 spielen können +gg+ aber jetzt schlafen sie noch und ich habe etwas Zeit, das neue Kapitel hoch zu laden. Viel Spaß dabei!

Ein freundlicher Gruß an die Schwarzleser… ihr sollt auch nicht ständig unbeachtet sein +gg+

**

* * *

Kapitel 15**

**Feste und Weihnachtswünsche**

Während der nächsten drei Wochen fielen sie in eine angenehme Routine. Silenus und Severus spielten immer noch Schach an den Samstagnachmittagen und Hermine hatte es sich angewöhnt, ungefähr zu der Zeit wenn ihr Spiel endete, vorbei zu sehen, eine Tasse Tee mit ihnen zu trinken und mit beiden zu plaudern.

Die Sonntag- und Mittwochabende wurden im Labor verbracht. Silenus arbeitete weiter daran, die Informationen, die sie von Maceo erhalten hatten, mit den anderen zu verflechten. Der Mann war überaus enthusiastisch im Senden von Informationen. Zwei Eulen voll gepackt mit Papieren waren allein in dieser Woche eingetroffen. Severus und Hermine hatten damit begonnen, die Theorien, welchen jeder von ihnen nachging, zu besprechen. Jeder hatte eine Idee, wie man die Arbeit des anderen verfeinern konnte und daraus erfolgten einige laute und heftige Diskussionen. Gelegentlich beteiligte sich auch Silenus daran, mit einer Äußerung auf eine Bemerkung einer ihrer Elternteile. Sie war weit für ihr Alter und konnte der meisten Logik folgen, die ihre Eltern nutzten um ihre Argumente zu unterstützen und die dann bei der Arbeit hin und her flogen. Ihr war aber auch klar, dass sie noch Meilen über ihr standen. Sie vermutete, dass sie wahrscheinlich die Besten in ihrem Bereich waren, wenn nicht noch in einigen Weiteren auch. Alles in allem vergingen die Tage angenehm.

Es war Donnerstagnacht und Severus war wieder einmal in seinem Büro bei dem Versuch, seinen Papierkram aufzuarbeiten. Die Schüler würden morgen in die Weihnachtsferien starten. Die jährliche Feier war am Sonntag, aber das Schloss würde sich schon ab morgen Abend mit Hexen und Zauberern von weiter entfernt füllen. Severus fühlte eine Ruhelosigkeit, die er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er entschied, durch die Hallen zu patrouillieren. Laufen vertrieb manchmal die angespannten Energien. Unbewusst fand er sich im Krankenflügel wieder. Die Korridore waren in dieser Nacht ruhig. Hermine hatte nachts keine Pflichten. Er grübelte, ob er an ihre Tür klopfen sollte, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Er wollte, was das anging, nichts auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Auch wenn er dachte, dass sie sich freuen würde ihn zu sehen, wollte er nichts sagen oder tun, was die zerbrechliche Freundschaft, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, stören könnte. Sie waren zu einer einvernehmlichen Arbeitsbeziehung zurückgekehrt und zum Beginn einer neuen Freundschaft. Für den Moment war das genug. Tatsächlich war es sogar mehr, als er das Recht gehabt hatte zu hoffen. Er ging leise und in Gedanken zurück zu seinen Kerkern.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

„Jessie, du musst deine Koffer nicht schrumpfen. Wir bringen sie ja nur zu Moms Räumen. Lass sie nur die Halle runter schweben. Nun komm schon endlich!" Silenus wartete ungeduldig mit Kelly und Benita auf Jessie, damit sie endlich die Kurve kriegen würden.

Sie blieben übers Wochenende bei Hermine, damit sie an der Party am Sonntagabend teilnehmen konnten. Die Mädchen reisten am Montag nach Hause und planten, sich bei Jessie am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag wieder zu treffen. Sie konnten in den nächsten beiden Tagen den ungezwungenen Ansturm auf das Schloss erleben, während sich die Festivitäten noch deutlicher entwickeln würden.

Onkel Harry würde mit Ginny am späten Nachmittag kommen. Hermine hatte Silenus erzählt, dass die Erwachsenen planten, nach dem Abendessen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, aber die Mädchen konnten wo-auch-immer herumhängen, solange sie nicht das Schloss verließen. Silenus hatte zufällig mit angehört, wie ihre Mutter mit Onkel Harry über irgendjemanden namens Ron sprach. Sie hatte den Bericht über die finale Schlacht gelesen und wusste, dass er Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix gewesen war. Aber sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum ihre Mutter so ärgerlich wurde, als sie seinen Namen hörte.

Die Mädchen erreichten endlich Hermine Räume und wurden in einem Gästezimmer untergebracht, das Hermine magisch vergrößert hatte. Silenus' Mutter erschien unter der Tür. „Okay, Liebling. Onkel Harry und Gin sind hier. Bist du soweit, hinunter in die Große Halle zu gehen?"

Die Mädchen standen ehrfürchtig da, während Harry und Ginny Silenus umarmten und begrüßten. Sie stellte ihre Freundinnen vor und die Gruppe ging zum Abendessen. Harry zog immer noch Blicke und Gespräche auf sich, wo auch immer er hinging. Auch wenn er niemals glücklich über die Aufmerksamkeit gewesen war, akzeptierte er seine Bekanntheit mehr, nachdem Voldemort endgültig besiegt war. Jung und alt kamen zu ihm um ihm zu danken und wollten ihn sogar nach all dieser Zeit berühren, auch wenn es dankbarerweise nicht mehr so viele wie in den Monaten nach der Endschlacht waren. Für seine Freunde war er nur Harry. Und für Ginny war er natürlich etwas Besonderes, da sie ihn liebte. Aber Besonders oder nicht, er war darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu verärgern, Voldemort hin oder her.

In diesem Jahr schien die Aufmerksamkeit noch größer zu sein. Die Leute wollten Hermine und Silenus sehen. Ihr Teil bei der Entwicklung des Entkräftungstrankes war wohlbekannt und wurde als Teil der Geschichte über die Schlacht gelehrt. Sie war jetzt sogar noch rätselhafter, da sie für zwölf Jahre verschwunden war _und_ ein Kind mit dem mysteriösen Severus Snape hatte.

Harry grinste, als er sich Hermine zuwandte. Sie konnten das Geflüster hören, während sie den Korridor hinunter gingen. „Weißt du Hermine, es könnte nett sein, in diesem Jahr einmal nicht im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Du scheinst zur Abwechslung interessanter als ich zu sein." Sie hatten endlich die Große Halle erreicht. Albus hatte die langen Haustische zugunsten kleinerer, intimerer Tische für die Gäste eliminiert, welche sich bereits daran versammelten.

Hermine ging zu Harrys Linken und Ginny war an seiner Rechten. Als er lachte, schlugen ihn beide zur selben Zeit auf den Arm. Severus erschien wie durch Magie an Hermines Seite. „Ich habe es dir gesagt, Hermine, wenn du schon Potter schlägst, wäre es begrüßenswert, wenn du wenigstens richtigen Schaden anrichten würdest." So sehr er auch Potters Anwesenheit lieber nicht erlitten hätte, wollte er jedoch unbedingt die Gesellschaft von Hermine und seiner Tochter genießen. Deshalb würde er wohl an Potter festkleben.

„Guten Abend, Professor.", sagte Ginny freundlich.

Severus verbeugte sich flach. „Miss Weasley."

Remus und Sheila kamen herüber, um die gemischte Gruppe in einem Chor aus Hallos zu begrüßen. Zusammen waren sie zu zehnt und so machten sie sich auf den Weg um sich einen der Tische zu nehmen. Gerade als sie Platz nahmen, erklang eine Stimme durch die Halle.

„Hermine Granger." Molly Weasley hatte Hermine entdeckt. Hermine hatte die Weasleys seit ihrer Rückkehr nicht getroffen und hatte angenommen, dass sie über Ginny auf dem Laufenden waren. Sie wusste von Harry, dass Ron nicht vor Sonntag kommen würde. Hermine wurde sofort in eine überwältigende Umarmung geschlungen.

„Hermine." Das schien alles zu sein, dass Molly sagen konnte, während sie sie weiter umarmte. „Bist du wirklich zurück? Warum warst du bisher noch nicht im Fuchsbau? Wo ist deine Tochter, von der ich so viel schon gehört habe?"

Silenus stand mit ihren Freundinnen genau hinter ihrem Vater. Hermine drehte sich in Richtung ihrer Tochter. „Silenus, komm her, Liebling." Das Mädchen kam vor und stellte sich neben Hermine. „Molly, das ist meine Tochter Silenus. Silenus, das ist Molly Weasley, eine Freundin von mir und zugleich Ginnys Mum."

Severus fühlte einen seltsamen Stich des Unmuts, als er hörte, wie Hermine Silenus ihre Tochter nannte, ohne Bezug auf ihn zu nehmen, aber wurde sofort eine Sekunde später aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen als Molly ausrief: „Lieber Gott, du siehst wie dein Vater aus! Severus, sie hat deine Augen. Hermine. Severus. Ihr müsst so stolz auf sie sein. Komm her, mein liebes Mädchen." Und sie presste Silenus an sich.

Hermine warf Severus einen belustigten Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder zu Molly umdrehte. „Danke. Wir sind sehr stolz auf sie."

Molly ließ Silenus wieder los, während sie sich erneut an Hermine wandte. „Ich weiß, dass du schon mit Ginny gesprochen hast, aber du musst mir erzählen, was du die letzten zwölf Jahre getan hast. Schäm dich dafür, dass du nicht eher zurückgekommen bist." Molly besah sich den Tisch und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes wuchs der Tisch so an, dass Platz für jeden war.

Hermine sah Hilfe suchend zu Ginny, doch alles was diese tun konnte war, mit den Schultern zu zucken und zu grinsen. Molly Weasley war eine Naturgewalt für sich. Der Rest des Essens wurde mit angenehmen Unterhaltungen verbracht und sie brachten sich gegenseitig in ihren Leben auf den neuesten Stand. Es war bereits entschieden worden, dass die Gruppe noch auf einen Schlummertrunk in die drei Besen gehen würde. Molly und Arthur lehnten ab, entschieden aber, im Schloss zu bleiben, während die Mädchen zurück in Hermines Räume gingen, um verschiedene Frisuren für die Party am Sonntag auszuprobieren.

Snape wollte gerade gehen, als Remus ihn noch kurz ansprach. „Gehst du nicht mit uns, Severus?"

„Ich denke, ich sollte zurück in meine Räume gehen. Danke für das Angebot." Snape war ein Einzelgänger. Er war keiner, der mit einer Gruppe verkehrte.

„Komm mit uns." Remus sah Snape immer noch als seinen Freund an. Er dachte, dass der Mann wirklich zuviel Zeit in seiner eigenen Gesellschaft verbrachte. Remus lachte bei dem Gedanken, dass das, was Snape so gereizt machte, die Tatsache war, dass er zuviel Zeit mit sich selbst zubrachte.

„Severus.", sagte Hermine ruhig. „Komm, trink was mit uns." Ihre Augen trafen sich und die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als sie alle zusammen in die Drei Besen gegangen waren, schoss ihnen durch den Kopf. Cammeron war bei ihnen gewesen.

Seine Stimme hatte noch einen Hauch von Genervtheit, als er sagte: „In Ordnung, vielleicht sollte ich euch begleiten." Hermine lächelte, als sie das leichte Grinsen auf seinen Lippen bemerkte, das den genervten Klang seiner Stimme negierte. Er sagte sich selbst, dass er nur mitging um sicher zu stellen, dass sie sicher war. Das war alles.

Der Abend verlief angenehm und nicht allzu schnell. Es war spät, als die Gruppe zurückkehrte. Gute Nacht Wünsche wurden ausgetauscht und sie gingen auseinander um ihre Zimmer aufzusuchen. Severus bemerkte, dass Hermine mit Ginny ging und kehrte eilig in seine Räume zurück. Er warf seinen Umhang ab, seine Robe und seinen Gehrock und verzauberte sie, damit sie sich selbst an ihre entsprechenden Plätze hingen. Er schenkte sich ein kleines Cognacglas mit Aprikosenbrandy ein und setzte sich in den Sessel vor das herunter gebrannte Feuer. Ein Schwenk mit seiner Hand und ein einfacher ‚Incendio' erweckte die Glut wieder zum Leben. Die Flammen reflektierten sich im Brandy, den er im Glas schwenkte. Er sah auf den gegenüberliegenden Sessel. Das war nun der Sessel seiner Tochter. Er malte sich aus, wie sie dort saß und sie Schach spielten und sich über unzählige Themen unterhielten. Er sah zum Ende der Couch und stellte sich Hermine vor, wie sie dort mit hochgezogenen Beinen saß und mit ihnen redete, während Silenus und er ihr Schachspiel beendeten.

Trotz der äußerlichen Erscheinung hatte sich Snape nicht verändert. Die Linien in seinem Gesicht waren nun ein wenig flacher, da er wusste, dass ihn der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr erniedrigen konnte. Sein Verstand erholte sich nun etwas leichter, da er nicht mehr unzähligen Cruciatusflüchen unterworfen war. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Leben sei jetzt, nach Voldemorts Untergang ein wenig leichter und er konnte nun die ganze Nacht schlafen. Aber die wirklichen Veränderungen waren erst kürzlich eingetreten, in das nur in seinem Inneren. Die Räume, in denen er so lange Ruhe und Einsamkeit gesucht hatte, schienen auf einmal zeitweise zu ruhig zu sein. Er dachte, er könnte Silenus' jugendliches Lachen hören oder Hermine, wie sie einen von ihnen rief um etwas nach zu prüfen oder etwas für Silenus zu holen. Er hatte ein Ohr offen für Geräusche im Labor, falls einer oder beide sich entschlossen hatten, dort zu arbeiten.

Die Realisation, dass er es genoss, sie in seinen Räumen zu haben, traf ihn plötzlich wie eine fremdartige Emotion. Irgendwie war Silenus durch seine Verteidigung geschlüpft. Er war immer noch ein schwieriger und vielschichtiger Mann, der nicht offen die Gesellschaft von anderen suchte. Auch wenn sein Sarkasmus für einige neckend war, war er nicht als nett bekannt. Das würde sich niemals ändern. Es würde immer schwer für ihn sein, seine Gefühle auszudrücken, aber seine Tochter hatte das verstanden und akzeptierte ihn so. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm wichtig war. Er hatte sogar Hermine erlaubt, bis zu einem bestimmten Grad wieder in sein Leben zu treten, auch wenn er sie einen Arm weit von sich weg hielt, zu ängstlich darüber, wohin das führen und was passieren konnte wenn die Dinge wieder falsch liefen. Er hatte sich in eine Richtung verändert, die ihm vor vier Monaten noch gar nicht bekannt gewesen war. Er mochte nach außen der Gleiche sein, aber innerlich war er ein anderer Mann.

Severus seufzte, stellte den Brandy auf den kleinen Tisch und griff nach dem Buch, in dem er gerade las. Er fühle einen kühlen Wind, der durch seine Räume wehte, während er dachte, dass es in dieser Nacht viel zu ruhig sei. Er öffnete das Buch und ließ sich von den Worten entführen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Am Samstag bereitete sich das Schloss auf das sonntägliche Galafest vor. Severus und Silenus hatten sich entschlossen, das samstägliche Match auf irgendwann in der kommenden Woche zu verschieben, wenn die anderen wieder gegangen waren. Er verbrachte den Tag ruhig arbeitend im Labor und wagte es nicht einmal, zum Frühstück oder Mittagessen zu gehen. Die Hauselfen waren daran gewöhnt, ihm während der Ferien die Mahlzeiten in seine Räume zu bringen. Der Schulleiter erwartete von jedem, dass er am Abendessen teilnahm und der Samstag war keine Ausnahme. Das Essen verlief etwa so wie das am Abend zuvor. Der Samstag ging in den Sonntag über und der Tag der Jubiläumsfeier lag direkt vor ihnen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Severus stand vor dem Spiegel und musterte sich. Der Spiegel war so gezaubert – oder eher verzaubert, dass er nicht sprach. Leblose Dinge zu haben, die ihm die Meinung sagten war nicht seine Vorstellung einer guten Zeit. Der Spiegel war ebenso sarkastisch wie er und bestand darauf, das letzte Wort zu haben. Albus hatte gelacht und gemeint, dass es davon käme, dass er so lange bei ihm sei, als sich Severus bei ihm darüber beschwert hatte. Severus legte besonderen Wert auf seine Kleidung. Er wollte so gut wie möglich aussehen. Dies würde die erste formelle Party sein, an der seine Tochter teilnahm. Jedes Jahr bestand Albus darauf, dass die Mitglieder des Ordens und auch die Helden der finalen Schlacht geehrt wurden. Heute Abend würde sich Hermine ihnen anschließen als eine der Schlüsselpersonen der Schlacht. Er nahm seinen Orden des Merlin aus seiner schwarzen, mit Samt gefütterten Schachtel und legte ihn an. Hermine würde heute Abend ihren Orden in einer Zeremonie auf dem Fest verliehen werden. Albus hatte Severus gefragt, ob er ihr die Medaille überreichen würde, nachdem er mit Hermine an der Entstehung des Entkräftungstrankes gearbeitet hatte. Severus wischte einen nicht-existierenden Fussel von der Vorderseite seiner Robe. Er trug natürlich schwarz, aber diese waren aus Samt mit ineinander greifenden S' an den Manschetten. Silberne Schlangen wanden sich durch seine Initialen und verteilten sich am Saum des Kleidungsstückes. Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel entschied er, dass er präsentabel aussah. Er verließ seine Räume und ging weiter zur Großen Halle.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hermine und die Mädchen waren lange nicht so bedächtig in ihren Aktionen wie Severus. Die Räume waren ein Chaos, da fünf Frauen versuchten, gleichzeitig fertig zu werden. Letzten Endes waren alle angezogen, Frisuren und Make-up fertig. Ein Hauch auf den Wangen und ein wenig Farbe auf den Lippen war alles, was Hermine den Mädchen erlaubte, und sie erinnerte sie daran, dass sie noch nicht alt genug seien. Sie war nervös und ihre Handflächen waren feucht, während sie darauf warteten, dass Harry und Ginny kamen. Harry hatte ihr gesagt, wie die letzten Feiern gewesen waren. Die Mitglieder des Ordens gingen immer nach vorne um sich zu verbeugen und für ihren Anteil an der Schlacht anerkannt zu werden. Die hauptverantwortlichen Zauberer, das bedeutete Ron für die Planung des finalen Angriffs, Severus für beides, den Trank und die Verteidigung von Harry gemeinsam mit Albus und alle drei für das Sprechen des letzten Fluches, waren im zentralen Scheinwerferlicht und die Versammelten applaudierten ihnen. Hermine war immer im Gedenken an ihren Anteil am Trank erwähnt worden. Das würde das erste Jahr sein, an dem sie anwesend war und an der Feier teilhaben würde. Dann wiederum war da die Sache mit Ron. Das Portrait unterbrach ihre Gedanken, als ihre Freunde ankamen. Sie waren als moralischer Beistand für sie da. Es war zwölf Jahre her, seit sie ein aktiver Teil dieser Gruppe gewesen war und ihre Nerven lagen blank.

Harry grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. „Bereit, den Massen entgegen zu treten?"

„Vielen Dank. Mit Freunden wie dir brauche ich definitiv keine Feinde." Hermine warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Hermine, du siehst großartig aus. Du schaffst das schon. Lass uns gehen." Harry bemerkte, dass sie wirklich nervös war. Er meinte es, als er sagte, dass sie es schaffen würde, egal was kam.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Die Große Halle war so verwandelt worden, dass sie einem riesigen Ballsaal ähnelte. Ein erhöhtes Podium stand an der Stelle, wo üblicherweise der Lehrertisch stand und eine Tanzfläche zierte den Platz davor. Die Decke war immer noch so verzaubert, dass sie den Himmel wiedergab, doch es schwebten von hunderten von Kerzen geschmückte Kristalllüster in der Luft. Das Licht wurde in den baumelnden Kristallen eingefangen und reflektiert. Tische waren an den verbliebenen Wänden der Halle verstreut aufgestellt. Hermine sah Severus an der Seite stehen, wie er sich mit Remus unterhielt. Sheila war immer noch an seiner Seite. Offenbar schien ihre Persönlichkeit Remus nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Sie hatte die Gelegenheit, Severus unbeobachtet einen Moment lang zu betrachten. Er sah gut ausgeruht und lange nicht so dünn oder abgemagert aus, als er es noch als ihr Lehrer getan hatte. Sie bewunderte, wie der Schnitt seiner Robe einen, wie sie wusste, wirklich gutaussehenden Körper verbarg. Zwanzig Jahre des Schleppens und Hochhebens der Kessel kombiniert mit einem guten Stoffwechsel halfen dabei, ihn in Form zu halten. Sie fing seinen Blick auf und lächelte, während sie einander zunickten.

Severus' Atem stockte, als er Hermine bemerkte. Sie war in Roben gekleidet, die aussahen, als wäre sie aus flüssigem Gold gemacht. Sie flossen und drapierten sich um ihre Kurven, und der Ausschnitt war vorne gefährlich tief. Ihre Figur war voller als er sich von früher daran erinnerte. Ihre Hüften und ihre Büste waren kurviger. Das war eindeutig der Körper einer Frau und nicht länger der des Mädchens, den er gekannt hatte. Ihr Haar war aus dem Gesicht frisiert, fiel ihr aber wie durch Magie in Kaskaden den Rücken hinunter. Es erinnerte ihn an einen Wasserfall, als sie sich bewegte. Köpfe drehten sich, als sie begann, auf ihn zuzugehen.

Remus lachte leise neben Severus, als ihm dessen Reaktion auffiel. „Sie sieht großartig aus, nicht wahr?"

Severus' Blick blieb fest auf die Frau gerichtet, die auf ihn zukam. Seine Augen schienen durch den intensiven Blick zu glühen. Alles, was ihm jetzt zu sagen einfiel war: „In der Tat."

„Hallo. Mein Gott, das ist vielleicht eine Party. Ist es immer so wie heute?" Hermine war überwältigt. Harry, Ginny und die Mädchen kamen hinter ihr nach.

Severus bemerkte, dass seine Tochter sich schick angezogen hatte. Sie trug eine Abendrobe und hatte ihr Haar hochgesteckt. ‚Trägt sie Make-up? In ihrem Alter?', dachte er.

„Hi Dad, Remus. Ähm, Miss Barclay."

"Ihr Ladies seht alle großartig aus. Da haben wir armen Zauberer keine Chance dagegen. Kann ich jemandem etwas zu trinken holen?" Remus lächelte die Gruppe an. Getränkebestellungen wurden aufgegeben und Harry und Remus gingen, um die Gläser zu holen. Hermine sprach mit Severus, während Sheila den Mädchen Ratschläge über deren Frisuren gab.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben." Der Kommentar war laut abgeben worden und dazu gedacht, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ron war gekommen. Luna stand seitlich und sah ihren Mann an. „Du warst zwölf Jahre fort. Lernst du denn gar nichts dazu? Beim ersten Mal hast du wegen dem Blödmann gehen müssen und nun stehst du bei ihm und unterhältst dich mit ihm? Wo ist dieses Kind, das du dir hast anhängen lassen?"

Ron und Severus hatten sich niemals ausstehen können. Ron machte Snape dafür verantwortlich, dass Hermine kein Interesse an einer Beziehung mit ihm gehabt hatte. Egal wie oft Hermine ihm sagte, dass sie nicht an ihm interessiert sei, Severus hin oder her, weigerte er sich, zuzuhören. Ron konnte manchmal viel kindischer als Harry sein.

Harry war zurück zu Hermine gelaufen, um ihr zu helfen. Er war entschlossen, Snape beizustehen. Ginny war unerbittlich darin, ihm zu Hause die Tatsache unter die Nase zu reiben, dass es Hermines Leben war und nicht seines, dass es Hermines Entscheidung war und nicht seine, das Snape Silenus' Vater war und dass sie eine hohe Meinung von ihm hatte, und dass es ein Fakt war, dass er ihre Freundschaft verlieren würde, wenn er sich nicht zurückhalten würde. Am Ende entschied er, dass sie Recht hatte. „Ron…" Er begann zu sprechen, bis er einen Blick auf Hermine warf.

Der Raum war still geworden, während die anderen warteten, wie sich die Szene entwickeln würde. Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch Hermine war schneller. Ihr Zauberstab war direkt auf Rons Herz gerichtet, als sie mit tödlicher Stimme, die den Ausdruck in ihren Augen widerspiegelte, sagte: „Hallo, Ron. Ich werde dir das nur einmal sagen, daher empfehle ich dir, zuzuhören. Ich möchte _niemals_ mehr hören, wie du meine Tochter in diesem Ton erwähnst. Du kannst einen Versuch bei Severus oder mir wagen, in Ordnung, aber wenn du eine Bemerkung über Silenus machst, wird dir der Zauber, den ich das letzte Mal auf dich geworfen habe, wie ein Kinderspiel vorkommen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Severus war sehr beeindruckt von Hermines Drohung. Er war kurz davor, den Mann selbst zu verfluchen. Ron hatte das Löwenjunge bedroht und sie war bereit, ihn auseinander zu reißen. Er fragte sich nur, was sie wohl damals für einen Fluch auf ihn gelegt hatte. Keinem war es bisher möglich gewesen, das heraus zu finden.

„Hast du mich verstanden?" Hermines Stimme war stahlhart. „Und wenn ich darüber nachdenke, möchte ich auch nicht, dass du irgendwelche Bemerkungen über Severus und mich machst."

Dumbledore nutzte den Zeitpunkt, um sich einzuschalten. „Mister Weasley, Madame Granger und Professor Snape arbeiten und wohnen hier in Hogwarts. Da Sie ein Gast hier sind, sind Sie so gesehen auch ein Gast in ihrem Zuhause. Wenn Sie sich nicht in respektvoller Manier benehmen können schlage ich vor, dass Sie gehen."

Die Halle war einen Moment lang still. Molly Weasley war einen Augenblick zuvor erst herein gekommen, hatte jedoch genug von der Szene mitbekommen um zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Sie erschien hinter Ron und schlug ihn hart auf den Hinterkopf. „RONALD WEASLEY, WAS IST LOS MIT DIR? ICH WEISS, DASS ICH DICH BESSER ERZOGEN HABE, ALS DAS, WAS DU HIER ZEIGST. DU WIRST DICH BEI HERMINE UND SEVERUS SOFORT ENTSCHULDIGEN! UND WENN DU DIESES LIEBE KIND BELEIDIGST, WIRST DU MIR REDE UND ANTWORT STEHEN MÜSSEN!" Ihre Stimme wurde in der ruhigen Halle weit getragen.

„Mum, ich bin bereits 33. Würdest du bitte aufhören?" Sein Gesicht war röter als sein Haar geworden.

„Dann benimm dich auch so. Hermine meine Liebe, mein Sohn ist ein Idiot. Lass dich von ihm nicht stören." Molly wandte sich an Ron und forderte: „Entschuldige dich nun, andernfalls…"

Das Ende war eher flau. Ron wurde weiß im Gesicht und seine Sommersprossen standen mit seiner Hautfarbe in Kontrast. „Schon gut. Es tut mir leid. In Ordnung?" Keiner wusste genau, was ‚andernfalls' heißen sollte, aber Ron entschied, dass es für ihn am Besten war, sich zu entschuldigen.

Hermine und Severus sagten nichts, während Dumbledore in die Hände klatschte und fröhlich sagte: „Nun, das ist jetzt auch erledigt und vorbei, dann machen wir jetzt weiter, oder?" Die Schicksalsschwestern waren auf der Bühne und mit einem Nicken des Schulleiters begann die Musik.

Harry hatte Ron und Luna auf die Seite gezogen. Severus dreht sich zu Hermine. Er verbeugte sich formell über ihre Hand und fragte: „Möchtest du mit mir tanzen?" Seine Stimme war leise und seidig.

Silenus' Mund stand offen. Das sollte ihr Vater sein? „Du kannst tanzen?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Severus begann, Hermine auf die Tanzfläche zu führen, als er sich noch mal zu seiner Tochter drehte, um ihr zu antworten. „Alle wohlerzogenen Zauberer können tanzen." Severus schlang seinen Arm um Hermines Taille und sie legte ihre Hand leicht auf seine Schulter. Er nahm ihre andere Hand in seine und schwelgte in dem Gefühl, sie so fest zu halten. Er tanzte eine Drehung, während sie sich zu den anderen Paaren auf der Tanzfläche gesellten. Einige stoppten, um das Paar zu betrachten, das anmutig um die Fläche tanzte.

Die Mädchen kicherten beim Zusehen. Silenus konnte nur erstaunt beobachten, wie ihre Eltern miteinander Walzer tanzten. Jessie wandte sich an Silenus und sagte: „Deine Eltern sind schon was ganz spezielles! Das hätte ich nicht um alles in der Welt verpassen mögen. Du hattest außerdem Recht, weißt du? Dein Dad ist wirklich anders, wenn er nicht unterrichtet." Silenus hatte schon oft erwähnt, dass ihr Vater anders war, wenn sie zusammen waren, aber ihre Freunde hatten das schwer zu glauben gefunden. Aber durch das Abendessen an den letzten beiden Abenden und nun durch diese Szene hier hatten sie ihre Meinung geändert. Sie wollten immer noch nicht mit dem Tränkemeister überkreuz kommen, aber sie verstanden Silenus' Gefühle ein wenig besser.

Als das Lied beendet war, betrat Dumbledore die Bühne. Nachdem er _Sonorus_ auf sich selbst gesprochen hatte, erklärte er: „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen allen bedanken, dass sie von nah und fern gekommen sind, um den achten Jahrestag der Vernichtung Voldemorts zu feiern." Etliche Hexen und Zauberer erschauderten bei der Erwähnung des Namens des Dunklen Lords. „Würden die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix nach vorn kommen, damit sie für ihre äußerst wertvolle Mitwirkung für unsere Freiheit gewürdigt werden können? Wir dürfen niemals vergessen, dass unsere Welt vom Bösen bedroht war und dies das Ende hätte sein können. Es waren diese Hexen und Zauberer, die nun vor Ihnen stehen und geholfen haben, uns die Freiheit zu sichern."

Mehrere Leute traten vor und lächelten, während die Menge applaudierte. „Ich möchte jetzt Ron Weasley, Severus Snape und Harry Potter bitten, zu mir hoch zu kommen. Und in diesem Jahr bin ich erfreut, Hermine Granger aufzufordern, sich uns anzuschließen." Dumbledores Augen funkelten, als er Hermines Namen sagte und der Applaus der Menge wurde noch lauter. Hermine errötete, während sie auf die Bühne ging. Silenus klatschte laut und war sehr stolz auf ihre Eltern.

Die Menge beruhigte sich, als der Schulleiter fortfuhr. „Wie Sie wissen, haben wir Miss Granger in der Vergangenheit nur im Gedenken gewürdigt. Ich bin glücklich sagen zu können, das sie lebt und dass es ihr gut geht." Ein leises Lachen lief bei Albus' Bemerkung durch die Menschen. Der Direktor holte eine schwarze Schachtel hervor, die er Severus aushändigte. „Wir würden gerne diese Gelegenheit ergreifen, Miss Hermine Granger mit dem Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, auszuzeichnen, für ihre Dienste und Hilfe bei der Erstellung des Entkräftungstrankes zusammen mit Professor Severus Snape. Dieser war verantwortlich für die endgültige Vernichtung von Voldemort. Miss Granger, wir fühlen uns geehrt, Sie heute Abend hier zu haben. Wir sind in Ihrer Schuld für den Einsatz, den sie geleistet haben und dabei halfen, unsere Welt zu befreien." Der Applaus war donnernd, als Severus die Medaille um Hermines Nacken legte.

Sie lehnte sich vor um ihn zu umarmen und er flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Gratuliere, Hermine."

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie ihre Tochter sah, die heftig klatschte. Die Gruppe auf der Bühne verbeugte sich ebenso wie diejenigen davor ein letztes Mal, als auch schon die Band wieder anfing zu spielen.

Silenus stürzte zu ihren Eltern, als diese die Bühne verließen. Sie sah ehrfürchtig auf die Medaillen, die ihre Mutter und ihr Vater trugen. „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Das ist so großartig!"

Hermine lächelte breit. Sogar Severus musste über den Enthusiasmus seiner Tochter lächeln. „Haben sie dir in dieser Schule in Amerika das Tanzen beigebracht?" Seine Augenbraue war fragend erhoben.

„Du möchtest mit mir tanzen?"

„Ja, ich denke, das war die Frage." Severus streckte seine Hand zu seiner Tochter aus.

„Ich kann es nicht so gut wie Mom", meinte sie, als sie vortrat.

„Ich hoffe nicht. Du müsstest viel leichter sein, wenn du mir auf die Zehen trittst. Sie zerquetscht mir gerne den Fuß." Silenus lachte, während sie ihr Vater fortführte.

„Er tanzt." Harry sah Severus zu, wie er mit Silenus tanzte. Severus sah entspannt aus, der finstere Blick fehlte und seine Augen waren lebendig und fröhlich. Sogar ein winziger Hauch eines Grinsens umspielte seine Lippen.

„Er macht eine Menge Dinge, Harry." Hermine beobachtete Vater und Tochter auf der Tanzfläche. Sie war selbst erstaunt darüber, dass Severus mit ihr oder Silenus freiwillig in solch einer großen Menschenansammlung tanzte. Er war immer noch derselbe vielschichtige Mann, den sie gekannt hatte, aber er veränderte sich in kleinen Dingen. Ein bisschen entspannter, ein klein wenig offener.

Harry umarmte Hermine und meinte: „Ich bin immer noch nicht wirklich einverstanden, aber wenn er das ist, was du willst – dann sei glücklich. Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie glücklich ich bin, dich zurück zu haben? Und auch noch mit dem Kid? Ich muss schon sagen, sie scheint zurzeit wirklich fröhlich zu sein." Kid war der Spitzname von Harry für Silenus. Man hörte ihn durchaus rufen: ‚Hey Kid, komm hierher', oder ‚Kommt das Kid mit uns?', wann immer er sie besucht hatte. Es war Harrys Kosename für Silenus.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich Severus möchte, Harry. Wir sind Freunde. Das ist alles. Wir beiden wollen nur das Beste für unsere Tochter." Hermine beobachtete immer noch die Tanzfläche. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

„Hermine." Harry wusste, dass sie etwas für Snape empfand. Warum machte sie Scherze darüber?

Er wurde von Ginny unterbrochen, die ihn zum Tanzen fort zog. „Lass es gut sein, Harry. Sie müssen einige Dinge selbst herausfinden. Entweder kommen sie zusammen oder nicht. Egal was kommt, Silenus hat zwei Elternteile, die sich um sie kümmern. Hermine scheint ziemlich glücklich zu seine und ich glaube nicht, dass ich Professor Snape jemals zuvor tanzen gesehen habe.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „In Ordnung. Wie auch immer. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie weiß, was sie tut."

Am Ende entschieden Severus und Hermine, kein Problem aus Ronald Weasley zu machen. Ihre Tochter schwebte ohne Frage im Himmel. Die Mädchen waren von allem beeindruckt und Silenus war einfach begeistert, dass sie der Feier hatte bewohnen können. Der Rest des Festes verging angenehm und die Zaubererwelt feierten ein weiteres Jahr der Freiheit vom Bösen, dass sie so lange gequält hatte.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Severus lag in seinem Bett und dachte über den Tag nach, der vor ihm lag, als er bemerkte, dass die Sonne in einem seltsamen Winkel zu scheinen schien. Normalerweise war er ein Frühaufsteher, musste aber viel müder gewesen sein als er dachte, wenn er so lange schlief. Silenus' Freundinnen waren tags zuvor am Nachmittag abgereist. Die Mädchen waren so aufgeregt gewesen dass er bezweifelte, dass sie in der Nacht davor überhaupt geschlafen hatten. Er und Silenus würden heute ihr wöchentliches Schachspiel vor dem Abendessen spielen. Normalerweise verabscheute er Weihnachten, aber dieses Jahr war anders. Heute Abend fand ein traditionelles Heilig Abend Essen in der Großen Halle statt, danach würde er bei Silenus und Hermine in ihren Räumen sein und Eggnogs trinken und Geschenke austauschen. Er hatte Hermine um Rat gebeten, was er für Silenus besorgen sollte. Es war im nicht angenehm, Geschenke zu kaufen, besonders für ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen. Ihre Vorschläge gingen von Geld (immer die richtige Größe und Farbe) bis zu neuen Kleidungsstücken und Dingen fürs Haar und Make-up. Sie lachte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Severus versuchte, einen Pullover in der richtigen Größe und Farbe zu kaufen, als wenn das tatsächlich passieren würde. Er entschied sich schließlich für einen neuen Besen. Hermine war immer schon schrecklich geflogen, aber Silenus hatte wohl eine natürliche Begabung dafür. Hermine hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie schon ganz jung mit dem Fliegen angefangen hatte. Er würde Silenus wohl mal mit zum Quidditchfeld nehmen müssen, um ihr ein paar Tricks zu zeigen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

„Du bist nicht an deinem Schreibtisch!" Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich erinnern konnte, saß ihr Vater nicht korrigierend da, wenn sie eintraf. Er las ein Buch vor dem Feuer in seinem Sessel und wartete auf sie.

Severus lachte leise, markierte die Seite und legte das Buch seitlich auf den Tisch. „Gelegentlich kettet mich Albus vom Schreibtisch los. Aber nur während der Weihnachtsferien."

„Es ist nur, weil du immer, wann auch immer ich komme, da sitzt und korrigierst. Es ist seltsam, dich hier lesend zu sehen."

„Im Fall, dass du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, es findet gerade kein Unterricht statt. Zeitweise bin ich mit einem anscheinend endlos hohen Berg an Schreibkram beschäftigt, deswegen auch das Buch. Ich lese genauso zum Vergnügen als auch um Informationen zu erhalten oder für die Forschung." Snape fand es lustig, dass seine Tochter so überrascht war, ihn mit einer alltäglichen Beschäftigung wie das Lesen eines Buches befasst zu sehen.

Silenus war neugierig. „Was liest du?"

Severus hatte ein schlimmes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als er sein Buch hochhielt. Auf dem Cover stand: Der dunkle Turm 7 von Stephen King. „Ich fass es nicht! Hast du auch die anderen Bücher gelesen? Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass du Muggelliteratur liest."

Severus lachte. „Ich sagte dir schon, King ist kein Muggel und ja, ich habe die anderen Bücher schon gelesen. Diese Reihe mixt Magie und eine verdrehte Realität mit einer interessanten Wendung. Hast du die anderen Bücher auch schon gelesen?"

„Ich bin erst mit Buch drei durch. Vielleicht kannst du mir die anderen ausleihen?" Silenus setzte sich auf ihren Platz ihrem Vater gegenüber und stellte die Figuren auf ihrer Seite auf.

„Ich habe von jedem Buch ein Exemplar, du kannst sie dir borgen, wenn du möchtest. Vielleicht gibt es auch noch andere Bücher, die du dir auch ausleihen willst." Severus war sicher dass seine Tochter mit seinen Büchern sorgfältig umgehen würde. Hermine hatte immer große Sorgfalt auf ihre verwandt und hatte Silenus sicher den gleichen Respekt beigebracht.

Sie machten es sich zum Spielen gemütlich und redeten weiter über eine Reihe von Themen.

Sie waren mitten im letzten Match, als Hermine erschien. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa an ein Ende, streifte ihre Schuhe hinunter und zog die Beine hoch. Severus servierte ihr etwas Tee vom Tisch an seiner Seite, ehe er zum Spiel zurückging. Der Spielstand war eins zu eins und sie spielten das Entscheidungmatch.

Hermine war angenehm müde. Das Fest hatte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gedauert. Die Mädchen waren zu aufgeregt zum Schlafen gewesen, als sie zurück in ihre Räume gekommen waren. Morgen war der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag und Silenus würde zu Jessie fahren, um dort bis zum Ende der Ferien zu bleiben und dann mit ihren Freundinnen im Hogwarts Express zurückfahren. Es würde ohne sie schrecklich ruhig sein. Sie waren noch niemals zuvor getrennt gewesen. Sie konnte es nicht ändern, fühlte sich aber ein wenig rührselig, während sie sich trotzdem immer sagte, dass es gut für sie beide wäre. Sie lächelte, während sie Silenus und Severus zuhörte.

Silenus erklärte: „Ich glaube das nicht."

„Skurril. Aber es scheint der Fall zu sein." Das Entscheidungsspiel des Matches endete mit einem Remis.

„So. Keiner gewinnt? Was ist jetzt mit dem Passwort?"

„Ich schlage vor, dass es so bleibt, wie es ist, oder wir müssten Strohhalme ziehen, um heraus zu finden, wer gewonnen hat. Oder vielleicht sollte ich auch als dein Hauslehrer das Passwort aussuchen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so viel Glück habe, dass Albus mich schon von diesem Posten entlassen hat. Außer du hast Neuigkeiten, die mir noch nicht bekannt sind?" Severus war verblüfft, wie besorgt seine Tochter über etwas so Triviales wie dem Passwort war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mmm. Ich denke nicht."

„Weißt du, Dad, du könntest es mir als ein vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk geben." Silenus' Augen zeigten ein verspieltes Flackern.

„Silenus", mahnte Hermine.

Severus sah seine Tochter an. „Oder du könntest großzügig sein und mir die Wahl anbieten. Ziemliche Klemme, in der du da steckst. Was wirst du tun?"

Silenus seufzte. „Ich sollte es besser wissen als dich herauszufordern, nicht wahr?"

„Es scheint so."

„In Ordnung. Du bist der Hauslehrer, such dir etwas Ekliges aus." Das war der Punkt, wo ihr Vater eigentlich sagen sollte, nein, schon recht, ich erlaube dir die Wahl.

Stattdessen meinte ihre Mutter: „Wie wäre es, wenn ich das Passwort aussuche, da ihr beide euch nicht entscheiden könnt?"

„Du." Dieses einzige Wort sprach Bände, was Severus anging.

Silenus blickte ihren Vater an. „Ich stimme für Mom, sie soll wählen."

Hermine lächelte, als sie sagte: „Großartig, dass sind zwei Stimmen für mich. Ich suche das nächste Passwort aus."

Severus' Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es an dir ist zu wählen, besonders da es das Passwort für Slytherin ist. Und ungeachtet dessen ist das keine Demokratie. Ich betreibe hier eine strenge Diktatur. Keiner von euch hat eigentlich irgendetwas in dieser Angelegenheit zu sagen. Nicht zu erwähnen dass diese ganze Diskussion schon viel zu lange dauert." Selbstgefällig lehnte er sich zurück.

Hermine ignorierte ihn komplett. „Ich wähle: Gryffindor ist klasse!"

Severus und Silenus sahen einander an und ächzten gleichzeitig. Die Uhr über dem Schreibtisch läutete. Alle drei Hände bewegten sich zu: „Ho, Ho, Ho. Frohe Weihnachten. Geht zum Abendessen."

Silenus und Hermine brachen in Gelächter aus. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte in seinen Bart. „Die verflixte Uhr muss verflucht sein. Es gibt dafür keine andere Erklärung."

Die drei gingen zum Heilig Abend Essen in die Große Halle.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Es war spät, als Severus zurück in seine Räume kam. Er war nach dem Essen zu Hermines Räumen gegangen. Die üblichen Leute waren anwesend. Sogar Potter und Miss Weasley waren für einen Eggnog her gefloht. Albus hatte ihm wieder Socken geschenkt. ‚Der Mann wird jedes Jahr noch merkwürdiger", dachte Severus. Das Paar in diesem Jahr war etwas ganz Spezielles. Sie waren dunkelgelb und glühten und so verzaubert, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn er sich setzte oder wieder aufstand, ‚Puff, the Magic Dragon' spielten. Severus war sicher, dass sie gut zu seinem Feuer passen würden.

Minerva hatte ihm eine exzellente Flasche Wein gekauft. Einen guten Burgunder wusste er immer schon zu schätzen und dieser schien von einem der besseren Weinberge zu stammen. Hermine schenkte ihm ein Set handgefertigter Silberfläschchen für Zaubertränke. Sie schienen alle auch mit den Geschenken zufrieden zu sein, die er ihnen gegeben hatte.

Er saß nachdenklich vor dem Feuer vor Silenus' Geschenk. Sie war begeistert von dem Besen und den Galleonen gewesen, die er ihr schenkte, doch es war ihr Geschenk, das ihn am Meisten berührt hatte. Sie gab ihm einen dreiteiligen Bilderrahmen. Das mittlere Foto war ein Schnappschuss von ihnen beiden. Sie erklärte ihm, dass sie Onkel Harry dazu gebracht hatte, es zu machen, als er nicht hingesehen hatte. Auf der linken Seite war ein Bild von ihr als Säugling, und auf der rechten Seite war ein Foto von ihr als Kleinkind. Er hatte die beiden Bilder zuvor in einem Album gesehen, dass Hermine ihm gezeigt hatte. Silenus hatte ihm ein Briefchen zu dem Geschenk gegeben. Nun saß er da und las es.

„_Lieber Dad,_

_danke dass du endlich meinen Weihnachtswunsch hast wahr werden lassen. So lang ich denken kann, habe ich mir jedes Jahr gewünscht, meinem Vater zu begegnen. Und jetzt habe ich dich. Ich würde dich für nichts eintauschen. Danke. Danke, dass du mein Vater bist. _

_Alles Liebe für immer,_

_Silenus."_

Er hatte ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, saß da, blickte auf das Briefchen und zeichnete mit seinem Finger über die Worte. Er saß so eine sehr lange Zeit da.

tbc

**Ü/N: **"Puff, the Magic Dragon" ist ein von Leonard Lipton und Peter Yarrow geschriebenes Lied, das durch eine Aufnahme von Peter, Paul and Mary aus dem Jahr 1962 Bekanntheit erlangte. Seine Popularität verschaffte dem Lied sogar den Eingang in die amerikanische und britische Popkultur.

Quelle: Wikipedia

* * *

Noch drei Kapitel… wir nähern uns dem Endspurt! Hat's gefallen? 


	16. Frohes Neues Jahr für alle!

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Liebe Schnuffi, danke für die schnelle Bearbeitung des Kapitels, obwohl du so viel Stress hast+knuddel wie verrückt+

Hallo TiniSnape und Elize7, ich freute mich sehr über eure Reviews und natürlich darüber, dass euch die Story so gut gefällt! Es ist echt toll, von euch zu hören…

* * *

Dies ist das zweite Kapitel, das das Rating beansprucht, wenn man das Kapitel mit Cammdon dazu zählt. Daher ist dieses Kapitel gekürzt, denn es sprengt sogar das Rating. Was heißt das für euch? Ja… endlich lemons!

Die ungekürzte Fassung könnt ihr auf meiner niegelnagelneuen Homepage lesen und euch da auch durch meine anderen Stories wälzen. Dort wird auch in naher Zukunft mein nächstes Projekt veröffentlicht. Viel Spaß dort beim Lesen!

www(.)Minnies-Fanfictions(.)de

Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir dort eine Mail schreibt um mir zu sagen, was ihr von der Seite und natürlich dem Kapitel haltet. Ach ja, die Klammern müsst ihr natürlich entfernen +gg+

Für alle unter 18, denn ich weiß ja, dass ihr brav seid und nur hier lest: Viel Spaß +ggg+

**

* * *

Kapitel 16**

**Frohes Neues Jahr für alle**

Hermine verbrachte mehr und mehr Zeit in den Kerkern. Silenus war am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag abgereist und sie stellte fest, dass sie nun eine Menge freier Zeit hatte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie mit sich selbst anfangen sollte und so entschied sie, sich auf die Experimente zu konzentrieren, um ihre letzten Theorien zu prüfen. Severus war ebenfalls an den meisten Tagen im Labor zu finden. Sie hatte ihn immer schon interessant gefunden, er war in vielen Themen beschlagen. Außerdem war er belesen in Zauberer- und Muggelliteratur. Ihr häufiges Vorbeischauen schien ihm nichts auszumachen und wenn es das doch tat, hatte er bisher jedenfalls noch kein Wort darüber verloren.

Nun war Silvester und wieder einmal ging die kleine Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern in die Drei Besen um das Neue Jahr zu feiern. Hermine lachte. Alle schienen paarweise zu sein. Remus und Sheila, Ron und Luna, mit der sie nun mehr oder weniger redete, Harry und Ginny und sogar Severus und sie selbst. Sie waren genau genommen kein Paar, nur Freunde. Das war alles. Sie waren bisher an einigen Abenden in den Drei Besen gewesen. Es war nicht gerade viel in Hogwarts zu tun – oder was das anging, auch in Hogsmeade nicht. Das Pub war so gut wie jeder andere Ort um ein Butterbier zu trinken und mit Freunden zu reden. Freunde. Sie waren nur Freunde.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Die vergnügte Gruppe traf sich der Eingangshalle. Es schneite, während sie sich auf den Weg den Pfad hinunter nach Hogsmeade machten. In den Drei Besen war es ziemlich voll. Die Stadt hatte sich versammelt, um das Neue Jahr zu begrüßen. Auch die meisten Mitarbeiter von Hogwarts waren da. Das Butterbier floss genauso sehr wie das Hochprozentige. Hermine fühlte sich schon ziemlich gut als Mitternacht herannahte. Die Uhren läuteten und jeder rief ‚Frohes Neues Jahr', während sich die Luft mit Luftschlangen und Konfetti füllte.

Hermine sagte ‚Glückliches Neues Jahr' und drehte sich zu Severus, um ihn zu küssen. Der Kuss war schlicht, aber er schien beide zu beeinflussen und die Luft zwischen ihnen aufzuladen. Sie fuhren auseinander und sahen sich an. Ehe es noch weiter gehen konnte, zog Harry Hermine in eine Umarmung und Remus gab Severus seinen Gruß fürs Neue Jahr. Der Augenblick war in der Menge verloren gegangen.

Einige Getränke später gingen sie zurück zum Schloss. Severus musste Hermine helfen. Sie war nicht allzu sicher auf ihren Beinen. „Kommen Sie mit ihr klar, Snape?", fragte Harry. Er und Ginny blieben über Nacht und hatten selbst ein wenig zu viel getrunken.

„Ja, Potter. Ich glaube, ich kann Miss Granger sicher zu ihren Räumen bringen." Severus hatte einen Zauber gesprochen, damit sie knapp über dem Boden schwebte. Alles, was er zu tun hatte war, sie zu leiten. Sie wünschten sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und nochmals ein gutes Neues Jahre und begaben sich auf die einzelnen Zimmer.

Severus und Hermine erreichten das Portrait vor ihren Räumen. „Hermine, würdest du mit Laurel reden, damit sie die Tür öffnet? Ich möchte dich lieber nicht hier in der Halle und dazu aufgestellt an der Wand zurück lassen."

Hermine kicherte. „Du würdest mich nicht hier draußen stehen lassen. Deine Tochter wäre damit nicht einverstanden."

„Wirklich? Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" Severus' Augenbraue wölbte sich fragend, während Hermine immer noch kicherte. Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „In diesem Fall?" Er gestikulierte zu dem Portrait, das ihn immer noch anstarrte.

„Laurel, würdest du bitte die Tür öffnen und um Merlins Willen hör auf, Severus in dieser Art und Weise anzustarren." Das Portrait schwang ohne ein Wort auf und Severus half Hermine hinein. Er beendete den Zauber, als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dir einen Ausnüchterungstrank hole?" Severus hatte seine Zweifel, ob sie das für sich selbst besorgen konnte.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie legte ihre Hände flach auf seine Brust und begann damit, ihre Handflächen hoch und runter zu bewegen, womit sie Funken durch Severus sandte. „Würdest du gerne mit mir feiern, Severus?", fragte sie verführerisch.

Severus bedeckte ihre Hände mit seinen, um ihre Bewegungen aufzuhalten. Dies brachte ihn auf ein sehr gefährliches Territorium. „Hermine, du hast zu viel getrunken. Lass uns dich ins Bett bringen."

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. „Mmm. Bett. Was für eine wundervolle Idee."

Das Gefühl einer warmen, weichen Frau, die sich an ihn lehnte, das Gefühl dieser ganz speziellen Frau brachte Severus um den Verstand. Der Pfirsichduft ihres Shampoos brachte Erinnerungen an die Zeit, als sie zusammen gewesen waren. Er dachte an lange, heiße Duschen, in denen sie die Körper des anderen erforscht hatten, an seifige Massagen und wie er sie wiederholt gegen die Wand der Dusche gedrückt und mit unkontrollierbarer Leidenschaft genommen hatte. Er wurde hart bei der Erinnerung an sie, mit dem Gefühl von ihr jetzt und der Weichheit ihres Körpers, während er seine Hände über ihre Kurven fahren ließ und sie dabei roch. Er musste schnell hier heraus.

Hermine konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Erektion gegen ihren Schenkel presste. Sie rollte mit den Hüften nach vorn und drückte ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust. Sie sah mit glasigem Blick hoch als seine Lippen mit ihren zusammenkrachten. Die Arme warf sie um seine Schultern und verschlang die Hände in den seidigen Strähnen seines Haares im Nacken. Seine Arme schlangen sich um sie und ihr Kuss begann ein Eigenleben zu führen. Sanft leckte er über ihre Unterlippe und sie öffnete den Mund für ihn. Ihre Zungen wanden sich um die Kontrolle zu bekommen und schmeckten einander.

Severus zog sich zurück um die Frau in seinen Armen anzusehen. „Hermine."

„Mmm, Severus?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte das nicht machen. Egal, wie sehr er sie wollte, egal wie sehr sie einander wollten, sie war nicht in der richtigen geistigen Verfassung. Er hob sie sanft hoch und legte sie auf das Bett. Sie vergrub sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in den Kissen. „Severus, leg dich hin. Warum stehst du da noch?" Aber die Worte waren nur ein wenig mehr als ein Seufzen während sie einschlief.

„Schlaf jetzt." Er legte eine Decke über ihre nun schlafende Gestalt und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Mit einem Seufzen ging er durch die Portraittür und eilte zu den Kerkern.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Hermine losging, um ihn zu suchen. Sie war nicht sicher, ob es ihr peinlich sein sollte oder nicht. Sie wusste, dass er sie gewollt hatte. Und Gott wusste, dass sie ihn gewollt hatte. Sie fühlte ihr Verlangen nach ihm wie einen ständigen Schmerz in ihren Leisten. Sie hatte vielleicht zu viel getrunken in der letzten Nacht, aber sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl und an ihn. Sie fand ihn im Labor, wie üblich arbeitend.

„Hi. Sollte ich wegen meines Benehmens in der letzten Nacht eine weiße Fahne schwenken und mich entschuldigen?" Hermine war nicht sicher, wie sie sich ihm nähern sollte.

Severus lachte leise. „Anscheinend hattest du ein bisschen zu viel getrunken. Wie geht es deinem Kopf heute?" Offenbar schien sie sich an nichts zu erinnern. Gut, auf diese Art würde es weniger kompliziert sein.

„Einer der Vorteile eine Medihexe zu sein ist es, Zugang zu den Ausnüchterungstränken zu haben."

„Ja, das war auch einer der Gründe, warum ich selbst ein Zaubertränkemeister geworden bin", meinte er mit einem Schmunzeln.

Hermine lachte. „Manchmal bist du auch etwas ganz anderes." Sie ging um ihren Arbeitstisch und begann die Utensilien auszubreiten, die sie benötigte. Beide ignorierten die elektrische Spannung, die in der Luft zwischen ihnen lag und arbeiten an ihren jeweiligen Projekten.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

„Dir ist klar, dass wir das das Abendessen verpasst haben." Severus' Stimme brach durch Hermines Konzentration. Severus hatte bemerkt, wie spät es geworden war, als er endlich von seiner eigenen Arbeit hochgesehen hatte. „Ich lasse Tabletts von den Hauselfen bringen."

„Fein. Lass mich nur noch diesen Schritt fertig machen."

Severus ging durch das Labor und betrat sein Wohnzimmer. Zwei Tabletts mit Sandwiches und Kartoffelchips waren gerade auf dem Couchtisch erschienen, als Hermine in den Raum kam. „Möchtest du etwas Wein zu deinem Sandwich versuchen? Minerva schenkte mir eine besonders gute Flasche."

„Ja, das wäre großartig."

„Hermine, würdest du…"

Was auch immer er sagen wollte war vergessen, als Hermine hinter ihn trat und ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. „Severus."

Er drehte sich zu der Frau um. Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Er konnte das Verlangen in ihren Augen sehen, das übermächtige Bedürfnis, welches das seine reflektierte. Sein Daumen rieb sanft über ihre Wange, während seine Hand sich auf die Seite ihres Gesichtes legte. Hermine schmiegte sich in seine Handfläche und hob ihre Hand, um die Innenseite seines Handgelenkes zu streicheln. Langsam leckte sie über die Mitte seiner Hand und sendete elektrische Schockwellen bis zu seinen Hoden. Er fühlte, wie sein Penis anfing, hart zu werden. „Hermine, wir sind jetzt Freunde." Seine Hand glitt über die Seite ihres Körpers und hielt unterhalb der sensiblen Unterseite ihrer Brust an, ehe er die Brustwarze durch den Stoff ihrer Bluse drückte. Sie konnte schon spüren wie ihr Höschen feucht wurde.

„Ich weiß. Wahrscheinlich sollten wir das nicht tun." Hermine drückte und massierte seinen Hintern und bekam dafür ein Stöhnen von Severus, der anfing, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Langsam streichelte er die entblößte Haut von ihrer Halsbeuge bis zu ihren Brüsten, was überall, wo er sie berührte, eine Gänsehaut bei ihr auslöste. Sie stöhnte bei diesen Sinneseindrücken, die er hervorrief, auf. Seine Lippen und seine Zunge folgten dem Pfad seiner Finger.

Seine Augen waren durchdringend, während er sie ansah. „Ich kann dich nicht wieder verlieren." Er hatte ihr die Bluse herunter geschoben und öffnete den Vorderverschluss ihres BHs. Ihre Brüste sprangen in die Freiheit und er umfasste jede mit einer Hand. Er knabberte seitlich an ihrem Hals, biss leicht hinein und beruhigte die Haut mit seiner Zunge sofort wieder. Seine Daumen schnellten über ihre verhärteten Brustwarzen, während seine Finger ihre Brüste streichelten.

Hermine war damit beschäftigt, seinen Körper wieder neu zu entdecken. Ihre Hände wanderten an seinen Seiten auf und ab, über seinen Rücken und hinunter zu seinen Pobacken. Sie kratze mit ihren Nägeln über seine Schultern und verursachte so ein Knurren tief in seinem Hals. Sie war in das Gefühl versunken, ihn zu spüren. „Ich werde niemals mehr irgendwohin gehen. Ich verspreche es." Sie griff vor und riss ihm das Hemd auf, viel zu ungeduldig um die Knöpfe richtig zu öffnen. Sie fielen mit klingelndem Geräusch gegen die Wand und auf den Boden.

Severus lachte leise an ihrem Hals und meinte: „Dieses Hemd habe ich noch nie richtig gemocht, aber ich stehe ziemlich auf diese Hosen." Er bewegte sich weiter nach unten, um eine der Brustwarzen in den Mund zu nehmen, über die verhärtete Knospe zu lecken und daran zu saugen. Sie schrie auf als sie spürte, wie er sie zärtlich biss. Sein Mund war heiß und feucht auf ihrer erhitzten Haut. Severus hob sie auf seine Arme und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, ihre Münder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verbunden. Das Abendessen war vergessen und stand zurückgelassen auf den Tabletts im Wohnzimmer.

Severus ließ sie auf dem Bett nieder, während er seine Schuhe und Socken abstreifte. Sie küssten sich immer noch, als er nach unten griff um die Jeans im Muggelstil zu öffnen, die sie trug. Ihr Unterleib bäumte sich auf, als sein Daumen über ihre Haut unterhalb des Nabels strich. Er machte den Reißverschluss auf, während sie ihre Hüften nach oben drückte. Er griff nach vorn und streifte ihr die Jeans und das Höschen ab. „Warte. Bleib so." Severus rutschte auf die Seite des Bettes, wo ihre Füße lagen. Er ließ seine eigene Hose und die Boxershorts fallen.

Severus positionierte sich selbst zwischen ihren Beinen und gab ihr nicht die Chance, sich zu bewegen. „Sag mir, dass du mich willst." Seine Erektion war wie harter Stahl an ihrem Eingang.

„Bitte, ich muss dich jetzt in mir spüren." Sie zitterte vor Verlangen nach ihm. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Ihr Verstand war überwältigt vor Lust.

Er stieß nach vorn und versenkte sich tief in ihrem Körper. Hermine hob ihre Beine hoch und legte sie um seine Hüften, damit sie ihn noch tiefer spüren konnte. Severus stützte sich einen Augenblick auf seinen Armen ab und verlor sich kurz in dem Gefühl der Frau unter ihm.

Hermine begann, sich zu wiegen und rieb sich an ihm, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen. Ihr Körper war voller Gefühle während er mit seinen Stößen noch mehr Reibung an ihrer sensiblen Klitoris erzeugte.

Hermine fasste um ihn herum und schlug ihm leicht auf den Hintern, während sie ihn an sich zog. „Bitte, Severus. Schneller."

Severus knurrte tief in seinem Hals, da ihn ihre Worte und Hände erhitzten. Er konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. Als er das Tempo erhöhte, wurden seine Stöße noch tiefer und er presste Hermine mit aller Kraft auf die Matratze. Ihre Hände umklammerten seine Schultern und ließen ihn bluten, da sie so sehr an ihm hing. Er stieß fester, schneller und schneller und hob beide näher an den Höhepunkt heran.

Severus biss ihr ins Ohrläppchen, während er Hermines Namen in ihr Ohr flüsterte. All diese Empfindungen trugen sie über den Gipfel. Sie sah nur noch Sterne vor den Augen, während sie nach Luft schnappte. Severus fühlte, wie sich seine Hoden nach oben zogen, während es in seinen Leisten zu kribbeln anfing. Hermine Muskeln krampften sich um seinen Penis und quetschten das stark durchblutete Organ. Severus' Orgasmus brach heraus und er folgte ihr ihren Namen rufend über den Gipfel.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe einer von beiden wieder sprechen konnte. Severus hatte sich mit dem Bestreben auf die Seite gerollt, die Frau unter sich nicht zu erdrücken. Er zog sie nah an sich heran, seine Arme umfassten ihren Körper, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte.

Hermine lächelte zu ihm hoch und meinte: „Und was jetzt?"

„Hermine, ich bin nicht mehr so jung, wie ich es einmal war. Du musst mir ein paar Minuten mehr geben, um mich wieder zu erholen."

Sie quetschte seinen Arm. „Das ist es nicht, was ich meine und du weißt das genau!"

Er zog an der Decke und legte sie über beide. Seine Stimme klang ernst, als er sagte: „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht gemeint hast." Er seufzte und streichelte die Seite ihres Gesichtes. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was die Antwort ist. Wir waren Freunde. Und jetzt… Was sind wir? Was möchtest du? Ich habe nur Angst, das dies alles ändern könnte." Sein Blick war intensiv, während er ihr Gesicht betrachtete. Sein Herz steckte in seinem Hals. Was hatte er getan? Nun, er wusste, was er getan hatte, aber warum? Wie würde sich Silenus fühlen, wenn sie wusste, dass sie zusammen waren? Er wollte keinen von beiden verlieren.

„Severus, ich möchte nicht, dass wir nur Freunde sind. Ich bin mir allerdings auch nicht sicher, wohin das alles hier führen wird. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich will. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein." Sie streckte sich, um ihn zu küssen. Es war ein sanfter Kuss, der an seinem Herzen zog.

Severus seufzte. „Gut. Warten wir ab, was passiert."

Die Uhr über seinem Schreibtisch läutete, während sich ihre Hände bewegten. Die Hand mit Silenus' Bild deutete auf „Wohnort der Brownynns. Kissenschlacht im Gange." Die Hände mit Hermines und Severus' Bild zeigten beide auf: „Snapes Räume. Bitte nicht stören."

Es vergingen Stunden, ehe einer von beiden sich daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht zu Abend gegessen hatten.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sie verbrachten den Rest der Woche vertraut in Severus' Räumen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie vermisst werden würden. Es waren Weihnachtsferien und die meisten Lehrer waren nicht im Dienst.

Sie ruhten sich auf Severus' Bett aus. Sein Kopf, von seinen Armen gestützt, war Hermine zugewandt. Er lag auf dem Bauch, während sie Muster auf seinen Rücken zeichnete. Eines ihrer Beine lag besitzergreifend über seinem Hintern.

„So, was schlägst du vor, sollen wir tun?", fragte er. Silenus würde am folgenden Abend mit dem Rest der Schüler und Lehrer zurückkommen.

„Ich bin ohnehin Dienstag- und Donnerstagnachts und an jedem zweiten Wochenende im Dienst. Ich könnte gar nicht jede Nacht hier sein, falls du das zulassen würdest", sagte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Severus drehte sich um und zog sie fest an sich heran. Er hob eine Augenbraue und meinte gedehnt: „Falls ich dich lassen würde? Falls ich dich lassen würde? Was macht Sie so sicher, dass ich Sie hier haben möchte, Miss Granger?" Seine Arme waren eng um ihren Oberkörper gewickelt, seine Hände spielten mit ihrer Schulter und ihrem Po und drückten ihre Brüste gegen seine Brust. Er begann, kleine Küsse entlang ihres Kiefers zu platzieren.

„Wenn du mich nicht hier haben möchtest, was ist dann das harte Ding, dass ich an meinem… ohhh!" Severus hatte ihr Bein wieder über seine Hüfte gelegt und hatte sein Glied ohne Vorwarnung nach Hause gebracht. Ihre Hüften kamen ihm entgegen, während er sie hart und schnell nahm.

Sie waren müde und wund von einem beinahe ununterbrochenen, viertägigen Liebesspiel. Es war Zeit, zurück zur Normalität zu kommen. „Hermine, du weißt, dass ich dich mag. Aber lass uns das noch eine Weile für uns behalten. Unsere Tochter würde wahrscheinlich überenthusiastisch sein, wenn sie herausfindet, dass sich unsere Beziehung verändert hat."

Hermine zog sich zurück und sah ihn mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht geschockt an. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass du ‚unsere' Tochter gesagt hast."

Snape seufzte, während er sich auf den Rücken drehte, wobei er einen Arm locker um Hermine gelegt behielt. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich das Gefühl habe, dass sie zu uns beiden gehört. Lass uns das hier, was immer es auch ist, langsam angehen. Einverstanden?"

Hermine kicherte. „Langsam. Einverstanden. Aber was ist, wenn ich es hart und schnell möchte?"

Severus bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seiner freien Hand und stöhnte zum Schein in Entsetzen: „Du erinnerst dich daran, dass ich kein junger Mann mehr bin? Ich dachte immer, dass Voldemort mein Tod sein würde, aber nun stelle ich fest, dass du es bist."

„Du hast dich in den letzten Tagen aber gut behauptet", grinste sie ihn an.

„Mmm, ich habe mich bis jetzt aufgespart und nun ist alles aufgebraucht. Die letzten zwanzig Jahre sind irgendwie verwischt. Dir ist klar, wenn wir weiterhin so vögeln wie jetzt, dass es schwer wird, die Schüler künftig so finster anzustarren? An alles das ich denken kann, ist, dich in die Matratze zu drücken."

Hermine hatte sich auch umgedreht und sah ihn an. „Was?", fragte er. Severus konnte nicht herausfinden, was nicht stimmte. Frauen. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er die Finger von jeder Art von Verstrickung ließ.

„Oh, nichts. Ich habe nur nachgedacht." Hermine wickelte eine Locke von ihrem Haar um ihren Finger.

„Und?"

„Und. Weißt du, ich hatte Angst, dass du eines Tages aufwachst und mir sagst, wie falsch das alles ist und das wir so nicht weitermachen können. Dass das alles ein Fehler sei. Ich glaube, ich hätte dich verflucht und dann ans Bett gefesselt."

Severus grinste begehrlich, als er sich erkundigte: „Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn ich dich stattdessen ans Bett ketten würde? Du hast nicht zufällig Handschellen bei dir? Anscheinend kann ich meine nicht finden."

„Severus."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Wir heben uns das fürs nächste Mal auf." Er hatte damit begonnen, sie wieder zu küssen und ihre Brust zu liebkosen.

„Also kann ich bleiben?"

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, falls du an manchem Abend hier bist und es nach der Sperrstunde ist, dass ich dich nicht aus meinem Bett werfen würde." Er streichelte wieder über ihre Brustwarze.

Ihr Tonfall war spielerisch höhnisch. „Wie freundlich von dir."

„Gern geschehen." Er zog sie zum Kuss an sich.

„Severus…"

Severus rollte sich auf die Seite. Er seufzte schwer und meinte: „Hermine, ich möchte, dass du hier bist. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte es nur langsam angehen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir unsere Zeit in den Nächten, in denen du nicht arbeitest, ausfüllen können. Du bist sowieso noch spät im Labor. Du bleibst einfach hier bei mir anstatt zurück in deine Räume zu gehen. Ich weiß, dass wir an einem Punkt dieses Bett verlassen und der Realität ins Gesicht sehen müssen. UNSERE Tochter, deine Freunde, Albus, Minerva, lieber Merlin, Minerva!" Er schloss seine Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Alle in Hogwarts und wahrscheinlich auch die ganze Zaubererwelt. Das hier ist kein Irrtum. Ich möchte bei dir sein. Du hast gesagt, dass auch du mit mir zusammen sein willst." Severus war entnervt. Das war ziemlich sicher die emotionalste Situation, in der er in den letzten zehn Jahren gewesen war. Was war nur an dieser Frau?

Hermine grinste, während sie ihn flach auf den Rücken drückte. Entschlossen setzte sie sich rittlings auf seine Hüften, um sein Glied langsam tief in sich aufzunehmen. „Severus. Du redest zu viel."

Severus zog sie zu sich nach unten und küsste sie. Er stieß mit seinen Hüften nach oben, während sie sich nach unten auf seinen harten Schaft senkte. „Reden wird vollkommen überwertet." Sie bleiben in seinen Räumen, bis die Schüler am folgenden Abend zurückkehrten.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Die Schüler lärmten lauter als üblich, während sie zum Abendessen in die Große Halle strömten. Sie tauschen Geschichten über ihre Weihnachtsferien aus. Silenus hatte eine großartige Zeit in Jessies Haus gehabt, dennoch hatte sie ihre Eltern vermisst. Sie war der Meinung, dass die Fahrt im Hogwarts Express mit den anderen Schülern eine der schönsten Zeiten während ihrer Ferien gewesen war. Vielleicht konnte sie mit ihren Eltern sprechen, damit sie sie zu Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres im Zug fahren ließen. Sie winkte ihrer Mom und ihrem Dad zu. Sie saßen zusammen am Lehrertisch. Hermine winkte zurück und Severus nickte seiner Tochter zu. Silenus war froh, sie beide gemeinsam dort sitzen zu sehen, das bedeutete, dass sie während der Ferien nicht irgendwelche Streitigkeiten gehabt oder aufgehört hatten, miteinander zu reden. Sie schienen seit der Nacht, in der sie zum Astronomieturm davon gelaufen war, besser miteinander klar zu kommen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie auch weiterhin gut auskommen würden.

Albus klatschte in die Hände und bat um Aufmerksamkeit. Ankündigungen wurden gemacht und das Essen ausgerufen. Die Schule hatte wieder begonnen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

„Es ist einfach seltsam, ich weiß auch nicht." Silenus saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielt sich mit Jessie. Sie hatte nach dem Abendessen im Labor Halt gemacht. Ihre Eltern arbeiteten an ihren jeweiligen Projekten. Sie wollten alles über ihren Besuch hören. Sie erzählte ihnen von ihrer tollen Zeit, die sie bei Jessie gehabt hatte und wie sagenhaft die Zugreise gewesen war. Ihre Mom hatte gesagt, dass Jessie vielleicht etwas Zeit im nächsten Sommer mit ihnen verbringen könnte. Silenus nahm an, dass sie in Hogwarts leben würde, da dies nun das Zuhause ihrer Mom war. Ihr Dad hatte gemeint, dass sie im Sommer Snape Manor besuchen könnten. Vielleicht würde er ihr auch erlauben, Jessie einzuladen. „Sie waren so anders."

„Wie anders?" Jessie blätterte durch die neueste Ausgabe der Hexenwoche. Sie hielt inne um Silenus anzusehen.

„Meine Mom war so… glücklich in einer Art, und mein Dad war so… ich weiß auch nicht, wie er war. Anders, auf eine gute Weise. Es ist bei ihm manchmal schwer zu sagen. Er war irgendwie glücklich, nehme ich an. Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht ist es auch nur, weil ich eine Woche lang fort war. Ich weiß es einfach nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich dem Journal zu, welches Jessie hielt. „Hast du das Quiz in der Ausgabe von diesem Monat gesehen? Verzaubert er dich und erzählt dir davon? Zauber, die jede Hexe kennen sollte." Und sie nahmen ihr Lieblingsthema wieder auf: Zauberer.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Die Zeit verging, wie sie es wollte. Severus und Hermine fielen in eine neue Routine. Die Sonntage und die Mittwoche wurden immer noch im Labor verbracht, doch die anschließenden Nächte in Severus' Bett. Genauso wie die anderen Nächte, in denen Hermine nicht arbeiten musste. In manchen Nächten liebten sie sich leidenschaftlich und in anderen genossen sie nur die gemeinsame Nähe. Severus übernahm die Aufsichten in den Korridoren in den Nächten, in denen Hermine arbeitete. Er legte häufig einen Halt im Krankenflügel ein, um eine Tasse Tee zu trinken und sich nur mit Hermine zu unterhalten, ehe er in seine Räume zurückkehrte. Er und Silenus führten ihre samstäglichen Schachpartien fort und sie half ihren Eltern auch im Labor. Falls sie irgendwelche Fragen hatte, ob etwas vor sich ging, behielt sie sie für sich, einfach glücklich, dass anscheinend ihre Mom und ihr Dad so gut miteinander auskamen.

Der Januar ging so weiter bis zu einem Morgen, Mitte des Monats. Severus erhielt zum Frühstück eine Eule von seinem Anwalt. Er hatte Wort gehalten und ihm im November wegen Hermines Problem mit dem Ministerium geeult und ihn angewiesen, alles zu tun was nötig war um die Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Der Brief erläuterte die Vorgehensweise, die der Anwalt getätigt hatte. Dumbledore hatte die nötigen Papiere, die Hermines Position in Hogwarts bestätigten, geschickt. Sie hatten eine kleine Gesetzeslücke entdeckt.

Das Ministerium hatte Hermine bis zu Anhörung im Oktober für tot erklärt. Es war illegal für das Ministerium, die Bestattungszeremonien für die Verstorbenen zu befristen. Jemand, der in einem anderen Land begraben war, behielt seine oder ihrer Staatsangehörigkeit. Der Jurist legte dar, falls das Ministerium Hermine bestrafen würde, weil sie in einem anderen Land gelebt hatte, dann konnte sie nicht gestorben sein. Da sie sie öffentlich für tot erklärt hatten, konnte sie nicht ihre Staatsbürgerschaft verloren haben. Wenn sie nicht gestorben war, dann musste sie am Leben sein. Seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts hatte sie dort gelebt und gearbeitet. Das Ministerium wollte nicht noch dümmer dastehen, als sie es bereits taten. Schlussendlich hatten sie zugestimmt, ihre Bürgerrechte wieder einzusetzen. Eine beglaubigte Abschrift ihrer Papiere war dem Brief beigelegt.

Silenus war außer sich vor Freude, dass die rechtlichen Probleme ihrer Mutter geklärt waren und feierte später an diesem Abend mit ihrer Mom und ihrem Dad in seinen Räumen. Sie tranken Tee und aßen Erdbeer Shortcakes. Hermine und Severus feierten ihren neuen Status später noch in einer etwas anderen Art, auch wenn da ebenfalls Erdbeeren und Sahne involviert waren.

Und da immer ein Tag dem anderen folgte, wurde aus Januar der Februar.

Seit Silvester war es zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass die Freitagabende in den Drei Besen verbracht wurden. Die Hauptgruppe schien immer die gleiche zu bleiben, während andere Leute jede Woche kamen und gingen. Severus war niemals einer für öffentliche Aufmerksamkeiten der Zuneigung gewesen, aber es wurde offensichtlich, dass er und Hermine eine Menge Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Hermine war glücklich. Ihre Augen schienen zu funkeln, besonders wenn er in der Nähe war. Severus schien… entspannter und ruhiger. Er war glücklich, seine Augen waren weicher wenn er Hermine anblickte. Geflüster und Gerüchte über die beiden hatten eine absolute Höchstrate erreicht.

Die Vorbereitungen für Ginnys und Harrys Hochzeit liefen auf vollen Touren, da das Datum für die Hochzeit nur noch einen Monat entfernt lag.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Albus kündigte einen Tanz am Valentinstag an, der am Freitag stattfinden würde, was bei den Schülern große Freude hervorrief.

Remus saß zu Severus' Rechten. Er warf ein neugieriges Auge auf Severus und fragte: „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Severus Snape getan?"

Hermine saß auf der anderen Seite und brach in Lachen aus. Severus starrte sie an, ehe er sich an Remus wandte. Sein Ton war sarkastisch, als er meinte: „Ist es nicht noch ein wenig früh für Mondwahnsinn, Lupin? Über was spinnst du denn jetzt?"

Remus lachte und sagte: „Ich rede über dich. Gewöhnlicherweise, wenn Albus einen Tanz ausruft, dann verfluchst du jeden in Sicht oder zumindest beschwerst du dich darüber. Aber heute Abend nicht einmal ein Wort! Bist du krank?"

„Deine Besorgnis ist wirklich rührend, Lupin. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Kessel auf dem Feuer stehen, der meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf. Hermine, Lupin." Er stand auf und nickte Remus und Hermine zu, ehe er sich umdrehte und mit wehenden Roben durch die hintere Tür verschwand.

Remus sah Hermine an. „Bist du glücklich?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Sehr glücklich." Sie dachte, dass sie wohl fragen sollte, woher er wusste, dass sie zusammen waren, aber Ginny hatte ihr erst kürzlich gesagt, dass man es ihr am Gesicht ablesen konnte.

Remus lächelte auch. „Gut. Meine besten Wünsche begleiten euch, sogar wenn er manchmal diesen Fledermauseindruck gibt." Hermine lachte über das Bild, dass dieser Ausdruck hervorrief. Remus' Nasenflügel erweiterten sich, als er den Duft roch, den Hermine plötzlich von sich gab. Ihr nächster Gedanke war auf die Fledermaus selbst gezielt. Sie stellte sich vor, wie er seine Roben und nichts darunter trug und sie sich auf einmal um ihn herum aufbauschten. Sie würde das ihm gegenüber später erwähnen müssen. Ihre Gedanken befanden sich in diesen Tagen definitiv auf bestimmten Spuren.

Remus hatte von Anfang an, als sie damit begonnen hatten, sich zu treffen, davon gewusst. Ein Werwolf hatte einen gesteigerten Geruchssinn und seiner war außergewöhnlich. Er konnte den Duft von beiden an ihren Kleidern riechen und auch eingebettet in ihrer beider Haut. Er wusste, dass sie in den meisten Nächten zusammen waren, denn er konnte die Erregung riechen. Er vermutete, dass es mehr als nur Sex war. Beiden schienen so verbunden miteinander in ihrer Anziehung zu sein, dass das nicht nur physisch sein konnte. Er freute sich wirklich für alle beide. Er dachte, dass Severus es verdient hatte, etwas Glück in seinem Leben zu haben.

Der Tanz am Valentinstag war ein Erfolg. Severus hatte bereits an der Siegesfeier einen Präzedenzfall geschaffen, als er mit Hermine und Silenus getanzt hatte. Um keine zu enttäuschen, tanzte er mit seinen beiden Hexen auch auf diesem Ball. Später in dieser Nacht ließ er es über sich ergehen, gab Hermines Leidenschaft nach und teilte mit ihr ein Schaumbad. Er genoss es, zusammen zu baden, nasse Körper waren unbestreitbar sinnlich, aber gegen die Schaumblasen hatte er seine Einwände. Als Zugeständnis für Severus sprach Hermine einen Zauber und verwandelte die Blasen in grün und silber. Er verbrachte den Rest der Nacht damit, ihr seine Dankbarkeit mit ein paar eigenen Zaubern zu zeigen.

tbc

* * *

Und? Zufrieden? An alle der Aufruf, mir zu sagen, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet. Immerhin haben wir alle schon ziemlich lange darauf gewartet! 


	17. Ein neuer Anfang

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Liebe Schnuffi, unglaublich, wie du es schaffst, nach langen Arbeitstagen noch die Kapitel zu überarbeiten. Vielen Dank! Ich schätze dein Mühe sehr, aber das weißt du, oder?

In diesem Kapitel fehlt die NC-17 Szene. Ihr könnt das vollständige Kapitel wieder auf meiner Homepage (in meinem Profil) nachlesen.Beachtet aber bitte die _Warnung_. Sonst seid ihr vielleicht enttäuscht. Die Storyline wird durch das Fehlen dieser Szene nicht beeinträchtigt.

**

* * *

Kapitel 17 **

**Ein neuer Anfang**

Ein Tag ging in den nächsten über und schließlich wurde es März.

Das Schloss war noch chaotischer als üblich, als sich die Schüler bereit machten, in die Osterferien zu gehen. Ginny war mit ihrer Mutter angekommen um die letzten Vorbereitungen für ihre Hochzeit zu überwachen. Der Freitag erwies sich als besonders hektisch, denn die Schüler reisten ab und Päckchen und Menschen kamen zur Hochzeit an. Die meisten Schüler verließen für eine Woche die Schule, doch der Hauptteil der Siebtklässler blieb, um für die UTZe zu lernen.

Ginny war nett gewesen und hatte Jessie zur Hochzeit eingeladen. Da immer noch Schüler in den Schlafsälen waren, hatte Hermine Silenus und Jessie erlaubt, in Slytherin zu bleiben.

Die Große Halle war wieder einmal in einen Ballsaal verwandelt worden, mit kleineren Tischen und schwebenden Kristalllüstern. Die Mädchen saßen mit Hermine, Severus und der Familie Weasley beim Abendessen. Die Hochzeit würde am nächsten Tag stattfinden. Sie hatten den Nachmittag mit den Proben verbracht. Das Gespräch wandte sich nun dem Sommer zu, da die Schule in gerade mal drei Monaten aus sein würde.

„Dad?"

Severus hatte nur teilweise Hermine und Ginny zugehört, wie sie über die Pläne zur Hochzeit und den Flitterwochen sprachen. In letzter Zeit hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl der Zufriedenheit empfunden. Doch da er ein ewiger Pessimist war, dachte er, dass das nicht andauern könnte. Er wartete sozusagen auf den Haken, der kommen würde. „Ja, Silenus?"

„Was machst du, wenn die Schule zu Ende ist? Ich meine, wohin gehst du? Ich weiß, du hast Snape Manor erwähnt, verbringst du dort den Sommer oder nur ein oder zwei Wochen?" Sie war nicht sicher, was ihr Vater im Sommer machte.

Severus seufzte. Bums, da war es nun. Er wollte über den Sommer mit Hermine und Silenus zusammen sein. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wollte er auch – und nicht nur den Sommer. „Ich verbringe einen Teil des Sommers hier und einen Teil in Snape Manor. Manchmal reise ich auch ein wenig. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich habe überlegt, ob ich Jessie für ein paar Tage ins Manor einladen könnte? Mom meinte, ich könnte, wenn es dir Recht sei, dort für zwei oder drei Wochen bleiben. Ich glaube, sie möchte heute Abend mit dir darüber reden. Sie sagte, wir könnten auch für eine Woche zurück nach Witchfield gehen. Ich nehme an, dass wir den Rest des Sommers dann hier in Hogwarts bleiben. Denkst du, wir könnten dann immer noch Schach spielen und vielleicht an meinen Flugkünsten arbeiten? Ich würde nächstes Jahr gerne probieren, ins Quidditchteam zu kommen. Onkel Harry glaubt, dass ich ein guter Treiber wäre." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Durcheinander. Zwei oder drei Wochen? Er wollte nicht nur zwei oder drei Wochen mit seiner Tochter oder Hermine. Witchfield? Lag das nicht in Amerika? Sie wollten Amerika besuchen? Nein. Das kam gar nicht in Frage. „Ich bin sicher, dass deine Mutter und ich uns über einen annehmbaren Zeitplan einigen. Und ja, du kannst Miss Brownynn einladen. Ich warne dich aber, ich erwarte, dass das Manor noch steht, wenn sie wieder abfährt."

„Geht es dir gut, Dad? Du siehst ein wenig unwohl aus." Silenus bemerkte, dass er etwas blasser als sonst war und dass er, na ja, irgendwie aus der Fassung gebracht aussah.

Nein. Er war sicher nicht okay. Was würde passieren, wenn sie fort gingen? Würden sie zurückkommen? Was sollte er nur ohne sie machen, jetzt, da sie ein Teil seines Lebens waren? Ganz sicher war er nicht okay. „Es geht mir gut, Silenus."

„So siehst du nicht aus." Die Gruppe begann, aufzubrechen. Es wurde schon spät und am morgigen Tag war die Hochzeit. „Mom?", rief sie.

„Was ist, Süße?" Hermine wandte sich ihrer Tochter zu. Sie erblickte Severus und runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du okay?"

„Verdammt noch mal. Es geht mir gut. Wie auch immer, ich muss kurz mit dir reden." Sie würden sich mehr als nur kurz unterhalten. Er hatte eine Menge zu sagen. Etwas wie ‚Wo zum Teufel willst du hin und was denkst du dir dabei?'

Hermine warf ihrer Tochter einen fragenden Blick zu. Silenus zuckte mit den Achseln, deutete auf ihren Vater und meinte: „Wir sprachen nur über den Sommer, über den Besuch in Snape Manor und dass du und ich Witchfield besuchen werden. Das war alles."

„Oh." Hermines Verstand lief auf Hochtouren. Der Sommer. Sie mussten sich wirklich unterhalten.

„Mom, bist du in Ordnung? Was ist hier los?" Silenus sah sich um. Sie waren die letzten vier, die noch am Tisch saßen.

Ihre Mutter lächelte. „Es ist alles gut, Süße. Dein Dad und ich haben nur einige Details auszuarbeiten." Sie sah Severus an. In Ordnung, ziemlich viele Details, wenn der starre Blick in seinen schwarzen Augen ein Hinweis dafür war. „Du musst ihn ganz schön überrumpelt haben. Das ist alles. Jessie und du solltet jetzt in euren Schlafsaal zurückgehen und euch keine Sorgen machen. Alles ist gut. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Morgen ist die Hochzeit."

Silenus sah ihre Mutter und ihren Vater an. Etwas ging hier vor sich. Sie würden es ihr sagen, wenn sie bereit dazu wären und nicht eher, das war ihr klar. „Okay. Gute Nacht." Sie gab ihren Eltern einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und brach mit Jessie auf.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

„Was denkst du, ist da los?" Jessie war genauso neugierig wie Silenus, was es für ein Problem sein könnte.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zurück in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich weiß es nicht. In letzter Zeit schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Vielleicht hatten sie einen Streit darüber, wie der Sommer aufgeteilt werden soll. Ich kannte da dieses Mädchen in Witchfield. Ihre Eltern waren geschieden und es gab immer Schwierigkeiten darüber, wohin sie während der Ferien gehen soll. Ich weiß, dass Mom und Dad nicht verheiratet sind, aber ich nehme an, dass es irgendwie so ist, als seien sie geschieden. Ich dachte nur, dass es einfacher sein würde, da sie beide hier leben. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie das lösen werden."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Den Sommer aufteilen war genau das Problem. Severus wollte den ganzen Sommer und nicht nur einen Teil davon. Er sagte der kleinen Stimme in seinem Kopf, sie solle sich verziehen, als sie fragte: ‚Ist das wirklich alles, was du willst?'

Keiner von beiden sprach, als sie zu Severus' Räumen gingen. Die Schutzzauber fielen und sie betraten sein Wohnzimmer.

„Severus." Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um.

Severus sah ihr intensiv in die Augen, während er sie rau in seine Arme zog und seine Lippen auf ihre senkte. Sein Kuss war Besitz ergreifend, zwingend und voller Leidenschaft. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst."

Hermine war verwirrt. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

„Im Sommer."

„Oh. Nun, ich dachte, wir könnten da was ausarbeiten. Ich könnte mit Silenus zum Manor kommen du könntest vielleicht in Hogwarts bei uns bleiben. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass wir getrennt sind." Sie wollte bei ihm sein.

„Ich habe es dir schon gesagt. Ich kann dich nicht wieder verlieren. Ich will keinen von euch beiden verlieren." Sie standen verschlungen in den Armen des jeweils anderen da. Hermine konnte das Klopfen seines Herzens hören. Sie atmete zitternd ein und sagte: „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dich niemals wieder verlassen würde. Ich bin dein, immer, wenn du mich willst."

Severus blickte ihr in die Augen, als er verstand und es ihm dämmerte. Er wollte nicht nur heute, oder den Sommer, er wollte immer. Seine Stimme war rau, als er sagte: „Hermine, ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach war, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst. Niemals. Willst du mich heiraten?" Er wusste, dass er sie wollte, fühlte sie dasselbe? Er fand es schwierig zu atmen.

„Dich heiraten? Oh Gott, ja. Ja!" Sie lachte und umarmte ihn. Ihre Küsse auf seinem Gesicht unterstrichen ihre Worte. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

„Hermine?" Circe, warum weinte sie nur?

Sie lachte und sie weinte. „Es geht mir gut. Ich bin einfach überwältigt. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du ein Heiratstyp bist. Ich habe angenommen, wir würden genauso wie bisher weitermachen." Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Severus hob sie auf seine Arme, während er in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Seine Stimme war ruppig. „Ich bin auch kein Heiratstyp, deshalb sollte das besser halten. Ich habe nicht vor, irgendjemanden irgendwann jemals wieder zu fragen." Er legte sie sanft auf das Bett.

„Accio Schachtel." Eine kleine, schwarze Ringschachtel landete in seiner Hand. „Das war der Ring meiner Mutter. Es ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie mir hinterlassen hat. Wir können nach etwas Modernerem schauen oder du kannst diesen neu setzen lassen. Was auch immer du möchtest." Ein großer, in Platin gefasster, viereckiger Diamant lag in der Box.

Seine Stimme war sanft, als er den Ring auf ihren Finger steckte. „Hermine, weine nicht. Ich liebe dich."

Hermine schluchzte leise, während sie in seinen Armen lag. Zärtlich strich er mit seinem Daumen ihre Tränen fort. „Ich liebe dich auch. Oh, Severus." Sie zog ihn an sich.

Severus beugte sich hinab, um die Frau in seinen Armen mit all der Liebe und Leidenschaft zu küssen, die er besaß. Er hatte seine Gefühle für zu viele Jahre zurück gehalten. Das war neu für ihn. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor jemanden so sehr geliebt. Er musste die Heftigkeit seiner Liebe zu ihr erst verstehen lernen. Sie nahmen sich Zeit, sich zu berühren und liebkosten einander, während sie sich von jedem Kleidungsstück befreiten. Ihre Küsse waren sanft, leidenschaftlich und sie brannten durch die Intensität ihrer Gefühle. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt und den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander.

Severus legte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und stieß langsam seine Erektion in ihre wartende Hitze. Er hielt inne, um in Hermines Augen zu sehen. Er sah Liebe und Zustimmung darin. Sie war sein. Sie würden niemals mehr getrennt sein. Die Macht ihrer Gefühle überwältigte sie. Jede Berührung vergrößerte das noch. Severus bewegte sich langsam und kostete die Weichheit ihrer Haut voll aus. Er beugte sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss nach vorn. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie. Sie bewegten sich gemeinsam in einem neuen Rhythmus und als sie kamen, band sie ihre Liebe für alle Zeit zusammen.

Sie verbrachten den Rest der Nacht in den Armen des Anderen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Das Sonnenlicht brach durch das verzauberte Fenster und weckte das Paar im Bett. Severus lag in der Löffelchen Stellung hinter Hermines Rücken und sein Arm hielt sie an sich. Sein Bein hatte sich durch ihre gewunden.

„Mmm." Hermine drehte sich in seinen Armen auf den Rücken, um sein Gesicht zu betrachten. Ihre Stimme war nervtötend süßlich. „Oh, Sevie."

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, antwortete er: „Es gibt mindestens ein Dutzend Zauber, die ich ohne meinen Zauberstab ausführen kann. Fordere es nicht heraus, Hermy." Der Name wurde mit soviel Sarkasmus gesagt, wie er nur einfließen lassen konnte.

Hermine lachte. „Hermy? Ich denke, das ist wirklich süß. Ich dachte, du liebst mich?"

Severus rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie dabei an seine Seite. Sein anderer Arm lag quer über seinen Augen. „Ich liebe dich, aber ich verabscheue den Namen ‚Sevie'. Ein paar wohlüberlegte Flüche und du denkst zweimal nach, ehe du dich für etwas ähnlich Widerliches entscheidest. Ich bin sicher, dass sie noch vor unserer Hochzeit wieder abklingen. Obwohl, da gibt es einen, der bestimmte Körperteile wachsen lässt – das könnte ganz schön nützlich sein."

Hermine setzte sich auf. „Unsere Hochzeit?"

„Ich darf doch annehmen, als du gestern Abend ja zu meinem Antrag sagtest, dass es bedeutet, dass eine Hochzeit folgen würde. Ist das nicht die normale Prozedur? Hast du es dir etwa anders überlegt?" Severus beobachtete besorgt ihre Augen.

Hermine war plötzlich ängstlich. Warum fragte er? „Nein, ich habe es mir nicht anders überlegt, du etwa?"

Ein teuflisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, ehe er sich erkundigte: „Wenn ich das täte, würdest du mich am Bett festbinden?"

Hermine quetschte seine Schulter. „Hör auf damit. Wir müssen in ein paar Stunden an einer Hochzeit teilnehmen." Eine Hochzeit. Ginnys Hochzeit. Ihre Hochzeit. Ihrer beider Hochzeit. Sein Antrag hatte sie vollkommen überrumpelt. Sie hatte noch gar nicht über später nachgedacht. „Severus, was für eine Art Hochzeit möchtest du?"

„Welche du willst. Sag mir nur, wann ich erscheinen soll. Vielleicht könnten du und Silenus die Planung übernehmen?" Sie würden es Silenus sagen müssen. Sein Magen drehte sich um. Er würde lieber dem dunklen Lord wieder gegenüber stehen. Leise sagte er: „Was glaubst du, wird sie sagen?"

„Was sie sagen wird? Ich glaube, dass sie überglücklich ist, wenn ihre Eltern heiraten werden. Ich würde sagen, dass wir das sowieso ein wenig verkehrt herum gemacht haben, wenn du mich fragst."

Severus lachte leise. „Ich bin sicher, dass euch beiden etwas einfällt. Was denkst du über Juni? Ich weiß, es sind nur noch ein paar Monate bis dahin, aber die Schule wäre dann aus und wir hätten den ganzen Sommer. Oder vielleicht sollten wir einfach gleich morgen heiraten? Ich überlasse das dir."

Die Uhr am Bett ging los. Hermine ächzte. „Ginnys und Harrys Hochzeit. Severus, würde es dir fürchterlich viel ausmachen, wenn wir es heute noch niemandem sagen? Ich möchte dich heiraten, ich will heute nur nicht das Scheinwerferlicht von Ginny nehmen."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, allerdings glaube ich, dass wir es Silenus sagen sollten. Wir können aber bis heute Abend warten, wenn du magst?" Hermine fing seine Lippen in einem sinnlichen Kuss ein. „War das ein Ja oder ein Nein?", fragte er.

„Das war ein Ja. Wir sagen es ihr heute Abend nach der Hochzeit. Ich muss jetzt zurück in meine Räume, wenn ich fertig werden will." Sie umarmte und küsste ihn wieder und sauste dann aus dem Bett.

Der Anblick einer nackten Hermine verursachte Bilder in seinem Kopf und direkt in seine Leisten. Hermine bemerkte den Status seiner Erregung. „Kannst du das bis heute Nacht aufheben?"

„Ich glaube, dieses Arrangement kann getroffen werden. Geh, bevor ich dich hier behalte." Er hätte es vorgezogen, den Rest des Tages mit ihr im Bett zu verbringen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine Recht hatte wegen Silenus' Reaktion. Er war sicher, dass er das selbst später herausfinden würde. Severus stand auf und ging in die Dusche. Er hatte an einer Hochzeit teilzunehmen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Und wieder einmal war die Große Halle in einem Ballsaal verwandelt worden. Kristalllüster schwebten durch die Luft. Das Kerzenlicht verbreitete einen warmen Schein über den Raum. Ganze Büschel aus Blumen waren entlang den Wänden aufgehängt worden und füllten die Halle mit Rosenduft. Warme violette und dunkel rosafarbene Rosen dekorierten zusammen mit Lilien die Halle.

Im Zentrum der Halle war am Boden ein Ring aus weißen Rosen und Lilien ausgelegt worden. Albus stand dort in der Mitte und wartete auf Ginny und Harry. Stühle waren außerhalb des Blumenrings in wachsenden Kreisen arrangiert worden. Ein Weg war offen – von den Türen der Großen Halle bis zu dem Blumenring. Severus saß bei Minerva und beobachtete Silenus und Hermine, wie sie die Halle betraten. Hermine kam mit Ron herein und ging bis zum Rand des Kreises. Sie ging nach links und an der Außenkante entlang. Hermine stellte sich ganz nach oben auf die Seite, an der Severus saß. Ihr Lächeln war strahlend, als sie ihn ansah. Ron hatte die gleiche Position auf der anderen Seite des Kreises eingenommen. Silenus und Remus kamen herein und stellten sich beidseits an der Stelle auf, wo der Weg in den Zirkel überging.

Die Menge war überraschend still, als Ginny und Harry, sich an den Händen haltend, die Große Halle betraten. Man konnte Molly schniefen hören, während sie ihre Tochter ansah. Ginny und Harry gingen nach vorn und überquerten den Blumenkreis, um vor Albus stehen zu bleiben.

Albus hob seine Arme und begann einen Sprechgesang:

„_In diesem heiligen Kreis des Lichtes versammeln wir uns in vollkommener Liebe und vollkommenem Vertrauen. Oh Göttin der weissagenden Liebe, ich bitte Euch, segne dieses Paar, ihre Liebe und ihre Hochzeit für die Zeit ihres Lebens. Mögen sie ein gesundes Leben genießen, gefüllt mit Freude, Liebe, Beständigkeit und Fruchtbarkeit."_

Salz wurde über ihre Füße verstreut und er stimmte an:

„_Gesegnet von dem uralten und mystischen Element der Erde."_

Eine Glocke erklang als er sagte:

„_Gesegnet von dem uralten und mystischen Element der Luft."_

Eine Kerze erschien vor dem Paar, er schwang seinen Zauberstab, entzündete den Docht und sprach:

„_Gesegnet von dem uralten und mystischen Element des Feuers."_

Wasser wurde vor ihnen verspritzt und der Schulleiter sagte:

„_Gesegnet von dem uralten und mystischen Element des Wassers."_

Albus hielt einen Kristall über ihre Köpfe und die Strahlen gaben das Kerzenlicht wieder, als er erneut anstimmte:

„_Möge die weissagende Göttin der Liebe euch in all ihrer Pracht mit Zusammengehörigkeit, Ehrlichkeit und spirituellem Wachstum segnen, so lange ihr beide leben werdet. Die Trauung ist ein heiliger Bund für Frauen und Männer in göttlicher Sicht. Wehret alle negativen Vibrationen, Unreinheiten und Verwehrungen ab jetzt von ihnen ab und lasse alles Lebensbejahende, Liebevolle und Gute herein."_

Albus nahm die Ringe, die Hermine und Ron ihm reichten, hielt sie hoch und sprach:

„_Gesegnet seien diese Ringe im Namen der Göttin, denn so soll es sein."_

Albus reichte Ginny Harrys Ring.

Ginny schob den Ring auf Harrys Finger und sagte:

„_Ich, Ginevra Molly, nehme dich, Harry James zu meinem Mann und zu meinem Lebenspartner. Um diesen neuen Weg zu gehen, zu laufen und zu tanzen. Um zu lieben, zu sorgen und zu teilen und um den Wind zwischen uns wirbeln zu lassen. Lass die Feuer zwischen uns brennen und die Wasser zwischen uns fließen auf unserer gemeinsamen, heiligen Reise. Mit diesem Ring soll ein neues Bewusstsein beginnen. Mit diesem Ring vermähle ich mich mit dir, mit der treuen Zuneigung meines Herzens und meiner Liebe für dich, Harry."_

Albus gab Harry Ginnys Ring. Harry streifte ihn über ihren Finger und wiederholte den Eid, den sie gesprochen hatte.

Albus hielt eine Kordel in der Hand und knüpfte in die Mitte einen Knoten. Ginny trat in den Kreis von Harrys Armen und legte ihre linke Hand in seine. Albus umschlang die verbundenen Hände des Paares mit der Kordel. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Enden, knotete sie zusammen und sprach:

„_Durch die Knoten dieser Kordel ist eure Liebe vereint."_

Ein weißes Licht erglühte von der Kordel, ehe sie verschwand. Er fuhr fort:

„_Durch die Macht der Göttin erkläre ich euch nun zu Mann und Frau, so lange als ihr beide lebt. So soll es sein."_

Harry nahm Ginny in die Arme und küsste sie. Die Gäste standen auf, begannen zu jubeln und applaudierten dem glücklichen Paar. Die Stühle verschwanden und eine Tanzfläche erschien. Severus war zu Hermine gegangen, um sie zu umarmen. Er dachte, dass sie noch nie zuvor schöner ausgesehen habe. Silenus rannte zu ihren Eltern hinüber. Sie war noch niemals zuvor auf einer richtigen Zaubererhochzeit gewesen. Severus lächelte über den Enthusiasmus seiner Tochter.

„Das war einfach toll. Hast du das Licht gesehen und wie dann die Kordel verschwunden ist?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich verwundert.

Hermine lachte. „Was sonst hast du erwartet? Wir leben in einer magischen Welt."

Harry und Ginny nahmen ihre Plätze für den traditionellen Ersten Tanz auf der Tanzfläche ein. Die Leadsängerin der Schicksalsschwestern rief aus: „Dies ist für alle Liebende hier. Bringt eure Liebsten und eure Zukünftigen her und teilt die Liebe und die Freude des glücklichen Paares. Die Tradition sagt, dass ihr Glück auf euch abfärbt, wenn ihr den Ersten Tanz mit ihnen tanzt." Die Musik begann und Harry und Ginny fingen zu tanzen an. Molly und Arthur gesellten sich genauso wie einige andere Paare zu ihnen. Hermine sah ein wenig wehmütig auf die Paare und betastete derweil ihren Ring. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich abnehmen damit keiner Fragen stellen würde, aber als es soweit war, konnte sie es nicht über sich bringen, ihn vom Finger zu ziehen. Der Ring bedeutete Liebe für sie. Der Ring symbolisierte Severus.

Severus nahm Hermine an der Hand und führte sie zur Tanzfläche. Sie versuchte zu protestieren, aber er wollte nichts davon hören. Er fasste sie am Handgelenk und zog sie nahe an sich. Er legte ihre Hand in seine, begann mit ihr zu tanzen und sagte: „Du bist meine Liebste, meine Zukünftige. Ich möchte, dass das jeder weiß."

Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch und meinte: „Ich denke, dies macht diese ganze Sache mit dem ‚wir behalten das für uns', zunichte, richtig?" Einige Leute waren stehen geblieben und sahen ihnen zu.

Silenus stand baff da und beobachtete ihre Eltern. Jessie drehte sich zu ihr und sagte mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Ich nehme an, dass sie nun eine Lösung gefunden haben."

Überraschenderweise waren es Harry und Ginny, die zu ihnen kamen, als der Tanz endete. Sie lachten über das ganze Gesicht. Ginny bemerkte den Ring an Hermines Finger. „Hermine! Du bist verlobt? Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Oh mein Gott!" Ginny kreischte und umarmte Hermine.

„Ginny, heute ist dein Tag. Ich wollte nichts sagen. Wirklich, das tut mir leid." Hermine fühlte sich schrecklich, weil doch Ginny im Rampenlicht stehen sollte.

„Leid, warum? Ich freue mich so für dich. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wir hätten eine Doppelhochzeit feiern können. Gratulation, Professor."

Severus' Lächeln war aufrichtig. „Danke, Mrs. Potter. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden das Allerbeste." Severus war glücklicher als je zuvor. Hermine war hier, in seinen Armen und hatte zugestimmt, ihn zu heiraten. Er glaubte nicht dass er – auch wenn sein Leben davon abhängen würde – jetzt eine höhnische Bemerkung fallen lassen könnte.

Harry lächelte. „Meine Glückwünsche." Er griff nach Hermine, umarmte sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

„Harry." Hermines Augen blitzten.

Albus rief: „Könnte das glückliche Paar nun zum traditionellen Anstoßen bitte hier herüber kommen?" Harry und Ginny gingen zu Albus auf die Bühne.

Severus und Hermine stellten sich auf die Seite, wo Silenus mit offenem Mund stand. „Ihr seid verlobt?"

„Ja, deine Mutter meinte zwar, dass wir die Dinge in umgekehrter Reihenfolge machen, aber ich glaube, dass sich das schließlich doch noch alles ausgleicht." Severus grinste seine Tochter an. „Macht es dir furchtbar viel aus?"

„Macht es mir etwas aus, dass meine Eltern endlich heiraten? Ihr habt aber nicht noch andere Dinge, die ihr mir erzählen wollt?"

„Was zum Beispiel?"

Silenus warf ihrem Vater einen Blick zu der sagte ‚du weißt genau, was ich meine, bitte lass es mich nicht auch noch laut fragen'. Ihre Mutter griff die Anspielung auf. „Silenus!"

„Wann hattet ihr vor, mir zu sagen, dass ihr verlobt seid?" Sie begann, sich über die beiden zu ärgern.

„Süße, dein Dad hat mir erst gestern Abend den Antrag gemacht. Wir wollten es dir nach der Hochzeit sagen."

„Wessen, Ginnys oder eurer?"

Hermine mochte ihr Verhalten nicht. „Silenus, das war unangebracht!"

Die Musik hatte wieder zu spielen begonnen. Severus sah die beiden Hexen vor sich an. Er nahm den Arm seiner Tochter, führte sie nach vorn und meinte: „Komm mit mir."

„Was passiert, wenn ich nicht will?" Silenus hatte auf jeden Fall vor, zu schmollen, wenn er sie nicht lassen würde.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir eine Wahl lasse." Severus hatte begonnen zu tanzen, während er mit seiner Tochter sprach. „Silenus, es ist nicht so, dass deine Mutter und ich dir irgendetwas vorenthalten wollen. Wir waren nur nicht sicher, ob eine Beziehung zwischen uns klappen würde. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass wir zusammen sind und dann entschieden hätten, dass es nicht funktioniert?"

„Aber es funktioniert!"

„Das habe ich dich nicht gefragt. Wie hättest du dich gefühlt, wenn wir wieder streiten würden oder schlimmer, sogar nicht mehr miteinander reden würden?" Silenus weigerte sich, ihm zu antworten. Severus' Tonfall war sanft, als er sagte: „Das ist für uns alle neu. Ich weiß nicht, was dir deine Mutter gesagt hat, aber das ist nicht dieselbe Beziehung, die wir früher hatten. Ich hatte es nicht geplant, gestern Abend den Antrag zu machen, es ist einfach… passiert. Aber ich muss dich noch etwas fragen."

Silenus sah zu ihrem Vater hoch. „Was?"

„Deine Mutter hat angedeutet, dass sie den Namen Snape annehmen möchte, wenn wir geheiratet haben. Es würde mich sehr glücklich machen, wenn du auch meinen Namen annehmen würdest. Wir könnten die beiden Zeremonien kombinieren, wenn dir das gefällt. Du musst ihn aber nicht ändern, wenn du nicht willst. Es ist ausschließlich deine Entscheidung. Du bist meine Tochter, ob du eine Granger oder eine Snape bist. Ich verstehe es auch, wenn du dich dagegen entscheidest. Es ist ein Name, mit dem es manchmal schwierig ist, umzugehen. Warum denkst du nicht darüber nach und wir unterhalten uns später nochmals?"

Er wäre unglaublich glücklich, wenn sie seinen Namen trüge. Aber er verstand, dass es Probleme verursachen könnte. Er war ein Held, ein Ordensträger, aber er hatte immer noch eine schwarze Vergangenheit und einen Ruf, der nicht immer angenehm war. „In jedem Fall denke ich, dass deine Mutter Hilfe bei der Planung der Hochzeit braucht."

„Wo werden wir leben? Snape Manor?"

„Da bin ich wirklich nicht sicher. Wir haben bisher kaum über die Details geredet. Über den Sommer nutze ich das Manor nur als Rückzugsort. Das ist ein Punkt mehr, den wir auf die Liste schreiben müssen." Hermine und er hatten noch nicht darüber gesprochen, wo sie leben würden. Es gab wirklich eine Menge Dinge, die sie entscheiden mussten.

Sie gingen zurück zu Hermine. Sie unterhielt sich mit Remus und Sheila. „Gratuliere, Severus. Ich freue mich sehr für dich."

„Danke, Lupin."

„Mom, Dad meinte, ich könnte dabei helfen, die Hochzeit zu planen?" Silenus' Augen glänzten, als sie an die Hochzeit ihrer Eltern dachte. Ihr Ärger war vergessen. Wenigstens würden sie alle zusammen sein.

Albus suchte sich diesen Moment aus, um mit Minerva herüber zu kommen. Seine Augen funkelten in einem ungewohnten Licht. Severus stöhnte laut, als der Schulleiter sagte: „Hermine, Severus. Meine Glückwünsche an euch. Hochzeiten sind solch erfreuliche Anlässe. Ihr lasst es mich wissen, wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich für euch tun kann?"

Hermine war wie immer diplomatisch. „Danke Albus. Wir lassen es dich wissen. Wir haben immer noch ziemlich viel zu besprechen, ehe irgendwelche Entscheidungen getroffen werden."

Die Musik ging in eine langsame Melodie über. Hermine hatte Severus gebeten, wieder mit ihr zu tanzen. „Wir sollten das tun, so langen ich es noch kann." Hermine sah ihn fragend an und er erklärte: „Du kennst doch das alte Sprichwort, oder? Warum verheiratete Zauberer nicht tanzen? Wenn du einen Ehering an den Finger eines Mannes steckst, wird die Blutzirkulation zu seinen Füßen abgeschnitten."

Hermine brach in Lachen aus, während er sie zur Tanzfläche führte. Severus betrachtete während des Tanzes die Frau in seinen Armen. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Liebe. Er küsste sie sanft. Er hoffte nur, dass das alles kein Traum war. Er hatte beim Aufwachen an diesem Morgen Angst gehabt, dass er die Nacht zuvor nur geträumt hätte. Dass er wieder alleine in seinem Bett wäre, doch dann spürte er, wie sich Hermine bewegte, ehe sie ihn mit diesem grässlichen Namen ansprach.

„Severus. Du bist Millionen Kilometer weit weg. Bist du okay?" Sie beobachtete lächelnd seine Augen.

„Ja, es geht mir gut. Ich habe nur gehofft, dass du nicht nur ein Traum bist. Du denkst nicht, dass ich in Wirklichkeit im St. Mungos bin, oder? Vielleicht ist dies alles das Resultat von zu vielen Cruciatus'."

„Wenn das so wäre, dann würde ich auch da mit dir sein." Hermines Hand rutschte hinunter zu seinem Hinterteil und kniff ihn in den Po.

Severus zischte ihr zu: „Autsch! Scheiße, warum hast du das denn gemacht!"

Sie grinste ihn breit an. „Damit du weißt, dass du weder träumst noch verrückt bist."

Als das Lied zu Ende war, gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch. „Hermine, Silenus hat mich gefragt, wo wir leben werden."

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Nur, dass wir noch nicht darüber gesprochen haben. Während des Schuljahres muss ich in der Nähe des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraums sein. Ich habe einfach angenommen, dass wir in meinen Räumen leben würden. Albus kann eine Tür in den Kerkern verzaubern, damit sie sich neben dem Krankenflügel öffnet. Hast du Einwände dagegen?" Er lebte nun schon seit den letzten dreißig Jahren in den Kerkern.

„Nein. Ich bin sicher, dass das schön wird. Ich glaube, wir sollten noch einen Raum oder zwei hinzufügen, ein Arbeitszimmer für mich und ein Schlafzimmer für Silenus. Ich möchte auch noch eine Küche haben. Ich weiß, dass du nicht kochst, aber ich bin als Muggel aufgezogen worden und genieße es ab und zu. Es ist in weiten Teilen wie das Brauen von Zaubertränken, wenn du es dir von mir zeigen lassen möchtest." Die paar Male, in denen sie in den letzten Monaten versucht hatte, ihm das Kochen beizubringen, hatte er kein Interesse gezeigt. Vielleicht konnte sie seine Meinung noch ändern. Severus naschte immer mal gerne. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir zeige, wie man Erdbeer Short cakes macht? Ich bin sicher, dass wir irgendetwas mit den übrig gebliebenen Erdbeeren und der Sahne anfangen können."

Severus fühlte, wie es in seinen Hosen anfing, eng zu werden, während er daran dachte, was sie das letzte Mal mit der Sahne gemacht hatten. „Ich glaube, du könntest vielleicht doch noch meine Meinung über das Kochen ändern."

Hermine kicherte, als sie sah, wie er auf seinem Platz umherrutschte. „Schwierigkeiten?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung. „Hast du vor, mir zu helfen?"

Silenus und Jessie kamen zum Tisch herüber, um über die Hochzeit und die Wohnsituation zu reden. Minerva kam, als Molly Luna zum Tisch brachte und leistete ihnen Gesellschaft. Sogar Ginny stieß kurz zu ihnen. Severus war hinausgedrängt worden, als noch mehr Hexen auftauchten. Es war ihm ganz recht so. Er wäre niemals in dieser Gruppe sinnvoll zu Wort gekommen. Die Szene aus Macbeth mit den Hexen, die sich um den köchelnden Kessel geschart hatten und dabei gackerten, kam ihm in den Sinn.

Severus lachte leise in sich hinein, während er sich auf die Suche nach einem Drink machte. Remus deutete auf den Tisch, an dem sich die Hexen versammelt hatten und kam auf ihn zu. Sheila war nun auch ein Teil von ihnen. „Sie hätten den Krieg wahrscheinlich drei oder vier Jahre eher beendet, wenn sie da schon eine Hochzeit zu planen gehabt hätten."

Severus stimmte zu, während er Remus erzählte, dass sie ihn an die Hexen aus Macbeth erinnerten.

„Falls du nicht vorhast, dass sie dir deine Teile vom Körper abtrennen, würde ich diesen Gedanken für mich behalten. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass du damit Recht haben könntest." Er sah zu der Gruppe hinüber. Einige der Hexen lachten über etwas, dass gesagt worden war. „Sie hören sich wirklich an, als würden sie gackern." Remus grinste ihn an.

Severus setzte sich ein Stück auf die Seite und beobachtete die Lebhaftigkeit in Hermines und Silenus' Gesichtern, während sie diskutierten und Vorschläge ablehnten. Es war spät, als sie ihrer Tochter Gute Nacht wünschten und zu seinen Räumen zurückkehrten.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sie lagen zufrieden in den Armen des anderen und ruhten sich aus. Hermine hatte den Kopf auf Severus' Brust gelegt. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit ihrem Haar, während sie unsinnige Muster auf seine Brust malte. „Du hast noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet, hast du schon irgendwelche Entscheidungen getroffen?"

„Nun, ich denke dass Juni ein schöner Zeitpunkt für eine Hochzeit wäre, aber bis dahin sind es nur noch zweieinhalb Monate. Ich möchte wirklich keine so große Hochzeit wie Gin's. Etwas Kleineres, nur mit unseren Freunden." Die Pläne hatten in ihren Gedanken nur so um sich gegriffen, nachdem sie die Hochzeit verlassen hatte. „Wir müssen mit Albus reden wegen der Vergrößerung deiner Räume."

„Unsere Räume. Welche Art von Zeremonie?" Severus war nicht sicher ob sie ein traditionelle Zaubererhochzeit oder etwas von den Muggeln oder vielleicht eine Kombination aus beidem wollte.

„Silenus hat etwas Interessantes erwähnt."

„Oh?"

Hermine hatte entschieden, dass sie Snape als Nachnamen annehmen würde in der Hoffnung, dass ihr ihre Tochter nachfolgen würde. Sie nahm an, dass Silenus ihren Zunamen in den ihres Vaters ändern, aber nicht die Gefühle ihrer Mutter verletzten wollte. Hermine dachte, dass es sie als Familie aneinander binden würde, wenn sie alle den gleichen Namen hätten. „Hast du sie gefragt, ob sie ihren Namen ändern möchte?"

„Ich glaube, dass ich erwähnt habe, dass wir die beiden Zeremonien kombinieren könnten, wenn sie sich entscheidet, ihn ändern zu lassen. Die Entscheidung liegt bei ihr. Sie muss ihren Namen nicht wechseln." Er dachte, dass er ihr dies klar gemacht hätte. Er würde nochmals mit seiner Tochter reden und diesen Punkt extra betonen.

„Tja, ich denke, sie möchte es tun. Vielleicht wird es uns als Familie zusammen bringen, wenn wir alle den gleichen Namen haben. Sogar, wenn Snape der Nachname ist", meinte sie schmunzelnd.

Er kniff ihren Hintern. „Ich glaube, ich bin gerade beleidigt worden."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Er warf ihr einen gespielt wütenden Blick zu, ehe er fragte: „An was für eine Zeremonie hast du gedacht?"

„Eine traditionelle Zaubererzeremonie. Wie bei Ginny und Harry. Ich dachte, dass Ginny meine Trauzeugin sein könnte, da Silenus schon Teil der Feier ist." Sie fragte sich, wen er wählen würde, obwohl sie schon eine Idee dafür hatte.

„Ich denke Lupin würde meinen Trauzeugen machen, wenn ich ihn darum bitte. Vergiss nicht, einen Mondkalender zu prüfen, bevor du das Datum aussuchst. Ich will nicht, dass Potter das für ihn übernehmen muss."

Hermine lachte. „In Ordnung. Ich fange morgen mit den Vorbereitungen an."

Sie lagen einige Minuten ruhig da, ehe Severus die Stille brach. „Hermine?"

„Hmmm?"

„Danke."

„Danke dir, du hattest die ganze Arbeit."

„Nein! Danke für Silenus. Danke dafür, dass du zurückgekommen bist. Danke dafür, dass du ja gesagt hast." Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Das war schwerer als jeder Fluch, den er jemals ertragen hatte.

Sie stützte sich auf, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich könnte dir für die gleichen Dinge danken, weißt du? Ich glaube, dass das Leben manchmal richtig funktioniert, wenn du nur lange genug darauf wartest." Sie beugte sich vor, küsste ihn und legte sich dann wieder hin um in seinen Armen zu kuscheln.

Er rief _Nox_ und der Raum wurde in Finsternis getaucht. Hermine konnte ihn kaum verstehen als er sie auf den Kopf küsste und sagte: „Ich liebe dich."

Sie glitt mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in den Schlaf.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Die Monate verflogen nur so, während Hermine und Silenus die Hochzeit planten. Ginny und Molly waren mehr als zu glücklich zur Hand gehen zu dürfen. Wann auch immer Hermine Severus fragte, ob er helfen wolle, antwortete er mit seiner allerersten Bemerkung darauf, ihm einfach zu sagen, wann er aufzutauchen habe.

Hermine und Albus entwarfen Pläne um die Räume für die Snapes zu vergrößern. Während Albus versuchte, Zimmer hinzu zu fügen, entschied sich das Schloss, einen eigenen Einsatz zu bringen. Zwei Schlafzimmer mit verzauberten Fenstern erschienen und eine Küche wurde genauso wie ein Arbeitszimmer für Hermine hinzugefügt. Ein zusätzliches Wohnzimmer erschien und gliederte die Tür ein, die Severus als Spion genutzt hatte. Als sie den Eingang öffneten, fanden sie eine begehbare Veranda.

Silenus hatte viel Spaß beim Dekorieren ihres Zimmers und Jessie war mehr als glücklich, ihr dabei zu helfen. Den Mädchen wurde sogar erlaubt, eine Samstagnacht im Zimmer zu verbringen, nachdem es fertig gestellt war. Hermine kochte zum Abendessen Spaghetti in ihrer neuen Küche. Dazu gab es Salat und Knoblauchbrot. Es sah beinahe aus wie ein typisches Postkartenmotiv aus vergangenen Zeiten, wenn es nicht in den Kerkern stattgefunden hätte oder Geschirr in der Luft herumfliegen und sich selbst in der Spüle abwaschen würde. Oder wenn es Elektrizität gäbe anstatt fliegender Kerzen, die den Raum erhellten, oder wenn sich die Reste nicht selbst entsorgt hätten. Oder wenn das Fenster nicht gäbe, das einen Blick zum See und der Krake zeigte. Vielleicht war es also doch nicht so typisch, aber alle waren glücklich.

Die Hochzeit war auf das erste Wochenende im Juni festgelegt worden. Schlussendlich entschieden sie, die Zeremonie im Raum der Wünsche stattfinden zu lassen. Hermine war der Meinung, dass die Große Halle viel zu groß für die Anzahl derer war, die sie erwarteten. Albus hatte geplant, zuerst eine kleine Feier durchzuführen, die Silenus Nachnamen ändern würde und formal Severus als ihren Vater erklärte. Sie würden die Hochzeitszeremonie unmittelbar danach abhalten. Die Schule würde am Freitag, den Sechsten, vorbei sein uns so wurde der Termin auf Sonntag, den Achten, gelegt. Silenus hatte ihre Freundinnen eingeladen, daran teilzunehmen. Ginny hatte ihr angeboten, zu ihr zu kommen, während ihre Eltern in den Flitterwochen waren, doch Silenus hatte schon Jessies Einladung angenommen.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hermine wurde immer nervöser, je näher der Tag kam. Severus hatte Angst, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern könnte. Etwa eine Woche vor der Hochzeit waren sie im Wohnzimmer. Severus korrigierte Aufsätze der Drittklässler und Hermine überprüfte endlose Listen. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie eine Liste mit einer anderen verglich. Ihre Stirn war aus Konzentration gerunzelt.

„Steht auch auf irgendeiner Liste, dass du mit dem Bräutigam schlafen sollst?", fragte er leise lachend.

„Ja, genau hier. Es ist aufgelistet nach: Heirate, genieß die Party, ab in die Flitterwochen. Siehst du Punkt vier? Den Ehemann vögeln."

Sie hielt ein Blatt Pergament hoch und deutete auf eine Zeile. Die Schrift war allerdings zu klein, als dass sie Severus über die Distanz hätte lesen können. Er war aber sicher, dass dort nicht stand ‚den Ehemann vögeln'. „Accio Liste."

Das Pergament flog aus Hermines Hand und in seine. „Severus, ich brauche sie."

Sie ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Während sie das Gesicht senkte um ihn zu küssen, schnappte sie sich die Liste aus seiner Hand. „Danke."

Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Du solltest ohnehin zehn Minuten Pause machen. Du arbeitest zu viel."

Sie seufzte, während sie sich an ihn lehnte. „Ich würde nur so gerne schon verheiratet sein."

Er küsste sie sanft in den Nacken. „Bald sind wir es. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht noch deine Meinung ändern möchtest?" Welcher Dämon beherrschte ihn, um das zu fragen? Sag nein. Sag nein. Wirklich unglaublich, was für ein vollkommener Idiot er sein konnte. Deshalb hast du noch nie zuvor geliebt, schalt er sich selbst. Du scheinst einen Mangel an Gehirnzellen zu haben und das ist nun das Resultat davon.

Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn an, besorgt, bis sie die Panik in seinen Augen sah. „Nein – und ich werde dir nicht die gleiche Frage stellen." Sie küsste ihn zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich. Anscheinend klebe ich jetzt an dir fest."

„Ich glaube, ich kann damit leben."

tbc

* * *

Na, da war er, der Antrag und auch sonst habt ihr viel erfahren… bekomme ich auch etwas zu lesen? Jetzt folgt nur noch ein sehr kurzer Epilog… 


	18. Das Ende des Anfangs

**Ein Klopfen an der Tür**

Original ‚A Knock at the door' von Pearle.

Übersetzung von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir gehört gar nichts, nur die Übersetzung. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Tausend liebe Gedanken gehen an meine Beta Schnuffi, sie macht jeden Tag Überstunden und hat kaum freie Tage. Und doch steht sie mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. +Großen Blumenstrauss überreicht+

Hier kommt nun der angekündigte sehr kurze Epilog. Ich möchte mich bei allen Lesern bedanken, ihr habt mich eine lange Zeit begleitet. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass ihr mir für dieses Kapitel noch mal ein Review schreibt, denn ich würde zu gerne wissen, was ihr vom Ende der Story haltet. Vielleicht sagen mir auch noch einige, was sie von den beiden vorigen Kapitel denken, denn ich verstehe schon, dass es verlockend ist, auf meine HP auszuweichen und dort zu lesen, ohne sich zu melden.

Vielen Dank euch allen, Lesern, Schwarzlesern, Reviewern, Mailern, Kritikern und den Freunden dieser Story. Mehrfachnennungen waren möglich +gg+. +Butterbier und Blumen austeil+

Bald geht es mit einer Kurzgeschichte von Pearle weiter: Sie heißt ‚Nie Wieder'…

Danke TiniSnape, schön, dass dir die Story so gut gefallen hat!

**

* * *

Kapitel 18 Epilog **

**Das Ende des Anfangs**

„Wirklich, unter Bill zu studieren wird unbezahlbar für meine Forschung sein. Ich bin eine Hexe und ich kann jederzeit auf einen Besuch nach Hause kommen." Silenus war interessiert am Fluchbrechen und Bill Weasley war die Top Autorität in der Welt. Jessica Brownynn rief seine Tochter von der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Sie sprach mit zwei jungen Männern. War das ein Longbottom, mit dem sie sich unterhielt? Oh Gott, er war noch nicht bereit für offizielle Dates. „Du weißt, Dad, wenn die Gelegenheit anklopft, muss man ihr antworten." Silenus küsste ihren Vater auf die Wange, ehe sie aufstand um zu den anderen jungen Leuten zu gehen. Wohin waren nur die Jahre gegangen? Seine Tochter hatte an diesem Morgen ihren Abschluss gemacht und das als Beste ihrer Klasse.

Gelegenheit. Er hörte das warme Lachen seiner Frau, während sie Ginny Potter eine Geschichte erzählte. Er konnte gerade so die sanfte Rundung ihres Bauches erkennen. Zwillinge! Poppy hatte es ihnen gestern gesagt. Silenus hatte einen Heidenspaß damit. Er würde Silenus sehr vermissen, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass der Rest seiner Brut, besonders die Zwillinge, um Merlins Willen, die Zeit ausfüllen würden.

Sein Sohn spielte in der Ecke mit… wer waren die? Waren das ein Potter und ein Weasley? Er würde diese Gruppe gut im Auge behalten müssen. Hogwarts würde vielleicht kein weiteres Trio wie dies überleben. Sein Leben war chaotisch, kompliziert, laut und vollgepackt bis zum Gebälk. Und er würde es keinen Tag lang anders haben wollen. Es war ein Leben, dass er so nie geplant hatte. Er war verbittert und unbedeutend als Kind gewesen. Er war hart und kalt als junger Mann gewesen. Sogar während des Krieges hatte er an sich festgehalten. Er hatte niemals… wie hatte es Hermine genannt? Warme Gedanken über jemanden gehabt. Silenus. Hermine. Sie waren eingedrungen und hatten seine Welt verändert. Es war immer noch schwierig, ihn als Mann zu kennen, doch er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen.

Gelegenheit. Er sah auf die Menge an Leuten, die heute hier waren und lächelte, während er sich seinen Weg durch die Gruppe suchte, um sich zu seiner Frau zu gesellen.

Eine Gelegenheit und ein Klopfen an seiner Tür. Er würde welchen Göttern auch immer, ewig dankbar darüber sein, dass sie ihm erlaubt hatten, diesem Klopfen an seiner Tür vor so langer Zeit zu antworten.

Ende

* * *

Abschlussreview?

...+augenklimper+


End file.
